Mundo Naruto
by Rotten Panda
Summary: Una joven escritora llega a el universo de Naruto. No quiere que Madara cumpla con su objetivo y no quiere que ninguno de los akatsukis muera. Sin embrago, aun tiene que descubrir quien es el verdadero causante de las desgracias de sus amigos, con la ayuda de ellos.
1. Llegada a otro mundo

**Esta vez, yo soy el personaje…**

**Mundo Naruto**

**1-Llegada a otro mundo**

Genial, absolutamente genial. Otra pelea con mis papás, ¿qué acaso no me pueden dejar en paz, por no decir que dejen de joder? ¿Que acaso mi hermana tiene que estar siempre con sus preguntas que interrumpen y que solo valen mierda? Y de la escuela, mejor no hablar de eso, ¿Qué acaso los maestros no pueden responderte una simple pregunta o tus compañeros pueden preocuparse un poco por ti? Creo que en este mundo no.

No, no en este mundo. Como me gustaría estar en un mundo anime, tal vez en Bleach, o mejor en One Piece, o en el mundo de Naruto. Si, eso seria divertido, no tener que preocuparte ni estresarte por estupideces, poder pelearte sin que nadie te diga nada, y sobre todo tener verdaderos amigos. Si, seria genial conocer a Hinata, o a Sai. Mejor aun, conocer a Sasori y a Deidara, si eso seria genial. Pero para mi desgracia eso no pasara porque este mundo es este mundo.

Mi papá insiste en hablar, y mi mamá prefiere dejar esto por la paz. Así son ellos, mi papá insiste e insiste en ¨solucionar¨ los problemas y mi mamá prefiere aplicarte la ley del hielo. Mi hermana solo grita y llora. Que bueno que me puse lista y tome las llaves de mí cuarto. Me subo a mi queridísima cama, la de arriba (si son literas) y me acuesto como Shikamaru. Ahí cierro mis ojos y abrazo mi queridísima mochila amarilla, pequeña pero completamente indispensable para mí. Ignorando todo lo que me dice mi papá, me quedo profundamente dormida mientras lloro.

Cuando despierto abro solo un poco mis ojos, pero me veo obligada a abrirlos mucho mas y de una manera completamente rápida al ver que no estoy en mi cama, ni en mi cuarto ni mucho menos. Estoy en un bosque extraño, un minuto esos arboles son dibujos… ¡¿ANIME?

Me incorporo rápidamente y veo mi alrededor, todo esta muy tranquilo, ¿será acaso un sueño? Estoy segura de que mundo es, es el de Naruto. Me levanto y miro a mí alrededor, no reconozco muy bien la zona, pero me recuerda a un lugar…

-¡Oy maldito Kakuzu apresúrate!

-Cállate Hidan, además vamos a detenernos aquí cerca

-¡¿Otra vez vas a hacer uno de tus putos intercambios?

-No son intercambios, idiota; es negocio

-Tsk, claro como sea

Al escuchar esas voces me escondo rápidamente tras un montón de arboles, las reconozco. Son las voces de Hidan y Kakuzu, los Akatsukis. ¿Pero que no ya habían muerto? Bueno, Hidan seguía vivo pero…

-Solo cállate y apresúrate a menos de que quieras que te mate

-Tsk, como si pudieras

Se acercan, si esto es un sueño estoy en serios problemas porque suelo decir grosería dormida, y las groserías para mi papá equivalen a mala conducta, falta de educación y orientación y problemas para mí. Pero no lo parece porque ambos actúan como siempre, y yo suelo cambiar a las personas en mis sueños.

Que bueno que leí como activar mi chakra y como ocultarlo. Aun así ellos son dos criminales de rango S y no tardaran en descubrirme. Mi corazón se acelera, no quiero terminar siendo un sacrificio para Jashin-inexistente-baka. Aun así intento calmarme, respiro hondo y suspiro lentamente aun ocultando mi chakra lo más posible. Si tan solo tuviera un kunai o algo parecido…

-Espera –Oigo la voz de Kakuzu

-¿Y ahora que?

-Hay alguien oculto

Abro mis ojos y siento la angustia cubrirme por completo. Ya me descubrieron, aunque me sorprende que haya podido mantenerme oculta por unos segundos más de lo que yo esperaba.

-Oh, ¿Y quien será el nuevo sacrificio para Jashin-sama? –Dice la voz de Hidan acercándose

-Mierda –Digo saliendo de mi escondite

-¿Una cría? –Pregunta Hidan

-Vaya, tal vez sea una espía –Dice el avaro

-¿Espía? No para nada, yo solo soy una chica común y corriente

-Pues ocultas bien tu chakra para ser solo eso –Dice Kakuzu

No se si alegrarme por el cumplido o preocuparme de que crean que soy una espía.

-Que lastima tener que matarte

Veo como Hidan saca su guadaña o lo que sea y me señala con ella, solo abro mis ojos asombrada. Me pongo en posición defensiva, como si fuera una ninja experta.

-No lo hagas difícil, de todas formas te vamos a vencer –Aseguro Hidan

-Lo se, después de todo son casi inmortales

-¿Casi? Perdóname pero te dieron mal la información, somos absolutamente inmortales

-Por supuesto que no, Kakuzu puede morir, que tenga mas de un corazón no justifica nada. Y tú puedes morir por desnutrición, no en batalla.

Los dos me miran asombrados, tal vez por el hecho de que se sus nombres o por el hecho de que se sus poderes.

-¿Quién te dio esa información? –Pregunta Kakuzu

Pensé mi respuesta, ellos no saben quien chingados es Masashi Kishimoto, por lo que no les puedo contestar que el lo demuestra ni que ellos solo son de una serie que terminara en que Naruto se casa con Hinata y bla-bla-bla.

-No tengo porque responder eso –Dije al fin

-Vaya, sabes quienes somos y contestas así…

-Si, eres una estúpida y puta cría que responde como no debe a quien no debe

-Tú también respondes así Hidan, nunca respetas a Kakuzu ni a Pain al hablar

-Ella tiene razón

-¡Maldito Kakuzu! ¡¿De que lado estas?

-Oigan, en serio no quiero pelear y yo…bueno no estoy segura pero si estoy en lo correcto pero creo que no estamos muy lejos de Konoha, ¿Verdad?

-Si, es verdad. ¿De donde eres? –Me pregunta Kakuzu

Abro mis ojos rápidamente, ¿y ahora que?

-Soy de la aldea oculta de la roca, aunque ya no pertenezco ahí –Respondo en lo primero que se me ocurre y que no le cause problemas a Konoha o a Suna, y que mejor que Iwa en donde el Tsuchikage es un estúpido y puto viejo de mierda.

-¿Eres una renegada ya tan joven? Tsk, se ve que ahí las cosas están bastante mal –Bromea Hidan

Supongo que esto último lo dijo por el hecho de que Deidara "también" se convirtiera en renegado tan joven

-Bueno, y si ya no perteneces ahí, ¿Por qué nos espiabas? –Me pregunto el tesorerito

-No soy tan idiota como para espiar a dos Akatsukis, yo solo caminaba por aquí hasta que ustedes aparecieron de la nada –Respondí

-Claro, como no

-Es en serio –Le digo a Hidan –Pero bueno, si ustedes me creen eso no es mi problema, yo me largo

Me doy un cuarto de vuelta para alejarme de ahí y buscar algo que me ayude a sobrevivir en este mundo shinobi.

-Oye espera, no te puedes ir así como así –Me detiene Mr. Masoquista

-¿A no? ¿Y porque? –Le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos

-Porque me has hecho enojar, y eso te va costar caro –Me aseguro

-¿Te hice enojar? Pobre, perdóname no quise hacerte sentir triste Hidan-chan

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS DIJISTE MALDITA BASTARDA?

-Hidan solo cállate, y tú vendrás con nosotros –Dijo Kakuzu

-¿Yo? ¿Y porque tendría que ir con ustedes?

-Porque yo lo digo, vamos

-Tsk, Jashin se enojara por esto –Dijo Hidan guardando su guadaña

-No entiendo para que quieren que vaya con ustedes –Repetí

-Tal vez nos sirvas de algo –Dijo al avaro

-Claro, ahora resulta que solo soy un objeto que se encontraron tirado –Dije enojada

-Pues si, eso eres –Me respondió Kakuzu

-Pues estas muy equivocado, yo no soy ningún objeto que puedan utilizar a su gusto Kakuzu –Le conteste molesta

-Joder deja de quejarte niña, se hace tarde –Me dijo Hidan

-¡Eso es lo que yo quiero, que me dejen de joder par el amor de dios!

Me di la vuelta enojada, no se porque me porte así. Es solo que me sentí enojada de que todos me dijeran lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer. Como me gustaría estar sola, sin nadie que me molestase. Me largue de ahí y me fui a otro lado, estuve caminando un buen rato hasta que empezó a oscurecer. No se como pero logre llegar a un rio, al cual me acerque. Al ver mi reflejo no lo podía creer, mi pelo seguía negro y no muy largo y mis ojos cafés, pero mi piel era algo mas clara y mi cara era bastante bonita, como la de una linda y tierna anime. Mi ropa era otra, traía puesta una blusa de color turquesa oscuro y mangas largas, una falda corta de color azul oscuro y unos zapatos como los de Naruto.

-¿Que…?

Me quede ahí unos minutos más hasta que me eche a llorar. No pude evitarlo, una vez mas me sentía sola y triste, inútil e inexistente, inservible e innecesaria, estúpida y nada importante.

**Neh, pequeña introducción. Espero sigan leyendo XD**


	2. Akatsuki y Miroshi

**Mundo Naruto**

**2-Akatsuki y Miroshi **

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero termine quedándome dormida. Para cuando desperté ya no estaba ahí, si no que estaba en una cama. Mire mi alrededor, no había nadie mas ahí. Algo no me gustaba, de repente recordé algo y salte fuera de la cama.

-Mi-mi mochila… -Empecé a buscarla por toda la habitación pero no la encontré. Estaba en eso cuando alguien abrió la puerta

-Vaya, despertaste

-P-Pain –dije al ver al "líder" de Akatsuki

-¿Lo conoces? –Me pregunto Konan sorprendida

-De alguna manera, y tú eres Konan –Respondí

Ambos abrieron los ojos al ver que yo sabia quienes eran ellos en verdad.

-Así que sabes quienes somos nosotros, así como también sabias quienes eran Hidan y Kakuzu –Aseguro Pain

-¿Ellos me trajeron aquí? –Pregunte

-Si, no te preocupes aquí esta tu mochila –Me dijo Konan dándome el objeto

-Gracias, ¿Dónde estamos?

-En una casa dentro de una cueva, solo la usamos en ocasiones en las que nos reunimos –Me respondió la peliazul

-¿Los demás Akatsukis están aquí?

-Si, vamos a hacerte una pequeña prueba así que ven –Me ordeno serio

-¿Y porque habría de hacerlo? –Dije antes de que salieran

Ambos se giraron a verme seriamente, sin embargo ya sabía lo suficiente sobre ellos como para que me intimidaran. Además seguía harta de que me dijeran que hacer.

-Tú ya sabes que somos una organización de criminales, así que lo mejor será que obedezcas a lo que te digamos

-Pues déjame decirte que no estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero iré con ustedes solo porque creo que esto me será conveniente. Mas no porque ustedes me lo ordenen –Respondí de mala gana.

Me salí de la habitación antes que ellos y me dirigí hacia donde sentí mucho chakra. Esto era en verdad raro, molesto pero a la vez necesario si quería poner en su lugar al maldito de Madara.

Ellos me guiaron hasta una "habitación" grande en donde estaban Zetsu y Madara.

-¿Es ella? –Pregunto la parte blanca de la planta

-Si –Respondió Konan

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Me pregunto Pain

No les iba a decir mi verdadero nombre, seria una estupidez como dice Sasori. Así que en un dos por tres pensé en uno de los muchos nombres japoneses que se me ocurrió.

-Miroshi –Respondí rápidamente

-Bien, ahora hay que esperar a los demás –Dijo Konan

-No me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente –Dijo la voz de Hiruko, la marioneta de Sasori

Me gire y vi como Hiruko y Deidara se acercaban a nosotros, creo que casi me desmayo al darme cuenta de que estoy a punto de conocer a mis personajes favoritos de toda la serie.

-Sasori, Deidara –Fue lo único que dije

Deidara me miro extrañado

-¿Quién es ella hm? –Pregunto

-Soy Miroshi, un gusto conocerlos –Respondí dando una reverencia

A los otros les sorprendió mi actitud tan extraña, primero me portaba peor que Hidan y ahora me portaba de la manera mas respetuosa posible

-¿Que haces aquí? –Me pregunto Deidara acercándose

-Eso quisiera yo saber –Mire a Madara

-Tobi es un buen chico

-¡Cállate! –Le dije al supuesto "buen chico"

Tobi se puso a llorar y a gritar que yo le había gritado muy feo y que el solo trataba de ser amable conmigo y que el era un buen chico y quien sabe cuantas tonterías más

-Que estupidez –dijimos Sasori y yo al unisonó

Todos nos miraron, o bueno me miraron de una forma extraña. Maldita fuera mi suerte…

-¿Que cojones están mirando ahora? –Dije enojada

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Interrumpió Kakuzu

-¡Porque se nos da la gana hacer escándalo! –Le grite y me di la vuelta

Otra vez intente largarme de ahí, tal vez el mundo de Naruto no era tan genial como yo creía. Sin embargo apenas avance un poco cuando Zetsu apareció frente mío.

-¿Y ahora que? ¡Entiendan de una puta vez que solo soy una niña común y corriente! ¡No soy shinobi ni espía ni soy algo importante en este mundo de lunáticos que solo piensan en si mismos! –Grite fuera de mis casillas

-**Oy cálmate a menos de que quieras que te hagamos daño **–Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu

En ese momento llegaron el resto de los Akatsukis…

-¿Hacerme daño? ¡Me vale una mierda si quieren hacerme daño o no! ¡Solo déjenme en paz por una maldita vez joder! ¡¿Que acaso eso es mucho pedir para unos criminales de rango S?

Todos callaron y me miraron extrañados, solo pase a un lado de Zetsu y salí de ahí. Sabía que terminarían buscándome; pero por el momento solo quería estar completamente sola. Me tire junto a un árbol y me eche a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas fuerzas. Todos querían que los obedeciera, no tenia idea de si esto era solo un mal sueño o si me quedaría atrapada en el mundo que creo Kishimoto por el resto de mi vida y lo más importante, estaba absolutamente sola.

_Dentro de la guarida…_

-¿Que cojones le pasa? –Pregunto Hidan

-Quien sabe –Dijo Konan

-Tobi cree que Miro-chan es mala, muy mala

-La única cosa mala aquí eres tu idiota hm

-Cállate Deidara. ¿Para que estaba esa niña aquí? –Pregunto Sasori

-Tiene mucho chakra, y además sabe quienes somos nosotros –Respondió Kakuzu

-Y es una niña mimada y chillona –Aseguro Hidan

-Como tu –Aseguro Deidara

-Por cierto, ¿la conoces? –Pregunto Kakuzu

-No, ¿Por qué?

-Porque dijo que era de la aldea de la roca

-Pues nunca la vi, y eso que yo conocía a casi todos –Respondió el rubio

-En ese caso les mintió –Aseguro Itachi

-Como sea, alguien vaya a buscarla –Ordeno Pain

-Tobi no quiere ir, Miro-chan le va a pegar

-En ese caso deberías ir tú –Respondió Deidara

-Bien Deidara, ve tú –Le dijo Konan

-¿Que? ¿Y yo por que hm?

-Porque te lo estamos ordenando así que ve –Le dijo Kisame

-Tsk, malditos hijos de perra esta bien

-Suerte Deidara-chan

-Cállate maldito Hidan si serás cabrón hm –Respondió enojado

Deidara salió de la guarida, maldita fuera su suerte de ser el menor.

_En el __bosque__…_

Aun no entiendo como mierdas fue que llegue aquí, ni tampoco entiendo como puedo ser tan chillona. Sigo llorando, aunque un poco más tranquila. Saco mi cuaderno y empiezo a dibujar un poco. Solo un rehilete, como siempre. Me duele horrible mi pierna, como si todos mis músculos estuvieran rompiéndose. No recuerdo como es que me trajeron a la guarida, pero supongo que no podía esperar menos de Akatsuki.

-Al fin te encuentro hm –Dice una voz detrás de mí

-Deidara –digo al verlo

-Vaya, es cierto que tienes información sobre nosotros

-Solo un poco, ¿te mandaron a buscarme?

-Si, como siempre tengo que hacer todo

-Odio que la gente me diga que hacer, que se crean superiores mí aunque no lo sean y que crean que yo los voy a obedecer –Le comente

-Pues ya somos dos hm

-¿Sabes? Yo soy una gran admiradora tuya y de Sasori-sama

-¿En serio? Bueno, no me sorprende hm –Dijo orgulloso

Sonreí por primera vez en todo el día, si tan solo Sasori también estuviera aquí

-¿Y que tanto sabes de mi? –Pregunto Deidara

-Pues tienes 19 años, vienes de Iwagakure, eres tauro y tu cumpleaños es el 5 de mayo, tus hermanos son Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi, tu abuelo y maestro fue Onoki, el Tsuchikage, eres un gran artista y tu maestro es Sasori –Respondí

-Vaya, si que sabes mucho. Ni siquiera al idiota de Sasori no danna le importaba saber mi cumpleaños hm. Pero no tengo 19

En ese momento lo mire bien, en realidad no se veía de 19, se veía un par de años mas joven

-Espera un momento, ¿Ya han capturado algún Bijú?

-No, ¿y como sabes de eso hm?

-Luego te explico, pero… ¿hace mucho que entraste a Akatsuki?

-No tanto, aunque el que entro mas recientemente fue Tobi, y antes de el fue Hidan

-¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

-Dieciséis

En ese momento me cayó el veinte, ellos aun no han muerto, ni han capturado a ningún Bijú, ni nada. En ese caso, Naruto, Sasuke y los otros aun tienen 12 y 13 años. Ellos aun no saben todo lo que va a pasar cuando Akatsuki entre en acción.

-Oy, ¿Hay alguien ahí? –Dijo Deidara agitando su mano frente a mí

-Ah, perdón, me distraje un poco –Dije apenada -Eres muy amable Deidara-sama

-¿Deidara-sama? Si, eso me gusta hm

Sonreí y saque algo de mi mochila. Un gran paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

-¿Quieres? –Pregunte mostrando el paquete

-¿Que es eso?

-Galletas, pruébalas saben delicioso

Deidara tomo una y se la comió, me alegro ver que le gustaron BASTANTE.

-Vaya, esto esta delicioso hm

-Quédatelas todas, yo ya las he comido muchas veces

-Gracias

-¿Que tanto están haciendo?

Ambos giramos la mirada para ver a Hiruko

-Sasori-sama

-Deidara, sabes que no me…

-gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente, perdón Sasori-sama fue mi culpa –Interrumpí

-Al menos comprendes mi punto de vista, pero aun así me molesta esperar así que apúrense

-Si hm

Volvimos a la guarida esa en donde estaban todos. Solo miraba con enojo al jodido hijo de puta de Madara

-Hasta que vuelven –Dijo Kisame

-Mas vale que no intentes irte de nuevo –Amenazo Hidan

-¿Y que me vas a hacer si lo hago? ¿Sacrificarme a tu inútil Jashin-inexistente-baka? –Respondí con enfado

-Maldita Jashin te…

-Me castigara por eso aja si claro como no

-Dejen de pelearse, preséntate –Me ordeno Pain

-Me llamo Miroshi, tengo 13 años y es un gusto conocer a algunos de ustedes

-¿Cómo a quien? –Me pregunto Kisame

-Por ahora solo es un gusto conocer a Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama, Itachi-san y Konan-san

-¿A mi no? –Pregunto el resto

-No, ¿Cómo me va a gustar conocer a una paleta parlante, a una planta gigante y bipolar, a un tiburón burlón, a un avaro enojón, a un satanista gritón y a un emo pacifista?

-¡¿QUE?

Deidara estallo (literalmente) en risas, los otros me miraban serios

-Como lo oyeron. Ahora, ¿quieren decirme por que cojones estoy yo aquí?

-Estas aquí porque sabes demasiado sobre nosotros, y necesitamos eliminarte si no queremos tener problemas –Dijo Pain

-Vaya queridos, si supieran todo lo demás que se me hubieran matado desde hace mucho

-¿Cómo que? –Pregunto Tobi

-No se los voy a decir, prefiero que ustedes me respondan a mí

-¿Responderte que? –Pregunto Itachi

-Varias cosas, en primera el porque están vivos

-¿Por qué estamos vivos? –Pregunto Kisame

-Si, ¿me van a responder si o no?

-No tenemos porque responderte nada niña –Me dijo Kakuzu

-Apuesto a que no dirías lo mismo si te mostrara un montón de billetes, ¿o si?

-Ha, te descubrió Kakuzu

-Cállate Hidan

-Como sea, quiero hablar con algunos de ustedes A SOLAS –Dije

-¿Con quienes? –Pregunto Konan

-Contigo, con Pain y con Tobi

-¿Con Tobi? –Me pregunto Deidara

-Si, con el

-Esta bien, vamos –Dijo Pain

-Tobi no hizo nada malo, Tobi es…

-Un buen chico, si claro como no –Respondí molesta

Los cuatro no fuimos a otra habitación mucho más oscura y extraña en la que no había ni un alma…

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap. jeje. Adoro a Deidara (Y a Sasori) Gracias por seguir leyendo y por sus reviews**


	3. Entrando a la organización

**Mundo Naruto**

**3-Entrando a la organización **

-¿De que querías hablar con nosotros? –Pregunto Pain

-Tobi no entiende porque esta aquí…

-No uses esa molesta voz, ya se que tu eres Uchiha Madara

Los tres se quedaron callados al ver que yo sabia su "secreto"

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Me pregunto el Uchiha con su verdadera voz

-Eso no tengo porque respondértelo, y también se que el cuerpo de Pain es el de Yahiko y el rinnegan es de Nagato, que controla este cuerpo. Y que Itachi mato a su clan porque el Hokage se lo ordeno, y tú le ayudaste. Y que tú fuiste quien libero al Bijú de 9 colas que estaba aprisionado en Kushina, la mamá de Naruto. Y que tú plan es reflejar tu sharingan en la luna con la intención de dominar el mundo shinobi.

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso? –Me pregunto acercándose

-Quien sabe, ¿Por qué no intentas averiguarlo Madara?

Madara no espero mas y me tomo del cuello azotándome contra la pared, vaya fuerza que tiene para estar tan viejo

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-L-lo se…y se muchas cosas mas –Dije tratando de separar su mano de mi cuello

-En ese caso tendré que matarte…

Sentí como me ahorcaba más fuerte, ya no podía respirar fácilmente. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue darle un golpe en el estomago con todo el chakra que me fuera posible. Sin embargo este lo detuvo con una de sus manos y con la otra siguió ahorcándome.

-Eres una idiota

-Y tu un maldito bastardo hijo de puta que solo piensa en estupideces –Le respondí

Su mano se cerró más

-Madara detente –pidió Konan

-Ella no ha hecho nada Madara –Dijo Pain

-Muere

De repente sufrí un gran dolor en el cuello para luego quedarme sin aire. Lo último que vi fue el sharingan de Madara; antes de desmayarme

Cuando desperté me encontraba en una cama otra vez, pero en un cuarto distinto. No supe como llegue ahí, ni como es que estoy viva si Madara ya me había ahorcado hasta dejarme sin aire. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que mi pierna me duele otra vez.

-Oh, ya despertaste –Dijo Konan mientras entraba

-¿Que paso?

-Itachi entro justo después de que te desmayaras y detuvo a Madara, pero el quiere hablar contigo

-¿Dónde esta?

-Allá abajo, pero no puedes ir ahora no tienes chakra

-No te preocupes, pero quiero pedirte un favor

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Podrías darme unos kunais y algunos shurikens?

-De acuerdo

Konan busco entre sus cosas y al final saco dos bolsas ninja

-Toma, aquí hay varias armas ninja y pergaminos

-Muchas gracias

Salí de la habitación y baje hasta la enorme habitación en donde estaban todos. Madara estaba haciéndose pasar por Tobi y jodiendo a Deidara. Kakuzu contaba su dinero, Hidan dormía, Kisame le hacia quien-sabe-que a su Samehada e Itachi solo los veía serio.

-Disculpen –Dije poniéndome enfrente de ellos

Todos se giraron a verme, me mantuve quieta y seria, observando las reacciones de los demás

-¿Dónde están Sasori-sama y Zetsu?

-Aquí estoy yo –Dijo Zetsu apareciéndose detrás de mi

-¿Y Sasori-sama?

-Esta en su cuarto –Respondió Konan

-¿Para que lo quieres? –Me pregunto Kisame

-Para hablar con ustedes

-Aquí estoy –Respondió la voz de Hiruko

-Bien, quería hacer una tregua con todos ustedes, ¿aceptan?

Todos se miraron, eso me hizo enojar. Si iban a responder que fuera por su cuenta no porque alguien más lo hiciera

-Yo acepto –Dijo Pain mientras llegaba

-Yo igual –me respondió Deidara

-Vale –dijo la pareja de opuestos, ósea Itachi y Kisame

-De acuerdo –Respondió el avaro

-Como sea –Respondió Sasori, me alegro que dijera eso en vez de "que estupidez"

-Si –Respondió Konan

Como sospechaba, ni la planta ni la paleta ni el satanista respondieron.

-¿Y ustedes?

-Tsk, yo no tengo porque hacer las pases con una cría

-Eso es tu decisión Hidan, ¿qué hay de ustedes?

-Miro-chan le va a pegar a Tobi…

-**Yo tampoco veo por que habría de hacer tregua contigo** –Dijo la parte negra de Zetsu

-Como quieran, ¿Puedo unirme a Akatsuki?

-¿QUE? –Preguntaron todos

-Si, quiero unirme a ustedes. ¿Algún problema?

-Miro-chan no puede meterse a la organización…

-Cállate Tobi, aquí quien decidí es Pain –Le conteste

Mi sonrisa expresaba todo, ahí estaba el problema con ocultarte tras la sombra de otros

-¿Para que quieres entrar a Akatsuki? –Me pregunto Pain

-Porque se me da la gana, ¿puedo entrar si o no?

-No cualquiera puede entrar a Akatsuki niña, debes ser alguien fuerte –Me respondió la parte blanca de la planta

-Ustedes no saben que tan fuerte soy, ¿Por qué no me hacen una prueba?

-A mi me parece buena idea hm –Me apoyo Deidara

-Si, será interesante –Dijo Kisame

-Esta bien, vamos –Dijo Pain

Todos nos dirigimos afuera, supuse que eran alrededor de las 4 de la tarde por la posición del sol. No creí que me hubiera desmayado tanto tiempo…

-Bien, tendrás que pelear con alguno de nosotros, tú elijes –Me dijo Pain

Observe bien a los Akatsukis, seria suicidio pelear contra Sasori, Kakuzu, Itachi, Deidara, Konan, Pain, Madara y Zetsu. Contra Hidan y Kisame seria más fácil. Decidí irme con el más débil

-Hidan –Respondí

-Vaya, serás un lindo sacrificio para Jashin

-Me pregunto si seré suficiente sacrificio para tu Jashin-inexistente-baka –Respondí

Hidan saco su guadaña y empezó a atacarme con ella como buen maniático que era. Al principio me limite a esquivar sus ataques con un kunai en mano, quería ver sus movimientos. En si no era muy difícil evadirlos, ya que solo la movía como se le ocurriera. Seguí así unos cuantos minutos hasta que el se acerco lo suficiente como para cortarme con su espada negra o lo que sea.

-Ha, ten Jashin

Justo antes de que me diera me agache y me sujete del palo de la guadaña, con el cual tome impulso para deslizarme por abajo del arma y levantarme del otro lado. De ahí le lance el kunai a Hidan y este le dio en el brazo.

-Maldita sea Jashin te castigara por eso

Aproveche el tiempo de su bla-bla-bla para sacar varios shurikens y lanzárselos. Todos, para mi sorpresa, dieron en el blanco.

-Mierda deja de joder –Dijo atacándome de nuevo

La única forma en la que lograría vencerlo seria cortándole alguna extremidad. Lo más fácil seria cortarle un brazo, pero también lo menos conveniente ya que puede pelear con uno solo. Saque otro kunai y lo puse frente a mí en forma de defensa. Tenia que detenerlo de alguna forma, pero sin alguna espada o algo con que cortarlo me va a ser casi imposible.

-Ha, muere

-¡Maldición!

Hidan logro cortarme un poco el brazo durante mi distracción. Ahora si estaba en serios problemas.

Hidan empezó a hacer su ritual ese, sin embargo yo no perdí tiempo y me acerque corriendo hacia el con el kunai en mano. De ahí todo paso muy rápido; antes de que llegase a cortar a Hidan este se defendió con su guadaña, a la cual yo me subí dando un gran salto, de ahí le di una patada en la cara y mientras el caía yo junte chakra en mi mano y golpee su mano haciendo que soltara su espada en la que tenia mi sangre. Los dos caímos, aunque yo logre caer bien. Sin pensármelo dos veces tome su espada y le corte la cabeza, algo que me dejaría traumada durante los próximos quince años.

-¡Mierda! ¡Eres una maldita mira lo que me hiciste! –Grito el masoquista

En ese momento mi pierna me volvió a fallar y caí de lado, pero sin desmayarme. Sentí que ya no tenía chakra, ya que aun no se controlarlo muy bien y no he comido nada en todo el día.

-Vaya, nada mal para una novata –Dijo Kakuzu

-Pero aun así eso no quiere decir que estas dentro de Akatsuki –Advirtió Pain

-¡MALDITO HIJOS DE PUTA AYUDENME!

-Cállate Hidan –Advirtió Deidara

-Que estupidez –dijo Sasori

-¿Y ahora que sigue? –Pregunte aun tirada

-En primera ni siquiera sabes hacer jutsus, así que no eres muy útil en sentido de pelea –Dijo Konan

-Ustedes pueden enseñarme, además se hacer buenas estrategias y conozco muy bien sus poderes. Y ya les demostré que soy buena en el taijutsu, ¿o no?

-Bueno, por mi esta bien –Dijo Pain –Estas dentro de Akatsuki, tú harás las estrategias

-Bien –Respondí

-Pero por ahora tienes que dormir aquí afuera y solo comerás una vez al día, tienes que ganarte nuestro respeto –Advirtió

Levante mis ojos al cielo, malditos engreídos

-Vale –Respondí

-Ha, buenas noches –Dijo Hidan quien ya había sido cosido por Kakuzu

-Buenas noches, Mr. Masoquista –Respondí

Hidan fue arrastrado por Kakuzu dentro de la cueva gritando un millón de peladeces

-Adiós –Me dijeron los otros

-Descansen, Konan-san, Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama, Itachi-san

-Buenas noches Miro-chan

-Cállate Tobi –Dije de mala gana

-Nos vemos –Me respondieron los cuatro antes mencionados

Todos se metieron a la cueva, genial ¿que no podían transportar una cobija a este mundo?

Tome mi mochila y me recargue en un árbol. En ese momento se me ocurrió prender mi celular, aunque obviamente no tenia señal. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y si le tomo una foto a Sasori y a Deidara? ¿Y otra a Itachi? Una cosa es tener imágenes de ellos y otra es tener un FOTO de ellos. Si, mañana lo hare, pero por ahora mejor lo apago.

Cierto, ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? No se como regresar al mundo real, no se como detener a Madara ni se como sobrevivir a este mundo. Ya llevo dos días aquí, y no he comido nada desde ayer en la mañana. Aun tenia una Coca Cola, tome un pequeño sorbo, no quiero desperdiciarla.

No podía dormir, ni estaba cómoda ni tenia sueño. Ojala y estuviera en una gran cama. En un momento dado llego Madara, mierda…

-¿Que no piensas dormir? –Me pregunto

-¿Que no piensas dejar de joder? –Pregunte molesta

-Eres una niña muy insolente, deberías aprender modales

-No me vengas ahora con esos choros que no estoy de humor para eso

-Solo quiero saber que más sabes sobre nosotros

-Se mucho, todo lo que les paso, como murieron, quien los mato, sus jutsus, su pasado, mucho

-¿Y quien te lo dijo?

-Ya te había dicho que no te voy a responder eso

Madara me tomo del brazo y sin ninguna dificultad me paro para luego voltearme y azotarme en contra del puto árbol, quedándome yo entre ambos. Intente soltarme, pero me tenia bien sujeta de las muñecas.

-Escúchame bien niña, me vas a decir todo en este mismo instante

-No tengo porque responderte, así que no lo hare

-Responde o si no muere

-No me vas a matar, si quisieras ya lo habrías hecho desde que llegue

-Eres inteligente, pero no te necesito

-Claro que si, yo se como cuando donde y con quien esta Naruto y el resto de los jinjuriki

-En ese caso dímelo

-No, no quiero. Y si quieres mátame, pero de una vez te aviso que no lograras capturar a Naruto…

-Eres una estúpida, ¿Cuál es tu relación con Naruto?

-El no me conoce…

-Me sorprende que sepas tanto, niña

-¿Me vas a matar si o no? –Pregunte enojada

-No, es verdad que me podrías servir. Y también hay algo más por lo que no te matare…

-¿Que?

Sentí como el cuerpo de Madara se pegaba mas al mío, estaba asustada. Maldita fuera la hora en la que apareció el Uchiha.

-Porque me agradas –Me susurro al oído

Abrí mucho los ojos, pero no dije nada. Al fin Madara se separo de mí y desapareció. Di gracias a dios de seguir viva, aunque tal vez no lo seguiría por mucho…

Antes que morir de hambre moriría de hipotermia, el frio estaba helado y yo con una playerita súper delgada y una mini faldita. Además, la herida de mi brazo me dolía aun más que la pierna. Ahora si empiezo a pensar seriamente en que cometí un gran error al meterme con esos lunáticos.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Me gire a ver a Deidara

-N-no

-Bueno, supongo que no debe ser fácil dormir con este frio hm

No respondí, solo baje la cabeza y me limite a ver mis piernas heladas

-Ven –Me dijo el rubio

-¿A-a donde?

-Solo ven hm –Me dijo dándosela vuelta

Lo seguí dentro de la cueva, se sentía tan calientito ahí dentro. Subimos las escaleras y llegamos hasta una puerta.

-¿Que…?

Entramos al cuarto de Deidara, un tanto pequeño

-Puedes dormir aquí hm

-¿A-aquí?

-Si

Deidara abrió un pequeño armario y empezó a sacar un futón y unas cobijas

-Y-yo, gracias Deidara-sama pero…

-No te preocupes, yo duermo en el futón y tú en la cama

-¿Que? No, no para nada, es TU cama. Yo duermo en el futón

-Bueno, mi cama es bastante grande. Podemos dormir ahí los dos

Me ruborice por completo

-B-bueno esta bien, como tu quieras

Me metí a las benditas cobijas del lado de la pared. Después Deidara se metió aun lado. Al fin estaba cómoda y no tenia frio, lo único que me molestaba era que mi herida dolía horrores, pero ahora eso me importaba un comino…

**Neh, que lindo es Deidara XD Maldito Madara XD XDD XD**


	4. ¿Lindo día?

**He, gracias por sus reviews XD**

**Mundo Naruto**

**4-¿Lindo día?**

Al día siguiente me desperté temprano. Con mucho cuidado salí de la cama sin despertar a Deidara. Tome mi mochila y me metí a bañar en el baño del cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Quisiera aclarar que tal vez yo seré muchas cosas, pero no soy ninguna zorra. Si acepte dormir con Deidara fue por dos cosas: 1. Porque Deidara tuvo de hermana a Kurotsuchi y probablemente de niños durmieron alguna vez juntos y por eso no me pareció algo muy malo, Deidara solo hacia lo que hizo con su hermanita menor y fue cuidarla.

La segunda razón es que acepte porque si no me iba a congelar (era una situación desesperante)

También aclaro que solo hubiera aceptado la oferta de Konan, porque también es una chica, de Itachi, por la misma razón que Deidara y porque además es amable, y si Sasori durmiera, también habría aceptado porque me da una ternura, el pobre dormía con marionetas en lugar de con sus padres. ¡Mi vida!

Me bañe, tome una de las toallas que estaba ahí. Al salir me pregunte que me pondría, abrí mi mochila con la esperanza de que tuviera algo. Para mi sorpresa en una bolsa de plástico había un montón de ropa entre ella una gran chamarra azul celeste. De haber sabido que estaba ahí la noche anterior…

Me arregle y salí de ahí. Baje las escaleras y me senté en un sillón, no me sentía segura ya que tanto Sasori como Zetsu podrían vigilarme, pero daba igual ahora.

Abrí mi mochila y vi mis cosas. Traía mi estuche, mi celular (gracias al cielo), mi cargador (gracias al cielo), mi nueva ropa, mi comida, mi cuaderno de dibujo y mi cartera…

…vacía

Maldito Kakuzu ratero, ni siquiera puso atención a mi pelea por robarme mi dinero. Pero faltaba algo más… ¡Mi cuaderno! No podía ser, mi amado cuaderno en el que tenia todos mis one-shots de Akatsuki, mis amados fics. Revise una y otra vez pero no la encontré.

-Maldición…

Mi estomago empezó a gruñirme, me moría de hambre. Fui a la cocina y…

**-¿Que haces aquí?** –Me pregunto Zetsu negro

-Vengo a buscar valgo de comer

-No puedes comer nada a menos de que nosotros te demos la comida

En ese momento oí que los demás empezaban a bajar, así que me resigne a salir de ahí.

-¡Miro! ¿Dónde…? –Deidara entro junto con los demás

-Deidara-sama, buenos días

-¿Que haces aquí adentro? –Me pregunto Pain

-Haciéndome la estúpida con ustedes –Dije pasando a su lado

Todos nos dirigimos al comedor, pero claro que yo me quede aun lado de la mesa. El desayuno de los demás hacia que se me hiciera agua la boca, se veía tan rico y yo no había comido nada el día anterior…

-¿K-Kisame…me das un poco?

-Lo siento pero no puedo –Me respondió el rarito

Decidí utilizar mi mejor técnica…

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque el líder nos dijo que no te diéramos

-¿Y por que?

Porque si

-¿Y por que si?

-Porque así es

-¿Y porque así es?

-Porque si

-¿Pero porque si?

-Porque así lo dijo el

-¿Y por que lo dijo así el?

-Porque así es y punto

-¿Pero por que?

-Que porque si

-¿Pero por que si?

-Por que si y ya

-¿Pero por que si?

-Porque te lo tienes que ganar

-¿Pero por que me lo tengo que ganar?

-Porque es lo justo

-¿Y por que es lo justo?

-Porque te tienes que ganar las cosas como todos

-¿Y por que me tengo que ganar las cosas como todos?

-Porque tienes que empezar de cero

-¿Pero por que…?

-¡YA BASTA! –Gritaron todos a excepción de Pain, Itachi y Sasori

-¡TEN!

Todos me dieron su plato, sonreí y tome los platos rápidamente antes de que se arrepintieran.

-¡Gracias!

Comencé a comer la bendita comida, al fin mi estomago se alimentaba de algo. Por muy idiota que suene, me sentí con un poquito de más energía y chakra. Aunque aun me dolía mi pierna y mi brazo.

-¿Tienen algún tipo de medicina o vendajes?

-No –Me respondió el tacaño

-¿Para? –pregunto Deidara

-Para curarme la herida que me hizo Hidan –Dije levantándome

Me dirigí hacia las escaleras

-¿A dónde vas? –Me pregunto Hidan

-Al cuarto de Kakuzu

-¿A que vas a mi cuarto?

-Voy por mi dinero

-Yo no tengo tu dinero niña

-No como no, y yo soy el Shukaku –Dije sarcásticamente

-¡Miro-chan es el Shukaku!

-Cállate Tobi

Subí las escaleras y encontré rápidamente el cuarto de Kakuzu, por ciertas razones un tanto complicadas. Busque en un cajón y encontré algo de dinero, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de algo; el dinero eran yenes.

Ahora que lo pienso, sus voces eran las mismas que yo escuche en japonés; así que ellos estaban hablando en japonés. En ese caso, ¿Cómo es que yo los entendía y podía hablar con ellos? Tome el dinero que había y baje rápidamente

-¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta sumamente estúpida?

-¿Que cosa? –Pregunto Konan

-¿Que idioma están hablando?

Todos me miraron sorprendidos

-Estamos hablando en japonés, obviamente –Respondió Pain

-En japonés…

Yo no se hablar en japonés, solo se decir unas cuantas palabas pero…un momento. Ahora entiendo, para ellos no existen los demás países y por lo tanto no existe otro idioma más que el japonés. Aunque aun no entiendo como mierdas puedo entenderles…

-Bueno como sea, ahora vuelvo

Me di la vuelta hacia la puerta cuando Zetsu se paro nuevamente frente a mi

-¿Y ahora que?

-No podemos dejar que huyas

-No voy a huir, y aunque lo hiciera no tardarían en encontrarme ¿O que no son criminales de rango S?

-¿Y a donde piensas ir entonces? –Me pregunto Kisame

-Pues a buscar una tienda que tenga medicinas, esto se me va a infectar mas si lo dejo así mucho tiempo

-En ese caso tenemos que acompañarte –Dijo Itachi

-No

-¿Por qué no? –Me pregunto Pain

-Porque van a creer que yo también soy una lunática como ustedes

-¿QUE?

-Es en serio, Hidan se ríe como maniático. Kakuzu solo piensa en dinero y solo por eso se unió a esta organización. Zetsu es una planta bipolar. Tobi parece una paleta parlante que se porta peor que cualquier estúpido crio de 5 años. Kisame es medio raro…Pain es un tanto demasiado emo y pacifista. Konan…

-Bueno bueno ya entendimos –Dijo Konan

-Maldita cría hija de…

-Hidan ni se te ocurra insultarme

-Ya no importa, solo acompáñenla –Dijo Pain

-No quiero que me acompañen ni Zetsu, ni Tobi, ni Kisame, ni…

-Yo voy contigo –Dijo Itachi

-Bueno, en ese caso esta bien

Itachi y yo salimos a buscar un lugar con equipo medico. Caminábamos en silencio, un poco incomodo. No tardamos mucho y encontramos una tienda en la que encontramos varias cosas que obviamente yo page, mas un poco de comida porque la verdad es que con lo poco que me darían ellos no tardaría en morir.

Regresando estaban ahí todos esperándonos en la sala. Que mierda…

-Al fin vuelven –Dijo Pain

-¿Nos extrañabas? –Pregunte

-**Sigues sin entender lo que es el respeto niña** –Me dijo la pate negra de Zetsu

-Y tú sigues sin entender que me vale madres lo que tú me digas, maldito aloe vera

-¿Aloe vera? –pregunto la parte blanca

-Si, aloe vera

-Ya basta, dejen de pelearse –Nos ordeno Pain

-Tsk –Dijimos los dos

-Como sea, ¿conseguiste lo que querías? –Me pregunto Pain

-Si, ahora vuelvo

Me subí al cuarto de baño. Ahí me cure con las medicinas y vendajes que compramos. Aun así me dolía la herida, pero al menos ya no se infectaría. Lo que si me preocupaba era mi pierna, ya que parecía estar normal pero en realidad a mi me dolía horrible.

Baje de nuevo las escaleras y ahí estaban todos otra vez

-¿Que no tienen nada que hacer o que?

-No, si tuviéramos ya lo estaríamos haciendo –Dijo Konan

-Que horror –Dije al ver que solo estaban ahí sentados. Deidara y Konan hacían figuritas, el primero las hacia de arcilla y la segunda de papel. Tobi molestaba a todos con sus malditos y putos chillidos que me tenían hasta el gorro y el resto solo estaba ahí sin hacer nada.

-**Por cierto, ¿Dónde dormiste?** –Me pregunto la parte negra de Zetsu

-En primera eso tú ya lo sabes, y en segunda que te importa

-Solo dinos en donde –Dijo Pain

-Les diré, en esta cueva de lunáticos que solo se quedan sentados sin hacer nada todo el santo día, cuando podrían hacer algo productivo o interesante como Konan-san y Deidara-sama

Todos me miraron de la misma forma de siempre, feo. Malditos fueran por querer matarme de hipotermia y hambre.

-¿Por qué dormiste con Deidara? –Pregunto al fin Pain

-¿Dormiste con Deidara? –Me pregunto el escandaloso de Hidan -¡Por Jashin Deidara que es una cría!

-¡Deidara-sempai le hizo algo a Miro-chan!

-¡Cállate Tobi! –Le grite a la paleta –Y tu Hidan, no te metas en lo que no te importa

-Pero si me importa, después de todo vivimos bajo el mismo techo

-No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Por qué dormiste con Deidara?

-Porque yo la invite hm

-¿Y por que la invitaste si ya les había dicho que ella dormiría afuera?

-Dime Pain, ¿qué acaso quieres matarme? Porque si Deidara-sama no me hubiera invitado ya estaría muerta por el frio helado que hacia anoche. Solo dime, si me quieres matar hazlo de una buena vez y deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas que no tienen ni la mas mínima importancia

-No es que queramos matarte, pero debes ser mas fuerte y…

-Y para eso me dejas afuera toda la noche, claro eso me iba a ser mucho más fuerte

-No me cambies el tema, te pregunte sobre el que hayas dormido con Deidara –dijo Pain

-Bueno, ¿y por que tanto interés con eso?

-Bueno si tomamos en cuenta que durmieron en la misma cama… -Dijo el maldito lado blanco de Zetsu

-¿durmieron en la misma cama? –Pregunto Mr. Masoquista –Oye solo tienes trece años…

-Si serán una bola de pervertidos malpensados, no hicimos nada malo Hidan. Además, no me digas que tú nunca dormiste con alguien más, porque no te voy a creer

-Pues fíjate que no, nunca dormí con nadie mas, y menos del sexo opuesto…

-Sabes que, me vale madres lo que pienses Hidan, yo se lo que hago y si esta bien o si esta mal ¿Entendiste?

-De todas formas ambos tendrán un castigo por desobedecer las reglas –Interrumpió Pain

-¿Ambos? ¡Ni de coño! Deidara-sama no hizo nada malo así que no tienen porque castigarlo a el, yo soy la única responsable de lo que yo hago

-Oh, ahora hasta defiendes a Deidara…

-¡Cállate Hidan!

-Cierto, ¿Por qué a el si lo llamas Deidara-sama? –Pregunto Kisame

-Y a Sasori también le dices Sasori-sama –Aseguro Kakuzu

-Tal vez porque ellos no son una bola de lunáticos que se la pasan haciendo y pensando en tonterías como el dinero, Jashin, espadas, sueños inútiles, el pasado etc. etc.

-Ahora resulta –Se burlo Hidan –Si ellos son los mas lunáticos y estúpidos aquí, ellos solo se la pasan peleando por babosadas que no tienen importancia, no como Jashin…

No me pude resistir más y le di un puñetazo en la cara a Hidan, el cual retrocedió un poco. Se toco la mejilla, prueba de que le había dolido…

-¡Escúchame bien idiota! –Le dije señalándolo con una mano y con la otra en mi cadera -¡No vuelves a hablar mal de ellos dos mientras yo este aquí! ¡Y no discuten por "babosadas", discuten por algo muy importante llamado arte, algo que ni tú ni nadie de aquí comprende realmente! ¡Y si les molesta que yo les llame con honoríficos me vale! ¡Yo hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y no sigo las órdenes de nadie! ¡Ni siquiera las de Pain!

-¡Maldita cría hija de perra! ¡Ahora si prepárate para que Jashin te castigue!

Hidan saco su guadaña y estaba a punto de atacarme cuando…

-¡Katsu!

La explosión de Deidara hizo que Hidan saliera volando hacia atrás y yo retrocediera un poco. Aun así yo no sufrí ningún daño, aunque por la forma de sangrar de Hidan supuse que el si

-¡Maldito cabrón que hiciste! –Le grito Hidan a Deidara

-Ella tiene razón hm, y no voy a dejar que lastimes a alguien que comprende lo que es el verdadero arte

Antes que pudiera agradecerle Pain me tomo del cuello con su brazo

-Tu haces lo que nosotros te digamos y punto final

-¡Ni de coño! ¡Yo no tengo porque seguir órdenes de nadie! ¡Si me uní a Akatsuki no fue para que me trataran como un objeto! ¡Fue para estar cerca de ustedes joder!

Todos se me quedaron viendo extrañados, ahora si ya estaba harta. Ya ni la borracha de Tsunade pondría tantas órdenes.

-¿Para que quieres estar cerca de nosotros Miro-chan?

-¡Porque si! ¡Porque yo los admiraba mucho a todos hasta que los conocí en persona! ¡Porque siempre quise estar cerca de ustedes! ¡Me invente muchas ideas en las que podría conocerlos! ¡Pero nunca me imagine que Akatsuki fuera así! ¡Una organización que no piensa en los demás!

Me di la vuelta y salí de ahí, subí las escaleras y me encerré en un cuarto vacio, ahí me puse a llorar. Si hubiera tenido mi cuaderno ya hubiera roto todas las hojas en las que tenia mis fics de Akatsuki…

_Abajo en la sala…_

-¿Que mierdas le pasa? –Pregunto Hidan

-Dijo que nos admiraba… -Dijo Konan

-No lo creo –Dijo Kakuzu

-Es verdad hm

-¿Por qué lo dices Deidara-sempai?

-Miren

Deidara saco de su capa un cuaderno pequeño de color morado y se lo entrego a Pain.

-¿Que es esto?

-Es el cuaderno de Miro

**Flash back**

-Pobre niña, perderá contra Hidan –Aseguro Kisame

-Así como es de estúpido tal vez termine perdiendo –Dijo Kakuzu

-Oy, ¿que tendrá en su mochila? –Pregunto Tobi

-Tal vez tenga dinero –Dijo Kakuzu acercándose a la mochila

-Quien sabe –Kisame hizo lo mismo

También se acercaron Deidara y Konan para ver que había en esa sagrada mochila

-Deberían respetar las cosas de los demás –Regaño Itachi

-Ahora resulta que eres una palomita blanca Itachi –Dijo Hiruko

Los otros comenzaron a esculcar las cosas. Kakuzu inmediatamente saco una cartera y saco el dinero

-Bien, parece que si tenia –Dijo levantándose

Los otros continuaron, Konan saco el celular

-¿Que es esto?

-Quien sabe –dijo Kisame

-Es de color rosa…

-No, ¿me lo juras Tobi?

-Si Konan-chan, Tobi te lo jura

-Oy ¿que son todos estos cables? –Pregunto Kisame

-Pues cables idiota –Dijo Deidara

Deidara saco un cuaderno que tenia anotado un montón de cosas. Lo ojeo y se lo guardo. Konan metió el celular de nuevo y miro el otro cuaderno que había, tenia montones de dibujos.

-Oy miren, Miro dibuja muy bien

-Cierto –Dijeron Kisame y Deidara

-Creo que deberían prestar atención a la pelea en lugar de esculcar las cosas de Miroshi –Dijo Pain

Todos devolvieron lo que habían sacado a excepción del dinero que saco Kakuzu y el cuaderno que saco Deidara…

**Fin flash back**

-¿Que tiene con que sea el cuaderno de Miro? –Pregunto Konan

-Ahí escribió sobre nosotros –Aseguro el rubio

Eso llamo la atención de todos y se acercaron, todos a excepción de Sasori e Itachi que permanecieron en donde estaban.

-¿De nosotros? –Pregunto Hidan

-Si, y por cierto habla muy bien de ti en la mayoría

-¿Quién es el principal? –Pregunto Kisame

-En cada una hay un principal diferente, por lo menos cada uno tiene una en la que es el principal hm

-¿Quién tiene mas? –Pregunto Pain

-Konan y yo

-¿TU? –Preguntaron todos

-Si

-¿Yo también? –Pregunto Konan

-Si, y hay otras varias de Sasori no danna

-¿Y de Tobi?

-Solo hay unos pocos, aunque aun no he terminado de leerlos todos. Pero todos son cortos

-¿Y de que tratan? –Pregunto Kisame

-Todos son de nosotros, sobre lo que hacemos, de nuestros problemas, de lo que hacemos en nuestro tiempo libre.

-¿En serio hablo bien de Hidan? –Pregunto Kakuzu

-Si, ya te dije que hablo bien de todos. Y por cierto si nos parecemos en sus historias, Itachi y Sasori no danna son serios y no les importa nada, Pain solo nos impide pelear, Kakuzu sigue siendo igual de avaro, Hidan solo piensa en Jashin, Tobi sigue igual de idiota, Konan sigue siendo seria pero amable, Kisame sigue siendo alguien que solo pregunta y yo sigo siendo igual de genial.

-Aja, genial –Se burlo Hidan

-Cállate maldito cabrón

Pain permaneció serio mientras leía un fic suyo y de Konan. En realidad Miroshi había echo a todos como eran, a veces un tanto exagerado pero en realidad si se notaba quien era quien. Para su sorpresa todos parecían ser gente buena, algo muy extraño ya que ellos eran asesinos y criminales de rango S.

-Tienes razón, la gran mayoría son tuyos, de Konan y de Sasori –Le dijo al rubio

-¿Y que tanto dice sobre mi? –Pregunto la parte blanca de Zetsu

-Dice que eres una planta extraña –Dijo Kisame

-**Cállate maldito tiburón** –Dijo la parte negra

-Solo dice que eres algo solitario, pero en realidad te pone demasiado amable –Dijo Deidara

-¿Y de mi? –Pregunto Kisame

-De ti…pues eres amable en casi todas, aunque en algunas un tanto burlón conmigo hm

-Mejor de una vez dinos como nos hizo a cada uno –Dijo Itachi, quien ya suponía que los demás empezarían a preguntar

-Pues a Sasori no danna y a ti los hace serios, pero a veces los hace incluso sonreír (Algo que nunca pasara hm) –Susurro lo ultimo

-¿Que dijiste? –Pregunto Sasori

-Nada, también hace a Itachi amable. A Konan la hace tierna y a la vez gruñona en ocasiones, en especial conmigo y con Hidan

-Se parece entonces

-¿Que dijiste Kakuzu? –Pregunto la chica origami

-Tsk, nada

-A Pain lo hace amable también, pero un poco menos gruñón que Konan. A Kakuzu lo hace igual de avaro, gruñón en algunas ocasiones, regañón, y como en la vida real se cree el muy-muy hm. A Hidan lo hace igual de extraño con sus malditos insultos y su religión de mierda. A Tobi lo hace igual de idiota e inútil. A Zetsu un poco más sociable. A Kisame lo hace casi igual. Y a mí por supuesto que me hace como soy yo, genial hm

-En ese caso no te hizo igual a ti –Dijo Sasori

-Cállate Sasori no danna –Deidara pensó un momento y luego sonrió –Y por cierto, según las historias de Miro yo si te importo 0w0

-Que eso haya escrito ella no quiere decir que sea cierto

-Pues a mi me pareció muy lógico, así que acéptalo Sasori no danna hm

-Que estupidez

-Eso siempre dices tú en sus historias, "que estupidez"

-Creo que tal vez fuimos un poco duros con ella –Dijo Pain al fin –Después de todo solo es una niña

-Tal vez tengas razón Pain –Konan se levanto –Vamos

-¿A dónde? –Pregunto la parte blanca de la planta

-A pedirle disculpas a Miroshi –Dijo Pain

-¿Disculpas? ¡Ni de coño! –Grito Hidan

-¿Ni siquiera porque te hizo varias historias? –Pregunto el rubio

-Tsk, esta bien

Todos los Akatsukis subieron las escaleras y siguieron el chakra de Miroshi

**Neh, me odio XD**


	5. Recoinsiliación

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, en especial a Kyuubi-No-Gabii que no deja de animarme desde que empecé a escribir este fic. También gracias a:**

**-Onihime200**

**-Law morithaa**

**-Dani**

**Mundo Naruto**

**5-Recoinsiliacion **

Ya no lloraba, no valía la pena. Lo que si es que trataba de pensar como chingada madres iba a matar al maldito hijo de puta de Madara sin perjudicar a los otros.

De repente la puerta se abrió y todos entraron, me sorprendió verlos ahí después de lo que yo les dije, así que supuse que tal vez querían castigarme o algo por el estilo

-Queremos hablar contigo Miroshi –Me dijo Pain

-Bueno, en ese caso hablen

-Queríamos pedirte una disculpa –Dijo Konan acercándose a mi

-¿Una disculpa?

Eso en verdad me sorprendió, una disculpa por parte de los Akatsukis. Sin embargo también me alegre, tal vez yo también me porte muy mal con ellos solo por mis problemas personales.

-Esta bien, ustedes también discúlpenme –Dije al fin –En verdad lamento mucho todo lo que les dije

-Tobi acepta las disculpas de Miro-chan

-Lamento todo lo que les dije a todos, menos a Tobi

-Yo acepto las disculpas –Me dijo Konan

-Yo igual –Dijeron los otros a coro, a excepción de Sasori

-Que estupidez

-Sasori-sama yo… perdón –Dije triste

-Hay ya Sasori eres un gruñón, acepta las disculpas de Miroshi –Dijo ¿? ¡¿HIDAN?

-Como sea

-Bueno, pero ni creas que le voy a pedir una disculpa a Deidara

-No te preocupes Hidan, esta bien

-Oye, ¿Y que tal me pones en tus historias?

-¿Tu…? ¿Tu lo tenias? ¿Mi cuaderno?

-No, lo tenía el cabrón de Deidara

-¿Tu lo tenias?

-Si, perdón por tomarlo sin permiso hm –Dijo devolviéndome mi amado cuaderno

-¿Y que tanto nos haces hacer en tus historias?

-Bueno, en primera se llaman fics. Y respondiendo a sus preguntas… pues son un tanto raras, las hacia entre clase cuando estaba aburrida y la mayoría son divertidas

-Genial –Dijo Konan

Sonreí un poco, pero luego recordé algo

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas vamos a estar aquí?

-Pues al parecer un buen tiempo, últimamente hay mucho que planear –Dijo Pain

Por instinto mire a Madara, ya estaba empezando a planear lo que yo ya sabia que sucedería. Lo que yo ya sabía que pasaría… si yo no lo evitaba

-Bueno, les ayudo en lo que necesiten

-No creo que puedas ayudar en los problemas económicos que tenemos –Dijo Kakuzu

-¿Tienen problemas económicos?

-Si, al parecer tendremos que recortar un poco los gastos –Dijo Pain

-¿Recortarlos? ¿Por qué?

-Porque gastamos demasiado por persona –Dijo Konan

-No lo creo, apuesto a que no es nada que no se pueda arreglar

-Pues ya hice las cuentas, y no se puede arreglar –Dijo el avaro

Me quede pensando un momento, o bueno mas bien unos cuantos segundos

-Yo hago las cuentas, solo necesito que me traigan unas cuantas hojas de papel y que me digan la cantidad promedio que tenemos por mes de ganancia gracias a las recompensas que le dan a Kakuzu

-¿Tu? –Me pregunto Hidan

-Si, denme unas cuantas horas y ya

-Bueno, veamos que tan buena eres para sacar cuentas –Dijo Pain

Todos bajamos al comedor y yo me senté ahí, Konan me trajo las hojas de papel y Kakuzu me dio todas las cantidades que necesitaba. Así, me puse a trabajar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí abajo sola haciendo un montón de listas y cuentas. Use una hoja por cada uno de nosotros, más otras cuatro en las que hice cuentas y anotaciones. Justo cuando ya iba a acabar bajaron todos.

-¿Y bien? –Me pregunto Pain

-¿Ya terminaste Miro? –Me pregunto Konan

-Si, ya termine

-¿Y? ¿Que paso? –Me pregunto Kisame

-Nos alcanza sin problemas el dinero, inclusive nos va a tocar un poco de dinero a cada quien

-¿En serio? –Me pregunto Hidan

-Si

-¿Y como sacaste eso? –Me pregunto Kakuzu

-Pues no todos gastan lo mismo, por ejemplo Sasori-sama no necesita comer, mientras que Kisame y Zetsu tienen que comer más que los demás. Además, Kisame necesita comprar continuamente vendajes para Samehada, Sasori-sama piezas para sus marionetas etc.

-¿Y que con eso? –Me pregunto Hidan

-Pues hice una lista de lo que cada uno gasta en alimento y en armas o material para sus técnicas y su costo total. Eso se lo reste al dinero promedio que tenemos al mes. A lo que quedo le quite una cuarta parte para guardar en caso de emergencias y el resto lo dividí entre los 11 que somos, la cantidad que nos toca a cada uno para gastar en lo que queramos.

-¿Hasta te alcanzo para que nos repartiéramos un poco hm?

-Si, el caso es que tomando en cuenta que no todos comemos lo mismo y en la misma cantidad, y que no todos necesitan comer lo mismo ni necesitan comprar cosas para sus técnicas; básicamente gastamos diferentes cantidades por persona

-¡Tobi no entiende!

-Por ejemplo, Hidan y Kakuzu necesitan comer más proteínas ya que ellos están continuamente viajando y cargando cuerpos, y necesitan fuerza física. En cambio, Deidara-sama no necesita tanto de esa fuerza física ya que el puede usar sus pájaros de arcilla; en teoría, dependiendo de lo que hace cada uno es de lo que depende lo que tienen que comer, y hay comidas mas caras que otras. De ahí es el porque varia lo que cada uno gasta

-Ahh, ¿Pero y lo de las técnicas?

-Bueno, piensa que Itachi no necesita comprar nada para pelear, pero Sasori-sama necesita armas, piezas e ingredientes para hacer sus venenos y armar sus marionetas. Ahí también se gasta diferente, ¿ya entendiste?

-¡Si! ¡Tobi entendió!

-Que milagro –Susurre

-Entonces, ¿Sabes cocinar? –Me pregunto Konan

-Pues si…

-Bueno, a partir de ahora tu cocinaras, Kakuzu te dará la parte del dinero que necesitas para comprar la comida –Me dijo Pain

-Esta bien –Dije medio enojada

Si bien sabia cocinar un poco, no me agradaba mucho (y sigue sin agradarme ¬¬…); pero bueno, es mejor que no hacer nada en todo el día.

-Bueno, mañana empiezas a cocinar la comida. Konan seguirá preparando el desayuno y si quieren cenar arréglenselas solos –Dijo Pain

-Tsk, como sea –Dijo Deidara

-¡¿Ahora resulta que una cría nos va a cocinar? –Grito Hidan

-Apuesto a que es mejor a lo que Deidara prepara –Aseguro Konan

-Tsk como sea hm

-Bueno, ya estoy cansada así que buenas noches

Estaba a punto de salir de la cueva cuando la voz del Zetsu negro me detuvo

-**Hoy duermes aquí dentro**

Abrí grandes mis ojos aun sin voltear, ¿acaso escuche bien? ¿Me estaban invitando a dormir adentro?

-¿En serio? –Pregunte volteándome finalmente

-Si, aprovéchalo niña –Me dijo la parte blanca

-S-si

-Ven, te llevo a tu cuarto –Me dijo Konan

-Gracias

-Adiós hm

-Adiós Deidara-sama, que duermas bien

-¿Por qué mierdas sigues hablándole tan amablemente a el? –Me pregunto Hidan

-No lo se, ¿Por qué?

-Porque a mi no me tienes respeto

-Que triste

Konan me sonrió y me guio a mi cuarto, uno pequeño y modesto; pero al fin y al cabo un cuarto.

Me quede profundamente dormida y cuando desperté me di cuanta de que seguía allí, y si esto era un sueño era uno demasiado largo. Me bañe y arregle y encontré en la mesa el dinero que había traído Kakuzu. Lo tome y estaba a punto de salir cuando…

-Zetsu, esto ya se te esta haciendo costumbre –Dije al ver a la planta frente a mi

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Pues supongo que por aquí debe haber un lugar donde comprar comida, recuerda que yo voy a cocinar ahora

-**Yo lo voy a comprar, dame el dinero y quédate aquí**

-¿Lo vas a comprar o lo vas a robar? Si ese era el caso no necesitábamos hacer un recorte de gastos

-Como sea, ve tú sola pero te estaremos vigilando

-Bueno

Fui a la aldea más cercana y compre de todo. Cuando regrese ya todos habían desayunado.

-¿Dónde estaban? –Nos pregunto Kisame al vernos llegar

-Fui a comprar comida, después de todo aquí no hay nada

-Bueno, mejor empieza a prepararla ya –dijo Pain

-Si señor –Dije en broma haciéndome pasar por un militar, poniendo mi mano en mi frente en forma de saludo

Vi como Konan, Hidan, Kisame y Deidara sonreían ante mi broma antes de que me fuera a la cocina. Ahí encontré un recetario no muy viejo con muchas recetas, todas se veían muy ricas. Al verlo bien, me di cuenta de que algunos platillos tenían nombres que me sonaban familiares…

_Horas después…_

Justo termine de servir cuando los demás empezaron a bajar para comer. Acepto que pique uno que otro platillo pero me excuso tomando en cuanta que no desayune ni cene.

-Huele bien hm

-Si, ¿qué preparaste? –Me pregunto Hidan

-Pues cocine bakudan, camarón, costillas de cerdo, hígado, bolas de arroz, e inarizushi –Respondí señalando los platillos

-¿Bakudan? –Deidara

-¿Camarón? –Kisame

-¿Costillas de cerdo? –Hidan

-¿Hígado? –Kakuzu

-¿Bolas de arroz? –Itachi

-¿Inarizushi? –Tobi

-Si, se que esas son sus comidas favoritas de ustedes seis así que creí que seria buena idea empezar por cocinar eso

-¡Genial hm!

-¿Y como lo sabes? –Pregunto Kakuzu

-No puedo revelar mis secretos

-Solo espero que sigas cocinando esto –Dijo Hidan

-No te preocupes, ya se que no te gustan las verduras o cualquier comida vegetariana

-¿A si? ¿Y a mí que no me gusta hm?

-No te gusta el maze-gohan (lastima, también venia en el recetario y se veía rico)

-¿Y a mi? –Pregunto Itachi

-El bistec (yo lo amo), a Kakuzu el kurikinton (quien sabe que chingados es eso) y a Kisame… bueno creo que mejor hasta ahí la dejamos –Dije apenada

Kisame asintió y yo solo le sonreí.

-¿Y como es que Miro-chan sabe que a Tobi le gusta el inarizushi?

_A Tobi no, a Madara_

-¿Miro-chan?

-¿Eh? A si este, bueno lo se y el caso es que ahí esta su comida así que disfrútenla

-¡Me parece bien hm!

Todos nos sentamos a comer, todos claro a excepción de Sasori. Antes de que los otros se apañaran todo tome unas cuantas costillas, algo de hígado y varias bolas de arroz. Comía fijándome en las reacciones de los demás al probar la comida. Lo que me alegro fue que si les gusto, en especial a Hidan. En algún momento también observe como Tobi levantaba cada vez mas rápido su mascara para comer. Me pregunte que estaría haciendo Sasori, supongo que estaba haciéndole mantenimiento a sus marionetas o algo así.

Después de comer, todos empezaban a retirarse. De repente me di cuenta de algo y los seguí para ver cual era el cuarto de Hidan. Una vez que todos entraron me quede pensando en como iba a decírselo, como iba a pedírselo.

_Si no lo haces, no podrás detener a Madara idiota. Vamos hazlo, es por el bien tuyo y de Naruto e inclusive de los Akatsukis. Si tan solo logro detener a Madara…ya no va a pasar nada de lo que paso después de los dos años en los que Naruto entreno. Vamos hazlo, es solo un favor…pero a Hidan…_

**Neh…no se me quedo corto pero bueno, que se le va a hacer ¡La vida es corta! XD XDD**


	6. Problemas

**Hola otra vez, solo quería agradecerles por sus reviews. Bueno, este tengo algo que decirles pero primero lean el capitulo y ya después lean lo de abajo XD**

**Mundo Naruto**

**6-Problemas…**

Al fin tome aire y suspire, tome valor y toque la puerta; como si esta me llevara a mi muerte.

-¡Joder! ¡Pase quien quiera que sea mierda!

Entre lentamente

-S-soy yo Hidan…esto…

-¿Que cojones quieres? ¡¿No ves que estoy ocupado joder?

-Pe-perdón pero es que…necesito pedirte un enorme favor Hidan…

Hidan, sentado en el piso me observo de arriba debajo de forma extraña

-Oye estás muy pequeña para eso niña

Me sonroje por completo ante la pesada broma

-N-no me refiero a eso; me refiero a que quisiera que tu…que tu…

-¿Que yo que?

-Que tú…me entrenaras

-¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?

-Por favor Hidan te lo suplico, hare lo que tú quieras ¡Lo que sea! Pero por favor entréname

Hidan me observo nuevamente y luego sonrió de una forma un tanto extraña que la verdad si me dio miedo

-¿Y por que específicamente yo?

-Porque tu eres el único que podría entrenarme verdaderamente bien. Los otros podrían contenerse o ser demasiado duros. Además, cuando se trata de fuerza física tu eres el mas fuerte y yo necesito aprender a serlo. Y tu forma de atacar con la guadaña me servirá para entrenarme a esquivar

-Ja, entonces dices que soy mejor que los otros

-Pues para entrenarme, definitivamente si eres el mas indicado. Por favor Hidan…

-Esta bien, pero tengo mis condiciones

-¿Condiciones?

-Si, a partir de ahora me vas a llamar como a Sasori y Deidara; Hidan-sama. Además me vas a preparar la comida que yo quiera cuando yo quiera. Harás lo que yo te diga que hagas. Entrenaras todo el tiempo que yo diga. Investigaras sobre los cuerpos más buscados y con mayor recompensa sin decirle a Kakuzu que fuiste tú quien los encontró. ¿Entendiste?

Suspire, la verdad es que me imaginaba algo así; pero la verdad valía la pena si me iba a entrenar

-Está bien, Hidan-sama

-Bien, mañana empezara tu entrenamiento niña

-Está bien, y muchísimas gracias Hidan-sama

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla, si bien Hidan también era un personaje que me caía bien en ocasiones

-Tsk, como sea

Le sonreí alegremente

-Gracias

Salí alegre pero justo cuando apenas llevaba avanzados unos cuantos metros apareció…

-K-Kisame –Susurre

-Vaya, justo te estaba buscando a ti. Ten, ya eres miembro de Akatsuki así que debes usarla

Kisame me dio la bendita capa de Akatsuki que tanto me gustaba. La tome alegremente

-Gracias Kisame, neh esta genial

-Como sea

-Oye, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Aun no piensan capturar a los Bijú?

-No, aun no

-¿Pero… sabes algo de Konoha?

-No, solo que Sasuke-kun, el hermano de Itachi-san, deserto y se fue con Orochimaru

Mierda, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerlo. Aunque también eso tenía su ventaja, ya que no tendría que preocuparme tanto por matar al gay de Orochimaru.

-Bueno, gracias Kisame. Por cierto, ¿Te gusto la comida?

-Pues la verdad si, ¿Cómo sabias que esas eran nuestras comidas favoritas?

-Pues…no se. Ya vez, se mucho de ustedes

-Eso veo

-Kisame, si tú tuvieras que elegir entre tus amigos y Akatsuki, ¿Qué escogerías?

-Pues no lo se, yo ya he traicionado a mis amigos. Pero tampoco es que Akatsuki sea lo único que me importa. ¿Por qué?

-No, nada más quería saber. Bueno, gracias Kisame, nos vemos luego

-Si

Kisame se fue para el otro lado y yo me quede ahí un momento. La verdad es que me preocupaba mucho que Kisame prefiriera serle fiel a Akatsuki. Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Itachi, Konan, Pain, e inclusive Kakuzu podrían ayudarme en contra de Madara. Pero no estaba completamente segura de que Kisame fuera a dejar la organización. Zetsu, bueno es casi seguro que el le seguirá siendo fiel a Madara.

Necesitaba idear un plan en contra de Madara. Sin embargo, no podía contar así como así de los Akatsukis. Antes tenía que entrenarme y revelarles lo que pasaría si seguían ayudándole.

También tenia que ver como convencer a Sasuke que Itachi no era quien el creí que era. Pero bueno…eso iba a ser mucho más difícil.

Pues no se que mierdas voy a hacer, pero lo que si es que tengo que ganarme la confianza de los otros, y si me fuera posible también me gustaría conocer y ganarme la confianza de Naruto y los otros. Pero eso seria difícil.

No, lo más difícil será hacer todo esto sin que Madara empezara a sospechar de lo que quería hacer e intentara matarme, o peor aun: que mandara a Zetsu para que me comiera

Definitivamente no quiero terminar: siendo comida (Zetsu); siendo un sacrificio para Jashin-inexistente-baka (Hidan); siendo una marioneta (Sasori); en varios pedacitos sin chakra (Kisame); explotando (Deidara); en una caja al lado de muchos otros cuerpos que fueron cambiados por dinero (Kakuzu); como un cuerpo controlado (Nagato); en un genjutsu por el resto de mi vida en el que voy a morir una y otra vez (Itachi); como una momia (Konan); o lo peor de todo, terminar tuerta gracias a Madara.

-¿En que tanto piensas Miro-chan?

-¿Tobi? –Dije enojada mientras me giraba a verlo

-¿Que pasa Miro-chan?

-No hay nadie cerca, no me tienes que hablar así

-No me quiero arriesgar, ven

Seguí a Madara hasta la habitación en la que habíamos hablado Pain, Konan, el y yo. Ahí me senté a un lado de Madara y respire hondo. La verdad es que si me daba algo de miedo.

-¿De-de que querías hablar conmigo, Madara?

-De ti

-¿De mi? ¿Y que tengo yo?

-Pues veras; como supongo que ya sabes, Kisame es el que mas…

-…chakra tiene aquí, ¿no? Si eso ya lo se, por eso le dicen "El Bijú sin cola"

-Exacto, pero Kakuzu y Hidan te trajeron porque se dieron cuenta de que tu tenias la misma cantidad de chakra que el o mas, fue por eso que no pudiste ocultarlo

Abrí un poco mis ojos, en ese caso lo había hecho bien

-¿E-entonces…?

-Si, ocultaste bien tu chakra, pero tienes demasiado como para ocultarlo tan fácilmente. Además, tienes más conocimiento de cualquier aldea y cualquier shinobi que nosotros. Y por si eso fuera poco, al parecer eres bastante inteligente y fuerte. Claro, además de linda…

-¿Que me quieres decir con todo esto, Madara?

-Básicamente, te quiero decir que eres lo que necesito para lograr mi objetivo. Tu me puedes decir donde y como conseguir los bijús. ¿O no?

-P-pues si pero…no, no soy fuerte y estorbaría mucho

-Ya se que le pediste a Hidan que te entrenara, si el te entrena ya no serás un estorbo y nos ayudaras mucho

-Madara, ¿Por qué quieres ser el jinjuriki del monstruo 10 colas? ¿De que te va a servir?

-Eso ya es mi problema Miroshi, y tú me vas a ayudar

Me quede callada, no sabia que hacer…solo quería el apoyo de alguien

-No, no quiero que los otros mueran…

-Si no quieres que los otros mueran, será mejor que cooperes –Madara se me acerco aun mas –Y por cierto, cuando llegaste comentaste algo así, que porque estábamos vivos, ¿A que te referías?

-Ah-ahh, bueno yo…esto

Baje la mirada, estaba algo asustada. No solo porque Madara me estaba diciendo que quería que le ayudara, si no porque se me estaba acercando demasiado para mí agrado. El caso es que nadie nunca se me había acercado tanto, y menos del sexo opuesto. Su forma de acercarse era extraña, como si me fuera a matar. Deje de respirar durante unos segundos, solo miraba a el único agujero que tenia en su mascara, en el cual estaba el sharingan, era una sensación extraña…como si estuviera viendo a través de otra dimensión

-No me has respondido, ¿A que te referías con que por que estamos vivos?

-Po-porque…es que yo…yo

Lo mire a los ojos, estaba a pocos centímetros míos. No sabía si decirle la verdad o mentirle. Si le decía la verdad de que yo sabía la que pasaría, entonces me iba a tener mas vigilada. Pero si le mentía, probablemente sospecharía y haría que Zetsu me estuviera siguiendo a todos lados (algo que definitivamente no quería).

-Yo…yo se lo que va a pasar…por eso los conozco. Yo se lo que les va a pasar dentro de dos años a todos ellos. Por eso tengo miedo…tengo miedo de que mueran…yo se como van a morir y cuando…

Madara me observo unos instantes, tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Pero ya lo había dicho, ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

-Así que tu ya sabes lo que nos va a pasar dentro de dos años…en ese caso me sirves mas de lo que creía. Si ya no cometemos los mismos errores, en ese caso ninguno de ellos tendrá que morir

-Pero…Madara tu no…

-Dime, ¿Cómo murieron los otros?

Respire hondo, lo mire a los ojos y empecé:

-Cuando Sasori y Deidara vayan a por el Ichibi que esta en Sabaku no Gaara, el próximo Kazekage de la arena; Deidara perderá los dos brazos. Uno cuando pelee con Gaara y el otro cuando pelee con Hatake Kakashi. Kakuzu le va a coser los brazos después, aunque nunca recuperara una parte. Sasori va a morir en su pelea contra su abuela Chiyo y Haruno Sakura; pero no porque ellas le hayan ganado, si no que porque el decidió suicidarse

-Ya veo, en ese caso el primero será Sasori

-Si, después serán Kakuzu y Hidan. Ellos van a morir unos días después de haber capturado al Bijú dos colas. Hidan va a quedar atrapado en una tumba en la que lo metió Nara Shikamaru. Kakuzu morirá tras un ataque de Naruto y otro de Kakashi. Ambos a causa de una emboscada.

-Sigue

-El próximo será Deidara, que morirá por culpa de Uchiha Sasuke. Se va a suicidar con la intención de matarlo, pero no lo lograra. Después será Itachi, que va a morir después de dejarle sus poderes a Sasuke. Además, el ya no confiaba mucho en ti.

-Entiendo

-Después va a ser Pain, que se va a suicidar para salvar a las personas de Konoha. Después va a ser Kisame, que se va a suicidar para no revelar los secretos de Akatsuki. Después, vas a matar a Konan, quien desertara después de la muerte de Pain. Durante la cuarta guerra, van a matar a Zetsu.

Hablaba como si estuviera hipnotizada, si al decirle eso a Madara lograba salvar a los Akatsukis, valía la pena. Pero aun así tenia miedo, miedo de que todo saliera mal, de que Naruto muriera, de que Sasuke no reaccionaria a tiempo, de que alguien muriera. Tenía miedo…porque estaba sola

-Bien, ahora podremos evitar esos problemas. Simplemente hay que eludirlos.

Asentí nerviosa, Madara estaba muy cerca de mí, me estaba sacando toda la verdad, me tenía básicamente controlada

-Bien, ahora lo que hay que hacer es ponerte una pareja…

Abrí grandes mis ojos y levante mi mirada para verlo nuevamente a los ojos.

-No…no estarás diciendo que…

-Si, yo voy a ser tu pareja. Pero no lo seré siempre, en varias ocasiones saldrás como apoyo para los otros

-¿E-entonces…saldré a hacer misiones con todos?

-Si, seria un desperdicio no utilizar tus conocimientos

-Pero…Madara yo…yo no

Madara me tomo la barbilla haciendo que me callara. Tenía miedo, podía ver su sharingan brillando en mi contra. Sentí como si no estuviera ahí, como si estuviera perdida.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Eres muy linda, me pregunto que tan linda serás cuando estés más grande…

Me ruborice un poco, nunca nadie me había dicho nada tan lindo

-G-gracias pero, eso no es cierto

-Eso crees tú, pero en verdad eres hermosa

Madara salió de la habitación y me dejo ahí sentada pensando. Si tuviera a alguien a mi lado no se si seria mejor o peor. Que irónico, yo siempre había preferido hacer las cosas por mi cuanta, sola. Mas nunca pensé si eso era lo correcto.

Cuando salí de ahí ya era algo tarde, pero el tiempo y los horarios ya me daban igual. Baje las escaleras y salí de la casa-cueva. Había algo extraño en todo esto…estaba todo tranquilo.

Me quede ahí parada, como si de esa forma el viento se llevara mis problemas. Cerré mis ojos, me estaba quedando ciega. Cada semana; cada día; no, cada hora. Cada hora que pasaba me quedaba más y más ciega. Mi mamá siempre me regañaba por no usar los putos lentes; pero eso a mi no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo. No se, siento que veía peor con ellos. No veía lo que mis ojos veían, veía lo que mis lentes veían.

Mi pierna me empezó a doler, eso era extraño. Ya casi no me había estado doliendo. Aun no se porque me duele, pero no es un dolor normal. Pero bueno, ya me vale.

Empecé a caminar a no se donde, llegue a un rio en el que había una cascada. Ahí me senté en una roca, cerré mis ojos nuevamente y me puse a escuchar el agua cayendo de la cascada. Estaba tranquila, solo cuando estaba sola podía estar tranquila. No había nadie que me molestara, nadie que interrumpiera mis sentimientos. Nadie…

-¡Oy que tal Miroshi!

**Mah, me gusto como quedo. Bueno ahora si este, bueno son dos cosas importantes que quiero decirles:**

**1- Verán, esta historia va a estar dividida en cuatro partes. La primera vendría siendo como el inicio de todo. La segunda es cuando se sabe más del pasado y se aclaran unas cosas. En estas dos primeras tengo 13 años. La tercera es mas de mi amorío con… je bueno ya lo verán luego XD. En esa tercera parte tengo 16 años. Y la última vendría siendo como el final de todo, y en esa tendría 18 años.**

**2- Bueno, ¿Alguien quiere salir en el fic? Verán, necesito de muchos personajes que solo saldrán un par de capítulos, pero como mi imaginación no da para mucho decidí que lo mejor seria que el público hiciera su propio OC y yo los incluía en el fic. Lo que se necesita para que salga su OC es:**

**-El nombre de su personaje**

**-Una descripción de el o ella**

**-De preferencia su edad**

**-Una descripción de sus poderes, necesito que sean poderes o jutsus inventados**

**Bueno dejen sus reviews con toda esta información. Les estoy avisando de una vez para que vayan pensando en como va a ser, los personajes saldrán mas adelante XD.**

**Bueno gracias a todos los que leyeron ;)**


	7. ¿Diversión?

**Hola, perdón por no subir el capitulo pero me castigaron por olvidar que mis padres no son la planta bipolar ¬¬. Me encantaron sus OC je pero bueno primero lean el cap.**

**Mundo Naruto**

**7-¿Diversión?**

**-**¡Oy que tal Miroshi!

Hidan me empujo al agua bruscamente

Si, nadie…

Salí para respirar y vi a Hidan riendo fuertemente, junto a el estaba Deidara. Los dos me observaban detenidamente. Fruncí el ceño algo molesta, pero no podía hacerle o decirle nada a mi sensei.

-¡¿En quien coños pensabas, Miroshi?

-En nadie, ¿qué hacen aquí?

-Solo veníamos a dar una vuelta hm. No creímos que te encontraríamos aquí

-Si, y como te vi tan distraída se me ocurrió darte un pequeño susto

Claro…un pequeño susto

Seguí mirándolos y ellos me miraban mí. Me hubiera esperado aquella broma de Deidara, pero no de Hidan. Los mire y sonreí un poco; estaba en un rio, completamente mojada, mi ropa estaba pesada. Genial, absolutamente genial

-¿Y? ¿Que esperan?

-¿Que esperamos de que? –Me pregunto Hidan

-No me van a dejar aquí nadando sola después de su bromita, ¿O si?

Antes de que pudieran responder tome a Deidara del brazo y lo jale al agua. Salió segundos después completamente mojado y enojado. Hidan se ataco de la risa al ver a su "amigo" en el agua

-¡¿De que cojones te ríes idiota?

Deidara tomo a Hidan y lo jalo de la misma forma

-¡Maldito Deidara cabrón!

-¡Tu te lo buscaste hm!

Me empecé a reír y los dos me observaron extrañados

-¿Y tu de que te ríes Miroshi?

-Me rio de que estamos los tres aquí, en un rio. Con la ropa toda empapada, peleándonos como si fuéramos unos críos

-¿Unos críos? ¿Eso crees hm?

-¿Y apoco un estúpido crio haría esto?

Deidara hizo una de sus obras y la lanzo muy cerca de mí, haciendo que el agua saliera volando y me mojara toda la cara y el pelo.

Los dos se atacaron de la risa, yo solo los observe unos segundos más.

-Jajaja, que gracia

-¡Gracias hm!

Mientras Hidan seguía riendo, Deidara y yo nos miramos unos segundos y asentimos en forma cómplice. Deidara hizo otra explosión dirigida a Hidan. De la misma forma lo mojo de lleno.

-¡Mierda, maldito Deidara!

Ambos nos reímos mucho, la forma en la que nos mojábamos no era de críos ciertamente. Era mucho mejor

Deidara y Hidan comenzaron a pelearse, sonreí un poco. Teniendo yo 13 años, Deidara 16 y Hidan 19 estábamos en un rio nadando. Me gire a mirar un momento hacia los arboles, sentía que había alguien mas ahí

-¡Ten esto idiota hm!

Mientras las explosiones de Deidara seguían, yo me subí a la roca en la que antes estaba. Solo seguí viéndolos, si todo esto acababa mal…ellos ya no estarían. Morirían por culpa del capricho de Madara.

No me di cuanta de cuando fue que se quitaron la ropa, pero cuando me gire a verlos me ruborice un poco. Ya se que eso no tiene nada de malo, pero me daba algo de pena verlos así solo con los bóxers y que además actuaran tan tranquilos (bueno, normal. De tranquilos no tienen nada) en frente mío. Además ellos eran mayores que yo, y eso hacia que me pusiera un tanto nerviosa.

Seguían peleándose, como si al haberse mojado un poco hubiera sido una declaración de guerra. Sonreí, ¿Por qué, estando en mi situación actual, sonreía? ¿Por qué teniendo un millón de cosas que planear y pensar sonreía? ¿Por qué estando en mis manos las vidas de ellos sonreía? ¿Por qué estando vigilada y controlada por Madara sonreía? ¿Por qué cuando estoy con ellos sonrió? ¿Por qué sonrió?

-¡Oy Miroshi! ¡¿Que cojones esperas?

Me gire a ver a Hidan, ya no se estaban peleando, solo me estaban observando como esperando algo

-¿Q-que?

-¡Ven Miro hm!

-Yo-yo no…

-¡Anda solo quítate la estúpida playera y la pinche falda!

Me sonroje un poco, si a ellos les daba por quitarse todo eso era su problema. ¿Pero yo? Ni de coño, ¿Cómo iba a estar solo con mi ropa interior? ¿Y frente a ellos? No, eso si que no podía hacerlo. Además, ni siquiera estaba segura de que debería meterme a nadar.

-¡Apúrate Miroshi!

-No, no gracias. A-así estoy bien

-¡No te estamos preguntando, te lo estamos ordenando!

-¡Si! ¡Vente a nadar hm!

-¡No seas aguafiestas! ¡Además recuerda que tienes que hacer todo lo que yo te diga!

Mierda, eso era cierto. Ya decía yo que las malditas condiciones de Hidan me iban a ser un tanto difícil la vida. Pero yo había hecho una promesa y me tocaba cumplirla.

-E-está bien

Vi como los dos sonreían, sabiendo que me habían ganado fácilmente y sin ningún problema. Pero esto apenas comenzaba…

Aproveche un momento en el que volvieron a pelearse para quitarme la playera y la falda sin que me vieran. Me metí al agua en un pequeño clavado, cuando salí me esperaba ya tener su atención nuevamente, pero ellos seguían peleándose.

-¡Oy no se pelen! ¡Ni que se fuera a acabar el mundo solo por que se mojaron!

Ellos se giraron a verme, alegres de que me hubiera metido al agua

-Bien, ¡contra Miroshi!

Ante las palabras de Hidan Deidara me lanzo un montón de pececitos que explotaron para que me mojara. Volvieron a reírse como si hubieran visto a Itachi con falda.

Pero como dije…esto apenas comenzaba

-¿A si? ¿Y que tal esto?

Hice el sello de agua y una pequeña pero fuerte ola los arrastro a los dos. Yo me reí al verlos salir del agua enojados y sorprendidos. El pelo de Deidara le escurría todo en la cara y Hidan tenia toda la cara empapada como si hubiese llorado.

-Oye, ¿No que no sabias hacer jutsus hm?

En ese momento me di cuenta de que había hecho un jutsu de agua, cuando ni siquiera sabia hacer jutsus. En realidad no podía, pero por alguna razón lo primero que se me ocurrió fue usar el elemento agua en esta situación. Ni siquiera se como ni porque lo hice.

-No…no podía pero…no se, fue un reflejo hacerlo

-¿Un reflejo? ¿Cómo coños lo hiciste Miroshi?

-Si, ni siquiera te hemos enseñado hm

-No lo se…solo sentí que podía hacerlo y ya…

Ambos se miraron extrañados, y yo también no entendía nada. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? ¿Acaso podía hacer otro jutsu? ¿Y si en todo esto tenia que ver Madara?

-Bueno, si puedes hacer jutsus de agua y yo puedo hacer mis explosiones…

Deidara y yo observamos a Hidan, estábamos teniendo la misma idea

-¡Contra Hidan!

Antes de que Hidan dijera algo ambos lo atacamos y lo hicimos volar para luego que volviera a caer en el agua, ambos reímos al verlo salir todo mojado y cabreado.

-¿¡De que mierdas se ríen malditos hijos de perra!

_Mientras tanto…_

Kisame, Itachi, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pain y Konan estaban en la guarida totalmente aburridos. Quien sabe donde estarían los idiotas de Hidan, Deidara y Tobi. A nadie le importaba donde mierdas estaba Zetsu y de todas formas el no cometería una estupidez.

-¿Dónde están los críos de Hidan, Deidara, Tobi y Miroshi? –Pregunto Kakuzu

-No lo se, deben estar haciendo cualquier estupidez –Aseguro Kisame

En eso se oyó una gran explosión y el movimiento del agua. Todos sabían que la explosión era causa de Deidara, y probablemente la explosión era la causa de aquel movimiento. Sin embargo, Zetsu llego para decir lo contrario.

-**Esos estúpidos críos están jugando a mojarse** –Dijo la parte negra

-¿Que? –Pregunto Itachi

-¿Quién esta jugando a que? –Pregunto Tobi

-¿Tobi? ¿Dónde estabas? –Pregunto Kisame

-¡En el cuarto de Deidara-sempai robándole sus figuritas!

-¿Quién esta jugando? –Pregunto Kakuzu

-¿Cómo que quien? Obviamente Hidan, Deidara y Miroshi –Respondió la parte blanca

-¿Jugando a mojarse? Que estupidez –Aseguro Sasori

-¿A mojarse? ¿En donde? –Pregunto Pain

-**Están en el rio, Miroshi ya activo sus poderes** –Aseguro la parte negra

-¿Sus poderes? –Pregunto Konan

-Si, logro hacer una pequeña ola con el elemento agua –Dijo la parte blanca

-**Aunque todavía no sabe hacerlas muy bien** –Dijo la parte negra

-¿Miroshi? ¿Pero no se suponía ella no sabia hacer jutsus? –Pregunto Itachi

-No sabia, pero si podía. El problema era que no había intentado usarlos hasta ahora –Dijo la parte blanca

-**Hay que enseñarle a usar sus poderes**

-Entonces, ¿Miroshi tiene el elemento agua? –Pregunto Kisame

-No, tiene mas –Dijo la parte blanca

-¿Mas? –Pregunto Konan

-**Si, por eso me sorprende que no sea shinobi**

-Quiero ir a jugar con Deidara-sempai y con Miro-chan

-Vamos a ver que están haciendo –Dijo Pain

-Que estupidez…

Los Akatsukis salieron de la cueva y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el mentado rio. Se mantuvieron a distancia de el, entre los arboles. Solo se quedaron ahí, observando a los tres mas jóvenes jugando a empaparse e inclusive a matarse (en el caso de Hidan y Deidara). Obviamente, el que más recibía las mojadas era Hidan, ya que el no tenia técnicas con que mojar a Deidara y Miroshi.

-¿Que se supone que ganaran con esa idiotez? –Pregunto Sasori

-Quien sabe, pero le están dando una paliza a Hidan –Rio Kisame

Konan miro a los tres jugar _ ¿Que se supone que ganaran con esa idiotez? _La pregunta de Sasori era algo que ninguno de ellos entendería ahora, pero para ella la respuesta era muy simple:

Diversión

Solo eso, no tenían que ganar nada mas que eso. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron en la guarida había algo que nunca habían tenido: diversión. Ninguno había sentido lo que era eso, solo hacían sus cosas y ya. Pero Konan no entendía que tenia de divertido contar dinero, o hacer arreglos de marionetas, o matar gente, o cuidar una espada, o hacer animalitos de arcilla.

Tal vez si era divertido, pero todo el tiempo hacían eso. Inclusive a ella llegaba a hartarle el hacer origami. Pero aun así, lo seguía haciendo.

Pero justo en este momento, Hidan, Deidara y Miroshi se estaban divirtiendo. Ellos estaban jugando, ¿Y si Miroshi no hubiera llegado nunca? Probablemente nunca se divertirían. Había algo que a Konan le extrañaba: Miroshi sonreía.

Según lo que ella entendía, Madara había hablado con ella. El no se andaba con bromas, en ese caso ¿Por qué estaba feliz? Lo mas seguro fuese que Madara le hubiese dicho que le ayudara. ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz en ese caso?

La sonrisa de Miroshi…le recordó a cuando ella sonreía. El simple hecho de ver a Yahiko o Nagato la hacía sonreír. Tal vez era eso…

_Cuando hay gente cercana a ti a tu lado…sonríes_

-¡Toma esto maldito zombi hm!

-¡Jodido cabrón Deidara me las vas a pagar!

-¡Claro como no!

-¡Oy! ¡No se distraigan!

La ola de Miroshi arrastro a Deidara hacia atrás. Eso tal vez si había sido divertido

-¿Que mierdas creen que hacen? –Pregunto Kakuzu

-Se ve que aun son unos críos –Dijo Itachi

-Si –Dijo Kisame

Pain y Konan solo observaban como si fueran ellos mismos. En varias ocasiones habían salido a nadar con Yahiko, era diferente; pero igual era divertido. Casi querían meterse a nadar con ellos, pero no era algo que harían ahora, sin Yahiko ya no seria lo mismo. Nada era lo mismo desde que murió Yahiko.

Madara observaba con atención a Miroshi; ya la tenia, ahora solo faltaba hacerla mas fuerte. Sacarle provecho. Fue una suerte que Hidan y Kakuzu la hubieran encontrado, con ella todo seria más fácil. Además, ya sabía que problemas debía eludir para evitar que mataran al resto. Si, la llegada de esa cría le había abierto una puerta. Todo, todo seria más simple.

De repente, Miroshi se giro hacia donde ellos estaban. Todos la observaron asombrados

-Oy, ¿Qué mierdas hacen allí?

Hidan y Deidara se giraron hacia donde Miroshi veía.

-¡¿Y ustedes que cojones están viendo?

-¿Que hacen aquí hm?

Todos estaban asombrados, habían ocultado bien su chakra. ¿Cómo era que Miroshi los había descubierto?

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensan estar ahí?

Madara sonrió; si, esa niña era justo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Eso quisiéramos saber, ¿Cuánto tiempo mas piensan hacer el tonto? –Pregunto Kakuzu

-Ahora resulta que estamos haciendo el tonto. Pero si estamos jugando, los únicos que están haciendo el tonto son ustedes al quedarse ahí viéndonos como si fuéramos comida. Lo entiendo de Zetsu, pero del resto…

Hidan y Deidara sonrieron ante la broma de Miroshi

-**Maldita cría hija de…**

-Si, si, si, como digas plantita

-Ahora si te…

-Si, si, si como digas me da igual

-Como sea, será mejor que salgan pronto de ahí si no quieren agarrar un resfriado –Dijo Pain

-Vale, ¿Por qué no nos traes unas toallas plantita? –Pregunto Miroshi

-Si, seria una buena idea hm

Hidan sonrió al igual que los otros dos.

-**No les voy a traer nada idiotas…**

-Zetsu, tráeles unas toallas a los tres. El resto, vámonos –Ordeno Pain

Zetsu miro de reojo a Madara que le asintió levemente.

-Maldita sea…

Los Akatsukis se fueron a la guarida, mientras que los otros tres reían felices.

_Pov: Miroshi_

Después de que los otros se fueran los tres empezamos a reírnos de Zetsu. Después de unos minutos Zetsu regreso saliendo de la roca esa y nos aventó las jodidas toallas a la cara.

-¡Maldito cabrón Zetsu! –Le grito Hidan

-¡Hay que joderse maldita planta! –Le grite al recibir el puto objeto en mi cara

-**Escuchen estúpidos críos, no me importa que diga el líder; si yo quiero me los comeré cuando yo quiera**

**-**Claro…si yo se muy bien que te traen bien dominado: plantita

-Maldita niña bastarda…

-¡Cállate!

-**Solo apúrense a secarse y a regresar a la guarida, idiotas**

**-**Esta bien hm

Zetsu se fue bastante cabreado. Los tres salimos del agua, nos secamos con las toallas y nos pusimos la ropa (ya seca por suerte). Mientras me secaba el pelo, sentí una extraña sensación. Me gire a ver a Hidan y a Deidara y ambos me observaban de forma extraña…

-¿Que…que pasa?

-Estábamos pensando, ¿No que no podías hacer jutsus? –Pregunto Hidan

-Pues no pero…hay que dejarlo así. Ya averiguare que me esta pasando. Vámonos.

-Esta bien hm

Los tres nos volvimos a la guarida. Entramos y ahí estaba la maldita planta bipolar. Solo lo ignoramos y subimos las escaleras para irnos a nuestros cuartos.

-Adiós, Deidara-sama, Hidan-sama. Duerman bien

-Si, tú igual –Me dijo Hidan entrando en su habitación

-Adiós Miro

-Deidara-sama

-¿Que pasa hm?

-Tú…tú… ¿Me consideras tu amiga?

Deidara me observo un momento de forma seria

-Pues si, eres muy amable conmigo y me caes bien hm

-Gracias Deidara-sama

Abrace a Deidara, lo necesitaba. Un abrazo, solo eso pedía, un abrazo. Nunca me había gustado que me abrazaran, pero ahora si lo necesitaba…pero la verdad me daba miedo abrazar a cualquiera de los otros.

-Pe-perdón –Dije al tiempo que me separaba de el

-No importa hm. Descansa

-Tu igual

**Bueno, me encantaron todos los OC y los voy a incluir a todos jaja XD. Bueno, ahí van mis ideas:**

**Kyubii-No-Gabii: Pues pensaba que ella fuera una amiga y entrenadora de Miroshi. Jeje, la idea es que se asegure de que Madara no la mate por andar diciéndole peladeces. Si estará en Akatsuki con ella XD**

**Arika kimura: Jeje, tu OC me gusto… esta lindo. Pues quisiera que ella ayudara a Miroshi a entrenar y también que se encarge de que no haga ninguna estupidez en Akatsuki.**

**Anon: me gusto tu OC y va a entrenar y… pues a veces cuidar de Miroshi por que ella es muy terca e impulsiva XD**

**Dimencio: Tu OC fue de los que mas me gusto, va a entrenar a Miroshi y también va a cuidarla un poco jeje.**

**Blink-chan: La verdad es que si quería que alguien mas viajara al mundo de Naruto y me gusta tu OC, bueno ¿te molesta que la meta en Akatsuki? Es que Miroshi le hace falta alguien que sepa algo de este mundo.**

**Violechan D: Bueno, la verdad es que tu review me sorprendió jaja. Bueno, necesitara soportar a Miroshi para entrenarla y enseñarle varias cosas como buena experta que es. Neh, me gusto y si estará en Akatsuki.**

**Si no les agrada algo ahí me avisan XD.**


	8. Poderes

**¡Hola! Neh, gracias por sus reviews (:3) Mah, otra vez tengo algo que decirles pero después del cap. Neh, me quedo largo pero bueno, de todas formas el fic será muy (MUY) largo.**

**Mundo Naruto**

**8-Poderes**

Me metí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta. Saque un peine que compre cuando salí con Itachi y me di una pequeña pasada con el. Así en la noche no se me enredaría tanto después de la mojada. Después me tome todo el pelo y me lo hice para atrás. Justo en ese momento oí una vos detrás de mí.

-¿Te divertiste?

-¡Madara! –Dije al tiempo que me giraba y ponía una mano en mi pecho –Me-me asustaste

-No entiendo porque

Madara se me acerco, por mas que intentaba no podía ver su sharingan esta vez.

-Me alegra que ya hayas activado otro de tus poderes

-Cierto, ¿Tu sabes por que ahora si puedo hacer jutsus?

-Si, ya activaste tus poderes

-¿Mis poderes?

-Si, al fin puedes usar jutsus

-¿Que?

-Ya se que tu no eres de Iwa, ni siquiera eres de este mundo. O bueno, eso es lo que tú creías.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Veras, supongo que has escuchado hablar de la aldea oculta del remolino

-Si, de ahí viene el clan Uzumaki

-Así es, y también venia de ahí el clan Ayane.

-¿Ayane?

Ese nombre me sonaba, así le puse a un OC de un fic mío. "Mizuki Ayane" o "Ayane Mizuki". En realidad, los dos son nombres y a la vez podían ser apellidos, y por eso me agrado ponerle así. Cualquiera de los dos podría ser su nombre.

-Si, tu nombre es Miroshi Ayane. Tu eres la única que queda del clan Ayane. Tú hermana mayor, Mizuki Ayane fue la que te saco de este mundo.

-¿Que?

No, eso no podía ser cierto, y si lo era ya estaba completamente perdida. ¿En ese caso, mis padres no eran mis padres? ¿Y mi hermana menor no es mi hermana menor? No se si alegrarme por eso o ponerme triste. (Lo digo porque no me llevo bien con mi familia y llegue aquí peleada con ellos ¬¬)

-Mizuki Ayane creíste haberla creado tu, pero en realidad ella si existió y es tu hermana mayor. Murió después de haberte enviado a otro mundo, junto con todos tus poderes y los de ella sellados en ti misma.

-En ese caso, yo tengo los poderes de mi hermana y los míos propios, ¿No?

-Así es, además de que los de tu hermana eran muy especiales: pétalos

-¿Pétalos?

-Si, cada integrante del clan Ayane podía usar un elemento especial

-¿Y por que también puedo usar el elemento agua?

-Eso es aparte, además también deberías de tener elemento tierra y probablemente rayo

-Pero yo no he hecho ningún jutsu de tierra…

-Si lo hiciste cuando estabas dormida, fue en un pequeño acto de defensa propia cuando Hidan estuvo a punto de cargarte. Es por eso que te dolía la pierna, Kakuzu tuvo que atacarte para evitar conflictos.

Abrí grandes mis ojos. Maldito Kakuzu ratero, primero me roba dinero y ahora esto

-Bueno, entonces, ¿puedo usar más de un elemento?

-Si, se podría decir que lo heredarías de tus familiares

-¿Kekkei Genkai?

-Algo así, tendrás los poderes de tu hermana, mas aparte los tuyos propios

-¿Y cual es mi elemento especial?

-No lo se, eso lo veremos cuando logres activar ese jutsu

Suspire, ya estaba revuelta y no entendía nada. Entonces pensé en algo

-¿Quién es mi mamá?

-No lo se, no se sabe mucho de aquel clan. Después de todo desapareció por completo

Me quede pensando, en ese caso lo mas complicado seria poder usar los jutsus de mi hermana y los míos ya que nadie mas los tiene y nadie mas me los puede enseñar. Que mierda…

-¿Por qué mi hermana me envió lejos de este mundo?

-Porque el clan iba a desaparecer ya que el resto de las aldeas pensaba destruirlo. Supongo que no quería que eso te pasara a ti.

-¿Crees que pude haber heredado algún otro jutsu especial de mis padres?

-Tal vez…pero eso depende de que tan duro entrenes

Madara salió de la habitación dejándome sola otra vez. Me pregunto si los otros siquiera dormirán. Bueno, ya se que Sasori no pero… ¿y los otros?

Me recosté en mi cama y ahí me quede profundamente dormida.

Estaba soñando con unas deliciosas palomitas con mucha mantequilla. Estaban riquísimas, hacia tiempo que ni comía unas y estas estaban grandes y deliciosas. Palomitas de maíz…palomitas de maíz…

-¡Miro-chan!

¿Me estaban llamando? No, no lo creo. Seguí comiendo mis amadas palomitas de maíz…

-¡Miroshi!

-¡Miro!

Neh, parecía que si me llamaban. Pero debía ser mi imaginación, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en mis palomitas.

-¡Despierta Miroshi!

_Pov: Deidara_

Me desperté y salí de mi habitación. Era temprano, como siempre. Ya con Sasori me había acostumbrado a despertarme temprano y comer rápido. Después de todo el no tenia porque dormir ni comer, y su impaciencia me hacia las cosas difíciles.

-Buenos días hm

-¿Que tienen de buenos? –Me pregunto Sasori

Poco a poco los demás fueron bajando. El idiota de Tobi se me pego en seguida. Mire bien y me di cuenta de que faltaba alguien

-¿Y Miro hm?

-¡Cierto! Miro-chan no se ha despertado para jugar con Tobi

-¿No se ha despertado? Ya son las ocho… -Dijo Konan

-Debería entender que el tiempo es oro –Dijo el avaro de Kakuzu

-Vayan a despertarla –Nos ordeno Pain

-¡Tobi quiere ir!

Tobi se fue y regreso minutos después

-¡Miro-chan esta muerta!

-¡¿Muerta? –Preguntamos todos

-¡Si! ¡Vengan a ver!

Todos subimos al cuarto de Miroshi, abrí la puerta y la vi ahí, acostada y durmiendo como angelito (claro, "como")

-No esta muerta idiota, solo esta dormida hm

-¡Pero Tobi ya intento despertarla y no se mueve!

-**Si serán idiotas, solo despiértenla**

**-**¡Miro-chan! ¡Despierta!

Ella no se movió en lo mas mínimo

-¡Miro-chan!

-¡Oy despierta Miroshi! –Grito Hidan

-¡Miro despierta hm! –Apoye

-Muévanla –Sugirió Kisame

-¡Miro-chan! –Dijo Tobi moviéndola un poco

-¡No despierta!

-¡Miroshi!

-¡Miro-chan!

-¡Miroshi!

-¡Miro!

Al ver que ella no se movía, Kisame se acerco a su cama

-¡Despierta Miroshi!

Kisame giro el colchón haciendo que Miroshi cayera al piso y el colchón cayera encima de ella. El silencio que se hizo después no me gusto nada…

_Pov: Miroshi_

-¡Despierta Miroshi!

Fue lo último que escuche después de caer al piso y que el colchón me cayera encima. Me quede ahí unos segundos, en los que mi modo agresivo aumentaba de nivel a la velocidad de la luz.

-Ustedes… -Dije al tiempo que me levantaba y aventaba el jodido colchón hacia el otro lado. Estaba mas que cabreada

-Ustedes… ¿Cómo se atrevieron…?

Hice un sello que ni siquiera yo conocía, pero mi enojo me estaba controlando y mi cuerpo en realidad no me respondía muy bien (O al menos no a mi yo buena)

Al hacer el sello un campo de fuerza de color morado transparente nos encerró a mí y a todos los Akatsukis. Aparte, en mis manos aparecieron unas llamas del mismo color morado transparente que el del círculo.

-¡¿COMO MIERDAS SE ATREVIERON A DESPERTARME?

Sin pensármelo dos veces los ataqué con las llamas que tenia en mis manos, malditos fueran…

_Pov: Deidara_

Después de que Kisame tirara a Miroshi al suelo, se hizo un extraño silencio por unos segundos. Después, Miroshi se levanto bruscamente y aventó el colchón al otro lado

-Ustedes…

Los ojos de Miroshi estaban completamente blancos y la cubría un aura oscura, algo que me dio un poco de miedo.

-Ustedes… ¿Cómo se atrevieron…?

Ella, con sus ojos aun blancos y su completa aura oscura, hizo un sello que yo nunca había visto. Al hacerlo un extraño campo circular de color morado transparente nos rodeo a todos, incluyéndola a ella, y en sus manos aparecieron unas llamas del mismo color.

-¡¿COMO MIERDAS SE ATREVIERON A DESPERTARME?

Ella nos ataco con las llamas en sus manos, la verdad es que ahora si me dio miedo. Y por lo que pude ver, a los demás también.

_Pov: Miroshi_

_(Cinco minutos después…)_

-¡Perdón Miro-chan! ¡Tobi lo lamenta!

-¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS NO SE SALVAN DE ESTA!

-¡Perdón! ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón! –Me gritaba Tobi mientras corría dentro del círculo

-¡Pero Miroshi! ¡Fue Kisame! –Grito Hidan apuntando al culpable de todo esto

-¡KISAME!

-¡Ya perdón! ¡Perdón! –Gritaba el maldito tiburón que me despertó

-¡Miro por favor detente hm!

-Mierda… -Dijo Itachi poniéndose en pose defensiva

_Diez minutos después…_

Aun estaba completamente cabreada. Los Akatsukis estaban enfrente de mí. Tobi estaba desmayado. Deidara, Hidan y Kisame estaban en el piso sentados y respirando agitadamente. Konan, Pain, Zetsu, Kakuzu e Itachi estaban parados y a excepción de Pain e Itachi, todos respiraban con dificultad. Todo el piso estaba lleno de pedazos de madera que se habían desprendido de Hiruko (Que estaba ahí, la verdad sentí que Sasori me veía enojado)

-Escúchenme bien…idiotas. Más les vale no volver a despertarme. Si lo hacen, no me importa cual de ustedes sea…juro que lo voy descuartizar, y la próxima vez no tendré piedad… ¿entendieron?

-S-si –Respondieron algunos de ellos

-Lárguense…

El circulo ese que yo misma hice desapareció y también las llamas en mis manos. Todos salieron del cuarto rápidamente. Una vez que se alejaron me metí a bañar, ya no podría seguir durmiendo después de la forma en la que me despertaron.

Cuando salí de mi habitación Tobi estaba con Deidara en el pasillo, pero apenas me vio el crio se hecho a correr

-¡No! ¡Miro-chan le va a pegar a Tobi!

-Idiota…

-¿Y estas mas tranquila hm?

-Creo que si un poco, maldito Kisame lo voy a matar…

-¿Te dolió?

-No, pero lo que mas odio en el mundo es que me despierten…yo me se despertar sola

-Creo que tienes razón hm

-Perdón si te hice daño, ¿estás bien?

-Si, no te preocupes. Aunque creo que los otros si están algo cabreados

-Me lleva…bueno, ellos se lo buscaron. ¿Sabes que hora es?

-Son las nueve, ¿Quieres desayunar algo?

-No gracias, no tengo hambre

-Con razón estás tan delgada, si no comes nada –Dijo Hidan detrás de mí

-Tal vez…

-¿Que coño te paso?

-Me enoje, odio que la gente me despierte, es lo peor que me pueden hacer. Interrumpieron mi sueño

-¿Y en que estabas soñando hm?

-En palomitas de maíz…

-¿Palomitas de maíz? ¿Que es eso? –Me pregunto Hidan

-¡¿Cómo que qué es eso? ¡Son palomitas!

-¿Palomitas hm?

-Si, son…comida pues

-Ah, ¿y saben bien? –Me pregunto Deidara

-Si…hace tiempo que no como unas…

-¿Y donde las consigues? –Me pregunto Hidan

-En…bueno en realidad ya no hay aquí pero…les prometo que si encuentro unas les daré, ¿Va?

-Vale –Respondieron los dos

-Por cierto, ¿Saben que tipo de jutsu hice?

-No, ¿Cómo cojones no sabes que jutsu hiciste?

-Pues no lo se…solo lo hice…estaba cabreada y cuando eso pasa no tengo mucho control de mi mente

-Pues fue un jutsu bastante fuerte hm. Tu sola contra todos nosotros

-Bueno, quien sabe… ¿En donde están los demás?

-El maldito tacaño de Kakuzu esta en su cuarto, Konan, Pain y Zetsu están hablando en el cuarto de Pain, Kisame esta con Itachi en su cuarto, Sasori esta en su cuarto y Tobi quien sabe donde esta

-Bajo hace un momento hm

Madara de seguro estaba hablando con Pain y los otros dos, Kakuzu de seguro estaría sacando cuentas o estaba contando su dinero, Sasori de seguro estaba arreglando a Hiruko y Kisame e Itachi estarían hablando.

-¿Hiruko se daño mucho?

-No tanto hm, Sasori no danna debe estar a punto de terminar de arreglarlo

-Sasori no danna, Sasori no danna, ¿Por qué mierdas le dices Sasori no danna?

-Por respeto a el como un artista y por ser su superior –Respondí yo

-¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-No se…ya les dije que se mucho de ustedes

-¿A si? ¿Y que tanto sabes sobre mi?

-Tienes diecinueve años, eres de la aldea oculta entre las fuentes termales, que perdió el interés en el mundo ninja. Te convertiste en un ninja renegado al causar una masacre influenciado por Jashin. Tu palabra favorita es jashinista. Tu comida favorita: costillas de cerdo. Odias cualquier comida vegetariana. Eres, sin contarme a mí ni a Tobi, el más débil de todos, eres el único compañero que no puede morir al molestar a Kakuzu. Eres también el único que no le habla con respeto a Pain, (sin incluirme a mí). Siempre te estas peleando con Kakuzu y…

-Bueno bueno, si sabes mucho. Aunque mas de lo que yo quisiera…

-Perdón, no era mi intención hacerte enojar

-Da igual

-Que genio hm

-¿Y entonces que tanto sabes de los demás?

-Pues en realidad no se mucho-mucho, solo se lo básico

-Aja, lo básico hm

-En serio

-Miroshi, quiero hablar contigo

Me gire a ver a Pain y vi que a su lado estaba Zetsu. Que miedo…

-Está bien, adiós Deidara-sama, Hidan-sama

-Adiós hm

-Suerte

-La necesitare –Dije viendo a Zetsu

-**Más te vale comportarte niña**

-Como digas plantita

-Maldita, deja de decirme así

-Dejare de decirte así cuando tú me llames por mi nombre

-Dejen de pelearse, vamos

Ambos seguimos a Pain dentro de la habitación en donde estaban Konan y Madara

-¿Que pasa? –Pregunte una vez que cerraron la puerta

-Queremos hablar contigo sobre tus poderes –Dijo Madara

-**¿Cuándo lograste usarlos por primera vez?**

**-**¿Se refieren a los que use hace rato?

-Si, ¿Qué tipo de jutsu era ese? –Me pregunto Konan

-No se, y en realidad esta es la primera vez que lo hago. Cuando me despiertan no tengo todo el control de mi cuerpo ni de mi mente. Mejor no lo vuelvan a hacer

-En ese caso, nos conviene tenerte enojada cuando se trate de enfrentarnos a un Bijú –Se burlo el pinche lado blanco

-Ja, que gracia. ¿Eso era lo que me querían preguntar?

-Si, pero si tu misma no lo sabes… -Empezó Pain

-No creí que hubieras activado tu jutsu propio tan rápido –Me dijo Madara

-¿Ese es mi jutsu especial?

-Si, es extraño que lo hayas hecho sin siquiera saber usar otros jutsus básicos…

-¿Que intentas decir? –Pregunte enojada, ¿Me estaba diciendo débil o que?

-Solo eso, que me sorprende que lo hayas hecho tan rápido y sin ningún entrenamiento

-Bueno, para eso ustedes pueden ayudarme

-**¿Cuál es tu idea?**

-Pues me parece que en cuanto a taijutsu se trata, Hidan me puede ayudar. Para ninjutsu me pueden ayudar Kakuzu, Itachi y Pain. Para genjutsu, Itachi me puede ayudar. Kisame me puede ayudar en kenjutsu y también Sasori. Y Konan me puede ayudar para que aprenda a usar bien las armas ninja, y también Itachi.

-Me parece bien, vamos a avisarles a los otros –Dijo Madara parándose

-Oye no salgas del cuarto, Deidara y yo te vimos bajar las escaleras y nunca te vimos subir. Ya se que te puedes transportar pero ellos no lo saben –Le dije antes de que saliera

-Ya lo se, no soy tonto

-Tu no, pero Tobi si –Le dije justo antes de que desapareciera

El resto salimos de la habitación y bajamos a la sala

-Ve a buscar a los otros –Me ordeno Madara al llegar

-¿Que? ¿Y por que yo? –Pregunte enojada

-**Solo ve estúpida cría**

**-**¿Y por que no vas tu estúpida planta?

-Maldita bastarda hija de…

-¡Cállate!

-Dejen de pelearse, ve tu "Tobi" –Ordeno Pain

-Prefiero que vaya Miroshi –Respondió Madara

-¿Y por que yo? ¿Es que acaso tengo cara de sirvienta?

-Si

-Mendigo aloe vera si serás cabrón…

-Ya les dije que no se peleen. Y no es que seas una sirvienta, es que eres la menor y debes…

-Respetar a tus mayores, porque no estamos al mismo nivel y yo debo obedecer a los demás que sean mayores, porque ellos tienen toda la razón, tienen mas experiencia y el día en el que yo sea grande, podre decirles que hacer a mis menores, pero mientras tanto solo debo obedecer. Si, ese cuanto ya me lo se. Todos los adultos son iguales.

Me fui de ahí y busque a los otros, uno por uno en sus habitaciones. El ultimo fue Sasori, ya que así los otros ya estarían abajo y el no tendría que esperarlos.

Toque la puerta con cierto miedo, de seguro seguía enojado por lo de Hiruko, y es que esa y el tercer Kazekage para el son lo mas importante

-¿Quién? –Pregunto Sasori

-S-soy yo Sasori-sama, Miroshi

-Pasa

Entre y me encontré con Sasori, sin Hiruko. Dios, se veía tan guapo así, siempre me había gustado y ahora lo podía ver en persona…es tan lindo

-¿Que quieres?

-Etto…Pain quiere hablar con todos, es…sobre mi entrenamiento…

-Está bien

Sasori se metió dentro de Hiruko, algo que me puso completamente triste ya que me hubiera encantado seguir viéndolo sin la marioneta, pero que se le va a hacer.

-D-disculpa… -Dije impidiendo que cerrara la marioneta

-¿Que?

-E-etto…la-lamento haberle hecho daño a Hiruko…no era mi intención, es solo que…

-No importa –Dijo cerrando finalmente la marioneta

Asentí levemente. La verdad es que era una increíble suerte que haya podido ver a Sasori, algo que solo Deidara había hecho en mucho tiempo.

Sasori iba a mi lado, o bueno, Hiruko. Era algo incomodo, la verdad me daba algo de miedo estar a lado de una marioneta

-¿Y ahora de que cojones quieres hablar con nosotros Pain? –Pregunto Hidan

-Sobre el entrenamiento de Miroshi

-Oh, ¿Y como va a estar eso? –Pregunto Kisame

-Hidan le va a ayudar en taijutsu, Kakuzu y yo le vamos a ayudar con ninjutsu, Itachi en genjutsu, Kisame y Sasori en kenjutsu y Konan e Itachi en manejo de armas.

-¿Y yo hm?

-Jajaja, a sempai no le toca entrenar a Miro-chan –Se burlo Tobi

-¡Cállate idiota!

-**Tú no tienes en nada que ayudar a Miroshi**

-¿Que?

-S-si quieres me puedes ayudar en control de chakra, ¿Aceptas?

-Esta bien hm

-Bien, ¿Y cuando empezamos? –Pregunto Itachi

-Desde hoy mismo, empieza con Hidan y luego con Deidara. Sin fuerza física o control de chakra no podrás hacer ningún ninjutsu –Dijo Pain finalmente

-Si

-Bien, vamos Miroshi –Me ordeno Hidan

-Está bien

-No escuche bien…

-Está bien, "Hidan-sama"

Resalte lo ultimo para que escuchara bien y no me molestara más. Salimos y el siguió caminando hasta que nos internamos en el bosque. Deidara y Tobi nos siguieron, ambos no dejaban de pelearse.

Al fin llegamos a un lugar ni muy abierto ni muy cerrado. Era un pequeño espacio con muchos arboles alrededor.

-Bien, empecemos –Dijo Hidan sacando la guadaña

-Si

Me puse en posición defensiva y Hidan estuvo a punto de atacarme y cortarme. Por suerte alcance a esquivar, pero los ataques siguieron. Seguía esquivando, pero si seguía así nunca iba a darle a Hidan y la energía se me iba a agotar.

Junte algo chakra en mis manos e hice un sello, el mismo que creí haber hecho esta mañana. Para mi suerte, las llamas aparecieron en mis manos. Esperando el siguiente ataque, para poder destruir la guadaña de Hidan.

-¿Otra vez esas malditas llamas?

Hidan siguió atacando, seguimos así por un buen rato, pero el problema era que por mas que yo lograra darle un golpe (lo cual no pasaba muy seguido) a el no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo. Para mi mala suerte, Hidan era mucho más grande que yo y mucho más fuerte.

Al fin me dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago con el palo de la guadaña y yo deshice las llamas de mis manos, el aprovecho la situación y me dio una patada una vez mas en el estomago haciendo que yo saliera volando hacia atrás varios metros.

Trate de levantarme, cuando me di cuanta de que ya salía sangre de mi boca. La maldita tos que me dio en ese momento me impidió levantarme. Hidan llego y me miro como si fuera una cucaracha.

-Tsk, todavía eres muy débil

-Joder, eso ya lo se, no tienes que recordármelo –Dije cuando se me paso la tos

-¿Estas bien Miro?

-Si

Maldita fuera un millón de veces la tos que me llego en ese mismo instante

-¿Miro-chan se hizo daño?

-No, aunque me dolió un poco –Respondí levantándome

-Será mejor que descanses hm

-No, estoy bien. Otra vez

Me puse en posición una vez mas, Hidan sonrió y volvió a atacarme. Una y otra vez, siempre me ganaba. Siempre me distraía y el me sacaba volando hacia atrás montones de metros.

-¡No cierres los ojos joder!

-¡Perdóname! Dios, que genio

-Ya te habría matado por ese simple hecho, por cerrar los ojos

-Tsk, ya lo se chinga

-¿Por qué cierras los ojos hm?

-No se, es un reflejo

-Pues tendrás que asegurarte de no cerrarlos hm

-Si, ya lo se

Hidan volvió a atacarme con la guadaña, y otra vez me gano. Una y otra, y otra puta vez me ganaba por la misma razón: por cerrar mis ojos

Pero es que no podía evitarlo, los cerraba siempre, siempre, siempre.

-¿Cómo van? –Pregunto Konan

-Mal –Respondí yo

-Bueno, es el primer día. Pero ahora será mejor que regreses a la guarida para preparar la comida

-Si –Respondí triste

-Tsk, supongo que ya mañana seguiremos –Dijo Hidan

-Hm, vámonos

Los cinco regresamos a la guarida y yo me puse a cocinar, juro que nunca había deseado más estar en mi cuarto

-Mierda, ¿Por qué demonios tenia que saber cocinar? Mierda, mierda, mierda. Juro que esas estúpidas clases de cocina son solo para hacerte trabajar, apuesto a que en el futuro también van a sacar las clases de lavar platos, y de trapear, y de barrer, y de planchar, y de lavar, y de limpiar, y de sacudir, y de tender, y de…

-Buena idea, ¿Sabes hacer todo eso?

-Maldita planta si serás cabrón Zetsu, ¿Qué no sabes hacer otra cosa más que joder y espiar a la gente?

-**Escucha cría, nosotros no te hemos matado y aparte te estamos entrenando, así que deberías agradecérnoslo con tu servicio**

**-**¡Ahora resulta que me están haciendo un gran favor!

-**No has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿Sabes hacer tareas?**

**-**¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

-**Maldita cría, ahora si te voy a…**

**-**Lárgate en este mismo instante plantita…

-Eres muy in…

-¡Lárgate!

No se ni como lo hice pero otra vez las llamas moradas-transparentes aparecieron en mis manos y básicamente se las lance a Zetsu. Cada vez que le lanzaba las que tenia en mi mano aparecían otras nuevas, así seguí hasta que por fin se largo.

-Idiota…

-Vaya, parece que solo puedes usar tus poderes cuando estas enojada

-Lárgate tú también a menos que quieras que te saque a patadas Madara

-No creo que puedas hacerlo

-Largo…

-Oye no te enojes, solo venia a preguntarte si crees que el entrenamiento funciono

-En realidad no, si supiera hacer jutsus seria más fácil

-Para eso vas a practicar con Kakuzu, ¿o no?

-Creo que si

Serví la jodida comida y me puse a pensar en mi gran problema. Que bueno que la plantita no me iba a enseñar nada.

**Neh, que rayos hasta me duele escribir XD. Bueno ahora si, los OC saldrán más adelante. Mientras tanto, quisiera ver si pueden darme más información o algo que les gustaría resaltar. Me gustaría que me dijeran por ejemplo como se llevarían con todos los Akatsukis y si es posible también me vallan diciendo como se llevarían con Naruto y los otros.**

**Je, otra cosa importante (Si, que pedinche soy ¡Maldita sea!):**

**Ikoki-vampire-love: Perdón por no poner nada en el anterior, pero no se me ocurría nada (Y sigue sin ocurrirme, el problema es que mi mente ha estado bien pendeja últimamente) Pues no se, mi idea era que entrenara a Miroshi y en si pues la cuidara. Y no se… supongo que también la va a ayudar ha hacerse amiga de Raruto, digo de Naruto.**

**Kyuubi-No-Gaby: No se, ¿María seria muy conocida como renegada en todas las aldeas? Es que… bueno solo dime para no adelantar nada XD**

**Bueno, también necesito ideas de misiones en Akatsuki. Je, ya tengo una idea para las primeras misiones de los OC. Bueno, los dejo.**

**¡Gracias! ¡Arigatou! ****Thank****you****! ¡Gratizie! ¡Merci! (Je, no se los puedo decir en señas pero imagínenselo)**


	9. Y el tiempo vuela

**¡Amo sus reviews! No en serio muchas gracias. Neh, otra vez les recuerdo que esta historia esta dividida en cuatro partes. Dos en las que tengo 13 años, una en la que tengo 16 y la última de 18.**

**Mundo Naruto**

**9-Y él tiempo vuela**

Pues al final quedo así: Manejo de chakra con Deidara los lunes, miércoles y viernes. Manejo de armas con Konan e Itachi los martes, jueves y domingos. Ninjutsu con Kakuzu y Pain miércoles y viernes. Taijutsu con Hidan martes y jueves. Genjutsu con Itachi los lunes. Y kenjutsu con Kisame y Sasori los sábados y domingos.

Todos los días hacia lo mismo: Me levantaba temprano, me bañaba y me arreglaba, preparaba la comida para que solo tuviésemos que calentarla en la tarde, para cuando terminaba de hacerla los otros ya estaban abajo desayunando. Cuando terminaban empezaba el entrenamiento y seguíamos hasta la hora de la comida. Cada quien lavaba su plato y después regresábamos al entrenamiento. Al final, por las noches cuando los demás dormían entrenaba con mi jutsu especial.

Tenía dos entrenamientos por día a excepción de los sábados, que solo tenia kenjutsu. Ese día yo limpiaba básicamente toda la casa, algo un poco difícil. En realidad casi no tenía tiempo para mi sola, y cuando lo tenía solo quería ir a dormir y descansar de mis pesados días. Maldito fuera el momento en el que Zetsu me amenazo con comerme.

En los entrenamientos no me iba muy bien, era un tanto complicado. Los elementos que podía usar fueron justo los que predijo Madara, tierra, agua y rayo. En genjutsu era en el que si ya tenía mis esperanzas casi perdidas, ya que hasta ahora no había logrado ni un simple genjutsu básico.

Después de tres semanas aquí, ya los conocía bastante bien. Hoy era sábado, y como a Kisame y Sasori les gusta entrenar después de la comida, justo después de desayunar me puse a limpiar. Siempre dejaba el de Sasori esta el ultimo, era el que mas disfrutaba de limpiar y también era de los mas difíciles. Con todas sus marionetas, pergaminos y venenos debía tener absoluto cuidado. Y claro, no falto el día en el que me corte toda la cara.

-Miroshi, Itachi y Kisame no han llegado –Dijo Pain entrando

-¿Entonces hoy solo entrenare con Sasori?

-Si, termina rápido que ya casi es hora de comer

-Si

Rayos, hoy tal vez no me iría tan bien. Cuando alguno de ellos se iba a una misión me quedaba solo con uno entrenando o en ocasiones con nadie.

Después de comer Sasori y yo salimos a entrenar. A el nunca le agrado estar demasiado cerca de la base. Ya me sabía la ruta hacia el lugar donde siempre entrenábamos.

Como no estaba Kisame para que yo peleara con el, Sasori solo me pidió que peleara contra el. Salió de Hiruko y nos pusimos a pelear. En varias ocasiones Sasori me gano, y de una forma mucho mas rápida que Kisame.

-Si tomas así la espada nunca me vas a ganar, me estas dando la oportunidad para atacarte fácilmente

-Perdón, ¿Entonces…?

-Mira

Sasori se puso detrás de mí, me rodeo con sus brazos y tomo los míos mostrándome como debía hacerlo, en verdad que si parecía más fácil como me lo estaba enseñando.

-¿Entiendes?

-Si

-Bien

Sasori me soltó y se posiciono delante de mi otra vez. Esta vez se me hizo más fácil atacarlo, e inclusive estuve a punto de darle en una o dos ocasiones. Aunque al final volví a perder, logre mantenerme peleando más tiempo que de costumbre

-Será mejor que descanses, ya mejoraste mucho

-S-Sasori no danna, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Si, ya le decía Sasori no danna igual que Deidara porque el decía que era mi maestro. (Sasori no danna=maestro Sasori)

-Si

-¿Por qué…por que usted sale de Hiruko cuando esta conmigo?

-Porque te conozco y no es necesario que use a Hiruko, tu mejor que nadie sabes que esta hecha con la intención de protegerme de ataques directos

-Si, lo se. Esta hecha para evitar los ataques al marionetista

-Exacto, por eso es una marioneta casi perfecta –Sasori levanto la mirada hacia el cielo –Vámonos, ya se esta haciendo tarde

-Si

Sasori y yo nos regresamos a la guarida y ahí estaban Deidara, Madara, Pain, Konan, Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Hidan-sama, Kakuzu, regresaron

-Si, ¿Me extrañaste? –Pregunto Hidan

-Un poco –Respondí

-¡Miro-chan!

-Aléjate –Dije cuando Tobi se me hecho encima

-¿Miro-chan no quiere a Tobi?

-No, no lo quiere, lo detesta –Dije mientras subía las escaleras

-¡Miro-chan odia a Tobi!

-Todos te odiamos Tobi hm

-Ha, idiota –Concluyo Hidan

-Que estupidez

-Espera Miroshi –Me dijo Pain

-¿Que pasa?

-Como ya avanzaste mucho en tu entrenamiento mañana saldrás a tu primera misión

-¿Que?

No sabía si estar feliz o preocupada, ¿Y si tenía que matar a alguien? Mierda, solo me faltaría eso

-Mañana sales a tu misión con Deidara y Sasori

Está bien, creo que en ese caso estaría feliz

-De acuerdo

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer hm?

-Solo van a ir por unos archivos importantes a la aldea de la hierba

-Vale –Dije al tiempo que me volteaba y me iba a mi cuarto

Quien sabe que tanto hicieron los demás, pero yo me quede dormida apenas llegue y me acosté. A las cinco de la mañana me levante, como todas las noches, y salí de la guarida por mi ventana.

Me aleje un poco de la cueva y me puse a entrenar. Al fin mi jutsu o elemento especial era lo más simple del mundo: chakra.

Solo eso, era chakra, pero era diferente al típico chakra. En primer lugar, ya les dije que todo lo que hacia con mis "poderes" era de color morado. Pues todo lo que hago esta hecho de chakra, y ese chakra es de color morado. Se que es difícil de comprender, pero así es.

La verdad es que no entiendo que tiene de especial usar un chakra distinto pero bueno, creo que es un poco más fuerte y además puedo hacer lo que quiera con el, una cuerda de chakra, o un escudo de chakra (Muy útil para cuidar mi celular, desde la vez que Kakuzu casi lo vende y Deidara casi lo manda a volar).

El problema con usarlo es que después me dolía horrores la cabeza, y en ocasiones me sentía un poco agotada y adolorida. Pero hasta ahora no había pasado nada grave.

-Bueno, ¿y ahora que hago para entrenar? –Me pregunte a mi misma

Pero mi mente estaba en blanco, completamente en blanco…

-Puedes irte de aquí –Me dijo una vocecita de niña

-¿Que? ¿Quién? –Pregunte tratando de encontrar a alguien

-¡Aquí abajo! –Grito la voz

Baje mi vista y vi que enfrente de mi había una pequeña muñeca de color blanco, con su pelo color castaño claro, brillante y que le llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran circulares y completamente negros, llevaba un vestido de color negro y mangas largas y una bufanda rayada de color negro y rojo, y lo que mas raro me pareció es que no tenia dedos, solo tenia sus brazos y su "mano" sin dedos.

-Mierda, ya me estoy volviendo loca –Me dije a mi misma, creyendo que eran efectos del chakra morado

-Tal vez. Tú eres Miroshi, ¿Verdad? –Me pregunto la muñeca

-Si, ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Y…por que hablas si eres una…muñeca? –Pregunte agachándome para verla bien

-Tú eres la hermana menor de Mizuki. ¿Verdad?

-S-si, creo

-¡Lo sabia! No te pareces mucho a ella, pero te pareces un poco mas a tu papá

-¿Mi papá?

-Si, era muy guapo, igual que tu mamá. Aunque no te pareces a ella, o al menos no físicamente

-¿Conociste a mis padres?

-Si. ¿Ya te piensas ir de aquí?

-¿De aquí?

-Si, ¿qué no sabes que el de la mascara es Uchiha Madara?

-Si, si lo se pero…

-¡Entonces estas de lado de Madara! –Grito, señalándome de cierto modo

-Oye, perdón pero, por favor no me señales así, no es por mala onda pero como no tienes dedos siento extraño que hagas eso ¬¬…

-¿Eh? ¡A si! Perdón.

-No, no hay problema

-Pero aun así estas de lado de Madara

-No, mira yo no estoy de lado de Madara, al contrario. Es solo que necesito tiempo y quiero impedir que hagan algo muy malo. Pero no estoy con ellos por mala si no que mas bien quiero impedir que algo pase.

-¿Entonces no estas con ellos?

-NO

-Ah, ya decía yo que la hermana de Mizuki no podía estar del lado de Madara

-¡Miroshi hm! –Escuche la voz de Deidara gritar no muy lejos

-Deidara…

-¡Alguien viene, me tengo que ir! –Grito la muñeca corriendo hacia el otro lado -¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Y ten mucho cuidado con Madara!

-¡Oye espera! ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho como te llamas!

-¡A cierto! –Dijo deteniéndose y girándose para verme -¡Me llamo Rin! ¡Búscame cuando te decidas para detener a Uchiha Madara!

-¡Oye no, espera!

-¡Adiós!

-¡No!

Pero fue demasiado tarde, se fue sin voltear atrás

_Rin, se llama igual que la compañera de Kakashi. Igual que la Rin del vocaloid… _Pensé.

(N/A: La muñeca Rin no tiene nada que ver con la compañera de Kakashi. Solo que me gusta el nombre XD)

-Miro, ¿qué haces hm?

-¡Deidara! Ah, este solo estaba entrenando, ¿y tu que haces aquí?

-Sasori no danna me despertó y me dijo que viniera a buscarte

-Ah, ¿Y eso?

-Es que quiere que mañana salgamos temprano y como sabe que tú siempre te tardas horas en "arreglarte" decidió que ya te alistaras

-Oye, ¿a que te refieres con que me tardo horas en arreglarme?

-Pues es que siempre que vas a salir te encierras casi una hora arreglándote hm. Las mujeres son muy exageradas. Como si para pelear tuvieran que verse bien

-Claro que no, y además eso es un tanto payaso y machista, haciendo que me arregle a las cinco de la mañana –Dije molesta

-Pues es verdad, y además piensa que a mi también me levantaron a las cinco de la mañana solo para venir a buscarte hm

-Ah, ya que…

-Vamos hm

Deidara y yo nos regresamos a la cueva. Me metí a mi habitación y empecé a arreglarme.

Lo que mas me dolió es que nos íbamos a ir a las ocho, y termine de arreglarme a las siete y media (Y que bueno que tenia 13 años, porque si no apuesto a que no hubiéramos salido ni a las diez y media ¬¬…)

-¿No que no te tardabas horas hm?

-Pues, tenia que…revisar que tuviera todo y además no encontraba mi cel.

La verdad es que ni yo entiendo porque me tarde tanto, después de todo me ponía lo primero que encontrara, al fin y al cabo con la capa no se veía ni que demonios traía puesto.

-¿Tu cel? –Pregunto Itachi

-El celular pues. Ya les había dicho que era esta cosita de color rosa que Kakuzu estuvo a punto de vender por mucho menos de lo que cuesta y que Deidara casi lo mata cuando dijo que iba ser divertido ver como explotaba –Dije moviendo mi celular de un lado a otro frente a ellos

-Ah –dijeron todos

-Bueno, ¿Nos vamos?

-Si –Me respondió Sasori

-¡Adiós Miro-chan! ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Sasori-san!

-Adiós Tobi hm

Mire a Madara, si bien lo detestaba el "procuraba" ser amable conmigo. Además de que en ocasiones si me caía bien. Pero aun así, nunca iba a dejar de pensar mal de el, aunque fuera la persona mas amable del mundo conmigo.

-Vámonos –Ordeno Sasori

-Si –Respondí yo siguiéndolo

Los tres salimos y nos dirigimos a la aldea de la hierba

**Oh si, pude subir rápido el capitulo. Subo el siguiente el domingo (si no vuelvo a olvidar que mis padres y mis maestros no son la planta bipolar) Jeje, mis gustan sus ideas ;)**

**Blink-chan90: No se, con eso de Cupido se me ocurrió una idea. Mah, se me ocurre un capitulo en la que Yami sea la principal jaja. Claro, si me das permiso O.o**

**Kyuubi-No-Gaby: Me gusta la idea de que sea amiga de Naruto, su Nee-chan. Es mas, con esa idea me sacaste de un problema que tenia en cuanto a el casi final de la primera parte ;)**

**Dimencio: En realidad no fue cuando jugaba smash brawl, fue después jaja. Bueno, no se me pareció interesante la idea de cómo quedo ciego Rah. Miroshi se va a enojar con Deidara cuando se entere XD. Por cierto, Violechan D me dijo que quería ser amiga de tu OC, ¿Qué dices?**

**Ikoki-vampire-love: Con lo de la debilidad de los rubios se me ocurrió una idea, jaja ahora si Miyu tiene pretendiente (Un OC que se le ocurrió a un amigo)**

**Arika-kimura: Bueno, no se si ya lo sepas pero tienes rival con lo de Hidan porque no eres su única fan! Y la verdad es que me parece súper interesante el trió amoroso**

**Sasuke-Ino: Me gusto tu OC, es divertido y se me ocurren montones de capítulos con ella! (Que debería empezar a escribir ¬¬) No te preocupes por supuesto que va a salir.**

**Violechan D: Perdón por no poner los OC mas pronto, pero necesito pensar (Si, que jodida mente tengo) Pero como he tenido exámenes y se vienen aun mas (Y como no puedo bajar de promedio porque traigo la beca) Me cuesta trabajo escribir, y mas con que mis padres se la pasan detrás de mí. Jaja, bueno creo que tienes razón con eso de los problemas con Hidan, ¡Y me encanta la idea! XD. Bueno, creo que Miro ya no podrá golpear a Tobi DX**

**Gracias por los reviews y tratare de subir 2 cap. por semana para que los Oc lleguen mas rápido. El problema es la falta de inspiración desde que me quede sin novio (O mejor dicho, sin perro ¬¬)**


	10. Viaje a la hierba

**Hola, gracias por sus reviews. Mah, ya saben, tengo muchas cosas que decirles pero primero el cap. XD**

**Mundo Naruto**

**10- Viaje a la hierba**

Los tres nos dirigimos a la aldea de la hierba, me sentía completamente feliz de no tener que quedarme en la cueva e ir a una misión con nada más y nada menos que Akasuna no Sasori, el Akatsuki mas guapo (en mi opinión, lastima que sea mucho mas grande que yo) y Deidara, otro de los mas guapos.

(Ah si, los mas guapos son: Sasori, Itachi, Deidara y Hidan. ¡Y es que los cuatro están para comérselos! Los amo a los cuatro, pero mas a Sasori XD)

-¿En que tanto piensas Miro? –Me pregunto Deidara

-En nada, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Porque traes una sonrisa bastante extraña

-Ah, bueno creo que es porque al fin pude salir de la guarida sin que la planta me regañara –Mentí

-Bueno, si tú lo dices hm

-Dejen de hablar de estupideces y caminen mas rápido que se están quedando atrás

-Si –Respondí haciéndole caso a mi maestro

Quien sabe si era demasiado notorio, pero al único al que en verdad le hacia siempre caso era a Sasori. Ni siquiera con las amenazas de Madara le hacia caso en algunas cosas. Además, yo siempre me e caracterizado por ser una niña, o bueno como siempre me dice mi papá, una adolecente muy rebelde. Pero en realidad es mi mentalidad es lo que me lleva a ser como soy.

Yo siempre he dicho que si quieres el respeto de alguien tienes que darle respeto, aunque claro que con muchos adultos eso no funciona ya que se creen los reyes del universo y creen que están bien en todo.

-Apresúrate Deidara –Ordeno Sasori

-Ya voy hm

Yo iba alegre junto a Sasori, como ya dije yo lo respetaba mucho porque el me respetaba mucho también. Y además, es por naturaleza que hagas lo que el chico más guapo del planeta te ordena, supongo.

-Perdón, ¿Qué tan lejos esta la aldea de la hierba? –Pregunte

-La verdad esta bastante lejos hm. Por eso debemos apurarnos, si no, no vamos a llegar nunca.

-Has caso a lo que dices y muévete idiota

-¡Ya voy hm!

Seguimos caminando por varias horas. Una de las diferencias que mas me dolían de shinobis comunes y corrientes entre Akatsuki es que los segundos nunca descansaban cuando se iban de viaje. Y la verdad es que mi debilidad más grande en este mundo es dormir, nada mas aparte de eso.

Mis otras debilidades son: El hentai (Ok, ya se que soy bien pervertida), los fics con lemmon (Neh, sin comentarios) una que otra imagen ecchi (¬¬), y a veces ver algo de lime (Ok, imaginen que nunca leyeron este párrafo).

-¿Ya estas cansada? –Me pregunto Deidara

-Solo tengo un poco de sueño. Aunque aun no me canso mucho

-Que extraño que no te canses a tu edad y con tan poco entrenamiento –Me dijo Sasori

-Es que desde pequeña me acostumbre a caminar mucho –Respondí

-Y supongo también te acostumbraste a dormir hm

-Si…

Ya todos conocían mi gran debilidad para la dormida, y es que un día los pobres se quedaron casi sin comer porque me quede dormida durante dos días seguidos y no pudieron despertarme. Lo bueno es que Konan estaba en la cueva, que si no…

-Eres una floja –Me dijeron ambos

-Si, lo se ¬¬

Deidara sonrió y seguimos caminando en silencio. Durante todo el camino estuvimos callados. Mientras caminábamos me puse a pensar en muchas cosas. En primera, ¿Por que había llegado yo aquí?, luego, ¿Por qué estaba todo tan raro? Quiero decir, se supone que Tobi aun debería "unirse" a Akatsuki, ni tampoco Hidan. En tercera, ¿Quién era la muñeca que había visto en la mañana? Y, ¿Qué no las muñecas no hablan? Y sobre todo, ¿Qué era lo que en verdad quería Madara de mí? Dudo mucho que sea cierto eso de que quiere que yo le diga donde están los jinjurikis, siento que quiere otra cosa. De no ser así, supongo que me habría matado desde hacia mucho. Pero, ¿Qué tendría yo que tanto quería el?

Esas preguntas me estaban casi torturando, me sentía ahora si bastante estresada. ¿Dije estresada? Que irónico, yo deseaba llegar aquí para librarme un poco del estrés, y miren nada más, como acaban las cosas. Siempre es lo mismo conmigo y… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué changada madres estoy hablando como mis papás? Joder, ¡Me estoy volviendo loca!

Al fin llego la noche y con ella, mis ganas de dormir. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que me ganara el sueño estando con Akatsuki. La verdad es que ahora me apiado del pobre de Deidara, con lo impaciente que es mi Sasori no danna, ninguno de los dos podíamos detenernos ni un minuto ni tampoco podíamos comer nada. No me imagino viajando con el siempre, por mucho que me guste.

Durante la noche juro que casi me caigo dormida. Apenas y logre mantenerme en pie gracias a mi chakra. Ahora si, admiro a todos los Akatsukis por no dormir nunca. (Claro, a excepción de la maldita planta bipolar)

-No te vayas a dormir Miro hm

-Pe-perdón… -Susurre tratando de recuperarme a mi misma

-Si te duermes no te vamos a levantar Miroshi

-Lo se… perdón

Los ojos se me estaban cerrando, cada vez más. Entonces, lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar mi celular y sacar los audífonos. Me los puse y empecé a buscar una canción que definitivamente me mantuviera despierta. ¿Y que mejor que unos openings de Naruto para mantenerme despierta? Claro, elegí los más escandalosos de todos.

-¿Que haces? –Me pregunto Deidara

-Voy a escuchar música para mantenerme despierta

-¿Escuchar música? ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, el celular tiene música guardada dentro de el, y con los audífonos puedo escucharla con solo conectarlos al celular

-¿Y como guarda la música hm?

-Pues, es como… como si fuera un pergamino. Guarda la música y cuando quiera la puedo escuchar.

-Ah, ¿Y que escuchas? ¿Una flauta?

-N-no. Es…es música…pues es diferente

-¿Diferente?

-Si. Mira escucha –Le dije extendiendo un audífono para que escuchara

Deidara lo tomo y se lo puso en la oreja. Al principio pareció un poco aturdido por el volumen, ya que yo siempre lo pongo a todo lo que da, y más ahora que quería mantenerme despierta.

-Es rara, nunca la había escuchado hm

-Bueno, a mí me gusta mucho

-¿Puedo seguir escuchando?

-Claro

Deidara y yo seguimos escuchando música. Lo que mas me dio gracia fue cuando Deidara me dijo que le había gustado el opening uno, justo en el que el salía.

Así, me mantuve despierta durante toda la noche. En la mañana, pasamos al lado de un rio y lo primero que pensé fue en lavarme la cara para despertarme bien.

-Sasori no danna, ¿Podemos parar un momento?

-¿Para que?

-Es que quiero enjuagarme la cara, ¿Puedo?

-Apúrate

-Si

Me quite el audífono y le di a Deidara mi celular. Corrí al rio y de inmediato me hinque, tome mucha agua en mis manos y me moje toda la cara. No saben lo bien que me sentí en ese momento, el sueño se me fue un poco.

-Vaya, si que estabas cansada ¿Eh? –Dijo Deidara

-Si, pero ya estoy

Me levante y utilice mi chakra especial para hacer una toalla (Evidentemente, morada) y me seque con ella. El agua que tenía la toalla la absorbió el chakra, supuse que tal vez esa agua me serviría para después, así que tome la "toalla" y la moje con más agua.

-¿Que haces?

-Prefiero ser precavida, quien sabe que pueda pasar

-Vámonos –Ordeno Sasori

-Si –Respondí mientras seguía a mi maestro

Deidara se me quedo viendo extraño, pero yo solo seguí de largo y camine al lado de Sasori, o bueno al lado de Hiruko, pero sale siendo CASI lo mismo (Por que no es lo mismo, estar al lado de Sasori SIN Hiruko me pondría la piel chinita XD)

-Oye, esta música esta bien rara hm

-¿Por qué? ¿Que escuchas?

-No se, pero creo que no esta en japonés. A de ser ingles supongo…

-Ah si –Respondí, casi toda la música que tenia estaba en ingles, un minuto, ¿Ingles?

-¿Que dijiste?

-¿De que hm?

-¿Dijiste ingles?

-Si, creo que esta en ingles porque escuche algunas palabras en ese idioma

_Kishimoto, eres un idiota. ¿Los hiciste conocer otros idiomas aparte del japonés? Eso si que es una estupidez…_

-¿Que cojones es esto?

-¿Que?

Le eche un vistazo al celular y vi que Deidara se había metido por accidente al menú, su actitud me pareció tan chistosa que me empecé a reír

-¿De que te ríes hm?

-E-es que…solo te metiste al menú

-¿Que?

-Hay Deidara, voy a tener que enseñarte a usar el celular –Reí

-Que estupidez –Dijo Sasori

-¿Que hago hm?

-Solo aprieta ese botón –Le dije señalando la opción de "atrás"

-Esta cosa me da miedo, es muy extraña…

Me reí de lo que dijo, y eso que solo era un simple celular. No me imagino que haría Deidara en nuestro mundo

-Que bueno que aun tienes dieciséis años

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en cuanto más joven estés más fácil es enseñarte a usar el celular

-Bueno, entonces cuando regresemos me enseñas a usarlo hm

-Si, así ya no tendré que ponerte la música

-Dejen de hablar de estupideces y muévanse –Ordeno Sasori en tono enojado

-Si –Respondí aumentando mi velocidad para alcanzar una vez más a Sasori

De repente Deidara se me acerco y me pego en el brazo con su codo, yo lo mire buscando una explicación a eso, pero cuando me encontré con su cara note que me estaba sonriendo de forma divertida, entonces volteo a ver a Sasori y luego regreso la vista a mi, una vez mas de forma divertida, como si se estuviera burlando de mi.

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que efectivamente se estaba burlando de mi, se estaba burlando de que me gustaba Sasori. En ese momento volví mi vista al frente tratando de disimular mi sonrojo. Y si, estaba segura de que estaba roja por que siempre me pasa eso cuando alguien me descubre, ya sea para bien o para mal.

-¿Que te pasa hm? –Pregunto divertido

-N-nada. No entiendo por que preguntas…

-¿Y entonces por que te pusiste tan roja?

-N-no es por nada –Dije bajando la mirada

-Aja, claro

-Cállense y muévanse idiotas

-Si –Respondí olvidando lo que me decía Deidara

Sin embargo Deidara hizo lo mismo que la vez anterior. Pero esta vez, apenas mire su sonrisa aparte la vista de el para mantener algo de mi orgullo

Pasaron varias horas en las que casi todo fue lo mismo y en las que el silencio se volvía cada vez mas incomodo.

-Ya vamos a llegar –Dijo Sasori –Yo iré primero, ustedes quédense aquí y esperen hasta que yo les diga que esta seguro

-Esta bien –Respondí mientras me sentaba frente a una roca y me recargaba en ella

Ya sabía que con eso se refería mas bien a mí, después de todo Deidara no tendría problema para pasar sin ser descubierto. En cambio yo, la debilucha de Akatsuki, necesitaba que los demás me cuidaran como niña chiquita.

Sasori se fue y Deidara se sentó a mi lado. Estuvimos en silencio durante varios minutos. Yo solo miraba hacia donde se había ido Sasori sonriente, hasta que Deidara me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Te gusta Sasori no danna, ¿Verdad?

Me gire a verlo, creí que encontraría la cara burlona de hacia rato, pero no fue así. Es mas, ni siquiera estaba sonriendo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque siempre le haces caso, y siempre haces todo lo que te dice, y cuando no tiene a Hiruko te le quedas viendo como si fuera lo mas increíble del mundo, y cuando estamos los tres me ignoras por completo, y luego no comes con nosotros por ir con el, y cuando te habla te brillan los ojos, y cuando llega a rozarte te pones muy roja, y…

-¿En serio?

-Si, siempre haces eso

Nunca me imagine que yo hiciera eso, ¡Me desconozco maldita sea!

-Pe-perdón si te ignore, es solo que…

-No hay problema, tú no tienes la culpa de que te guste Sasori no danna

-N-no me gusta…

-¿Entonces por que haces todo eso?

-Y-yo…

En ese momento escuche algo detrás de mi y Deidara y yo volteamos a ver a nuestro Sasori no danna

-Es seguro, muévanse

-Si –Respondimos los dos parándonos

Seguimos caminando y en un par de minutos vimos la entrada a la aldea de la hierba…

**Bueno pues ahí esta. Faltan como cinco capítulos para que salgan los OC, ¡Si! ¡Miro ya no va a estar sola! (Un minuto… ¡Yo soy Miro! DX**

**Por cierto, todos van a estar en Akatsuki, claro que si no quieren solo díganme XD Y una pregunta, si fueran a salir de misión con uno de los Akatsukis, ¿Con quien irían? Jajaja, ya verán para que es XD**

**Ah si, de una vez les aviso niñas, Deidara y Sasori están apartados XD (Apartaría también a Itachi, pero me vería muy aborazada)**


	11. La misión

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí esta el capitulo, espero les guste. Ya saben, tengo muchas cosas que decirles (Vaya, no me alcanza con todo lo que les digo a mis amigas XD)**

**Mundo Naruto**

**11- La misión**

Ya estaba atardeciendo y al fin podíamos ver la aldea de la hierba. Se veía un tanto más pequeña, a diferencia de las demás aldeas en el mundo de Naruto. En ese momento empecé a ponerme nerviosa y admito que inclusive también un tanto asustada. Me mordí el labio inferior y junte mis dos manos frente a mi, muestra de que si estaba asustada.

-¿Que te pasa? –Pregunto Deidara

-No, nada. Es solo que no siento que vaya a servir en verdad de mucho

-Cállense, ya vamos a llegar. Deidara

-Si

Deidara hizo un pajarito el cual se hizo enorme. Se subió de un salto al pájaro y luego me volteo a ver.

-¿Que esperas? Ven hm –Dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a subir

-Gracias

-Apresúrate Deidara, recuerda que no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente

-Si ya lo se hm

El pájaro se elevo y entonces me asuste, creí que tal vez podría caerme. Sin embargo, Deidara se dio cuanta de eso y rodeo mi cadera con su brazo apegándome a el.

-No te preocupes, es seguro hm –Me dijo sonriente

Asentí levemente y me apoye en el, en ese momento me di cuenta del hermoso ocaso que podíamos ver. Me recordó a una vez que en la fiesta de una amiga todos salimos a la terraza justo cuando empezaba a ocultarse el sol, y las mujeres nos pusimos a bailar mientras que los hombres se ponían a cantar desafinadamente haciéndonos reír, para después comer pastel. Ahora me doy cuenta de que cuando estas con tus amigos no piensas en nada, solo estas feliz porque te la pasas bien con ellos. Lo peor de todo es que creo que nunca los valore lo suficiente y ahora ya ni puedo verlos.

-¿En que piensas?

-En mis amigos…creo que los extraño un poco

-¿Preferirías estar con ellos ahora?

-No lo se, ¿Por qué?

Deidara me tomo con ambas manos la cara para que pudiera mirarlo bien, su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules resaltaban con el naranja y el morado de cielo. Al ver sus ojos azules me perdí en ellos. Y es que sus ojos son tan lindos, tan expresivos. En eso si para mi los ojos de Deidara son mejores a los de Itachi, son mas expresivos, mas brillantes, mas lindos, mas…no se, agradables.

-Porque me gusta que estés aquí hm

Yo solo le sonreí, Deidara siempre sabía ser un buen amigo.

_Vaya Kurotsuchi, te sacaste la lotería con tu hermano mayor_

-Ya vamos a llegar hm

-¿Crees que Sasori no danna ya haya llegado?

-No, de seguro nos va a dar tiempo de bajar sin que nos descubran –Deidara me miro sonriente -¿Acaso te urge tanto verlo?

-N-no, no es eso. Es que si no se va a enojar y…

-Aja, claro

Solo me limite a apartar la mirada, aunque como el me seguía sujetando era incomodo. De repente el pájaro empezó a descender. Honestamente, si me asuste un poco, pero confié en que Deidara no me iba a soltar.

Al fin llegamos al suelo y ambos bajamos de un salto. El edificio al que íbamos a entrar estaba enfrente (nosotros estábamos escondidos detrás de otro). Había unos cuantos ninjas ahí, así que me mantuve detrás de Deidara.

-¿Que esperas Deidara?

Nos volteamos a ver a Sasori, ¿Cómo cojones le hace para traer una marioneta y pasar sin ser descubierto? Mah, por eso lo admiro tanto

-Solo lo estaba esperando a usted hm

Deidara sonrió y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los ninjas. Me puse nerviosa, ¿Y ahora que?

-¿Que te pasa? –Me pregunto Sasori

-N-nada Sasori no danna, perdón.

-No debiste entrar en Akatsuki si te ibas a arrepentir a la hora de matar a alguien

Baje la mirada, ¡Maldita sea! ¿Habrá peor sensación que lo que sientes cuando la persona que más admiras te dice algo así?

-N-no me voy a arrepentir

-¿Y si te dijera que mates a cualquiera que se meta en nuestro camino?

_Mierda, ¿Por qué demonios cambie mi vida estresante y aburrida por una vida de asesinatos?_

-Lo hare, si usted me lo pide lo hare

-¿En serio?

-Si. Si con eso le demuestro que hice bien en entrar a Akatsuki entonces lo hare.

-Eso lo veremos

De repente escuche una pequeña explosión. Por instinto me voltee a ver a donde estaba Deidara. El ya venia de regreso sonriente.

-Listo hm

-Vamos

Sasori empezó a "caminar" hacia el edificio. Deidara y yo lo seguimos, no tuvimos problema para pasar sin ser descubiertos. Al fin entramos en una enorme biblioteca, la mas grande que haya visto (Aunque no he ido a muchas, me da mas flojera buscar el libro que leerlo)

-Deidara, tu busca en la parte de atrás, Miroshi tu busca en los estantes de en medio, yo buscare en los de adelante

-Si Respondimos los dos

Me puse a buscar los mentados papeles. Se suponía que tenían que ver con el juubi. Busque en los estantes, en cajas, en todos lados. Al fin encontré unos pergaminos con algo parecido, así que supuse que eran esos. Estaba a punto de ir con Sasori para dárselos cuando unos libros llamaron mi atención.

_Uzushiogakure oto_

_Uzushiogakure __Shōrai_

Esos eran los títulos de los libros que tanto llamaban mi atención, ya que en español los títulos serian: _El sonido de la aldea del remolino _y _El futuro de la aldea del remolino. _Los tome y les di una ojeada, el primero tenia información sobre el clan Ayane, por lo que inmediatamente lo guarde en una mochila morada que me compre con lo que me quedaba de dinero. Luego ojee el otro y había información sobre el ataque a la aldea del remolino. Ese también lo metí sin pensarlo dos veces. Con lo curiosa y terca que soy, no pude evitar seguir buscando información sobre la aldea del remolino o cualquier cosa que me diera una pista sobre mi supuesto clan. Y afortunadamente encontré varios pergaminos con información que me pareció importante. Esos también los tome y me los guarde.

Me dirigí a buscar a Sasori para darle lo que había encontrado. Cuando lo vi estaba buscando en los estantes y Hiruko estaba a un lado. Me quede viendo como buscaba durante unos segundos.

-Sasori no danna

-¿Que? –Pregunto sin apartar la vista del libro

-Encontré esto –Dije acercándole los papeles

Sasori los tomo y los miro. Yo solo me quede viendo su pelo, me daban ganas de acariciarlo.

-Estos son –Dijo al fin –Ve a buscar a Deidara

-Si

Fui a buscar a Deidara y lo encontré buscando los papeles en una caja

-Deidara, ya encontramos los papeles. Vámonos

-Bien hm

Deidara y yo nos dirigimos ha donde estaba Sasori y lo encontramos otra vez dentro de Hiruko.

-Ya vámonos –Ordeno

Asentí levemente. Salimos de la habitación y caminamos por el pasillo. Iba pensando en lo que me había dicho Sasori y como obra del destino (o como obra de mi jodida y maldita suerte de mierda) unos shinobis aparecieron frente a nosotros

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?

-¿Akatsuki?

-Mierda –Susurre

-Yo me encargo hm

-No, se va a encargar Miroshi

-¿Miro?

-Vas Miroshi –Ordeno Sasori

Respire hondo

-Si

Junte chakra en mis manos y lo moldee en forma de kunai. Me puse frente a los ninjas (que eran 4) y me puse en pose defensiva. Me puse más nerviosa que nunca, juro que vi mi vida entera pasar frente a mis ojos. Sin embargo no termine de verla toda ya que uno de los tipos se me acerco y me ataco con un kunai. No tuve de otra más que defenderme.

Todos me atacaron y juro que casi me matan. Eso si, Hidan es mucho mas hábil. Como me estaba costando trabajo se me ocurrió una idea: hacer una espada de chakra y utilizar el elemento rayo en ella. Seria casi como la espada de Sasuke con el chidori, pero una espada morada de chakra. No lo pensé más y la hice rápido para defenderme de un ataque. El ninja seguía con su kunai tratando de derivar mi espada, en ese momento use el elemento rayo en toda la espada haciendo que el tipo se electrocutara. Antes de alegrarme por mi logro otro me ataco y me corto con su kunai en el brazo. Quien sabe como chingados lo hice pero logre darle con la espada. Solo quedaban dos, y ya me estaba tardando mucho.

Pensé rápido, lo único que se me ocurrió fue intentar hacer un campo de fuerza grande de chakra y usar las llamas, pero eso me costaba un poco de trabajo. Sin embargo aun así lo logre y los tres estábamos dentro de mi campo de fuerza. Hice mis llamas y los ataqué, pero ellos me atacaron con algo así como unas plantas que casi me atrapan; si no es por las llamas que me ayudaron a romperlas. Al darme cuanta de que me iban a devorar como si fueran Zetsu, intente hacer las llamas mas grandes, mas, mas grandes. Lo más grandes que se pudieran. Increíblemente, cuando ya estaban bastante grandes se convirtieron en unos gatos gigantes de chakra morado que atacaron a los tipos y los derivaron sin ningún problema. Al darme cuenta de que ninguno de ellos se levantaba me gire a ver a Sasori y a Deidara.

-Vaya, les ganaste hm

-Vámonos –Ordeno de nuevo Sasori

_ ¿Eso es todo? ¿No me va decir nada más? TTwTT_

Seguimos nuestro camino hasta la salida, ya era de noche y no había nadie ahí. Sin embargo Sasori y Deidara se detuvieron justo cuando acabábamos de salir del edificio.

-Hay alguien ahí hm

-Ve Miroshi

-Está bien

Me asome a ver cuantos ninjas había, eran unos 6 o 7. Suspire pensando como iba a hacer para ganarles

-Apresúrate, no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente

-Si

Salí, supuse que Sasori se iba a enojar si me tardaba demasiado, así que se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo de hacia rato. Haber si los gatos salían como yo quería porque si no iba a morir a manos de esos tipos, o a manos de Sasori.

Hice el escudo antes de que me descubrieran. Justo cuando se voltearon a verme yo ya tenía las llamas listas para atacarlos. Tenía la ventaja de haberlos agarrado por sorpresa. Con las llamas logre derivar a dos de ellos. Luego empecé a esquivar los ataques de los otros mientras seguía juntando chakra en mis manos, mas y mas chakra. Solo pasaron un par de segundos cuando aparecieron los gatos gigantes que derivaron a otros dos. Lo malo es que aun quedaban tres y lo primero en lo que pensé fue en juntar aun más chakra. Lo intente, más chakra del que nunca había logrado juntar.

_Mas, mas, mas, solo un poco mas, mas _

Esta vez junte tanto que no aparecieron unos gatos, si no que más bien aparecieron unos tigres de color azul-chakra de un tamaño enorme, debían medir casi dos metros y medio de altura y unos cuatro metros de largo. Me sorprendió tanto eso que hasta yo misma retrocedí un poco. En menos de tres segundos los ninjas estaban tirados en el piso y los tigres desaparecieron.

-Vaya Miro, eso fue genial hm

-I-increíble –Susurre

-Bien echo Miroshi, ahora vámonos

_ ¿Sasori me dijo "bien echo"? ¿En serio? _

Deidara saco de su bolsillo un pajarito y lo agrando. Se subió a el, pero yo no me subí

-¿Que esperas?

-Quiero intentar algo –Respondí

Junte chakra en mis manos y lo fui moldeando hasta hacer un pequeño pajarito, empecé a extender mis manos para hacerlo mas grande. Al fin conseguí hacerlo lo suficientemente grande como para subirme a el.

-¿Que tal?

-Es interesante, pero es mejor el mío hm

-Déjense de estupideces y váyanse de una buena vez idiotas

-Si –Respondimos los dos

Deidara y yo partimos con nuestros pájaros uno al lado del otro.

-¿Ya no tienes miedo?

-Si

-¿Entonces?

-Pues me lo voy a tener que aguantar –Respondí sujetándome bien

-Ya, no te preocupes. Si te caes yo te atrapo hm

-¿En serio? –Pregunte mientras casi me iba de lado

-Si, después de todo no creo que quieras pasar penas con Sasori no danna, perderías puntos con el

-¡No necesito puntos con el!

-¿No te gusta?

-N-no –Respondí apartando la vista

-¿Por qué te pones roja cada vez que te pregunto eso?

-Po-porque…porque no me gusta cuando me preguntas eso, me da no se que ¬¬…

-Como no hm

Agradecí que al fin estuviéramos encima del bosque, fuera de la aldea. Descendimos y nos bajamos de nuestros pájaros para esperar a que Sasori llegara. No tardo mucho y empezamos a movernos para regresar a la guarida…

**Neh, corto tal vez pero bueno, ¡LOS OC SE VAN ACERCANDO! Ah, si. Oigan, neta creo que deberían empezar a leer los reviews de los demás. Bueno como sea, el próximo capitulo lo subo el domingo a mas tardar (Si es posible lo subo el viernes, pero no es seguro) Y pues, los siguientes dos capítulos van a ser de un pequeño tema del que no daré adelantos. El siguiente va a ser una de las partes más importantes de la historia y al fin al cuarto saldrá el primer OC, Jajaja los dejare con la duda. :3**

**Bueno, esta bien, si daré un adelanto del capitulo trece porque no puedo callármelo: ¡Habrá confesiones amorosas! (Pero eso si, no diré de quienes ni a quienes. ¡Adivinen!)**


	12. Fiebre

**Jajá bueno, gracias por sus reviews. ¡Si! ¡Llegamos a los cincuenta reviews! (Y eso que todavía no empieza lo bueno) Bueno, ya saben, tengo cosas que decirles pero primerito, el cap. XD**

**Mundo Naruto**

**12- Fiebre**

Al fin nos regresábamos a la guarida. Pasamos toda la noche caminando, para mi sorpresa no me canse. Es mas, no me estaba dando sueño, y eso era raro, muy raro…

La noche se me hizo eterna, muy eterna. El silencio no era incomodo, pero si aburrido. Además, la curiosidad por leer los libros y pergaminos que encontré sobre la aldea del remolino me estaba matando. Y si, soy muy curiosa, terca, impulsiva y en ocasiones hasta llego a ser demasiado descontrolada. ¿Pero como ignorar semejantes fuentes de información?

Así paso la noche. En la mañana me empezó a doler la cabeza. No le tome importancia, supuse que era por usar el chakra especial. Sin embargo, por cada minuto que pasaba me dolía mas la cabeza, los ojos se me cerraban, mis piernas temblaban, mis brazos no me respondían, me costaba trabajo respirar y sentía que me iba a desmayar. Sasori iba como a unos cinco pasos delante de mi y Deidara a unos tres pasos.

Como ha eso de las diez de la mañana me sentía muy mal, empecé a avanzar recargándome en los arboles de alrededor. En un momento dado ya no podía soportar el dolor de cabeza, apenas y podía respirar y caminar, me sentía muy caliente y mis ojos se cerraban cada vez más. Me detuve y me recargue en una roca tratando de recuperar el aire.

-Oye Miro, ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Deidara deteniéndose para voltear a verme

-S-si –Respondí como pude

Sasori también se detuvo, sin embargo el no se volteo

-¿Segura? –Pregunto de nuevo Deidara

-S-si

-Te ves pálida, ¿Te duele algo?

Negué con la cabeza, ni siquiera tenia aire suficiente para hablar.

-Deidara, cárgala –Ordeno Sasori

-N-no, e-estoy bien. E-es solo que…

-No digas estupideces, estás enferma. Deidara, cárgala

-Si hm

Deidara se me acerco y me tomo en brazos. De haber tenido fuerzas me hubiera negado, pero apenas me cargo mis piernas dejaron de responderme y estaba segura de que así no duraría mucho tiempo, así que deje que me cargara.

Me recargue en el pecho de Deidara, cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar un poco. Me sentí bastante cómoda en los brazos de Deidara, estaban tan cálidos, tan cómodos.

Así pasaron unos minutos hasta que de repente me llego una horrible y molesta tos. Otra vez me costaba trabajo respirar.

-¿Te sientes mal?

Esta vez no mentí y asentí con la cabeza. Me sujete de la capa de Deidara y me hundí en ella. Me sentía tremendamente mal, tanto que ya estaba sintiendo que me iba a desmayar si no me traían algo para el dolor.

De repente Sasori se detuvo y Deidara también lo hizo.

-Vamos a detenernos un momento

-Si

Deidara me recargo en una piedra mientras Hiruko se acercaba. Para mi sorpresa la marioneta se abrió y Sasori salió de ella. Deidara se hinco y me toco la frente con su mano y la aparto casi de inmediato

-Esta caliente hm

-Te ves muy pálida, de seguro tienes fiebre. Deidara, trae agua

-Esta bien –Dijo levantándose –Ahora vuelvo hm

-No te tardes, recuerda que no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente

-Si

Deidara me miro una última vez y se fue a buscar el agua. Sasori se hinco delante de mí y empezó a bajar el cierre de mi capa dejando ver que traía una playera negra y larga ajustada de mangas cortas con bordes lilas y un círculo en medio del mismo tono lila y un short corto negro con los bordes lilas igual que la playera. Me quito la capa y la dejo a un lado, al igual que mi mochila. En ese momento no pude evitar mirarlo bien, era sin duda muy guapo pero, le faltaba algo. ¿Pero que?

Me acerque a el y le acaricie la mejilla, pero el inmediatamente me tomo el brazo y lo aparto de el.

-¿Que crees que haces?

-Pe-perdón. Es solo que… quiero sentir… por favor

Sasori me miro unos segundos mas, en ese tiempo observe sus ojos. No había nada en ellos, estaban vacios. No eran como los de Deidara, eran lindos pero no te decían ni expresaban nada. Eran fríos…vacios…solos…eran como el.

Sasori finalmente me soltó el brazo, en ese momento volví a acariciar su mejilla. Estaba helada, parecía que lo habían metido a un refrigerador o algo así. Era como sus ojos, fría. En ese momento levante la mirada a su pelo rojo. Fui subiendo mi mano acariciando su cara hasta llegar a su cabello para jugar con el. Este estaba igual de frio.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-E-es que… yo…

Me acerque un poco mas a el. Me sorprendió ver que el no se aparto. Estaba completamente perdida, la fiebre me estaba haciendo decir y hacer tonterías. Estaba tal vez demasiado cerca de el, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba respirando con dificultad. Sentía que me iba a desmayar.

-Y-yo…

Estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía por el cuando…

-Oy, ¿Qué demonios están haciendo hm?

De inmediato me aparte de Sasori y me recargue nuevamente en la piedra respirando agitadamente. Sasori solo volteo a ver a Deidara sin ninguna emoción en su rostro.

-Te estábamos esperando idiota

-¿En serio? ¿Y por que estaban tan juntos hm?

-Deja de decir estupideces y solo dale el agua a Miroshi

-Esta bien hm

Deidara me dio una cantimplora y empecé a tomar del agua. El dolor de cabeza había pasado un poco, pero seguía sintiéndome muy débil.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Asentí con la cabeza. Aun me dolía todo y me seguía costando trabajo respirar. Aunque ya no me dolía tanto la cabeza, me sentía caliente aun sin tener mi capa.

-Vámonos –Ordeno Sasori

Antes de que pudiera responder Deidara me tomo la mano y me levanto de un jalón. Apenas me pude mantener de pie unos segundos cuando me caí encima de Sasori. De haber tenido fuerzas me habría apartado de inmediato, pero estaba demasiado débil como para moverme. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada en el pecho de Sasori, en donde estaba su corazón. Me di cuenta de que ahí estaba caliente, no como su mejilla o su pelo, se sentía cálido. Sasori se sentó apoyándose en su mano y abrió sus piernas dejando las mías entre las suyas. Cerré mis ojos y trate de recuperar el aliento mientras Sasori colocaba su mano libre en mi cadera.

-Pe-perdón… -Susurre

-Oy, ¿Qué creen que están haciendo hm?

-Idiota, ¿Qué no viste que Miroshi se cayó?

-Pues que yo sepa, cuando alguien se cae se levanta hm

-Ni siquiera puede moverse, esta enferma. Además, se cayó por tu culpa

-Bueno, como sea hm. Hay que irnos

Sasori me sentó en sus piernas y me tomo en brazos, se levanto y me coloco en brazos de Deidara, recogió mi capa y mi mochila y se metió dentro de Hiruko.

-Vámonos

-Si

Seguimos nuestro camino hacia la guarida. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida en brazos de Deidara, los ojos se me cerraban, mi cuerpo se aflojaba, el sueño me estaba dominando. Ya no aguantaba mas despierta, mis ojos ya estaban completamente cerrados cuando me vi obligada a abrirlos al sentir la lengua de la mano de Deidara lamer mi pierna. Lo mire y el solo me sonrió. Luego sentí la lengua de su otra mano lamer mi brazo. Cerré mis ojos y me pegue aun mas a el. Una vez mas su mano lamio mi pierna.

Sabía que no debía decir nada con Sasori ahí. Me mordí el labio inferior tratando de callarme. Las bocas de Deidara no dejaban de lamerme. En realidad se sentía muy bien, pero aun así me ponía nerviosa. De repente su mano empezó a subir, recorriendo toda mi pierna lamiéndola. Luego volvió a bajar de la misma forma. Trate de ocultar mi rostro en su capa. Aquel contacto me estaba poniendo la piel de gallina. Lo que me ponía más nerviosa era que Sasori estaba tan solo unos cuantos pasos delante de nosotros.

Si antes me costaba trabajo respirar, ahora me costaba mucho mas. Mi temperatura estaba aumentando. Si mis piernas me hubieran respondido me hubiera puesto tensa, pero como estaba muy débil estas estaban flojas dejando que las manos de Deidara las lamieran sin ningún problema.

De repente Deidara me levanto y acerco su boca a mi oreja y susurro:

-¿Te gusta?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, ¿Para que mentir?

Deidara me mordió la oreja. Juro que casi dejo escapar un gemido por tal acción. Si lo hacia Sasori nos iba a matar

Durante un rato más siguió haciendo lo mismo. Más de una vez tuve que taparme la boca para no decir nada.

-D-Deidara… -Susurre lo mas bajo que pude

-¿Que pasa hm? –Me pregunto al oído para que Sasori no nos escuchara

-¿Po-por que haces esto?

Deidara me sonrió y volvió a susurrarme

-Porque tu piel me gusta

Volví a esconderme en su capa cuando sentí que volvía a lamerme la pierna. De repente empecé a toser muy fuerte y me empezaron a llorar los ojos. Estaba viendo borroso todo.

-Oye, ahora si te ves muy mal, hasta parece que estas muerta

-N-no puedo respirar…

-¡Oy Sasori no danna!

-¿Que quieres?

-Miro se ve muy mal, tal vez deberíamos darle algo

Hiruko se detuvo y Sasori salió de el, se acerco y me miro

-¿Tiene fiebre?

-No se hm

Deidara me puso en brazos de Sasori y me toco la frente

-Si, esta quemándose

-Si seguimos a este paso tardaremos mucho tiempo en llegar. Llévatela en uno de tus pájaros, así llegaremos mas rápido para que Konan vea si le da algo para bajarle la temperatura

-Esta bien hm

Deidara hizo un pajarito y lo agrando. Se subió a el y con la ayuda de Sasori me subí. Deidara me abrazo y yo solo me recargue en el. Solo alcance a ver que Sasori tomaba mi capa y mi mochila y se metía dentro de Hiruko una vez más. El pájaro se elevo y a los pocos minutos me quede profundamente dormida.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Me di cuenta de que seguía recargada en el pecho de Deidara. El sol estaba a todo lo que daba, quien sabe que hora era.

-Vaya, hasta que al fin te despiertas

Levante un poco la mirada y me encontré con los ojitos azules de Deidara en los que me perdí de nuevo. No se que demonios tenían sus ojos, pero me hacían olvidar que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Ciertamente, no se parecían en nada a los ojos de Sasori

-Si que sabes dormir, ni siquiera Tobi duerme tanto como tu

-¿Que…que hora es?

-Ya son como las 12, pero tú te dormiste ayer hm

-¿A-ayer?

-Si, ya vamos a llegar

Solo cerré mis ojos y espere a que llegáramos. Después de unos minutos empezamos a bajar hasta que llegamos a tierra. Deidara se bajo y luego me cargo para bajarme a mí. Otra vez me sentía muy mal, solo quería dormir otra vez. Entramos a la guarida e inmediatamente Tobi nos recibió

-¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Miro-chan! ¡Regresaron! –Grito casi aventándose encima de nosotros

-¡Oy idiota no hagas eso! ¡¿Que no ves que Miro se siente mal?

-¿Eh? ¿Miro-chan se siente mal?

-Si, esta enferma, ve a avisarle a Konan mientras yo la llevo a su cuarto hm

-¡Si! Oye sempai, ¿Pero y Sasori-san?

-No debe tardar en llegar hm. Nosotros nos venimos en mi ave

-¡Esta bien sempai! –Grito Tobi mientras corría hacia la sala

Deidara me llevo hasta mi cuarto y me recostó. Apenas me había colocado cuando la puerta se abrió

-¿Miroshi? –Dijo Konan entrando

-K-Konan –Susurre

Detrás de ella estaba Madara. Ambos entraron y Konan se me acerco y me toco la frente

-Tienes fiebre, lo mejor será que descanses

-¿Por qué se enfermo Miro-chan, Konan-san?

-No lo se

-E-esto…De-Deidara. ¿Me traerías un-un vaso de agua? –Pregunte

-Esta bien hm

Deidara salió y luego mire a Konan

-Konan, ¿Nos dejas hablar a solas a Madara y a mí?

-Esta bien –Respondió

Konan también salió y cerró la puerta. En el momento en el que salió mire a Madara.

-¿De que quieres hablar conmigo?

-E-es sobre mi fiebre. Creo que fue porque use el chakra especial

-La verdad lo veía venir, así que no me sorprende

-¿En serio?

-Si, después de todo necesitarías un entrenamiento más especial

-¿Se te ocurre algo? (tos)

-Por ahora no, pero mientras tanto deberías descansar

Madara estaba a punto de salir cuando cometí tal vez una de las peores estupideces que he cometido en mi vida (Y han sido varias por cierto)

-M-Madara

-¿Que? –Pregunto cuando ya iba a abrir la puerta

-¿Quién eres en realidad?

Madara se detuvo y hubo un largo silencio que me puso nerviosa. Al fin Madara se giro a verme y se me acerco asustándome

-¿A que te refieres con eso Miroshi?

-A-a nada. O-olvídalo

Madara solo puso su mano alrededor de mi cuello haciendo que me pusiera más nerviosa

-Dime, ¿Qué querías decir con eso?

-E-es que, tu no puedes ser Uchiha Madara –Dije cerrando mis ojos –E-el esta muerto y será revivido en la guerra ninja…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Y-ya te había dicho que yo se lo que va a pasar, y se a quienes van a revivir y entre ellos esta Uchiha Madara…

Madara me apretó mas el cuello y de por si ya me costaba trabajo respirar

-Escucha me bien Miroshi, si sabes lo que te conviene no le digas esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Pain

Asentí con la cabeza asustada. De inmediato Madara aparto su mano y al fin me dejo respirar.

-Bien –Dijo saliendo al fin

Suspire tratando de recuperarme del susto cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse

-Aquí esta Miro hm

-G-gracias

Deidara me dio el vaso y se sentó en una silla que tenia a un lado. Me tome la mitad del vaso y lo coloque en la mesita de noche

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-U-un poco, ¿Crees que Sasori no danna se tarde mucho?

-Vaya, hasta enferma no dejas de pensar en el ¿Eh?

-N-no es eso, es solo por pre-preguntar

De repente Deidara se empezó a reír de forma extraña

-¿De-de que te ríes?

-De que pasaste de estar más blanca que una cebolla a estar más roja que un jitomate hm

Maldita sea, ya ni mis compañeros se comportan así

-Me-me voy a dormir –Dije al fin

-Bueno, sueña con Sasori no danna

-¡No…no necesito soñar con…! (Tos) con… (Tos) con Sasori… (Tos) Sasori no… (Tos)

-Si, si, como digas Miro. Nos vemos hm

Deidara salió de la habitación dejándome sola y con mi tos que me estaba ahogando. Así seguí un rato hasta que al fin se me paso. Abrace a mi almohada y casi me quedaba dormida cuando la puerta se abrió y Hidan entro

-Vaya, así que es cierto eso de que estas enferma –Dijo sentándose en la silla

-¿Que-que paso?

-Nada, es solo que quería comprobar lo que decía el idiota de Tobi

De repente Hidan saco de su bolsillo un sexy chocolate blanco. (Y si, los chocolates pueden ser muy sexys XD) Y empezó a comérselo en frente mío. Lo saboreaba de la misma forma que yo lo saboreaba. Maldita sea, el karma por haberme comido un montón de chocolates enfrente de mis amigos para hacerlos sufrir. Y lo peor de todo es que me estaban dando una probadita de mi propio chocolate, ¡Y sin probar el chocolate!

-H-Hidan-sama, ¿Me-me das un poco?

-No, quien sabe que tantas cosas malas tenga y así como estas no creo que deberías arriesgarte comiendo cualquier cosa. Mejor solo deberías comer caldos para que te sientas mejor

Estaba muy claro que solo estaba haciendo eso solo para deprimirme, amo los chocolates y mas los chocolates blancos. Solo miraba como se lo comía, enfrente de mí JUSTO COMO YO LO HAGO. Y déjenme decirles que eso no se vale porque la que siempre tortura a los demás comiéndose cosas deliciosas soy yo y nadie más que YO.

-Pe-pero…

-Pero nada, si te lo comes te vas a sentir peor

-Ya déjala en paz Hidan –Dijo Kakuzu recargado en el marco de la puerta, ¿Cuándo cojones había llegado ahí?

-¿Que? Solo estoy tratando de cuidar a mi "queridísima alumna"

-Ya deja de hacerte el idiota, vámonos

-Maldito Kakuzu esta bien. Nos vemos Mi-ro-shi –Dijo poniendo el chocolate frente a mi

Trate de tomar el chocolate pero Hidan rápidamente lo aparto y me sonrió burlonamente. Al final se llevo ese sexy chocolate y me dejo con las ganas de comérmelo. Juro que casi me pongo a llorar

Mis ojos me pesaban, pero no tenia sueño. Era solo que los ojos me dolían un poco. También me daba mucho calor. Simplemente no me podía dormir, estaba cansada pero no me podía dormir.

_ ¿Y si me pongo a leer los libros que…? rayos, Sasori se los llevo, me lleva la chingada madre…_

Me quede así, pensando. Lo malo es que mi celular no tenia pila y no podía escuchar música. Estaba tan aburrida…

-¡Mi-ro-chan!

-Ay no… (Tos)

La puerta se abrió y Tobi entro saltando seguido de Deidara. Solo los observe mientras se sentaban en el piso recargados en la pared que estaba a un lado de mi cama.

-¿Q-que hacen a…aquí? (tos)

-Konan nos mando a cuidarte, no vaya a ser que te nos mueras y nosotros ni en cuenta hm

-¡Si! ¡Tobi va a cuidar de Miro-chan!

-No…no necesito que…que me cuiden (tos)

-Aja, claro Miro hm. Pero apuesto a que no dirías lo mismo si el que te cuidara fuera Sasori ¿Verdad?

-¡C-claro que…que (tos) que no!

-Claro que si, no te hagas hm

-¡Po-por supuesto que (tos) que (tos) que no!

-¿Por qué Miro-chan dice una cosa y Deidara sempai otra?

-Porque Miro no quiere aceptar que le gusta Sasori hm

-¡No…no es cierto! (Tos)

-¡¿A MIRO-CHAN LE GUSTA SASORI-SAN?

-N-no (tos)

-Claro que si te gusta, pero no lo quieres aceptar hm

-No…no me gusta

-¡Oh! ¡A Miro-chan le gusta Sasori-san! ¡A Miro-chan le gusta Sasori-san! ¡A Miro-chan le gusta Sasori-san! –Dijo Tobi haciéndome burla

-C-claro que no (tos)

-Te pusiste roja otra vez Miro…

Antes de que me dijeran algo mas la puerta se abrió y Hiruko entro. Abrí grandes mis ojos, la verdad no creí que Sasori llegaría tan rápido…

-S-Sasori no danna… -Susurre

-Tengo que hablar contigo Miroshi, a solas…

-Uuuuuyyyyy… -Dijeron Deidara y Tobi al mismo tiempo

-Cállense y lárguense idiotas –Ordeno Sasori

-Esta bien, suerte Miro –Dijo Deidara guiñándome el ojo

-Jeje, ¡Suerte con Sasori-san, Mi-ro-chan!

Los dos salieron riéndose y apenas cerraron la puerta Sasori salió de Hiruko.

-¿De donde sacaste estos libros?

En ese momento ya no sabia ni a quien ver, si a Sasori o a los libros. Por alguna extraña razón me empecé a poner nerviosa y hasta asustada. ¡Maldita sea una y un millón de veces mi jodida suerte!

-¿Eh? Ah, este… pues, de la biblioteca de la aldea de la hierba

-¿Y para que los tomaste? –Pregunto acercándose

-E-es que quiero saber algo sobre Uzushiogakure y…

-¿Que tanto quieres saber?

-Este…s-solo (tos) solo quiero saber las razones de su desaparición y, ya sabe…jutsus y (tos) y cosas así que desaparecieron con la aldea (tos)

-¿Para que quieres saber todo eso?

-E-es que… (Tos)

En ese momento me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué no decirle la verdad a Sasori? Si fuera Madara o la planta bipolar definitivamente tendría que mentir pero, es decir es Sasori.

-Bu-bueno, la verdad es que mi familia venia de Uzushiogakure y…como ya todos murieron quería saber algo mas sobre eso, ya que yo apenas había nacido cuando ocurrió el accidente… de la aldea. Pe-pero por favor (tos) no se lo valla a decir a nadie, es algo muy personal

-Esta bien Miroshi, pero mas te vale que me estés diciendo la verdad

Asentí con la cabeza mientras tosía. Sasori básicamente me aventó los dos libros y se metió dentro de Hiruko una vez más y salió de la habitación. Tome los libros y estaba a punto de abrirlos cuando…

**O si, me quedo medio largo. Bueno, siguiente cap. ¡Confesiones amorosas! (Pero no diré de quienes, aunque serán 3 XD ¡Adivinen quienes confesaran y a quien!) Por cierto, ¿qué tal mis maravillosos efectos sonoros? (Neh, ya se están del asco)**

**Bueno, pues déjenme decirles varias cosas:**

**Dimencio: La verdad si le preguntara, pero será después, y lo preguntara por alguien mas… Bueno, ya veras al próximo capitulo quien confiesa a quien, :3**

**Kyuubi-No-Gabii: Jaja, esta padre el apellido XD. Bueno, espero que te gusten los próximos caps XD**

**Blink-chan90: Perdóname, pero sufrirás mucho Jajaja. No, es en serio, te dejare con la duda de con quien se queda Miroshi (Un minuto, ¡Yo soy Miroshi! DX) si con Sasori, Madara, o con alguien mas… XD Si, me gusta hacer enfrentamientos amorosos :3**

**Marlonx137: Jajaja, no te preocupes, siempre hay espacio para alguien mas en mis fics, en mi corazón y en mi cama (Lo se, que perv XD ¡Hentai!)**

**Bueno, a los demás ya saben, solo faltan los próximos dos capítulos y después saldrán los OC.**

**Lamento no haber subido el capitulo antes, la verdad ya lo tenia desde el jueves en la noche pero el viernes fui a ver unos vestidos para mi graduación y el sábado se murió mi tía, así que ya no pude subirlo. Tratare de subirlos pronto, pero el problema es que sigo en exámenes hasta el sábado, que es el ultimo.**

**Bueno, gracias a todos y nos leemos luego. Bye, besos, abrazos, no se, de todo (menos eso DX)**


	13. ¿Confesiones?

**Hola, buenos días a todos los que nos leen en todo el mundo escribiendo desde México, en el distrito federal. Hay una temperatura de… no se, solo se que hace calor XD. Y hay tráfico lento en mi cabeza, por lo que les recomendamos que no se hagan ilusiones con que subiré el próximo capitulo pronto. Mientras tanto aquí les tenemos el capitulo 13, que tengan un buen día y están leyendo "Mundo Naruto"**

**Mundo Naruto**

**13- ¿Confesiones?**

Estaba a punto de abrir los libros cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, así que inmediatamente los escondí debajo de mi almohada. Ni siquiera me fije en quien había entrado por el susto

-¿Y ahora que…? –Empecé a preguntar molesta -¡Madara! –Dije cuando lo vi bien

-Vaya, parece que estas enojada. ¿Que tienes?

-N-nada, es solo que quiero descansar y ustedes no dejan de entrar y salir (tos)

-Perdona que te moleste, pero quiero hablar contigo

-¿D-de que?

-De que te gusta Sasori

En ese momento abrí grandes mis ojos, ¿Ahora resulta que Madara TAMIEN me va a hacer preguntas estúpidas y molestas?

-¿En serio quieres hablar de eso conmigo? (tos)

-Si

-O-oye (tos) no se lo que te dijo Deidara pero (tos) pero eso no es cierto

-¿En serio?

-P-por supuesto que si

-¿Entonces que sientes por el?

-P-pues no se, ¿A que te refieres? Solo lo admiro y ya, lo quiero igual que a un hermano mayor

-Bueno, ¿Y me vas a explicar que estaban haciendo mientras Deidara no estaba?

-¿Te refieres a la misión? Si es así, no estábamos haciendo nada, solo que Deidara mal interpreto las cosas ¬¬

-¿En serio?

-Si (tos) Y a todo esto, ¿Po- (tos) por que preguntas?

-Nada más, me interesa saber

-¿Y por que?

-Miroshi, te voy a decir la verdad –Dijo mientras se acercaba

-¿L-la verdad? –Pregunte

Madara se acerco tal vez demasiado a mi cama, ahora si podía ver su sharingan. De repente puso su mano a un lado de mi cabeza, apoyándose en la pared para poder acercarse aun más

-Es que me gustas –Me susurro al oído

Abrí mis ojos como platos y me puse tensa

-¿Que? –Fue lo único que atine a decir

-Eres muy linda, y tienes unos hermosos ojos. Como me gustaría tener la suerte de Sasori, que mal que el no te mire como tu quieres, ¿No?

Baje la mirada, que cosa mas cierta, Sasori nunca me iba ver de otra forma mas que como su subordinada, una mas del montón. Aunque yo ya sabia eso, pero no lo había pensado, o tal vez no lo había aceptado. Lo peor de todo es que Madara tuvo que decírmelo para que yo lo aceptara.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Es que acaso me equivoco?

-N-no, tienes razón. Sasori si me gusta, pero nunca me va a prestar atención; aunque hasta ahora no haya querido aceptarlo, Sasori nunca me va a querer como yo a el

-Aunque lo intentaras Miroshi, el nunca te va a querer. ¿Acaso olvidas que el no tiene corazón?

-C-claro que si tiene…

-Es una marioneta Miroshi –Dijo apartándose –Esta vacio

Madara salió de la habitación dejándome más triste que Yowane Haku (Je, para los que no saben quien es, es un personaje voyakiloid (un vocaloid chirriante) (Un minuto, ¿Un paréntesis dentro de un paréntesis? O. o) que siempre esta llorando y bebiendo porque Miku Hatsune canta mejor que ella XD) Tanto así, que se me quitaron las ganas de leer los libros y solo me acosté hasta quedarme dormida.

Horas después me desperté sin ganas de hacer nada, ni siquiera tenia hambre.

-Maldita sea, extraño a mis amigos. Por muy cabrones que sean los malditos bastardos hijos de puta los extraño. Joder, con un carajo extraño pelearme con ellos, y chingar a los maestros, y bailar y cantar en lugar de hacer la estúpida tabla gimnastica, y hacer un montón de idioteces juntos TTwTT

Al fin tome energías para pararme. Primero que nada, puse a cargar mi celular y después salí del cuarto para bajar las escaleras. Me fui tambaleando por que me sentía mal y porque después de despertarme debo dejar pasar por lo menos veinte minutos para tener fuerzas suficientes (Y además, si quisiera adelantar el proceso necesitaría una botella de coca para mi sola y un pastel de chocolate también para mi sola, o en caso de no haber pastel necesitaría varios bombones cubiertos de chocolate)

Ahí estaban todos a excepción de Sasori e Itachi. Inclusive estaba la estúpida planta bipolar

-¡Miro-chan! ¡Buenos días!

-Jodete –Respondí molesta mientras me tallaba los ojos

Tobi se echo a llorar y a gritar lo de siempre, que el solo trataba de ser amable conmigo y que yo le había gritado y le había dicho una mala palabra y que yo era muy mala y quien sabe que tantas estupideces mas

-¿No que estabas enferma?

-Si, hola Kisame, ¿Cómo has estado? Bien, ¿y tu? Igual gracias por preguntar –Dije acercándome a la mesa

-Oy, que genio te traes Miroshi –Me dijo Hidan -¿Que cojones te pasa?

-Es que mi celular esta cargando y no me puedo dormir, además de que me duele mucho la cabeza –Dije mientras me sentaba

-¿Quieres algo? –Me pregunto Konan

-No gracias

-Te ves pálida –Me dijo Pain

-Mierda –Susurre mientras me recostaba en la mesa

Después de eso se hizo un largo silencio, y por cada minuto que pasaba mis ojos me pesaban más. Por alguna razón otra vez me costaba respirar y sentía que me iba a desmayar si no tomaba aire fresco, pero no tenía ni fuerzas para levantarme. Solo me quede ahí, tratando de esperar a que se me pasara. Pero por más que espere, nunca paso nada; es mas, me sentía peor. Llego un momento en el que ya no podía mas y no lo dude ni un segundo; me levante de la mesa rápidamente y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Escuche las voces de los demás, pero no les entendí bien, no estaba escuchando bien. Lo único que quería era llegar a mi cama y quedarme ahí sola. Sin embargo, a la mitad de las escaleras me encontré con Itachi y solo pude pedirle ayuda.

-I-Itachi-san

-Miroshi, ¿qué te pasa?

-¡Miro-chan! ¿Que le pasa? –Escuche la voz de Tobi detrás de mí

-Me…me siento muy mal –Dije con dificultad

No pude evitarlo y me recargue en Tobi, y es que ya mi cuerpo no me respondía en lo mas mínimo

-Hay que llevarla a su cuarto –Oí la voz de Konan bajo las escaleras

-Pareces muerta Miroshi –Dijo Kisame

-¿Tobi se lleva a Miro-chan a su cuarto?

-No, con lo descuidado que eres la vas a tirar o algo y acaba peor de lo que ya esta –Dijo Hidan (Tengo, hasta la fecha, el presentimiento de que lo dijo en burla ¬¬)

-Si, mejor yo me la llevo hm

-No va a ser necesario que tú te la lleves, yo la llevo a su cuarto –Dijo Itachi

Si no me hubiera sentido tan mal, me hubiera emocionado. Pero como siempre, lo mejor siempre ocurre en el peor momento (Y eso que era Itachi, que si hubiera sido Sasori les juro que me hago el harakiri en un dos por tres maldiciendo mi suerte)

Itachi me cargo y me llevo a mi cuarto, me acostó y después entro Konan

-Tienes fiebre otra vez, parece que si estas muy mal

De repente deje de escuchar bien y ya no entendí ni una palabra de lo que dijeron, y a los pocos minutos me quede dormida.

En la noche me desperté con mucha sed y algo de dolor de cabeza. Me quede así un rato hasta que ya no pude más y me levante de la cama como pude para ir por un vaso de agua. Sin embargo, en las escaleras ya no podía mantenerme en pie, ahora si me iba a desmallar seguro o si no, me iba a morir.

Al final de las escaleras ya no podía mas y apenas di unos cuantos pasos mis piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de caer cuando alguien me sujeto, ni siquiera me había fijado quien era.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

Esa era la voz de Sasori, ¿en serio no traía a Hiruko?

-E-es que, venia por-por un vaso de…de agua –Respondí tratando de respirar normal

Sasori me tomo en brazos y me llevo escaleras arriba, a mi cuarto. Me dejo en mi cama y se dio la vuelta otra vez

-Quédate aquí

En un par de minutos la puerta se abrió y Sasori entro con un vaso de agua que me dio. Mientras yo me lo tomaba el solo se me quedo viendo durante unos segundos. Puse el vaso en la mesita de noche y lo mire. No pude evitarlo y le acaricie la mejilla otra vez, sin embargo Sasori volvió a tomarme el brazo apartando mi mano

-¿Por qué insistes en hacer eso Miroshi?

-E-es que…es que usted…u-usted es muy guapo y…y me gusta mucho… es muy lindo y…y amable…

-¿Que demonios estas diciendo?

-E-es verdad, u-usted me gusta mucho, y desde que llegue aquí me ha gustado…y…y siempre e intentado agradarle…aunque sea un poco…y no me importa que yo a usted no le guste…usted es muy importante para mi y…y si usted esta bien…no me importa lo que me digan

-Que estupidez –Dijo apartando la vista –Los sentimientos son algo que no se puede tener aquí en Akatsuki. No deberías haber entrado aquí, solo eres una niña que aun no entiende lo que es vivir en este mundo

-Lo se –Respondí resignándome a lo que me había dicho Sasori –Pero a veces me pregunto si… si siquiera debería estar viva…

-No digas estupideces, una cosa es estar vivo y otra cosa es estar en el lugar correcto. Si fueras una marioneta, vivirías eternamente, sin tener que preocuparte por morir

-¿Vi-vivir o… o existir?

Sasori se me quedo viendo de forma seria. Intente volver a acariciarle la mejilla, pero se alejo un poco impidiéndomelo

-Que estupidez

-Perdón, no quería hacerlo enojar

-Estas definitivamente mal, no dejas de decir tonterías. Deberías callarte y descansar

Cerré mis ojos, Madara tenia toda la razón, Sasori no me quería, solo era su estúpida subordinada. Sasori se me quedo viendo durante unos minutos hasta que se levanto

-Ahora vuelvo

Sasori salió de la habitación y después de un rato empecé a escuchar las voces de Sasori y de Deidara del otro lado de la puerta

-No entiendo porque demonios no puedes ir por un simple y estúpido termómetro hm

-Ya te dije que no se en donde esta y primero quiero que tu veas si esta caliente

-Bueno

La puerta se abrió y Sasori entro seguido de Deidara, quien se tallaba los ojos (de seguro Sasori lo había levantado en pleno sueño), sin embargo al verme los abrió como platos sorprendido

-Vaya, si que se ve muy mal hm. Apuesto a que si tiene fiebre

Deidara se me acerco y me toco la frente al igual que la última vez, pero esta vez aparto la mano mucho más rápido

-Si que tiene fiebre, esta ardiendo hm

-¿Dónde esta el termómetro?

-E-esta en el cajón de la cocina…ahí lo pongo –Dije yo

-Voy por el –Dijo Sasori

Sasori salió y Deidara se sentó en la silla. De repente Deidara me acaricio la mejilla lentamente, y después abrió su mano y me lamio la mejilla con su lengua. Lo mire a los ojos y volví a perderme en ellos. No se porque pero me puse a jugar con su pelo de la misma forma que lo hice con el de Sasori. El suyo no estaba frio, en realidad estaba cálido. El me sonrió y luego se me acerco un poco

-¿Sabes? Creo que me gustas

De repente Deidara me tomo la mano y me dio un pequeño beso en la boca, y apenas se aparto la puerta se abrió y Sasori entro

-Ten, pónselo –Dijo dándole el termómetro a Deidara

Deidara me lo puso debajo de le lengua y después de unos segundos me lo quito

-Vaya –Dijo abriendo los ojos como platos –Tiene 40 de temperatura

Nunca en mi vida había tenido tan alta la temperatura. (Aunque claro, no había vivido mucho, tan solo trece años)

-En ese caso si esta muy enferma –Dijo Sasori –Eso les pasa a las personas normales, por eso es mejor ser una marioneta

-Hm, claro como no

-Cállate idiota

-Bueno, como sea hm. ¿Que hacemos con Miro?

-Vamos a quedarnos aquí a cuidarla

-Bueno –Dijo Deidara acomodándose en la silla

Sasori se sentó en el piso y después de unos minutos de silencio volteo a verme

-Deberías dormirte, si te quedas despierta no te vas a recuperar del cansancio

-Pe-pero…

-Si Miro, ya duérmete hm

Cerré mis ojos y tras unos pocos minutos me quede dormida.

De repente empecé a soñar algo muy extraño:

Estaba en una aldea a punto de terminar en cenizas. Todas las personas corrían y gritaban. Trate de ubicar algo, pero ni siquiera sabia a donde correr o a donde ir ni a quien buscar. Empecé a moverme tratando de encontrar algo conocido. De repente, unas cinco chicas como de unos entre catorce y diecisiete años pasaron corriendo frente a mí, pero ni siquiera me voltearon a ver. Lo que en realidad me hizo sentir que eran personas importantes fue que una de ellas me recordaba a Mizuki (Si, ya se que ni siquiera la conozco pero se como es).

Una de ellas era rubia, de pelo largo y de unos grandes ojos azules un poco oscuros, estatura baja y que además tenía un par de orejas y una cola de gato negra y traía puesto un vestido negro y corto, con la falda toda abombada. Otra también era rubia, pero era más alta, con el pelo igual de largo y unos ojos casi iguales a los de la otra, y esta tenía un par de alitas pequeñas, traía un vestido negro y la falda era corta de adelante y poco a poco se hacia mas larga para que en la parte de atrás fuera muy larga. Otra tenía pelo largo de color azul ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, y sus ojos eran del mismo color, además de que era alta y traía un largo vestido azul bastante elegante. La otra era bajita, tenía el pelo largo, oscuro y recogido en una coleta baja, tenía unos ojos oscuros y llevaba un vestido largo de color morado, una flauta y, para mi sorpresa, tenía una mochila morada idéntica a la que yo tenía. Por ultimo, estaba Mizuki, con sus ojos verdes oscuros, y su pelo negro y largo.

Por andar tan distraída no me fije que una señora se acercaba a mi y cuando me di cuanta ya era demasiado tarde, estaba segura de que me iba a golpear cuando me atravesó. Me voltee a verla correr pero ella ni me miro.

Me quede ahí unos minutos mas pensando en todo eso y tratando de encontrar alguna explicación o algo parecido, pero mi mente se quedo en blanco. Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en todo lo que se estaba quemando a mí alrededor.

-¡NO! –Escuche una voz lejana de mujer

No sabía si ir o quedarme ahí o si mejor me iba a esconder, pero el problema es que ni siquiera sabía a donde podría ir ya que no conocía aquel lugar. Tras unos cuantos minutos se me ocurrió moverme pero entonces ya era demasiado tarde.

Creo que entre en un genjutsu o algo así, pero todo estaba oscuro. De repente un hombre apareció frente a mí a varios metros. No pude distinguir su rostro, pero lo que si pude ver fue que tenía un tipo de sharingan, pero no era el de Itachi ni el de Madara, era diferente. Se me hacia familiar, pero en realidad no recordaba de quien era.

-Miroshi

Me puse nerviosa al instante, ¿Y ahora que?

De repente escuche como desenfundaba su espada y me asuste ya que no podía ver nada y por lo tanto no podría defenderme.

-Ahora si, al fin todo va a regresar a su lugar

De repente sentí como el estaba a un lado de mi, pero fue demasiado tarde y me enterró la espada en el estomago. El dolor fue tan real. Solo abrí grandes mis ojos porque era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Muy lentamente saco la espada y apenas termino de hacerlo me caí de frente. En ese momento me puse a llorar, pero sin moverme, el cuerpo no me respondía. Solo vi como el tomaba la espada llena de sangre y estaba a punto de enterrármela otra vez.

-A-ayuda. Por favor, ayúdenme –Susurre llorando –Por favor, alguien ayúdeme –Dije cerrando mis ojos

Empecé a llorar mas fuerte segura de que me iba a morir cuando sentí que alguien me abrazaba. Lentamente abrí mis ojos inundados y me di cuenta de que estaba en mi cuarto, sentada en mi cama llorando. Luego me di cuenta de que era Deidara quien me estaba abrazando

-Oye, tranquila hm. ¿Que te pasa? –Me pregunto separándose de mí

-Miroshi estas aquí, nadie te esta haciendo nada –Me dijo Sasori, que estaba sentado en la cama – ¿Porque estas llorando?

-E-el…el me enterró…me enterró una espada… -Solloce

-Nadie te enterró nada Miroshi –Me dijo Sasori

En ese momento me eche a llorar aun más fuerte. Seguí llorando durante un rato mas, hasta que Sasori se arto.

-Miroshi ya cálmate, nadie te hizo ni te esta haciendo nada, así que solo duérmete otra vez

Asentí con la cabeza secándome las lágrimas con el brazo mientras me acostaba otra vez. Después de eso solo llore en silencio para no molestar a Sasori, hasta que me volví a quedar dormida.

Cuando me desperté estaba sola en el cuarto, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y entro Madara.

-Buenos días Miroshi

-Buenos días

-Vaya, si es cierto que estas muy mal. Nunca me habías contestado con un mínimo de respeto –Dijo acercándose

-Bueno, si quieres te contesto con un "jodete" –Dije tallándome los ojos

-No gracias, me gusta mas cuando me contestas bien

-Entonces no digas nada

-Como sea, ¿qué paso ayer?

-No se, me sentí muy mal

-¿Y tu pesadilla?

En ese momento me puse a pensar, ¿Y si era Madara el que estaba en mi sueño? No, no podía ser el, ese no era su sharingan.

-¿Que te dijo Deidara?

-Solo me dijo que te habías puesto a llorar mientras dormías.

-Bueno, es que soñé algo muy extraño, pero la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien como fue

-Bueno, da igual. La verdad es que ya te ves mejor, pero creo que lo mejor será que descanses otro día más

-De todas formas me sigo sintiendo cansada

-Por cierto, me entere de que Sasori ayer te…

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, se enojo mucho porque yo andaba de chillona –Dije con tristeza

-¿Y sigues amándolo de todas formas?

-¿Que?

-Ya te había dicho ayer que Sasori no te quiere Miroshi, y ahí esta la prueba. Ni siquiera se puso a pensar en lo que te estaba pasando y solo te callo y te ignoro

-Pu-pues si pero… e-es que…

-Ya deja de hacerte ilusiones con Sasori, Miroshi. El es una marioneta vacía, que no tiene corazón ni sentimientos, y mucho menos los va a tener por ti. Por una niña, por su subordinada. Mejor deberías pensar en alguien más, alguien que si te preste atención

-Si, lo se. Pero no puedo, no es tan fácil dejar de pensar en Sasori

-Es increíble como te fijas en el y el no se fija en ti, siendo una niña tan bonita

-E-esto… me-me voy a meter a bañar, n-nos vemos luego –Dije levantándome rápido y metiéndome al baño

Apenas cerré la puerta me recargue en ella y me quede pensando:

_Haber, Madara me dice que soy muy bonita y que le gusto, y Deidara también dice que le gusto. Pero a mi me gusta Sasori… pero el no me pela ni en lo mas mínimo. Pero a mi no me gusta Madara, pero es muy amable conmigo, pero esta enganchado con su idea de dominar a el juubi. Aunque Deidara también es muy lindo, pero Sasori me gusta mas, pero… ¡Maldita sea! ¿Que se supone que es esto? ¿Un triangulo amoroso? No, es otra cosa aun peor. ¡Joder! ¡Odio la geometría! ¿Por qué me esta pasando esto a mi?_

No creí que la respuesta a esta última pregunta la encontraría en menos de lo que pensaba…

**Neh, algo largo. Pues espero que les haya gustado, y si no pues ya que. Bueno, y por cierto, ¿Qué figura es esto? ¿Un rectángulo? ¿Un cuadrado? ¿Un rombo? Neh, quien sabe XDDDD XDDD. ¿Y saben que es lo mejor de todo? Pues son dos cosas: La primera es que ya solo falta el próximo capitulo y al siguiente ya salen los OC. Y lo segundo, es que habrá muchas figuras extrañas más. ¡Como amo los líos amorosos! (Y eso que yo no los creé todos, solo cree el de Miroshi.) (Un momento, ¡sigo siendo Miroshi! DX DDXX)**

**Neh, y si, pueden seguir poniendo OC, ya vere yo como los pongo XD**

**Ustedes neta que me quieren matar, ósea esta bueno que Hidan este guapo, y que se traiga el mejor cuerpo de toda la serie pero… ¡¿POR QUE COJONES ME HACEN ESTO MALDITA SEA? Es decir, Arika Kimura-chan (Je, si le agregue el chan XD), Violechan, y ahora también kiyomi-kuran. ¿Que es esto? ¡¿COMO COÑOS QUIEREN QUE LES DE A TODAS A HIDAN?**

**Bueno, y pasando a otro tema, ¿Qué edad creen que tengo? No se, la pregunta de Violechan me da que pensar. ¿Cuántos se imaginan que tengo? Ah, y si, es graduación, pero no he dicho de que. Si de la prepa, de la secu, de la primaria, del preescolar… Ja claro, eso si estaría muy chingon XD Olviden ese ultimo. Neh, ya neta díganme la verdad, ¿Me escribo vieja? XDDDD XD**


	14. Los muñecos, los gemelos y la luna

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Bueno, pues al fin aquí esta el cap. ¡Solo falta uno mas para los OC! O w O ¡Si! **

**Je, ¿qué creen? Que les traigo una mala noticia, alguien más ya va a estar escribiendo el fic conmigo**

**No es una mala noticia, ¡voy a escribir el fic con Yuzuki!**

**Ahh, perdón, nos estamos peleando por la computadora. El**

**Yo me presento solo, soy el mejor amigo de Miroshi, no les diré mi nombre pero me pueden decir ¡con un demonio déjame escribir! Ahora si, (ya la tire de la silla jaja) me pueden decir Kaichi, yo cree a los gemelos del fic ¡ya chinga déjame escribir en paz!**

**¡No me pongas groserías por mensaje y por hablado! Y bueno, que quede bien claro, YO soy la principal escritora, Kaichi me va a ayudar solo un poco**

**Ja, tu no me quitas la computadora ahora si, nenita**

**Ya te la quite idiota, y ya, luego les explico bien que como están las cosas ¡ya aléjate! La pelea durara mucho**

**Mundo Naruto**

**14-Los muñecos, los gemelos y la luna**

Tras un día más de descanso logre recuperarme por completo de la fiebre. Lo que si es que Madara me dijo que lo mejor seria que ya no usara tanto chakra porque si no me iba a sentir mal otra vez. Y honestamente creo que ahora si le voy a hacer caso.

Cuando salí de bañarme sentí una extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar…

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras. Sin embargo no tenia ganas de desayunar, aunque ya me había recuperado aun no tenia mucho apetito.

-¡Buenos días Miro-chan!

-Buenos días –Dije, mas que para Tobi, para todos

-¿Cómo sigues Miro?

-Ya mejor, gracias

-Que bueno Miroshi, ahora ponte a cocinar unas costillas de cerdo para la hora de la comida –Me dijo Hidan sonriente

-Está bien –Respondí con fastidio

-¿No quieres descansar otro día MI-RO? –Me dijo Konan y marcando las palabras para que Hidan no me diera ordenes

-No gracias, así esta bien. Además, ya me harte de quedarme en cama; aunque solo hayan sido dos días

-Que bueno, porque la verdad es que no sabes el hambre que me ha dado estos últimos días

-Ya déjala en paz Hidan –Dijo Kakuzu

-Si, mejor siéntate a comer Miroshi –Me dijo Kisame

-No gracias, no tengo hambre

-Si no comes no te vas a recuperar –Dijo Pain

-¡Si Miro-chan! ¡Siéntese junto a Tobi!

-No, que tal si le haces algo hm. Mejor que se siente aquí a mi lado –Dijo Deidara haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado

-¡No! ¡A Tobi le toca sentarse junto a Miro-chan!

-No, además a ella ni le caes bien hm

-¡Claro que si!

-¡Claro que no hm!

Todos los veíamos pelearse, y es que Deidara se enoja muy fácilmente con Tobi y Tobi es…bueno, Tobi

-Ya cállense –Ordeno Konan

-¡Pero Deidara-sempai no quiere aceptar que Miro-chan se va a sentar junto a Tobi!

-¡No se va a sentar contigo, se va a sentar conmigo!

-Joder, cállense de una puta buena vez y que mejor Miroshi se vaya a hacer la jodida comida –Dijo Hidan

-Deja de pensar en la comida idiota –Dijo Kakuzu

-Mejor que Miroshi escoja donde sentarse –Dijo Itachi

-Si –Dijo Kisame

-Solo cállense y dejen que ella se siente en cualquier lugar –Dijo Pain

-¡Pero Tobi quiere que Miro-chan se siente junto a el!

-¡Pero ella no quiere sentarse junto a ti!

-¡Cállense joder que sus putos chillidos me van a hacer mierda la cabeza! –Grito Hidan

-Ya cállense todos que no dejan desayunar en paz –Dijo Kisame

-¿Y eso que importa ahora? –Pregunto Kakuzu

Solo me quede parada ahí sin meterme por dos grandes razones:

1-No creí que alguien me fuera a pelar

2-Honestamente no creí que tuviera importancia

Sin embargo ellos siguieron con la pelea y en dos segundos todo el comedor se lleno de gritos y discusiones. Tobi y Deidara seguían pelando por lo mismo, Hidan quería que todos se callaran, Kakuzu regañaba a todos, Itachi les decía que se calmaran, Kisame insistía en que solo peleaban por una tontería y que yo debía elegir donde sentarme, Konan se estaba desesperando porque nadie la hacia caso cuando decía que se callaran, y Pain no dejaba de decir que dejaran de pelarse aunque nadie lo escuchaba por el montón de gritos.

El volumen de sus voces subió y todos se estaban pelando. Creí que seguirían así hasta que se hiciera la hora de la comida cuando de repente una voz hizo que todos se callaran:

-Miroshi

Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a quien estaba detrás de mi, me gire un poco lento para ver a Hiruko frente a mi

-S-Sasori no danna –Susurre

-Ven, necesito que hagas algo por mí

-S-si

Seguí a Hiruko por las escaleras dejando atrás a los otros que se quedaron callados y no dijeron nada más.

Todos los Akatsukis se quedaron callados al ver como Miroshi seguía a Hiruko obedientemente

-Vaya vaya, parece que al final a Miroshi no le intereso sentarse con ninguno de ustedes dos –Rio Hidan

-Tú cállate que tampoco empezó a hacer la comida como tú querías –Dijo Kakuzu

-Si hm

-Hay que aceptarlo –Dijo Kisame –Miroshi solo le hace caso a Sasori

Entramos al cuarto de Sasori y cuando cerré la puerta Sasori salió de Hiruko

-¿Q-que necesita Sasori no danna?

-Necesito que busques algunas cosas por mí –Dijo tomando una hojita que tenia en la mesa de noche –Ten, aquí esta todo lo que necesito, quiero que me lo traigas lo mas pronto posible

-S-si –Dije tomando la lista –Se-se lo traeré lo mas pronto posible

-Eso espero, sabes que no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente

-Si

-Bien

Salí rápidamente de la habitación y cuando llegue a las escaleras Tobi apareció

-¡Miro-chan! –Grito aventándose encima de mí

-¡Oye quítate! –Le dije tratando de alejarlo de mí

-¿Miro-chan esta enojada?

-No, pero ya quítate que tengo que ir por algo

Tobi se aparto un poco y luego se puso a saltar

-¡Oh! ¿Y por que va a ir Miro-chan?

-Por algo que me pidió mi Sasori no danna, y tengo prisa así que déjame pasar –Dije tratando de pasar, pero Tobi no me dejo

-¡Oh! ¿Y Tobi puede ir con Miro-chan? ¿Si? ¿Si? ¿Si?

-¿Que pasa aquí hm? –Pregunto Deidara apareciendo por las escaleras

-¡Que Tobi y Miro-chan van a ir por algo para Sasori-san!

-¿Que? –Pregunte enojada

-¿En serio? Bueno, en ese caso yo también quiero ir hm

-Deidara-sempai no puede ir, solo van a ir Tobi y Miro-chan

-¿Y porque no mejor solo vamos Miro y yo? –Dijo Deidara acercándose

-Porque Tobi quiere ir solo con Miro-chan

-Pero yo también quiero ir solo con Miro

-Pero yo quiero ir sola –Dije yo, haciendo que los dos se callaran y me voltearan a ver –Y además tengo prisa porque Sasori no danna me dijo que quería todo lo que necesita lo más pronto posible, así que por favor déjenme pasar

Los dos se me quedaron viendo unos segundos más y al final Deidara se hizo a un lado y estiro su brazo hacia las escaleras sonriendo de forma extraña

-Bueno, en ese caso pasa. No te quitamos mas tu tiempo, no vaya a ser que Sasori se enoje contigo y ya no te siga tratando como a su sirvienta. Adelante, ve por todo lo que te pidió Sasori, o mejor dicho, tu novio –Dijo en un tono muy feo

Lo mire triste, ¿acaso yo lo había tratado tan mal como para que el me tratara así? Juro que casi me eche a llorar porque yo quería, o bueno, quiero mucho a Deidara, y cuando alguien a quien quieres te habla así te duele. Sin embargo, también tengo orgullo y no me iba a poner a chillar como siempre ahora solo porque Deidara se había enojado conmigo.

-V-vale –Dije con los ojos llorosos, tratando de contenerme las lagrimas –Muchas gracias, de verdad que no sabes lo que me dolería que Sasori deje de tratarme como a su sirvienta

Solo nos miramos a los ojos una vez más antes de que bajara las escaleras. Salí de la guarida y una vez afuera solté un par de lágrimas que me limpie al instante. Eso si me dolió mucho, no solo que me hubiera tratado así, si no que también dijo que Sasori me trataba como a una sirvienta.

Al fin me tranquilice y vi la lista que me había dado Sasori y empecé a leerla mientras avanzaba.

Casi todo eran flores, aunque también había otras cosas más fáciles de conseguir. El problema era que no sabia donde conseguir esas flores porque yo ni siquiera sabia donde encontrarlas

-¿Y ahora como le voy a…?

Deje de caminar al ver el último objeto de la lista, la verdad es que no me esperaba eso:

-¿Un escorpión?

Me quede pensando en para que Sasori querría todo eso cuando me acorde que de seguro necesitaría veneno para sus marionetas.

-Bueno, creo que puedo conseguir todo en la aldea de aquí cerca, el escorpión lo puedo buscar cuando se haga de noche que es cuando salen

(N/A: Bueno, donde vivo hay todo tipo de bichos y animalitos y pues digamos que ya tengo experiencia con los escorpiones, desde que uno se me subió a la cabeza cuando era pequeña)

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a la aldea y me puse a buscar algún lugar en donde encontrar lo que necesitaba Sasori. Estaba tan distraída que no me fije y de repente choque con una chica de unos 17 años aproximadamente y a la pobre se le cayeron todas las cosas que había comprado.

-A-ah, pe-perdón –Dije ayudándole a recoger sus cosas

-G-gracias –Me dijo cuando se las di

De repente ella se me quedo viendo sorprendida cuando me vio bien. Yo también la vi bien en ese momento, media como unos diez o quince centímetros mas que yo (De 1.60 a 1.65 aproximadamente), Tenia el pelo plateado, como el de Hidan pero mas brillante, y también era largo; además de que su flequillo era mas corto donde estaba su ojo para que este pudiera ser bien visto. Su piel era clara y tenía unos brillantes y grandes ojos rojos bastante extraños (aunque solo podía ver uno). Era como si fueran agua y las ondas se esparcían por ellos, como si la sangre goteara en ellos. Traía una playera blanca y una corta falda roja. Además tenía una capa (o manta, para que no crean que es como la de Akatsuki) roja adornada con flores oscuras con la que se cubría la cabeza y el ojo izquierdo, además de los hombros.

-Mi-Miroshi –Susurro

Abrí grandes mis ojos al escuchar mí… pues mi nombre creo. De repente de la capa, en el hombro derecho de la chica, se asomo la misma muñeca que había visto antes de salir a la misión y ella me miro sorprendida y alegre

-¡Ves Natsuki! ¡Yo te dije que Miroshi estaba aquí! ¡Yo les deje que estaba aquí!

-O-oye tu eres… -Dije señalándola

-¡Vamos a decirle a los otros! –Dijo Rin saltando del hombro de la chica

-¡No Rin-chan, espera! –Dijo la chica tratando de tomarla

-¡Vamos Natsuki, Miroshi! –Grito echándose a correr hacia el otro lado

-¡O-oye no, espera! –Grite cuando me eche a correr detrás de ella

La verdad es que para ser tan pequeña, Rin corre muy rápido. Además, como esta tan chiquitita puede pasar por debajo de las personas y sin ningún problema atravesaba a toda la multitud de personas. A mi me costaba seguirla ya que no alcanzaba a verla bien entre tanta gente y además me costaba trabajo pasar.

Rin iba hasta adelante corriendo alegremente y bastante rápido, yo iba después tratando de seguirle el paso para ver hacia donde iba y por ultimo iba la chica esa llamada Natsuki, que trataba de seguirnos el paso a duras costas.

-¡Rin-chan! ¡Espera un momento! –Grito ella

-¡Corre Natsuki! ¡Quiero que los demás vean que yo no les mentí! –Grito Rin

Rin dio la vuelta y cuando yo la di ya no había nada de gente en esa calle.

-¡Corran! ¡Rápido! –Grito saltando para después echarse a correr otra vez.

Luego Rin se detuvo en una puerta y empezó a gritar mientras yo al fin la alcanzaba

-¡Oy! ¡Daichi! ¡Taichi!

Al fin llegue a donde estaba ella y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Rin se aventó encima de un chico rubio guapísimo. Era de ojos azules y brillantes, con el pelo rubio y ni muy largo ni muy corto y de piel clara, además de que traía una camiseta y un pantalón negro. Y aunque no era muy alto si estaba mas alto que yo.

-¡Daichi! ¡Daichi! ¡Adivina que! ¡Adivina que!

-¿Que pasa Rin-chan? –Pregunto el chico levantándose y cargando a Rin mientras que detrás de mi aparecía la chica que apenas había llegado

-¡Miroshi esta aquí! ¡Yo no les mentí! ¡Miroshi esta aquí!

-¿Mi-Miroshi? –Pregunto volteándome a ver

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? –Pregunto una chica entrando

La chica era casi del mismo tamaño que la tal Natsuki, pero era rara. Tenía el pelo gris y hasta los hombros, además de que tenia del lado izquierdo un mechoncito de pelo que le cubra la oreja, del lado derecho tenia otro que le cubría parte del ojo y otros dos mas cortos y chiquitos, uno que estaba cuando terminaba su ojo derecho y el otro mas corto a un lado. La piel la tenia básicamente blanca y tenia unos ojos rojos. Lo que mas extraño me pareció fue que parecía estar rota ya que tenía una larguísima "cicatriz" que recorría desde su ojo hasta el final de su cara. Sin embargo, no parecía ser una cicatriz, parecía estar en verdad rota.

En su hombro izquierdo traía a un muñequito muy lindo, un poco más alto que Rin, de pelo negro y despeinado, unos ojos redonditos y negros, traía unos pantalones, zapatos y un abrigo negro, y su bufanda era rayada como la de Rin, pero de colores blanco y negro.

Los dos me miraron sorprendidos y se quedaron bastante callados

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? –Pregunto otro chico idéntico al otro rubio entrando, inclusive lo voltee a ver ya que eran iguales

El chico que acababa de llegar me miro y luego me sonrió

-Pero miren nada mas –Dijo acercándose a mí –Que niña tan linda

Me fui pegando a la pared a cada paso que daba acercándose a mí

-Hola muñeca, ¿Cómo te llamas? –Me pregunto cuando ya estaba recargada en la pared y poniendo un brazo a un lado de mi cabeza para recargarse

-¡Aléjate de ella Taichi! –Grito Rin aventándose encima de el pobre chico rubio y dejándolo en el suelo igual que al anterior -¡Eres un pervertido! ¿Que le querías hacer a Miroshi?

-¿Mi-Miroshi?

-¿Ella es Miroshi? –Pregunto el muñequito

-¡Por supuesto que si! ¿¡Ven como yo no les mentí! ¿Ven? ¿Ven? ¡Yo les dije la verdad! ¡Les dije que Miroshi estaba aquí!

-¿Pe-pero como llego aquí? –Pregunto la chica del pelo plateado

La chica de la cicatriz se me quedo viendo seria. Todo se quedo en un largo silencio que rompió el primer rubio que vi

-Hola –Dijo acercándose a mi –Me llamo Daichi. Así que tú eres Miroshi, mucho gusto –Me dijo sonriéndome de forma amable

-M-mucho gusto –Respondí apartando un poco la vista

El chico volteo a ver a los demás y luego todos voltearon a ver a la chica de la cicatriz. Sin embargo, ella no dijo nada

-Bueno, ¿quieres sentarte? –Me pregunto el chico

-Este…

-Anda ven, siéntate –Me dijo tomándome la mano –Perdón, ¿Puedo? –Pregunto

-S-si

Me sonrió y me guio de la mano hasta el otro lado donde parecía estar un pequeño comedor.

-Siéntate

Me senté un poco incomoda con la sensación de que todos me estaban viendo

-¿Quieres algo?

-N-no gracias –Respondí apenada

Todos estaban parados y me miraban de forma extraña, como si no pudieran creer que estuviera ahí

-¡Miro! –Dijo Rin sentándose en la mesa -¿Ya dejaste Akatsuki?

-Este…

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –Me pregunto la chica de la cicatriz

La mire sorprendida porque ni la conocía ni tampoco yo sabia como había llegado aquí

-Oye Miosuki, espérate. Ella aun no sabe nada –Dijo Daichi

Daichi se me acerco y se sentó a mi lado en otra silla

-Perdona que te pregunte Miroshi-san, pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-T-trece

-Ah, ¿Y de donde eres?

-P-pues… bueno

-¿Viniste de otro mundo? –Me pregunto

-S-si

-¿Y hace cuanto que llegaste?

-Ha-hace casi un mes

-¿Cómo llegaste?

-N-no lo se, me quede dormida y cuando desperté estaba aquí

-¿Y donde te estas quedando?

-C-con Akatsuki, es que no quiero que…

-¿Que que?

-E-es que yo ya se que va a pasar dentro de dos años con Akatsuki, y no quiero que les pase nada malo y tampoco quiero que Madara logre su objetivo

-¿Y has conseguido algo de información o algo parecido?

-No, no mucho

-¿Y como te tratan los de Akatsuki?

-B-bien, a veces me peleo con alguno de ellos pero luego lo olvidamos y ya

-¿Y con Uchiha Madara?

-El me trata bien, aunque a mi no me agrada mucho

-¿No te han hecho nada malo?

-N-no, para nada

-Algún día lo harán –Dijo la de la cicatriz

Daichi solo la miro unos instantes y después volvió la vista a mí.

-No te preocupes Miroshi-san. Mira, te los presento a todos –Dijo levantándose –Ella, como ya sabes es Rin –Dijo cargándola –El es Len –Dijo mostrándome el muñequito –y ella es Miosuki –dijo mostrando a la chica de la cicatriz

El muñeco me saludo levemente con la mano de forma tímida, ¡Estaba tan lindo!

-Ella es Natsuki –Dijo señalando a la chica del pelo plateado –Y el es…

Antes de que terminara el otro chico rubio se me acerco rápidamente y me tomo la mano

-Me llamo Taichi, un gusto conocerte Miroshi-san –Me dijo dándome en beso en la mano

Antes de que pudiera decir algo Rin le pego en la cabeza

-¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle algo a Miroshi Taichi!

-Oye oye tranquila, no le voy a hacer nada. Yo seria incapaz de hacerle daño a una muñequita tan hermosa como Miroshi

Baje la mirada apenada por lo que dijo el chico

-Natsuki, Daichi, Taichi, tenemos que hablar –Dijo la tal Miosuki

Natsuki asintió rápidamente

-Bueno, ahora vuelvo muñeca –Me dijo Taichi –No me tardo –Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla

-¡No le des besos! –Grito Rin

-Tranquila, tu también eres mi muñequita –Dijo guiñándole un ojo

-¡Yo no quiero ser tu muñeca! ¡Daichi! ¡Daichi dile algo! ¡Daichi! –Gritaba Rin

-Tranquila Rin-chan –Dijo Daichi –Quédate aquí con Miroshi-san y con Len-kun. Nosotros ahorita venimos

-¿A dónde van? –Pregunto rin saltando

-Vamos a hablar de algo importante, pero ustedes no pueden ir porque no van a entender de lo que vamos a hablar –Dijo poniendo a Rin en la mesa –Perdona que te dejemos aquí Miroshi-san, pero tenemos que hablar de algo. No te preocupes, ahorita venimos; mientras tanto quédate con Rin y con Len

-S-si

-Bueno, vamos –Dijo Taichi

Len dio un salto y se coloco en la mesa junto a Rin. Los otros cuatro, Miosuki, Natsuki, Daichi y Taichi, se dirigieron escaleras arriba a hablar

-¡Que bueno que estas aquí Miroshi! –Me dijo Rin -¡Así ya no estaremos solitos todo el día! ¿Verdad Len? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?

Len solo se quedo callado y me miro de manera medio tímida

-¡Len! ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Dile algo a Miroshi Len! ¡Dile algo! –Dijo rin moviendo de un lado a otro a Len

-Ho-hola –Me dijo Len acercándose tímidamente -¿E-en verdad eres Miroshi?

-S-si

-P-pues eres muy, muy linda Mi-Miroshi –Me dijo Len apartando la vista

-P-pues tú también eres muy lindo –Le dije yo

Len se rasco un poco la cabeza y Rin se empezó a reír

-Este…perdón que les pregunte, pero, ¿Cómo saben quien soy?

-Pues porque tu eres la prima de Miosuki –Dijo Rin

-¿Que?

-Si, aunque no sabemos mucho sobre el tema, casi no nos han dicho nada a nosotros –Dijo dando vueltas como bailando

-Y, ¿Por qué están ustedes…aquí?

Mire el lugar, estaba muy oscuro y frio, todo apagado. Hasta la guarida se veía mas alegre

-Porque no tenemos a donde más ir –Dijo Rin –Aunque aquí estamos muy bien, hay suficiente espacio para jugar

No podía creer lo que me decía Rin, ese lugar era tan deprimente y ella todavía decía que estaban muy bien. Y yo quejándome de que no tenia nada, cuando ellos estaban en la ruina completa

-Si, estamos bastante bien –Dijo Len

Rin siguió bailando y Len y yo nada mas la miramos durante unos minutos, después de un rato los otros cuatro regresaron

-¡Daichi! –Grito Rin lanzándose encima de el

-¡Rin-chan! –Dijo atrapándola -¿Que tal? ¿Hablaron de algo con Miroshi-san?

-¡Si! ¡Y a Len le gusta Miro!

-¡N-no me gusta! –Se defendió Len

Daichi se rio un poco

-Aunque te guste Len, yo te gano la partida –Dijo Taichi -¿No muñeca? –Dijo guiñándome el ojo

-¡Deja en paz a Len Taichi! –Dijo Rin

-Ya no se peleen –Dijo Daichi –Oye Miroshi-san, ¿Por qué tienes una venda en el brazo?

Me mire la venda, era una que me había puesto para que se me curara la herida que me había hecho el ninja de la aldea de la hierba

-Ah, es que me corte

-¿Puedo ver?

-S-si claro

Daichi coloco a Rin en su hombro derecho y se me acerco. Me quito la venda y vio dos cicatrices

-¿Por qué son dos?

-Ah, es que una se me hizo hace tiempo cuando entre en Akatsuki, tenia que pelear con Hidan para ver si me aceptaban y me hizo esto –Respondí –Y la otra es de hace unos días, que me la hizo un ninja

-¿Quién te las curo?

-Yo, en Akatsuki nadie sabe ninjutsu medico

-Deberían tener a alguien, si te las dejas así se te van a infectar. Ven, yo te curo

Asentí levemente con la cabeza

-Rin-chan, quédate aquí para que no dejes solito a Len-kun

-No, yo quiero ir contigo Daichi

-Ven Rin-chan, ¿qué te parece si te hago un vestido nuevo? –Dijo Natsuki

-¡Si! –Grito alegre Rin saltando a los brazos de Natsuki

-Ven Len, tú me ayudas, ¿Va? –Dijo Natsuki

-Esta bien Natsuki –Respondió Len

-Vamos Miroshi-san –Me dijo Daichi

Seguí a Daichi escaleras arriba hasta una habitación en la que abrió la puerta

-Pasa

Pase y después paso Daichi. La habitación era grande, tenía una cama individual, una mesita de noche con una silla y uno que otro libro y cuaderno.

-Siéntate –Me dijo señalando la cama

Me senté mientras el buscaba algo dentro del cajón de la mesita. Al fin saco un montón de cosas de curación

-A ver

Se sentó en la silla y empezó a echarme agua con un algodón chiquito

-Perdona si te duele, pero es la única forma de hacerlo

-¿Sabes medicina Daichi-san?

-Si, aunque no tienes que decirme "Daichi-san". Con Daichi esta bien

-Bueno, pero entonces tu tampoco tienes que decirme Miroshi-san

-Bueno, ¿Y que te parece Miroshi-chan?

-Vale

Daichi me sonrió amablemente y siguió curándome.

-Oye Daichi, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Bueno, déjame te explico. Mira, ¿Si sabes que eres del clan Ayane?

-Si, algo me dijo Madara

-Bueno, hace trece años la aldea del remolino desapareció por completo. Y tú hermana mayor, Mizuki, junto con otras integrantes del clan, enviaron a los más pequeños de la aldea a otro mundo. Tu estabas recién nacida, así que no llegaste a vivir mucho tiempo ahí. Miosuki también es del clan Ayane, es tu prima, ella sobrevivió al ataque, pero perdió mucho ese día.

-¿Que le paso en la cara?

-Miosuki tenia el poder de convertirse en una muñeca de porcelana, durante el ataque la hirieron estando en su modo de muñeca y como quedo rota, ya nunca más va a poder regresar a ser una chica normal

-¿Y cuantos años tiene?

-29

-¿En serio?

-Si

_Eso me recuerda a Sasori_

-¿Y los otros?

-después de que la aldea del remolino terminara destruida, Miosuki encontró a Natsuki, que siempre jugaba con Mizuki. Entonces la recogió y la cuido ya que había quedado huérfana al igual que ella.

-¿Y ella cuantos años tiene?

-Diecisiete, es un año más grande que mi hermano y yo

-¿Y que hay de Rin y Len?

-Ellos eran los muñecos de mi mejor amiga –Respondió triste –Ella murió cuando teníamos doce años, y yo me quede con ellos para cuidarlos

-¿Y como es que tienen…vida?

-No lo se, solo que después de morir me pidió que los cuidara y cuando los recogí, ellos ya tenían vida

-Perdón, no sabía

-No te preocupes, de todas formas siempre es bueno desahogarse con otros, ¿No?

Le sonreí, Daichi era aparte de lindo, amable. Ojala y así hubiera mas personas

-Bueno, ¿Y extrañas tu mundo? –Me pregunto poniéndome la venda

-A veces, solo a mis amigos

-¿Y tu familia?

-Nunca me he llevado muy bien con mi familia, así que casi no pienso en ellos

-Ya veo –Dijo levantándose -¡Listo! Ya esta, ten mas cuidado cuando pelees con alguien

-Si, gracias

De repente vi que una hoja se había caído al piso y vi que era un dibujo

-¿Que es eso?

Daichi lo miro y lo recogió al instante

-Ah, no es nada. Solo un dibujo que hice el otro día

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si claro, aunque no es muy bueno

Lo vi y era el de una chica bonita. De inmediato pensé en lo que me había dicho

-¿Es tu amiga?

-Si, la verdad es que me gustaba mucho. Era muy linda, y me dolió mucho cuando se murió

-¿Y que dijo tu hermano?

-El no se llevaba con ella, siempre ha estado mas interesado en conquistar a la primer chica que pasa frente a el. –Dijo guardando el dibujo –Por cierto, ¿Qué hacías en esta aldea?

-¡Cierto! –Dije dándome un golpe en la frente –Es que mi Sasori no danna me mando por unas cosas, y vine a buscarlas aquí. Por cierto, ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir estas flores? –Pregunte dándole la lista

-Yo no, pero Len debe saber, a el le gustan las flores, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a el?

-Buena idea, gracias Daichi

-De nada

Los dos bajamos las escaleras y encontramos a Natsuki cosiendo con Rin en su hombro derecho y Len en el izquierdo

-Miroshi-chan, te estoy cosiendo un vestido, ¿te gusta el negro?

-Si claro –Respondí –Muchas gracias Natsuki-san

-De nada –Dijo sonriendo

-Oye Len, ¿Podría pedirte un favor? –Pregunte

-S-si, c-claro Mi-Miroshi. ¿Q-que ne-necesitas?

Rin empezó a reírse mucho y Len solo se rasco la cabeza de forma nerviosa

-Es que mi maestro me pidió que le llevará unas flores, pero no se donde conseguirlas, ¿Tu podrías decirme donde encontrarlas?

-Po-por supuesto. Ven, aquí cerca hay muchas flores

-Gracias Len

-Ahorita venimos –Dijo Len

-Suerte –Dijo Natsuki

-¡Suerte Miroshi! ¡Suerte Len! –Grito Rin

-Adiós Miroshi-chan, nos vemos luego –Me dijo Daichi –Cuídala Len

-Si –Respondió Len

-Oy oy, ¿Qué no se van a despedir de mi? –Pregunto Taichi entrando

Taichi se me acerco y me tomo la mano

-Hasta luego, muñeca

Taichi me dio un beso en la mejilla y me sonrió. Le sonreí levemente y de repente Rin se puso a gritar

-¡No la beses Taichi! ¡No vaya a ser que luego la quieras violar!

-¿Que? –Pregunto Len

Taichi y yo nos pusimos más rojos que nada, y yo que veía a Rin tan inocente

-Rin-chan, no estés diciendo esas cosas –Dijo Daichi –Ven, ¿quieres jugar?

-¡Si! ¡Juguemos a las escondidas!

-Vamos

Los dejamos jugando y Len y yo salimos de la casa

**Si, ya se que este si me quedo bastante largo (a comparación de los otros) pero bueno, como sea ¡Al próximo salen los OC!**

**Bueno, nada mas les digo que les puse Rin y Len porque la idea de los muñequitos se me ocurrió cuando escuchaba la canción "****Butterfly on your right arm****" de los hermanitos Kagamine, y creo que había que darles el crédito XD Si, ya se que ni se parecen pero bueno, los jodidos exámenes me ponen bien estúpida.**

**Tú eres bien estúpida, ja, si soy yo, Kaichi. ¿Que tal están mis dos gemelitos? Si, Daichi y Taichi, y yo, Kaichi XD Vale, me gustaron sus nombres. Bueno, me voy a presentar bien aprovechando que al fin saque a mi querida amiga de la habitación. Pobre, esta gritándome un buen de estupideces y groserías, se muere por estar conmigo la pobre, como me ama tanto**

**Bueno, a mi amiguita Yuzuki le debo muchas cosas: Ser un adicto a Naruto, ser un adicto a ****One****Piece****, ser un adicto al Vocaloid, ser un pervertido, y no dejar de decir "neh" o "nah" como ella. Bueno, pues leí su fic y como me gusto, le pedí que si podía escribirlo junto a ella, y ella me dijo que no. Entonces le dije que si no me dejaba ayudarle ya no seria su amigo, y pues tuvo que aceptar la pobre.**

**No mamen, ¿Cómo le hacen las mujeres para sacar esos pulmones? Me va a dejar sordo ¬¬**

**Jeje, pues bueno, como mi amiga no les quiere decir su edad yo tampoco lo hare. Pero bueno, soy más grande que ella, soy como su hermanito mayor, su maestro, ¡Su superior! Jajaja, y además soy mas inteligente. Yo tengo las llaves (=^.^=) Pobre, ya se dio cuenta, pero fue demasiado tarde.**

**No se que quieran saber de mi, solo les diré que detesto a Zetsu, me cae bien Kakuzu, me imagino amigo de Hidan y de Deidara, Konan no me cae muy bien, Nagato no mucho, Itachi seria como el ejemplo a seguir, pero me molesta que a todas las niñas que conozco que les gusta Naruto les gusta Itachi o Sasuke, Kisame seria el blanco para molestar, y pues Madara, neh, ese tipo me la pela.**

**Y con los de Naruto, Naruto me parece un completo idiota, Sasuke un estúpido llorón, Sakura una creída, igual que Ino. Hinata es demasiado tímida y tonta, por lo que no me cae bien, Temari es muy mandona, y Tenten, ella si me cae bien XD Neji me cae bien, soporta mucho a Lee, Lee me cae bien, Shikamaru es detestable, Choji es un maldito tragón, Kankuro no me cae mal, pero tampoco me cae bien, Gaara, ¡Me choca que sea tan serio! Kiba es un perro, Shino es demasiado misterioso, Sai es genial, Matsuri es muy Miroshi, y sari me cae muy bien, pero el problema es que Kishimoto la degrado -_-**

**Hay no, ahí viene mi mamá… mierda ¡Maldita anoréxica!**

**¿Cómo que anoréxica? Yo no soy ninguna anoréxica, solo no como mucho y ya. ¡Y no me moría por estar contigo imbécil! Y ahí de ti donde borres todo esto desgraciado. Oye, ¿No me amenazaste con matar a mi peluche para dejarte estar en el fic? ¡ERES UN MENTIROSO MALDITO CABRÓN! Y además, no digo "nah", digo "mah"**

**Y si ustedes me lo piden, saco a este idiota para que ya no participe en el fic. Lo detesto, aunque sea mi amigo ¬¬**


	15. Pensamientos e instintos

**¡Hola! Bueno, tal vez no quieran leer esto así que si quieren ignórenlo, pero para mi es importante**

**En primer lugar, quiero decirle a BlackxIce y a Akira-chan010 que si leí sus reviews y aquí esta mi respuesta:**

**No hice caso al review por una sola razón: Porque no me agrada nada que pongan los fics de las personas en un foro que la verdad me parece de muy mal gusto, eso de "Los peores fics y sus autores" para mi es pura mierda. Cada quien tiene sus propios gusto y déjenme decirles algo; yo no les pido que a todos les gusten mis fics, pero si les pido que lo respeten.**

**Además, es mi fic y yo hago lo que a mi se me da la regalada gana con el, y de eso se trata, de que al hacer un fic tu haces lo que quieres, por eso se llama fanfic, ficción de fans.**

**¿Y saben que? Tampoco me importa que pongan todo esto, o que a los demás no les interese leer mi fic ni nada de eso, lo que me importa es que a MI me guste, y me gusta, que es lo que importa. Y además, si a los fans no les gustara leer un fic sobre una "fulana" como ustedes la llamaron, este fic no tendría sus 71 reviews (sin contar los suyos) en los que los lectores me han demostrado su apoyo. Y si a ustedes no les gusta el fic, simplemente no lo leen y san se acabo, pero no estén poniéndolo como si fuera el peor fic del mundo junto con otros fics que de seguro también son muy buenos.**

**Lo de la ortografía, déjenme decirles que siempre he tenido problemas con eso, y si no me los corrigen yo no me doy cuenta, porque la computadora me lo toma como bien. Además, si les interesa saber mi edad para que se den cuenta de muchas cosas y se traguen sus palabras, envíenme un mensaje y se las diré, a ver que dicen. De todas formas, cuando acabe el fic diré mi edad cuando lo empecé a escribir y la edad que tendré cuando lo acabe.**

**Con el disclaimer: Por favor, cualquier idiota que entre a leer el fic ya sabe que los personajes son de Kishimoto, no necesita ser un genio para saberlo. Pero si tanto les importa, aquí esta el disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del idiota de Masashi Kishimoto, con quien después arreglare cuentas por haber matado a mi Sasori-sama, Deidara-sama, Itachi-sama y Hidan-san, ¿Felices? Y si no pues lárguense a la puta verga malditos cabrones**

**Del crédito a los personajes, déjenme decirles que con la serie ya tienen suficiente crédito. Y yo no voy a hacerle un altar a Kishimoto ni a los personajes, antes se lo hago a mis amigos a quienes amo y respeto, e incluyo a Kaichi, que cuando leyó el review me dijo que lo volviera a ignorar.**

**Y por ultimo, mi maestra siempre ha dicho algo muy cierto: Si no lo haces, no critiques. Y cuando Akira-chan010 haga su propio fic, quiero que me avise para leerlo y ver si lo hace tan perfecto como lo pide. Y quiero decirle a BlackxIce que leí su fic, y la verdad no me gusto mucho pero yo no me voy a poner a criticar, porque yo no soy como ustedes.**

**Así que, si a alguien no le gusta mi fic POR LO QUE SEA, simplemente no lo lea, lea otro que si le guste y no lo ponga en ese estúpido y jodido foro, porque tal vez hay gente a la que si le gusta y si le interesa (Y este es un ejemplo)**

**Y ya ni me vuelvan a poner otro "recuerdito" de que mi fic esta del asco, es mi problema y yo lo voy a seguir escribiendo e ignorare ese tipo de comentarios desagradables.**

**Gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto, y si no saben de que hablo lean los reviews del primer capitulo y del catorce, y ya entenderán. Gracias y al fin, aquí esta el capitulo:**

**Mundo Naruto**

**15-Presentimientos e instintos**

Len y yo salimos de la casa y empezamos a caminar. Seguí a Len por un lado donde había muchos arboles, la luz del sol solo pasaba por entre algunos espacios que dejaban las hojitas haciendo que se viera muy tranquilo. Len iba adelante guiándome, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abriguito. Se veía todo mono de esa forma, estaba lindísimo.

-¿Que tipo de flores quieres Mi-Miroshi?

-Están son las que me pidió mi maestro –Dije dándole la lista

Len le echo un vistazo y me la volvió a dar

-Todas esas flores son venenosas, ¿Para que las quiere?

-Supongo que quiere hacer veneno para sus marionetas

-Ah, tiene sentido

Seguimos caminando en silencio hasta que llegamos a un lugar enorme repleto de flores. Apuesto que si Ino tuviera un jardín con todas esas flores seria mas rica que el señor feudal.

-Ven, las flores de tu maestro están por aquí

Len recogió muchas flores de diferentes tipos y me las dio todas, antes de que le dijera gracias se dio la vuelta

-Espera

Recogió otras flores de color azul oscuro y me las dio en un ramo

-T-ten, estas son para ti de mi parte, ojala y te gusten Mi-Miroshi

-Ah, muchas gracias Len, eres muy amable y lindo

-T-tu también eres linda…

Le sonreí a Len y luego el se me quedo viendo

-Oye Mi-Miroshi, ¿Estas triste?

-N-no, ¿Por qué?

-Porque tus ojos se ven tristes

-No, ¿Cómo crees?

-¿No me vas a decir? Anda, dime y tal vez te pueda ayudar

-Es que no me pasa nada

-Ándale, Daichi siempre dice que es bueno desahogarse con los demás

-Bueno, es que me pelee con uno de los pocos amigos que tengo en Akatsuki

-¿Por qué? ¿Que paso?

-Ven, siéntate

Len y yo nos sentamos en medio de todas esas flores, ya con Len a mi izquierda empecé a contarle lo que había pasado:

-Es que a mi me gusta mi Sasori no danna, y yo le gusto a mi amigo Deidara. El problema fue que hoy en la mañana Sasori mi pidió que vinera por las flores, y Deidara me quería acompañar, entonces yo le dije que no y, pues se molesto conmigo y me dijo que… que mi Sasori no danna me trataba como a su sirvienta

-¿Pero el te trata como a su sirvienta?

-No, yo hago lo que el me pide con gusto

-Bueno, Daichi siempre dice que lo verdaderos amigos siempre se reconcilian, ¿Por qué no hablas con el? El tiene que entender que tú haces lo que te pide tu maestro con gusto y no te trata como sirvienta. Además que es el quien te gusta

-Creo que tienes razón, gracias Len

Abrace a Len y el también me abrazo, ¡Es un lindo!

_Mientras tanto, en lugar no muy lejano de la aldea…_

Un chico de pelo largo (hasta los hombros) y rojizo, piel morena y unos lindos ojos violetas, además de que traía un bastón largo con el que caminaba moviéndolo un poco de un lado a otro. Estaba pensando, mientras que se dirigía a la aldea.

_Tengo un mal presentimiento, siento que hay algo aquí que esta trayendo problemas. Pero, ¿Ahora que esta pasando Miosuki?_

Iba un poco distraído en sus pensamientos. Ya habían pasado varios meses sin que supiera nada de Miosuki, Natsuki, Daichi, Taichi, Rin y Len. No es que fuera algo anormal, pero había algo que lo tenía un tanto intranquilo. Aunque el sabia que los seis estaban bien, no estaba seguro de que estuvieran tranquilos, había un problema con ellos.

Además, le preocupaba Daichi en especial, ya que la última vez que lo había visto su estado había empeorado bastante. Y si sus sospechas y pensamientos no eran incorrectas, Daichi probablemente empeoraría aun mas.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara a la aldea, cuando varios ninjas aparecieron a su alrededor. Muy probablemente, ninjas renegados ya que en esa aldea, no había ninjas.

Se detuvo un poco al sentir el chakra de aquellos hombres alrededor de él, eso iba a ser muy molesto.

-Que pena, un ciego en este lugar –Dijo uno de ellos

-Si, y me parece que no sabe a donde se dirige

El chico solo suspiro, lo único mas molesto que eso era Taichi cuando se ponía de pervertido, cosa que hasta ahora no había sido superada por nada ni nadie

-¿Tienes dinero "cieguito"?

-Ten por seguro que tengo más dinero que paciencia –Respondió tranquilamente

Los hombres parecieron molestarse y sin pensarlo dos segundos decidieron atacar al chico. Tres contra uno, aunque a el chico no parecía importarle la situación, ni tampoco el problema que tenia

-¡Raiton!

Uno de ellos se acerco rápidamente a el con un rayo en la mano dispuesto a matar al pelirrojo, aunque el solo lo esquivo y le dio una patada fuerte dejándolo tirado en el piso. Los otros dos intentaron atacarlo, y el resultado fue el mismo

-Idiotas –Susurro para si mismo

Si había algo que odiaba, era a la gente necia con la que no se podía hablar, y que además provocaban a los demás

_Me pregunto si Rin ya se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy por llegar_

_Al otro lado del bosque_

Una chica joven, alta y rubia caminaba lentamente, dirigiéndose a la aldea que había visto más cercana. Sola, como siempre. Su pelo rubio y largo se movía con el viento, aunque se podían ver sus dos ojos, uno azul (derecho) y otro rojo (izquierdo). Su ojo derecho tenia la pupila redonda, mientras que le izquierdo tenia la pupila rasgada. Además, en la mejilla derecha tenia una raja azul mientras que en la derecha tenía dos rajas rojas.

Al fin iba a tener un poco de tranquilidad, sin AMBUS siguiéndola por un tiempo. ¿Acaso algún día entenderían que no podrían vencerla? No, aquel idiota de Danzou no podía entenderlo.

Pero bueno, solo trataría de olvidarse un tiempo de eso y descansar. Después de todo, todos sabían que esa aldea era bastante pacifica, aunque a veces llegaban ninjas ahí.

Aun así, lo único que quería era algo de paz. Bueno, una parte de ella quería paz, pero la otra quería que algo interesante sucediese, que hubiera algo que llamara su atención, algo diferente a AMBUS y aldeas quemadas

Ahora si, Reongōruden estaba algo intranquilo, ¿Pero ahora que quería? No parecía que quisiera matar a alguien, solo parecía querer buscar algo.

La rubia suspiro, no solo era Reongōruden el que le preocupaba, también le preocupaba ella misma. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en Naruto y en Itachi, cosa que hacia mucho que no pasaba.

Aun así, solo quería llegar a la aldea y olvidarse un poco de eso

_Mientras, en la entrada de la aldea…_

Una chica de pelo largo caminaba decidida, segura de que aquí debería encontrar algo. Era de tez clara, pelo negro, largo y recogido en una coleta de caballo, con dos mechones que le cubrían las orejas y un flequillo largo, además de unos lindos ojos azules.

Esta aldea le recordaba un poco a Yugakure, era tranquila aunque a veces tenia ciertos problemas. Aun así, a pesar de que le recordara tantas cosas que eran difíciles de superar, también le hacia sentir un buen presentimiento. Una maravillosa sensación de que algo bueno iba a pasar.

Y ojala así fuera, tantos años de entrenamiento y soledad valdrían la pena si al fin conseguía encontrar algo o alguien que la apoyara.

Si, esa era una sensación bastante confortable, una sensación agradable que hacia mucho que no sentía. Y esa misma sensación la estaba guiando a la aldea, esperando que al fin pudiera encontrar a alguien, y estaba segura de que así seria.

Cada vez más, se acercaba al bosque, al fin…

_Lejos de ahí, cerca de la aldea de la hierba…_

Una chica de pelo largo y negro, con un corte desmechado, con el fleco largo y la parte larga de su pelo es de color rojo, y también tenía unos ojos cafés claros. Usaba ropa gótica (O si, genial XD) y una capa con capucha con la que se cubría la cara. Tenía unos grilletes en las manos con unas cadenas cortas pero gruesas.

El sol estaba a todo lo que daba, y eso parecía agradarle. Sonreía al ver su sombre frente a ella, segura de que esta iba a ser una misión fácil y simple, y mas para ella, que no por nada era apodada "Shinigami"

_Un Akatsuki, como si fuera la gran cosa._

Para ella, Akatsuki no representaba un peligro. Al contrario, más bien le parecía un tanto interesante. Pero aun así, lo hacia porque ese era su trabajo, era una caza-recompensas muy conocida y como la habían mandado a capturar a un Akatsuki, cumpliría segura.

Además, tenia el presentimiento de saber en donde estaba Akatsuki, era una sensación bastante agradable, una victoria mas se acercaba…

_De vuelta en la aldea, en el centro de esta…_

Una chica de pelo largo, negro, y sujetado en una media cola con dos mechones de pelo purpura en la parte de enfrente, y ojos violetas estaba caminando por la aldea. Usaba ropa negra y roja, y un collar plateado en forma de mariposa.

Estaba sola, tranquila. Iwa ya no era algo muy importante para ella, después de todo Onoki casi la manda a matar.

Aun así, sentía algo, sentía que algo iba a pasar. Le agradaba esa sensación, esa sensación de que algo diferente e interesante sucedería. Simplemente, esa aldea traía esa sensación. Sin embargo, solo pensaba quedarse un tiempo.

Pero no solo era eso, sentía que alguien importante estaba cerca, pero no había nadie importante ahí. Solo que encontrara a un chico lindo y rubio, tal vez eso seria la sensación.

Caminaba tranquila, pensando en donde pasaría la noche. Pronto encontró un lugar bastante tranquilo, como lo era esa aldea.

_En el bosque de la aldea…_

Una chica bajita, de pelo negro y largo recogido en dos coletas altas, con un flequillo largo de lado, ojos verdes y piel blanca despertaba en el bosque, bastante tranquila. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con que no estaba en su habitación, estaba en un bosque muy extraño. Se estiro un poco y se tallo los ojos despertando. Al abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta de que ese lugar no era donde ella debía estar

-¿Pero que? ¿Esto es… el mundo de Naruto?

Se rasco la cabeza algo confundida, no podía ser eso, ¿O si?

-No puede ser –susurro para si misma -¡Increíble!

Se miro bien y vio que tenía ropa diferente, pero seguía siendo como la de una gothic lolita. Si era un sueño, era un sueño magnifico

-¡Genial!

De repente recordó que básicamente estaba perdida, pues no sabia ni donde estaba. Así que, solo empezó a caminar

_Genial, el mundo de Naruto. Un minuto, ¿Y Naruto? ¿Y Akatsuki? Tengo que buscarlos, a ver a quien encuentro prime… ¡Mierda! Lo olvidaba, ya no queda Akatsuki… TTwTT pero aun así, debo buscar a alguien. Y, si mi instinto no me falla, por aquí debe haber algo_

Ese instinto la guiaba hacia la aldea. Ella iba sonriendo feliz de estar en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba.

_Dentro de la aldea (otra vez)_

Una chica alta, de pelo castaño, largo y desmechado, con algunas puntas levantadas y un fleco que iba de derecha a izquierda sobre la frente cubriéndole parte del ojo, caminaba tranquila y sola por la ciudad. Tenía una tez bronceada, un ojo de color verde y otro café, ambos delineados tipo egipcio. Tenía un piercing en la lengua tipo perla, otro en la nariz con forma de argolla y otro con la misma forma de oro en la oreja derecha. También podía verse que tenía un tatuaje en forma de rosa. Usaba ropa un poco provocadora, aunque no la necesitaba del todo porque ya era una chica bastante desarrollada para su edad.

Caminaba tranquila, mientras que todos los que la veían pasar se le quedaban viendo de forma pervertida. Eso le molestaba un poco, por lo cual solo los mataba con la mirada haciendo que estos apartaran la mirada rápidamente. Ojala y alguien les diera un zape a ellos, porque ahora no tenia ganas de dárselos ella misma. Aunque tal vez, si se pasaban de listos, podría darles uno que otro zape y decirles una que otra palabra de su maravilloso diccionario de palabras para gente desagradable y pervertida.

Y para su desafortunada suerte, alguien se le acerco de forma tal vez un tanto peligrosa… para el

-Hola, preciosa

-Lárgate imbécil, no me agrada que la gente empiece a joder –Dijo con un acento bastante argentino

Sin embargo el no hizo caso y se acerco un poco mas a ella. El resultado:

Un chico tirado en el piso sangrando y sobándose la cabeza.

-Estúpidos hijos de perra, nunca dejan de chingar

Todos los que estaban alrededor apartaron la vista, algo asustados, y eso pareció agradar a la chica.

_Esa es la advertencia para todos los pervertidos que se atrevan a acercárseme._

Y esa advertencia parecía que todos en la aldea la habían comprendido bien, menos cierto rubio…

_A unas cuantas calles de ahí (Un minuto… ¿en las aldeas hay calles?)_

Una chica de pelo negro, ojos cafés, y algo alta caminaba por la aldea. De la misma forma que la otra chica utilizaba ropa provocadora, muchas personas la observaban por la misma razón. Sin embargo, ella no se enojaba por que la vieran de esa forma. Iba alegre y a la vez un poco nerviosa, pero segura. La vida en Konoha era muy aburrida, nadie solía hacerle caso y que mejor que unirse a Akatsuki. Aunque no sabía mucho de la organización, estaba segura de lo que quería hacer.

Pensaba un poco en como serian los integrantes, guapos de seguro…

¿Y que mejor que una chica guapa entrara en una organización de chicos guapos?

Le agradaba esa aldea, sentía que estaba muy cerca de Akatsuki. Al fin, dejar atrás a Konoha, en donde la única persona que le importaba era Naruto. Sin embargo, ahora el era un ninja y si antes casi no se veían, menos ahora que estaba muy ocupado con sus misiones. Además, había oído algo sobre Sasuke Uchiha, el compañero de Naruto. Sin embargo, no lo suficiente.

Con Naruto ocupado, ella estaba sola. Nunca había hablado con nadie mas que con el, era su único amigo y eso tendría que cambiar en Akatsuki. No sabía si había chicas, pero suplicaba que si hubiera por lo menos una con quien platicar.

Akatsuki, gente sola como ella. Ojala y pronto encontrase al líder de la organización, y algo le decía que estaba cerca…

_Cerca de la aldea, en el bosque (En lo profundo wajaja)_

Todo estaba bastante oscuro por los arboles, y así le gustaba a cierta chica de pelo gris largo y ondeado. Era bajita y de ojos amarillos, y vestía con un vestido negro y bordes blancos, con unas botas negras.

Le agradaba estar ahí sola, en lo oscuro del bosque. Era una joven de diecisiete, pero por alguna extraña razón se veía menor de lo que era.

Estaba aburrida, le gustaba estar sola, pero en el fondo quería estar con alguien divertido que la hiciera sonreír. Solo pensaba en que demonios la había llevado a esa aldea. Era una sensación que le decía a donde debía ir, y ella siempre hacia caso a su instinto.

Y ojala y le sirviera y llegara una persona que la hiciera sentirse menos sola, menos aburrida, que la hiciera reír.

Sin embargo eso tendría que esperar un poco. El sol estaba a todo lo que daba y no tenía ganas de caminar hasta la aldea con ese sol que la iba a quemar por completo, prefería esperar a que se hiciera mas tarde para ir.

Se recargo en un árbol y se quedo dormida, soñando con un lugar extraño que le parecía familiar

_Dentro de la aldea, cerca de la entrada_

Una chica bajita caminaba sola. Arte, arte y arte. Solo podía pensar en eso, y también en cierta persona…

Era delgada, de cabello largo y con flequillo y de color morado, de piel blanca y ojos grises.

Ya empezaba a extrañar a sus amigos de Konoha, pero aun así también sabia que si quería ayudar a Naruto tenía que ver como descubrir algo sobre Akatsuki. Y de paso demostrarle a Hyuuga Neji que podía hacer muchas cosas ella sola.

Había ciertos rumores (que había escuchado de Jiraiya) de que Akatsuki estaba cerca de esa pequeña aldea. Si lograba conseguir algo de información, todos sus amigos verían que era una gran ninja

Y lo era, ya que se acercaba de forma peligrosa a la guarida de Akatsuki. Estaba segura de que podía encontrarla fácilmente, solo era cosa de tener cuidado para que no la capturaran.

Sin embargo, algo llamo su atención. Una niña que corría por toda la aldea. Debía tener como unos quince años, pero era algo rara. Sus coletas altas y su fleco largo, y sus ojos verdes como los de un gato. (Waa, ¡Hice una rima! XD)

Trato de no tomarle importancia y seguir con su camino a la guarida de Akatsuki, aunque no estuviera completamente segura de que iba por buen camino, algo en si la guiaba y no iba a desaprovechar su instinto

_Pov: Miroshi (Ósea yo XD)_

Len y yo regresamos a la casa. En el camino note a Len muy distraído, ya que volteaba a todas partes como si buscara a alguien.

Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta y vi que Daichi estaba en el piso y rin estaba arriba de el

-¡Te encontré Daichi! ¡Gane! ¡Gane!

-Bien hecho Rin-chan –Dijo levantándose y cargándola –Eres muy buena jugando

-¡Oh! ¡Miroshi! ¡Len! ¡Regresaron!

-Hola Rin –Salude

-Hola –Dijo Len

-¿Cómo les fue? –Pregunto Daichi

-Bien, Len me ayudo a encontrar todas las flores

-Me alegro. Oye Miroshi-chan, ¿No quieres quedarte a dormir?

-¡Si! ¡Anda Miroshi! ¡Quédate! ¿Si? ¿Si?

-Esto… bueno

-Anda quédate, mañana te vas mas tranquila a la guarida de Akatsuki

-Pe-pero… las flores se van a…

-No te preocupes por eso, Len se puede encargar

-Si, yo… yo te las cuido Mi-Miroshi

-Bueno, gracias Len –Respondí bajando la mirada a el –Pero, no quiero causar molestia

-No es ninguna molestia –Aseguro Daichi –Anda, quédate. Después de todo eres la prima de Miosuki, ¿No?

-Bueno, gracias

-¡Si! ¡Miro se queda a dormir! –Grito Rin bailando (Esta no deja de saltar y bailar XD)

-Esto… Daichi, ¿Puedo salir un rato? –Pregunto Len

-¿A dónde vas a ir?

-S-solo quiero dar una vuelta, ¿Puedo?

-Bueno, esta bien. Pero ten cuidado

-Si

Len tomo las flores y para mi sorpresa hizo un campo de fuerza transparente en el que las metió.

-Adiós, nos vemos luego –Dijo mientras salía corriendo

-¡Adiós Len! –Grito Rin

-¿Que paso? –Pregunto Taichi entrando

-Nada, solo que Miroshi-chan se va a quedar a dormir

-¿En serio? –Pregunto abriendo grandes los ojos –Oye, ¿Y no te quieres dormir conmigo?

Me ruborice y Rin le pego a Taichi. La verdad es que sus comentarios a veces me hacían sentir, no se… raro

-Ay bueno, yo solo preguntaba –Dijo sobándose la cabeza –Y en todo caso, ¿En donde más va a dormir?

-En mi cuarto, yo dormiré en el cuarto que usan Rin-chan y Len-kun para dormir y que ellos se duerman con Miroshi-chan

-¿Que? ¿Dices que Len se va a dormir con Miroshi? ¡Vamos es un muñeco!

-Y no es un muñeco pervertido, así que no hay problema

-Esto… no me importa donde tenga que dormir, yo me acomodo en cualquier lado

-Ahí esta, puede dormirse conmigo

-¡No! ¡No lo dejes Daichi! ¡Taichi es un pervertido y quien sabe que le quiera hacer a Miroshi! ¡Daichi! ¡Daichi no dejes que se duerman juntos! ¡Daichi!

Rin me recuerda a alguien, pero no se a quien…

(N/A De Kaichi-sama: Pues claro, a ti babosa)

(Luego respondo)

-Tranquila Rin-chan, Taichi no se duerme con Miroshi-chan

-¡Si! ¡Taichi no dormirá con Miro!

-Mejor cállense, a Miroshi no le molesta dormirse conmigo, ¿Verdad muñeca?

-Eh, pues no, no me molestaría pero…

-¡Ahí esta!

Después de una hora más de discusión, al fin Daichi cedió y quedamos en que dormiría con Taichi

-Me alegra que duermas conmigo, muñeca

-¡Cállate Taichi! –Grito Rin –Oigan esperen, ¿Y Len? Ya se tardo…

-Esperémoslo un rato más –Dijo Daichi

Pero paso una ora, y luego otra, y luego otra, y por mas que esperábamos, Len no llegaba…

**¡Te admiro ojitos! ¿Me das tu autógrafo? Que bueno que les dijiste sus verdades a esas pendejas que hablaron mal de tu fic. Y yo también te amo (Como amigo, lamento o corresponderte Yuzuki XD)**

**Ah bueno, les explico como esta la cosa. Mientras escribíamos el capitulo, casi tirábamos la computadora por pelearnos. Entonces, Yuzuki sugirió que mejor nos turnáramos, y como ella ya hablo mucho al principio ahora me toca a mí.**

**Bueno, aquí están mis mensajes a los lectores (Jajaja, ahora también son mis lectores):**

**Dimencio: si, pobre de Yuzuki, me ama tanto, pero no puedo corresponderle, las de segundo de prepa son mas lindas XD vale no, pero bueno, la idea de la aparición de Rah fue mía, espero te haya gustado**

**IRomi: Vale, tal vez Gaara si sea genial por ser serio, pero es muy aburrido -_-**

**Blink-chan90: Disculpa, ¿Eres Cupido-ninja? Eso es genial, ¿Dónde te puedo contratar? Hay cierta chica linda en la escuela… ¿Das consejos? Es que ojitos no sirve para dar consejos a los niños, más que eso nos deprime más**

**NavMen13: ¿Cómo cojones supiste que a ojitos le gusta que le digan rara a ella y a todo lo que hace? ¡Adivina! O.o**

**Violechan D: ¿Verdad que caigo bien? Jajaja, pero bueno, nadie se parece lo suficiente a mi, ¡Nadie! Y con eso de estudiar… eso me pasa, termino de leer fics y me mandan a estudiar -_-**

**Ikoki-vampire-love: Jajaja, me alegra que te caigan bien Daichi y Taichi, son como mis dos personalidades. Y, bueno, etto… no se, ¿Te molesta que los ponga de pretendientes para tu OC, Miyu? Anda, di que no hay problema, ¿Si? (Ojitos chibi)**

**Bueno, a los demás no los conozco muy bien pero si dejan reviews me hare su amigo y les mandare muchos besos a todas las chicas**

**Y sobre lo de arriba, apoyo a ojitos y espero ustedes también XD ¡Adiós!**

**¡Hola! Neh, ya se, díganmelo el capitulo me quedo horrible DX Pero bueno, díganme que le hago o que le corrijo, pero no me maten por favor.**

**Y perdón por tardarme, pero es que son los últimos días en los que veré a mis amigos y he estado saliendo con ellos. Etto…bueno gracias por sus reviews y…**

**¿¡POR QUE DICEN QUE DEJE A KAICHI! ¡¿NO VEN QUE YA SE CREE DEMASIADO? ¡LO ODIO! MALDITA SEA LA HORA EN LA QUE LEYO EL FIC**

**Bueno, y cambiando el tema, quería hacerles una pequeña pregunta sobre los OC, ¿Sabrán que Tobi es Madara? O bueno, que se hace pasar por Madara. Es solo para verificar…**

**Y cambiando de tema otra vez, quiero decirles algo**

**Violechan D: Ya hable con Dimencio, je, perdón por no haberte avisado, es que mi mente esta perdida… y me das flojera buscarla**

**Neko Melody: Ni te preocupes, voy a seguir escribiendo este fic, quien sabe hasta cuando (Si, hasta dará flojera leerlo) y no te preocupes, nadie puede deprimirme a menos de que me digan Josefina Vázquez Mota TTwTT**

**Dimencio: Vale, te diré la verdad. El problema fue que soñé con tu review, y me asuste y me apure a escribir. Y vale, no dejare que Kaichi te meta ideas en la cabeza.**

**Y a todos los demás, gracias por sus reviews y perdón por tardarme tanto. Es que en serio las vacaciones son para hibernar. **


	16. Y el destino los une Primera parte

**¡Hola! Aww, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su apoyo XD Los adoro 3 Y bueno, me van a matar todos… menos alguien**

**Mundo Naruto**

**16-Y el destino los une… **

**(Primera parte)**

Esperamos, y esperamos, y cada vez más nos preocupábamos más por Len. Ya estaba oscureciendo y Daichi se veía bastante nervioso, aunque trataba de ocultarlo. Aunque Rin, en cambio, no podía disimular ni siquiera un poco su preocupación.

-¡Len! ¿Por qué no llegas? –Preguntaba. Ejem, perdón, gritaba -¡Len! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Len!

-Tranquila Rin-chan –Dijo Daichi cargándola

-¿Pero que tal si le paso algo? ¿Y si alguien se lo llevo?

-Rin-chan tiene razón Daichi-nii, mejor vamos a buscarlo –Sugirió Natsuki –A mi también me tiene preocupada

-Esta bien –Respondió Daichi

-Yo les ayudo a buscarlo –Dije yo

-Esta bien –Dijo Daichi –Gracias Miroshi-chan

Asentí levemente con la cabeza

-Yo también voy a buscarlo –Dijo Taichi levantándose –Pero habrá que separarnos

Me sorprendí un poco por la forma en la que hablo Taichi, ya que parecía que había hablado Daichi

-Que Rin-chan vaya a buscarlo al centro de la aldea, Natsuki-nee-chan al sur, Taichi y Miroshi-chan al norte y yo voy a buscarlo a la entrada de la aldea

-Si –Respondimos todos

Rin se echo a correr y vaya que corre rápido. No neta, corre casi tan rápido como Lee. Natsuki se fue al lado opuesto a Taichi y a mí y Daichi se fue a la derecha de donde veníamos nosotros.

Taichi corría bastante rápido también, y la verdad es que me estaba dejando atrás. Eso me sorprendió un poco, ya que creía que Taichi no se llevaba muy bien con Len; pero la forma como corría me decía otra cosa completamente distinta. Se veía bastante preocupado por el

-Ta-Taichi-san, e-espera –Grite tratando de alcanzarlo

-¿Que? –Pregunto volteándose a verme –Ah, cierto. Perdón muñeca

Lo alcance y trate de tomar aire. Taichi corría casi tan rápido como Rin.

-Co-corres mu-muy rápido

-Perdón

-O-oye, ¿Estas muy preocupado?

Taichi abrió un poco los ojos al oír mi pegunta

-¿Por qué preguntas?

-Po-porque creí que Len no te importaba mucho, pero te ves muy nervioso y la forma en la que corres para encontrarlo es increíble

-Bueno, que me pelee mucho con el y que a veces lo molesto un poco no quiere decir que no lo quiera. Igual que Daichi, todos ellos son como mis hermanos. Miosuki, Natsuki, Rin y Len. Los quiero, aunque no lo demuestro tanto como mi hermano; a mi me cuesta un poco mas decirle a la gente que la quiero. Pero no se lo digas a ninguno

-Esta bien, no diré nada –Dije moviendo mi mano por mi boca como si fuera un cierre

-Bueno, pero vamos a buscarlo

-Si

_Pov: De su queridísimo amigo, el mas guapo, el increíble, el amoroso, el maravilloso, el inigualable, el divertidísimo, el asombroso, el sexy, el caballeroso, el conquistador, el que todas quieren, el mas lindo y el mejor narrador del mundo: ¡Kaichi-sama!_

Ya era completamente de noche y Len no aparecía. Aunque no había nadie en la calle y la aldea no era muy grande, Len no parecía estar en ningún lado.

Todos corrían preocupados por la aldea. En especial Rin, que Len era para ella su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero. Para Natsuki, Len era alguien muy importante, ella lo cuidaba después de todo. Para Taichi, Len era un buen amigo, y también como un pequeño aprendiz incluso. Y para Daichi, Len era junto con Rin lo más importante. El único recuerdo de Mio, lo que ella le había pedido proteger.

Rin corría y corría. Rin tenía algo que nadie más tenia, y eso era la capacidad de saber donde estaban las personas que amaba, y creía sentir donde estaba Len.

Len, ¿Qué haría Rin sin Len? ¿Y sin Daichi? ¿O Natsuki? Ella no podría vivir de seguro, lo que había sufrido cuando había muerto Mio era lo peor que hubiera sentido, y no quería volver a sufrir algo así nunca

De repente Rin dio vuelta en una calle y vio a Len parado frente a un edificio con la vista en el. Sin pensárselo dos veces corrió hacia el

-¡Len! ¡Len! ¿Dónde estabas? –Grito moviéndolo de un lado a otro -¡Te estábamos buscando! Natsuki, Daichi, Taichi y Miroshi están muy preocupados y… ¿Len? –Pregunto al ver que este no se movía ni apartaba la vista del edificio -¡Len! ¿Len me estas escuchando? –Pregunto moviendo su mano frente a la cara de Len -¡Len!

-¿Eh? –Pregunto volteando a verla -¿Que haces aquí Rin?

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Te estaba buscando! –Grito saltando -¡Vamos muévete! ¡Hay que decirles a los otros que estas bien! –Dijo tomándolo de la mano -¡Vamos Len!

Sin embargo Len no se movía, ese edificio que estaba frente a el parecía ser la mas grande maravilla del mundo

-¿Len? ¿Que tienes?

Len observo el edificio unos cuantos segundos más y al fin regreso la vista a Rin

-No, nada

-¡Entonces ya vámonos que ya es tarde!

Rin básicamente se llevo a Len jalándolo y casi llego a tirarlo.

Pronto encontraron a Daichi, luego a Taichi y a Miroshi y al final a Natsuki

-¡Len-kun! –Grito la peliblanca al verlo -¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados –Dijo cargándolo

-Perdón, es que se me fue muy rápido el tiempo –Dijo rascándose la cabeza

-Bueno, ya es tarde así que ya vámonos –Dijo Taichi –No quiero que la muñeca no vaya a dormir

-¡Cállate Taichi! –Grito Rin -¡Daichi dile que deje en paz a Miroshi! ¡Daichi!

-Cálmate Rin-chan –Dijo Daichi cargándola –Y Taichi tiene razón, vámonos. Por cierto, ¿Qué tienes ahí Miroshi-chan? –Dijo al ver que la menor traía un frasco

-Un escorpión, Taichi me ayudo a encontrarlo –Respondió sonriente –Mi maestro también me pidió uno

-¡Genial! –Grito Rin -¡Un escorpión!

-Que miedo –Susurro Len

Todos regresaron a la casa. Len iba en el hombro izquierdo de Natsuki y Rin iba en el hombro derecho de Daichi. Cuando llegaron ahí estaba Miosuki

-¿Dónde estabas Len? –Pregunto cuando llegaron

-E-estaba viendo algo

-A la próxima avisa cuanto te vas a tardar –Dijo Miosuki –No nos hagas estos sustos

-Perdón Miosuki-san

Miosuki solo asintió y se fue escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

-Bueno, creo que ya viene siendo hora de dormir, ¿No?

-Taichi, no le vayas a hacer algo a Miroshi-chan –Dijo Natsuki –Ven Miro, vamos a buscarte algo de ropa

-Si

Natsuki y Miroshi se fueron al cuarto de la peliblanca y ella saco de un armario algo de ropa

-Mira, esta supongo que te ha de quedar. Yo la usaba cuando tenía tu edad, era casi de tu mismo tamaño

-Gracias Natsuki-san

-De nada –Respondió sonriente

Natsuki salió y Miroshi se cambio de ropa por un short azul oscuro y una playera lila que le quedaban bastante bien.

Salió y de inmediato se encontró con Taichi y Natsuki. Taichi la miro bien de arriba a abajo con los ojos bien abiertos

-No vayas a sacra baba Taichi-nii –Dijo Natsuki sonriendo –Te ves bien, te dije que te quedaría

-Si, gracias –Respondió nerviosa

-No hay problema, quédate con la ropa. Ya ves, a mi ya no me queda

-Muchas gracias

De repente Daichi apareció y vio a Miroshi

-Vaya Miroshi-chan, te ves muy bien con la ropa de Natsuki-nee-chan –Dijo para después voltear a ver a Taichi –Solo espero que alguien no se tente a hacer nada…

-No te preocupes hermano, ya te dije que yo seria INCAPAZ de hacerle algo a una mujer

-Como no –Susurraron Natsuki y Daichi

Al fin todos decidieron irse a dormir y Taichi empezó a ponerse nervioso. Las mujeres siempre habían sido y eran su gran debilidad, y Miroshi por muy niña que fuera aun, era mujer y además, no tenía mal cuerpo…

_Maldita sea, no pienses en nada, no pienses en nada. Joder, pero Miro se trae unas piernas pero si de… ¡No! No pienses en eso, recuerda que es una niña de solo trece años… y la niña de trece años con las mejores piernas de… ¡No! ¡No pienses en eso maldita sea! Recuerda que solo es una niña, y que no le puedes hacer nada, y que ya encontraras a una mas grande como la de… ¡No pienses en eso tampoco joder!_

_-_Esto… Taichi-san, ¿Te sientes bien? –Pregunto Miroshi

-¿Eh? Ah si, ¿Por qué?

-No se, te ves nervioso

-¿Nervioso? ¿Nervioso yo? –Pregunto como el típico chico que no sabe disimular nada (ósea, como todos) -¡No, que va!

-Bueno, si tú lo dices –Dijo Miroshi no muy convencida alzando los ojos

-Si, mejor ya vámonos a dormir, ¿No crees?

-Claro, si quieres

Miroshi se metió a las cobijas y Taichi se paso la lengua por toda la boca.

_Maldición, no creo que pueda resistirme toda la noche de esta forma… ¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mi? Con esta ya es la séptima vez…_

Taichi se metió a las cobijas a un lado de ella al poco rato Miroshi se quedo dormida. Taichi trato de controlarse, pero por más que lo intentaba una debilidad es una debilidad.

-Maldición…

Miroshi se movió un poco y Taichi se puso más nervioso aun.

_Maldita sea, da igual. Tratare de resistirme lo mas que pueda –_pensó abrazando a Miroshi

Al día siguiente Taichi y Miroshi se despertaron al mismo tiempo (obra del destino XD) y salieron de la habitación. Bajaron las escaleras y se encontraron a Daichi abajo.

-Buenos días –Dijo al verlos -¿Cómo durmieron?

-Bien –Respondieron los dos

-Que milagro –Dijo levantando los ojos

-¿Perdón? –Pregunto Taichi

-No nada –Dijo restándole importancia -¿Quieren desayunar algo?

-Yo no gracias –Respondió Miroshi

-Yo tampoco, solo quiero beber algo

-¡Daichi! –Se escucho la voz de Rin al entrar

-¿Que pasa Rin-chan?

-Nada, es solo que estoy aburrida. ¿Podemos salir un rato? Anda, di que si, por favor.

-Bueno, deja que nos preparemos, salimos a dar una vuelta y en la tarde llevamos a Miroshi-san fuera de la aldea

-¡Si!

Rin se fue saltando y bailando.

Después de un par de horas, ya todos estaban arreglados y listos para salir. Miroshi dejo sus cosas en la mesa para regresar por ellas después.

Miosuki llevaba puesta una playera sin mangas de color negro, un short corto de color azul marino, y una capa negra que solo tenia un botón en la parte de arriba, con una gorra para cubrirle la cabeza. Natsuki llevaba puesto un short rojo con bordes blancos, una playerita blanca y como siempre su capa roja cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo. Miroshi llevaba un short corto de color morado y una playerita de color fucsia. Mientras que Daichi y Taichi llevaban pantalones y playeras negras. Era imposible distinguirlos, para Miroshi claro.

-Vamos –Dijo Daichi

Rin iba en el hombro derecho de Daichi y Len en el izquierdo. Solo iban caminando por la calle cuando Rin vio a alguien y de inmediato salto del hombro de Daichi

-¡Mio!

Sin que Daichi ni Natsuki pudieran hacer algo, Rin se lanzo encima de una chica que caminaba por ahí. Era una chica de pelo negro y largo recogido en una media cola, con dos mechones purpuras enfrente y de ojos violetas. La chica atrapo a Rin y la miro muy sorprendida

-¡Increíble! ¡Daichi! ¡Daichi mira! ¡Se parece a Mio!

-¿Que? –Pregunto la chica al ver que esa pequeña muñeca hablaba

-¡Rin-chan! –Dijo Daichi tomándola en brazos –No hagas eso. L-lo siento –Le dijo a la chica

-Ay, ¡Que linda muñeca! –Dijo la chica

Rin sin pensarlo abrazo a la chica y esta correspondió al brazo

-¿Cómo es posible? ¿Una muñeca que habla?

-¡Claro! ¡Soy una muñeca especial! –Grito Rin -¡Daichi! ¡Daichi se parece a Mio! –Repitió

-¿A quien? –Pregunto confundida

-A-a nadie –Respondió Daichi

Pero en realidad si se parecía mucho a Mio, pero mas grande y tal vez incluso mas linda…

-Me llamo Rin, soy una muñeca viviente ya que mi dueña me dio vida. ¿Sabes? Mi dueña se parecía mucho a ti, solo que sin los mechones purpuras…

-¿En serio? –Pregunto la chica sonriendo –Pues se ve que también tiene buen gusto para sus cosas

Rin sonrió y salto a los brazos de Natsuki

-Hola –Dijo Daichi acercándose a ella –Perdona por lo que paso

-Ah, no te preocupes. Además, es interesante –Dijo viendo a Rin –Me llamo Miyu, Miyu Kuro

-Mucho gusto Miyu-san

De repente Taichi se puso en medio de Daichi y de Miyu; a la que le tomo la mano. Daichi lo miro molesto, ya que lo había empujado para quitarlo del camino

-Hola linda, me llamo Taichi, es un placer conocerte –Dijo tiernamente

-Ho-hola –Respondió sonriendo

Taichi le sonrió y tanto el como Miyu cayeron al instante. La debilidad de Taichi: una chica; y la debilidad de Miyu: un rubio.

De repente la chica desvió un poco su mirada y vio que detrás de la chica de pelo blanco había otro muñequito

-Ay, que lindo –Dijo acercándose a el

De repente Len corrió a esconderse detrás de Daichi, sorprendiendo un poco a Miyu.

-Len-kun, no seas grosero –Dijo Daichi cargándolo –Saluda

Len miro a la chica y se puso medio rojo (¿Cómo? ¡Es un muñeco!) (No quiero saber de que esta relleno ¬¬…)

-Ho-hola Mi-Miyu-s-san

-Ay, que lindo muñeco –Dijo cargándolo

Len se puso mas rojo aun, haciendo reír a Rin

-¡A Len le gusta Miyu! ¡A Len le gusta Miyu!

-¡N-no es cierto Rin! –Se defendió Len

Miyu rio un poco y lo abrazo. Len ahora podía competir contra Hinata en el concurso "Cambia todo tu color en segundos"

-Len-kun, ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Natsuki –Estas muy rojo

-Ah, perdón por no saludar –Dijo Miyu

-No te preocupes, me llamo Natsuki

-Hola

-Hola, me llamo Miosuki –Saludo

-Hola –Dijo un poco sorprendida al ver a una chica de porcelana

-Hola, me llamo Miroshi –Dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica

-Mucho gusto –Dijo sonriendo

-Hola, me llamo Daichi –Dijo el antes interrumpido

-Mucho gusto –Dijo sonriéndole. Era extraño ver hermanos gemelos, y mas tan guapos…

Una vez más Taichi empujo a Daichi y quedo frente a Miyu, sorprendiéndola un poco por esa actitud.

-Oye linda, tu no eres de aquí, ¿O si?

-No, soy de Iwa. Soy shinobi pero por ahora solo estoy dando vueltas por ahí

-Vaya, pues me alegro que hayas llegado aquí. No siempre se ven a chicas tan lindas y guapas en esta aldea…

Miyu sonrió un poco al oír eso, mientras que Daichi solo miraba a su hermano algo molesto

Len empezó a jalar del pantalón a Daichi haciendo que este bajara la mirada hacia el

-¿Que pasa Len-kun?

Len le hizo unas cuantas señas para que lo cargara y cuando lo hizo le susurro algo al oído

Daichi abrió grandes los ojos y le sonrió

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no le preguntas?

-¿Y-yo? –Pregunto nervioso

-Si, tu

Len miro a Miyu y lentamente se acerco a ella

-Mi-Miyu-san… esto…

-¿Que pasa…? Len, ¿verdad? –Pregunto viéndolo tiernamente

Len asintió levemente con la cabeza y se puso nervioso

-E-este… yo… bueno… que-quería saber si… si tu… tu quisieras ve-venir con-conmigo, b-bueno con…con todos a… a ver la-las flores que… que están e-en e-el bosque… ¡Di-digo! Si-si tu… q-quieres…

A cada palabra que decía el pobre mas bajito se escuchaba y mas nervioso se ponía. Sin embargo, Natsuki y Daichi sonrieron al ver que había logrado invitar a Miyu

-Ay, claro Len. Vamos, ¿Si?

-¿E-en serio?

-Claro –Dijo sonriente la ojivioleta –Vamos, tu me guías, ¿Va?

-¡S-si!

-Bueno, Len que vaya al frente y mientras tú y yo linda platicamos –Dijo Taichi rodeándola con el brazo -¿Te parece?

-S-si claro

Taichi sonrió y Daichi simplemente lo miro molesto. Natsuki rio un poco al ver la reacción de Daichi

-Daichi-nii, ¿Estas celoso?

-¿Que? –Pregunto volteando a ver a la peliblanca –Para nada Natsuki-nee-chan, ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por tu cara de celos que pusiste cuando Taichi-nii abrazo a Miyu-san

-¿Yo? Como si yo fuera el pervertido ahora nee-chan –Dijo apartando la mirada

Natsuki rio un poco y sonrió

-Bueno, si tú lo dices

Len iba al frente, Taichi y Miyu detrás de el, después estaban Daichi y Natsuki con Rin, y hasta el ultimo iban Miroshi y Miosuki

-Miroshi –Susurro Miosuki

-¿Que pasa? –Susurro la menor

-¿No has tenido un presentimiento importante últimamente?

-N-no que yo recuerde, ¿Por qué?

-Es solo que siento que algo malo va a pasar, y creo que Miyu tiene algo que ver

-¿Miyu-san? ¿Por qué crees eso?

-No lo se, pero desde hace casi un mes que tengo un mal presentimiento, y casualmente hace casi un mes que tu llegaste a este mundo. Además, Rin esta más inquieta que nunca

-¿Y eso es malo?

-No tengo idea si sea malo o sea bueno, lo único que se es que todo esto tiene que ver con que hayas llegado a este mundo

Miroshi pensó lo que dijo Miosuki y luego pareció molestarse

-En ese caso, ¿Yo tengo la culpa?

-En parte, si –Respondió Miosuki con las brazos cruzados

-Que consuelo –Dijo molesta

-Tampoco es para que te enojes, solo digo que algo va a pasar y tú tienes que ver en todo esto

-¿Y que cosa mala puede pasar?

-El simple hecho de que estés aquí es algo malo

_¿?... ¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?_

_-_¿Que?

-No lo tomes a mal, pero al llegar aquí cambias el curso de todas las cosas

-¿Cómo que?

-Aun eres muy pequeña, no lo entenderías aunque te lo explicara

-Detesto que me digan eso, me recuerdas un poco a Madara…

-No me compares con el, soy tu prima y se lo que te digo

-Está bien

Llegaron al lugar favorito de Len y Miyu abrió grandes los ojos al ver el paraíso de flores que había

-¡Genial!

**Neh, ya lo se, mátenme XD Vale, ya se que es algo injusto de mi parte que solo haya sacado a Miyu. Pero bueno, es que si no, no había como comenzar el capitulo, por eso dice primer parte. Les prometo, LES JURO que voy a subir la continuación el domingo; es mas ya lo empecé a escribir y ya casi lo termino, solo que no había podido subir este por culpa de cierta personita…**

**Oigan y sobre los OC, no se… me gustan los líos amorosos pero no me gusta resolverlos así que ya, digan con quien se quedan y pongan primera opción, segunda, tercera y por si las dudas hasta cuarta opción. Pero no se preocupen, ustedes defiendan lo suyo y mátenme XD**

**Ikoki-vampire-love: Etto… bueno espero te haya gustado. Je, que chistoso ¿No? Al principio no sabia ni como meter a Miyu y fue la primera en conocer a los otros XD Si ya, mátame…**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: Neh, que bueno que te guste y pues, ya sabes ya hablamos lo del cap. XD Y si, ya estoy pensando en eso, a ver cuando… Neh, solo te digo gracias por tu apoyo XD Y, pues ya veras a María en el próximo capitulo**

**Dimencio: Si, aprendes muy bien de Orochimaru XD Neh, y si yo también siento raro escribir con puros OFC y que Rah sea el único OMC. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y pues, nos leemos el domingo**

**Blink-chan90: ¿Verdad que es maravilloso que nos digan raras? Y si, soy una completa pervertida y no puedo pasar ni un día sin hentai XD ¿En serio escribo tanto como de tercero de secundaria? Jaja, pues no se… ya cuando acabe el fic (si es que tiene un fin, porque va a estar muy largo) diré mi edad cuando lo empecé a escribir y pues cuando acabe cuantos tendré. A ver que dicen… XD**

**Neko Melody: Yuzuki-sempai… Me gusta XD Y si, adoro a Len… es muy lindo y… bueno no te contare que tal en el próximo cap. Solo espero que te guste la aparición de Ayuki, pero a mi me gusto (si, esa parte ya la escribí y me divertí escribiéndola con Kaichi)**

**Kiyomi-kuran: jeje, también ya escribí la parte en la que Natsuhi se encuentra con el pervertido de Taichi, fue divertido XD solo espero te guste y gracias por tu apoyo :3**

**Violechan D: Tienes razón, todos se expresan como se les da la regalada gana. Y si, ODIO a las jodidas tildes que tanto conflicto me causan con los maestros -_- Pero bueno, ¿Cómo que te gustan nuestras peleas? Te lo cambio ¬¬… y pues ya que, lo voy tener que dejar porque perdi una apuesta y no me va a quedar de otra que dejar a Kaichi -_-**

**Mia-Hatsune: ¿Es en serio? ¿¡QUE COJONES TE PASA NIÑA! Odio cuando haces eso… pero ya hablaremos otro día ¬¬… ¡Y NO DIGAS NADA JODER!**

**Danee: Aww muchas gracias por tu apoyo XD Y si, yo sigo tranquila y seguiré escribiendo este fic hasta que me manden a la cárcel por robarme el chocolate de mi primo XD Y que bueno que te guste el fic, creí que a casi nadie le gustaría en realidad**

**Arika Kimura: Neh, también ya escribí la parte en la que sale Arika y me gusto… aunque no se si ella soportara el acoso de ero-Taichi XD Pero bueno, si dices que no va a saber lo de Madara, va a ser algo simple ¡Bye!**

**Bueno, mañana sábado es mi desayuno por lo mismo de la graduación, pero tal vez si pueda subir el capitulo… hare lo posible XD**

**Bueno, nos vemos, digo, nos leemos pronto. ¡Sayonara!**

**¡Hola! ¿Que hay? Soy yo, ¡Kaichi-sama! XD ¿Que talo narro la historia? Aww, me encanta ver a Taichi de pervertido XD Pero ya verán que tan pervertido es con todas en el próximo capitulo. En el siguiente ya van a salir todos.**

**Por cierto, ¿Tienen mensajes privados con ojitos? Siento que la maldita me oculta algo ¬¬…**

**Neh como sea, por cierto Neko Melody: ¡Que genial! Si se pudiera, te pediría que fueras mi novia XD Y bueno, ¿Se podrá? Aunque sea por la pagina… No se, ¿Funcionaria? XD**


	17. Y el destino los une Segunda parte

**Etto, ¡Hola! Bueno, aquí esta el cap. (Narrado nuevamente por Kaichi)**

**Mundo Naruto**

**17-Y el destino los une… **

**(Segunda parte)**

-¡Genial! –Grito Miyu al ver ese paraíso de flores

-¿Te…te gusta? –Pregunto Len

-¡Por supuesto! –Respondió alegre –Este lugar es hermoso, todo verde y lleno de flores

-¡Hay que jugar! –Grito Rin -¡Vamos a jugar todos!

-Ustedes jueguen –Dijo Miosuki –Yo quiero que Miroshi entrene un poco

-¿Yo?

-Si, si vas a estar con Akatsuki como espía no quiero arriesgarte, cualquiera terminara matándote

¬¬… _¿Me esta diciendo débil?_

-Si quieres te ayudamos Miosuki –Dijo Daichi

-¿Cómo que en Akatsuki? –Pregunto Miyu

-Ah cierto, estoy espiando Akatsuki –Respondió Miroshi –Quiero saber que tanto planea el líder y detenerlo

Miyu miro algo sorprendida a Miroshi, ¿Cómo suponía una niña detener a el líder de Akatsuki?

-Por cierto –Dijo Miroshi abriendo grandes los ojos –Tu dijiste que eras de Iwa, ¿Cierto?

-Si, ¿Por?

-Porque tengo entendido que Iwa había contratado a Akatsuki como mercenarios, ¿Sabes algo de ellos?

-No en realidad –Respondió Miyu –Hace tiempo que no se sabe nada de ellos en la aldea

-¿Y tu como sabes eso Miroshi-chan? –Pregunto Natsuki

-Neh, es un secreto –Respondió sonriendo

Ninguno se daba cuenta de que en el árbol mas cercano estaba oculta una chica rubia, de ropa negra que los veía. Reongōruden la había guiado hasta ahí, ¿Pero para que? Solo estaban ellos y nadie mas, ¿Qué había de importante en eso?

Bueno, al menos no había AMBUS y con eso le bastaba por ahora.

_**Miroshi…**_

_¿Y ahora que te esta pasando Reongōruden? ¿Que hay con esa niña?_

Reongōruden no respondió haciendo que María suspirara. ¿Y ahora que? Sin duda alguna tenía un mal presentimiento…

De repente Taichi volteo un poco y con su visión especial alcanzo a ver a pocos metros de ahí a una chica de pelo largo y castaño, además de desmechado y con un cuerpo de diosa que lo dejo con el ojo cuadrado. Esa piel bronceada se veía muy bien con sus ojos delineados…

-Taichi-nii, ¿Te pasa algo? –Pregunto Natsuki

Taichi no respondió, se había perdido en la imagen de esa chica. De repente, ella volteo a verlo y el le sonrió de forma coqueta, a lo que ella solo le lanzo una mirada asesina dejándolo algo divertido.

-¿Y ahora que? –Pregunto Miosuki

-No es "¿Y ahora que?" –Dijo Daichi –Es "¿Y ahora QUIEN?"

Murasaki se molesto un poco al ver que el rubio no apartaba la vista de ella, y más aun le molestaba que la viera de forma pervertida y a la vez divertida. Lo peor de todo es que sabía que tenía que pasar por ahí ya que si seguía de largo no hallaría ningún camino. Suspiro y empezó a acercarse a aquel grupo de chicos que estaban ahí. Todos la miraban acercarse, incluyendo a María y en parte, también Reongōruden

-Hola guapa –Dijo Taichi en tono conquistador cuando Murasaki pasó a su lado

-Lárgate de mi camino enano –Dijo con su típico tono argentino al ver a ese chico bajito (Ella debía medir como unos 170 cm o mas, mientras que el media casi unos 160 o 165 tal vez)

Taichi sonrió divertido; le encantaba conquistar a las chicas pero también le encantaba que se hicieran las difíciles.

-Oye, no tienes porque enojarte conmigo. Solo intentaba ser amable, después de todo así se empieza ¿No?

Todos miraban a Taichi y a Murasaki, y Miyu algo sorprendida por su extraña forma de ser. María en cambio pensaba que era un completo idiota al acercársele de esa forma a esa chica alta

-Que yo sepa, se empieza por el nombre imbécil

Taichi sonrió, el acento de esa chica le sonaba divertido y a la vez coqueto

-Tienes razón guapa, perdona mi descortesía –Dijo sonriéndole –Me llamo Taichi, y es un gusto conocerte…

De repente Taichi empezó a recorrer a Miosuki con la mirada, lo que le molesto un poco a ella

-Claro que cuando quieras, nos podemos conocer mejor –Dijo acercándose a ella

-Aléjate idiota

Taichi no hizo caso y se acerco un poco mas ella y le susurro al oído

-¿Me das un beso?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Miosuki le dio tremendo zape al pobre rubio que salió básicamente volando. El pobre abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a una chica alta de pelo largo y negro y de ojos cafés viéndolo de forma inocente. Se perdió al ver a esa chica… con esa ropa tan provocadora que lo hizo tragar saliva

-Esto… ¿Estas bien? –Pregunto al verlo, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiese quedado tirado en el piso de esa forma?

Taichi se levanto al oír esa adorable y seductora voz y le sonrió a la chica

-Pero miren que me encontré, una hermosa chica –Dijo guiñándole el ojo con tono coqueto

-Vaya, pues yo también encontré a un chico bastante guapo –Dijo en tono seductor y sonriéndole

A Taichi le gusto la actitud de la joven. No solía haber muchas chicas que le siguieran el juego de esa forma, la mayoría se enojaba o se hacia la inocente, pero ella se veía tierna y divertida

-Me llamo Taichi, ¿Y tu hermosa?

-Me llamo Ayuki, Ayuki Kuroitto –Dijo sonriéndole

-Es un placer conocerte, Ayuki-san. Después de todo, siempre es un gusto conocer a gente guapa

-Lo mismo digo, Taichi-kun

Los dos se sonrieron de forma seductora. Sin duda, a Taichi le agradaba la actitud de ella

-¡Eres un pervertido Taichi! –Grito Rin

Los dos voltearon a ver a todos los que se acercaban. Taichi sonrió un poco al ver a Murasaki; el golpe que le había dado si que había dolido, lo que demostraba que era una chica fuerte y por lo tanto, eso le atraía

-Taichi-nii, ella es Murasaki –Dijo Natsuki

-Bueno, un placer conocerte, Murasaki-chan

-No puedo decir lo mismo de vos –Dijo Murasaki

Miroshi se sorprendió un poco al oír eso.

_Si que tiene acento argentino… ¿Que coño…?_

-¡Hola! Me llamo Ayuki Kuroitto –Dijo la otra sonriendo –Mucho gusto

-¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Rin!

Ayuki se sorprendió un poco al ver hablar a una muñeca, a lo que Natsuki respondió:

-Todo es posible en este mundo, ¿No?

-P-pues creo que si –Dijo sonriendo

_Claro, todo menos que Sasori me voltee a ver TTwTT_

-Me llamo Natsuki, mucho gusto –Dijo interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Miroshi

-Mucho gusto, Natsuki-san –Respondió Ayuki

-Hola, me llamo Daichi

-¡Increíble! Nunca había conocido a dos gemelos –Dijo sorprendida

-Pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ¿Verdad hermosa?

-Bueno, eso si Taichi-kun

-Hola, yo soy Miroshi

-Hola Miroshi

-Bueno, como ya oíste yo soy Murasaki Pinku –Dijo la alta del acento

-Es un gusto Murasaki-san – (Guau, cuantos saludos)

-Igual

Len estaba escondido detrás de Miosuki, abrazando su pierna

-Yo soy Miyu Kuro, mucho gusto Ayuki-san

-Mucho gusto Miyu-san

Ayuki sonrió, ¿Quién diría que en esa aldea conocería a tantas personas de repente y aparte tan amables?

-¡Saluda Len! –Grito Rin

Len abrazo aun mas la pierna de Miosuki y ella solo se agacho a verlo

-Anda, saluda

-Ho-hola –Susurro

-¡Ay que mono!

Ayuki se acerco a él y lo cargo.

-¡Que lindo muñeco! –Dijo dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla -¿Cómo te llamas?

-L-Len…

-Ay, que lindo nombre –Dijo sonriéndole

Len asintió levemente y regreso a abrazarse de la pierna de Miosuki.

-Esto… hola –Saludo Ayuki

-Hola, me llamo Miosuki –Dijo cargando a Len

-Mucho gusto Miosuki-san

-Bueno, creo que ya todos nos conocemos, ¿No? –Dijo Daichi

-Si, creo que si –Dijo Miroshi

-No, aun no –Dijo Miosuki

-¿Quién falta? –Pregunto Miyu

-No estoy segura

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Murasaki

-No fue coincidencia que nos encontráramos todos; algo nos trajo hasta aquí

Todos se voltearon a ver. Sin duda, eso era la sensación que habían sentido durante semanas. María puso mucha atención a lo que decían los otros, ella también había tenido esa sensación.

-Entonces, ¿Dices que hay mas gente que va a llegar? –Pregunto Taichi

-Si

Y como obra del destino, todos vieron pasar a una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules pasar por ahí. Y claro, Taichi no pudo resistirse y se acerco rápidamente a ella

-Hola bonita –Dijo poniéndose frente a ella (como era típico de el)

La chica se sorprendió un poco al verlo. Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos al oír lo que le dijo

-Me llamo Taichi, ¿Y tú? –Pregunto tiernamente

-Me llamo Arika Kimura –Respondió extrañada

-¿Arika? Que bonito nombre, como tú…

-Gracias –Dijo sonriendo

-Bien echo Taichi –Dijo Miosuki llegando con los otros –Hasta que tu actitud nos sirve de algo

Taichi se le quedo viendo molesto. Típico…

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –Pregunto Arika

-Me llamo Miosuki –Contesto la mayor –Ella es Natsuki, el es Len, ella es Rin, ella es Miyu, ella es Murasaki, ella es Ayuki, ella es Miroshi y el es Daichi

-¡Hola! –Saludo Rin

-Hola –Contesto la ojiazul –Me llamo Arika Kimura, mucho gusto

-¡Si! ¡Ella no se sorprendió al verme! –Dijo Rin alegre

_Pobre –_Pensó Murasaki

-Mucho gusto Arika-san –Dijo Daichi

-Igual –Contesto

Arika sonrió un poco, era divertido ver a unos gemelos

-Hola –Saludo Ayuki

-Hola, ¿Ayuki, cierto?

-Si –Dijo sonriendo

-Disculpa –Dijo Miroshi -¿Que haces aquí?

-¿Aquí? Nada en realidad, solo venia porque sentí un extraño presentimiento y creí que a lo mejor encontraría algo aquí

-¿Por qué todos tenemos ese extraño presentimiento? –Pregunto Ayuki

-Yo también creí que encontraría algo aquí –Dijo Miyu –Pero hasta ahora no he encontrado nada

-¿Cómo que no has encontrado nada? –Pregunto Taichi -¿Que acaso yo no cuento linda?

-Claro que no –Dijo Murasaki sonriendo

-Cálmense, aun creo que faltan personas –Dijo Miosuki

-¿Personas? –Pregunto Arika -¿Para que?

-Ya lo entenderás –Respondió Miosuki

-Esto es raro –Dijo Ayuki

-Si –Dijo Murasaki

María no dejaba de verlos. Reongōruden estaba inquieto, y todo por esa niña

De repente una chica "bajita" (Media 1.64 m, ósea que para algunos era alta y para otros no) apareció caminando y se sorprendió un poco al ver a tantas personas ahí.

Taichi, como siempre abrió grandes los ojos al verla. Su pelo largo y su flequillo, morado, un color que resaltaba sus ojos grises y sobre todo, su bien delineado cuerpo. Era muy linda…

-Vas pervertido, has tu trabajo –Dijo Natsuki -¿O que no tenemos que reunir a todos los que se acerquen?

-¡Como digas Natsuki! –Grito corriendo y acercándose a ella

-¿Que le pasa? –Pregunto Arika

-No es que le pase algo –Dijo Miroshi –Es solo que su instinto pervertido es mas fuerte de lo normal

Ayuki rio un poco

-Tienes razón Miroshi

-Hola belleza –Le dijo Taichi a la chica

-Esto… hola –Respondió algo extrañada

-Tienes muy bonitos ojos… -Dijo Taichi acercándose a ella –Ese color es lindo, igual que tu

-Gracias –Dijo alejándose un poco –Tu también tienes lindos ojos, aunque no me has dicho tu nombre

-Oh claro, perdona –Dijo tomándole la mano –Me llamo Taichi, mucho gusto

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Natsuhi Nakahara –Contesto la de ojos grises

-Es un placer conocer a una belleza como tu, Natsuhi-san

-Gracias –Dijo sonriéndole

-Eres bueno deteniendo a las personas Taichi-san –Dijo Miroshi

-Pues claro muñeca, si soy un experto en eso –Respondió guiñándole el ojo

-Quien diría que sirviera tanto el que Taichi-nii sea un pervertido –Dijo Natsuki

Después de una larga presentación, María ya estaba aburrida. Reongōruden aun así no quería moverse de su lugar, y en parte ella tampoco

_**Miroshi**_

_¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?_

Una vez mas el no contesto. Lo único que le faltaba: que Reongōruden se pusiera de rebelde con ella.

_Puf, no me gusta cuando te pones de pesado_

Reongōruden no respondió, ni se burlo ni hizo nada. Pero aun así, seguía bastante inquieto

-No entiendo que cojones esta pasando –Se quejo Miroshi acostada en el pasto

-Y eso que es por tu culpa –Dijo Miosuki

-¿Su culpa? –Pregunto Ayuki

-¿Y por que su culpa? –Pregunto Miyu

-Si, yo también quiero saber porque es mi culpa –Dijo Miroshi -¿Acaso hice algo malo al entrar a Akatsuki?

-No, eso no es lo malo –Respondió Miosuki

-¿Entonces que es lo malo? –Pregunto Murasaki

-Que ella este aquí

_¬¬… ¿Este es el apoyo que se supone recibes de tu prima mayor?_

_-_No digas eso Miosuki –Dijo Taichi –A mi me parece una bendición que todas estas nenitas estén aquí –Dijo sonriéndoles a todas

-Para nosotras es una maldición –Dijo Murasaki

-¿En serio? –Pregunto Taichi con cara triste

-No es cierto Taichi-kun –Dijo Ayuki –A mí si me alegra haberte conocido

-Gracias hermosa –Dijo tomándola de la mano –A mi también me alegra haberte conocido

Ayuki sonrió y Taichi le dio un beso en la mejilla. Todas se sorprendieron por esa "extraña" actitud del rubio, menos a una

_Como si nunca hubieran visto a un pervertido –_Pensó Murasaki levantando los ojos al cielo

Mientras Taichi seguía de pervertido con todas (y las ganas de pegarle de Murasaki aumentaban a casi la misma velocidad de la forma en la que aumenta el nivel de ira de Miroshi cuando la despiertan) muy cerca de ahí, una chica caminaba distraída

-Genial –Susurro para si misma –Los arboles si que están altos aquí

Sus coletas se movían con el viento. Quien sabe donde coños estaría en ese momento; pero no importaba, lo importante era que pudiera encontrar algo. A Akatsuki (o lo que quedara de el) o a Naruto y los otros. Siempre y cuando no se encontrara con Sasuke todo estaría bien

Pronto vio a una chica dormida bajo un árbol. Se acerco a ella algo dudosa, no recordaba quien era o siquiera haberla visto.

La chica tenía el pelo ondeado y de color gris, y usaba un vestido y unas botas negras. Se le acerco y calculo que tenía su misma edad, unos quince años o incluso menos. Estaba bastante tranquila, descansando profundamente recargada en el árbol. Se le quedo viendo unos segundos esperando ver si era ninja o algo. Solo esperando

-Oye, ¿Por qué me ves de esa forma? –Pregunto la chica abriendo uno de sus ojos

-Ay pe-perdona –Dijo dando un paso hacia atrás por el susto –Creí que estabas dormida…

-No te preocupes –Respondió abriendo el otro ojo, mostrando que tenia unos ojos amarillos

-Esto… oye perdona que te pregunte pero, ¿Sabes donde estamos?

-En un bosque, en la aldea de la llave. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que, cuando desperté no sabia donde estaba jeje –Respondió rascándose la cabeza como Naruto

-Que extraño –Respondió levantándose –Me llamo Akane, mucho gusto

-M-mucho gusto –Respondió pensando

_No le puedo decir mi nombre… tengo que decirle un nombre japonés. Maldición, que suerte la mía _

-Me-me llamo Yami –Respondió al fin

-Bueno, me voy –Dijo Akane –Creo que tengo algo que hacer

-¿A dónde vas? –Pregunto Yami

-No lo se, pero algo me dice que hay alguien que me esta esperando –Respondió caminando

-O-oye, yo también creo que tengo que ir a un lado –Dijo Yami alcanzándola -¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Si, si quieres –Respondió Akane sin tomarle mucha importancia

Yami siguió a Akane, quien en realidad no sabía porque estaba en el bosque pero si sabia que tenia que estar ahí. Simplemente, con haberse encontrado a Yami sabía que estaba haciendo bien

¿Y cuantos años tienes Yami?

-Quince, ¿Y tú?

-Diecisiete

-¿Diecisiete? –Pregunto sorprendida -¿En serio?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque te ves mas chica Akane-san

-Si, suelen decirme eso –Respondió sonriendo

Siguieron caminado en silencio. En ese momento, Yami empezó a pensar que iba a hacer ahora. No tenía ni idea de donde demonios estaba Konoha ni tampoco donde estaba Naruto, o Madara…

Volteo a su izquierda y vio algo que llamo su curiosa atención

-Oye mira, hay muchas personas ahí –Le dijo a Akane

Esta volteo hacia donde veía la ojiverde y vio que eso era cierto.

-¿Y si nos acercamos?

-¿Para que? –Pregunto Akane

-No se, ¿Qué tal si paso algo importante?

-No lo creo –Respondió seria –Pero si quieres ir vamos

-Vale me parece buena idea –Dijo tomándola del brazo y acercándose rápidamente a el grupo de personas

_Se ve que es un poco alocada… -_Pensó Ayane

Llegaron e inmediatamente Taichi abrió grandes los ojos al verlas

-¡Dios! –Dijo levantando la vista -¿Que esta pasando en el cielo que no dejan de caer angelitos?

Yami sonrió al oír eso tan divertido, al igual que Akane

-¿Cómo se llaman señoritas? –Pregunto amablemente

-Yo me llamo Yami –Dijo la ya acostumbrada al nombre –Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío dulcecito –Dijo caballerosamente, a lo que Rin y Murasaki lo miraron molestas -¿Y usted señorita?

-Yo me llamo Akane, un gusto

-Igualmente –Dijo guiñándole el ojo –Oye, tienes muy bonitos ojos, solecito

Akane sonrió levemente. Ese chico rubio era algo divertido

-Gracias

-Me llamo Taichi

-¿Que hacen aquí? –Pregunto Yami

-Están echándome la culpa de que estemos aquí –Respondió Miroshi molesta -¿Y ustedes?

-Nada –Respondió Akane –Solo dábamos la vuelta

Después de otra larga presentación (si, que rápido se juntaron todos) al fin todos empezaron a hablar

María seguía ahí, aburrida…

_**Yami…**_

_¿Ahora también con esa niña?_

Reongōruden estaba más que inquieto, ahora si ya se había vuelto loco de seguro.

-Bueno, ¿Y que se supone que esperamos? –Pregunto Miroshi -¡Ya me quiero ir joder!

-¿Por qué te quieres ir muñeca? ¿Que acaso no te gusta estar conmigo?

-No es eso –Respondió todavía molesta –Pero es que mi Sasori no danna me va a matar si no vuelvo para hoy en la noche

-¿Sasori? –Pregunto Yami

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Es que, ¿De quien estas hablando? –Pregunto confundida

-De Akasuna no Sasori, el es mi maestro –Respondió aburrida (cuando se aburre, suele madurar) –Bueno, mientras no me mate por llegar tarde ¬¬

-Ya, no te enojes –Dijo Miosuki –Además recuerda que solo estas en Akatsuki de espía, así que lo mejor es que no te relaciones mucho con ellos

-¿Que? –Pregunto Yami mas confundida aun -¿Estas de espía en Akatsuki?

-Eh… si, algo así

Miroshi pensó un poco. Miosuki tenia razón, ella solo estaba de espía (y a veces de agregada cultural) y no debía relacionarse mucho mas con ellos. Pero, ¿Cómo evitar querer a Sasori? Que bueno que ella todavía no estaba enterada de nada

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

Yami estaba muy confundida, ¿Cómo era posible que Sasori estuviera vivo?

-¿Cómo que como? –Pregunto Miroshi

-Si, ¿Por qué eres su espía? –Pregunto mas confundida aun

-Es que ya se lo que va a pasar dentro de dos años –Respondió algo aburrida –_Odio cuando tengo que explicar esto, ojala y me dieran una moneda por cada vez que lo explico –_Por eso quiero evitar que hagan algo

-No entiendo nada –Dijo mas confundida aun

-Vengo de otro mundo, y digamos que…

-¡¿Vienes de otro mundo? –Pregunto gritando

-Si, ¿Por? –Respondió como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo

-Po-porque yo también vengo de otro mundo

Miroshi abrió grandes los ojos y se levanto de un salto y se acerco a ella

-¿EN SERIO? ¿ME LO JURAS? ¡GRACIAS DIOS MIO!

Miroshi abrazo fuertemente a Yami sorprendiéndola aun más de lo que ya estaba. Pero no solo a ella, también a todos los demás

Sin embargo Murasaki interrumpió el abrazo y las tomo a ambas del brazo y las jalo apartándolas del resto

-Vosotras dos vengan para acá

-¿Vosotras? –Pregunto Yami –En ese caso…

Las dos se voltearon a ver, era obvio que pensaban lo mismo

-¿A que cojones se refieren con eso de que vosotras sois de otro mundo?

Las dos se voltearon a ver algo sorprendidas

-¿Tu también eres de otro mundo? –Pregunto Yami

Murasaki las miro por unos segundos y al fin suspiro

-Si, llegue aquí cuando tenía once años

-¿Y ahora tienes…? –Pregunto Yami

-Voy a cumplir diecisiete

-¿Diecisiete? –Pregunto Miroshi

Miroshi empezó a pensar, ¿Y si se quedaba ahí por el resto de su vida?

-¿Vosotras hace cuanto que llegaron aquí? –Pregunto Murasaki

-Yo llegue ayer –Respondió Yami

-Y yo hace casi un mes

-¿Y por que estamos aquí? –Pregunto Yami

-No lo se –Respondió Murasaki

-¿Pero como es que Sasori esta vivo?

-Ah claro –Dijo Miroshi –Todavía no pasa todo lo que va a pasar, ósea… -Se quedo pensando –Ósea que todavía estamos en el Naruto normal pues –Dijo al fin

-Entonces… ¡Akatsuki aun sigue existiendo!

-Si… _que milagro y que desgracia también ¬¬…_

_-_Genial

-¿De que coños hablan? –Pregunto Murasaki

-Te explico –Dijo Miroshi –En nuestro mundo, supongo que…

_Mientras tanto, con los demás_

_-_¿A dónde fueron? –Pregunto Miyu

-Quien sabe –Dijo Arika

-Hola –Dijo alguien

Al oír esa voz Natsuki se giro rápidamente sonriendo ampliamente

-¡Rah-nii-san!

Rápidamente se acerco a el sonriendo. Murasaki se sorprendió un poco al verlo ahí

-¡Rah Hire! –Gritaron Rin y Len corriendo hacia el

-Que sorpresa –Dijo Natsuki -¿Que haces aquí?

-Nada en realidad –Respondió tranquilamente –Es solo que quería saber como estaban, hace mucho que no hablábamos

-Si, lo se

-¿Y todo esta bien?

-¡Si! –Grito Rin -¡Miroshi esta aquí Rah!

-¿Miroshi? –Pregunto sorprendido

-Etto, Rin-chan, Len-kun vayan con Daichi a platicar con las demás –Dijo Natsuki –Ahorita vienen con Rah-nii-san

-Esta bien –Dijo Len

-Rah, que milagro que vengas por acá –Dijo Daichi acercándose –Hace tiempo no sabemos nada de ti

-Digo lo mismo –Respondió el pelirrojo -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien –Contesto cargando a Rin

-Hablamos luego, ¿No?

-Si

-¿Cómo has estado Rah-nii-san? –Pregunto Natsuki

-Bien, ¿Y como esta eso de que Miroshi esta aquí?

-Si, llego y pues, supongo ya te diste cuenta de cómo esta la cosa –Dijo viendo a todas las personas

-Si, creo que si –Respondió con un suspiro -¿Y donde esta?

-Hablando con otras dos chicas

-¿Cuántos años tiene ya? ¿Trece?

-Si

-Bueno, tenía que pasar tarde o temprano

-Si, lo se. La que esta mal es Miosuki

-Supongo –Respondió al fin

Rah Hire sintió el chakra de todas y todos los que estaban ahí y se giro hacia un árbol

-Oye, ¿Qué haces ahí arriba? –Pregunto

-Nada –Respondió María –Lo que quiero saber es por que estamos todos aquí

-Eso se los explicare yo –Respondió Miosuki acercándose

-De acuerdo –Dijo María bajando del árbol

**No ma…s esto me faltaba, que este capitulo me quedara del asco TTwTT ¡Pero lo echo la culpa a Kaichi!**

**Bueno como sea:**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: Bueno, espero te haya gusto y si no tu dime y regalo mi celular (lo que es equivalente suicidarme) pero bueno, gracias y ya vemos con eso de los amoríos, que me da miedo DX**

**Blink-chan90: ¿Verdad que es genial ver hentai? Yo lo AMO Je pero eso si no me gusta mucho el Yaoi XD Y si también adoro ser única y original, aunque no te diré mi edad todavía XD Jeje (adoro hacer eso) Pero no quieras matarme si tardo por favor DX**

**Ikoki−vampire−love: Si, lo se jeje XD Y no te preocupes por haberlo subido dos veces, no hay problema XD Solo espero te haya gustado, y si no me doy un tiro DX**

**Violechan D: Si, ven por el aquí a México y llévatelo muy lejos XD Y bueno, yo me enamore de Sasori, mas no del fic XD Pero da igual. Aunqu quiero decirte algo, no son vacaciones; son VAGASIONES XD Si, así las llamo yo; ¡Dengerengerenge! (palabra que uso cuando estoy feliz o para expresar cariño)**

**Viviana: Jeje, ok, hare posible por dártelo XD Solo espero este también te haya gustado**

**Neko Melody: Que bueno que no le hiciste caso a Kaichi, ese pervertido… pero no te preocupes, yo le pego a ese desgraciado XD Y bueno, me alegra te haya gustado el capitulo 16**

**Dimencio: Jeje, tal vez si se perdió entre tanto loco que anda por ahí XD Pero bueno, si en la serie hay rellenos, ¿Por qué en el fic no? XD Y no, Sasori no va a matar a Miroshi, la va a descuartizar sin duda alguna (O no mierda, yo soy Miroshi DX ¡AUXILIO!) Ah si y se me olvidaba; NO ME RECUERDES QUE MURIO Konan JODER QUE ESTUBE LLORANDO TODA LA NOCHE DESPUÉS DE VER ESO TTwTT**

**Y bueno, por no hacer caso a Neko Melody me enferme otra vez de gripe, lo bueno es que ayer en la fiesta me sentía bien XD Y bueno, lo positivo de esto es que es una escusa para no hacer ejercicio.**

**Neh como sea, los dejo con Kaichi (Lo lamento por ustedes)**

**Hola mis queridos fans XD Bueno como sea ya vale empiezo:**

**Ikoki−vampire−love: Jajaja que bueno que si narro bien ;) y que bueno que te caigan bien los otros XD**

**Neko Melody: Vale vale, XD XDDD ¿Kaichi-nii-san? No, mejor dejémoslo en Kaichi-nii, me gusta mas Neko-nee-chan XD Y no le digas yuzuki-sempai, dile que es una… ok ya me callo me esta viendo feo ¡AYUDA ME VA A PEGAR!**

**Violechan D: Si claro tu dime y yo me voy corriendo en este mismo momento contigo XD XDDD Jajajaj hubieras visto a ojitos cuando vio el review, se puso como loca bien celosa la pobre XD Pero fue divertido ;)**

**Y bueno, como no quiero que me contagien creo que tardaremos un poco en escribir el siguiente cap. porque no pienso ir todos los días a casa de ojitos XD**

**ADIÓS A TODOS Y TODAS (A estas ultimas besos y abrazos de parte del fabuloso Kaichi-sama XD)**


	18. Todo tiene una razón

**¡HOLA! Si lo sé, ya mátenme, no es en serio les daré mi dirección para que vengan a matarme por tardarme tanto TTwTT ¡GOMEN! (De rodillas) ¡POR FAVOR PERDONENME! ¡PERO LE ECHO LA CULPA A KAICHI!**

**¡DEJA DE ECHARME LA CULPA POR TODO JODER! Ah si perdón, ¡HOLA! Je, aquí esta el capitulo dieciocho (¡narrado por Kaichi-sama wii!)**

**Mundo Naruto**

**18-Todo tiene una razón**

-¿Akatsuki? –Pregunto uno de los hombres –No, no sabemos nada

-Maldición –Susurro Onizuka para si misma –De acuerdo, gracias

Los dos hombres asintieron levemente

_Esto va ha ser mas difícil de lo que pensé…_

Onizuka sabia que se estaba acercando a Akatsuki, pero aun así no era tan fácil localizar a esa organización tan rara…

Aun así, ella sola podía hacer lo que se propusiera. Después de todo, siempre había sido así. Su pelo largo y negro se movía con el viento. Esa mala sensación que había tenido desde que la habían mandado a capturar a un Akatsuki no le agradaba nada.

Se movió un poco su pelo, con ese corte desmechado, dejando ver un poco mas la parte teñida de rojo de este. Aun así, su capa la cubría casi por completo (jajá, ¿algo emo? XD)

Siguió caminando durante un buen rato. No era tonta, se daba cuenta que los ANBUS la seguían. Pero por ahora, prefería no hacer nada; actuaria cuando fuera necesario

_Mientras, en la extraña aldea de la llave…_

-¿De que coños hablan? –Pregunto Murasaki

-Te explico –Dijo Miroshi –En nuestro mundo, digamos que todos ya sabemos lo que va a pasar en dos años con Akatsuki y otros mas

-¿Y como lo saben?

-Es nuestro secreto –Dijo Yami sonriendo

-Joder, si tan solo nunca hubiera venido aquí… -Dijo Murasaki rascándose la cabeza un poco -¿Y que piensan hacer?

-Yo no esto segura –Dijo Yami –Pero ya veré que hago

-¡Oy! –Grito Natsuki -¡Miroshi-chan! ¡Yami-chan!

Las tres voltearon a ver a la peliblanca que les sonrió, cuando se dieron cuenta de que a un lado de ella estaba un chico de pelo rojizo, ojos violetas y piel morena. Traía un bastón en la mano, lo cual llamo la atención de Murasaki

-Les presento a Rah Hire –Dijo Natsuki sonriendo –Es un amigo

-Hola, me llamo Yami

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Murasaki

-Hola, yo soy Miroshi

-Mucho gusto –Respondió Rah Hire

-Oy ustedes –Dijo Miosuki –Vengan

En ese momento se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más; una chica de pelo rubio, un ojo azul y otro rojo, con una raja azul en la mejilla derecha y dos rajas rojas en la mejilla izquierda

Las tres volvieron a incorporarse con el resto.

-Ahora si, ¿Por qué estamos aquí? –Pregunto Natsuhi

-Se los voy a explicar en un momento –Dijo Miosuki –Pero antes, Miroshi acércate

-¿Yo? –Pregunto acercándose un poco -¿Para que?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas Miosuki le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndola abrir grandes los ojos para después desmayarse y caer en brazos de Miosuki antes de golpearse contra el piso

-Para esto

-¿Para que le pegaste? –Pregunto Akane

-Estoy segura de que actúa igual o peor que su hermana mayor –Aseguro levantándola un poco –Por eso no creo que se buena idea que ella sepa el porque esta aquí

La mayoría se sorprendió por la respuesta de la chica de porcelana

-Rin, Len –Dijo Miosuki nuevamente –Vayan a jugar un rato por ahí

-Ah, ¿Pero por que? –Pregunto Rin -¡Nosotros también queremos saber porque están todas las victimas de Taichi aquí!

-Vayan –Dijo amenazándolos con la mirada

-S-si –Contestaron ambos muñecos y se echaron a correr

-Ahora si –Dijo Miosuki después de dejar a Miroshi recargada en el árbol donde antes había estado María –Ella es una parte de la razón por la cual ustedes están aquí

-¿Y cual es la otra parte? –Pregunto Arika

-Yami y Murasaki

-¿Nosotras? –Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Si, ustedes

-No entiendo –Dijo Miyu –Y en todo caso, ¿Qué tenemos que ver nosotras?

-Presten atención y entenderán –Dijo sentándose, a lo que los demás hicieron lo mismo –Supongo alguna de ustedes ha oído hablar de Danzou

María abrió grandes los ojos al oír eso. Lo único que le faltaba era que ahora Danzou tuviera que ver con esas niñas que tanto inquietaban a Reongōruden, que de por si ya estaba bastante inquieto

-Si, ¿Y que con eso? –Pregunto Yami

-Hace trece años, Danzou causo que la aldea del remolino desapareciera. Lo que el quería era deshacerse del clan Uzumaki y conseguir el poder de las personas que habitaban ahí

-¿Deshacerse del clan Uzumaki? –Pregunto Ayuki -¿Para que?

-Para evitar que sellaran a ciertas criaturas en las personas de Uzushiogakure

Ayuki abrió grandes los ojos al oír eso. Ahora si, detestaba a el tal Danzou del cual solo había escuchado un par de veces

_Naruto…_

María suspiro. Ella sabía muy bien que Danzou era el único causante de que ella estuviera sola, pero no sabia que alguien mas había tenido grandes perdidas a causa de ese maldito; y menos su mejor amigo, su hermanito Naruto

Natsuhi sonrió. Ya sospechaba desde un principio que Danzou tenía algo en contra de la aldea y de Naruto, aunque no creía que fuera algo de esa magnitud. Lo sabia, desde ese día…

**Flash Back**

Natsuhi estaba en la oficina de la Hokage, Tsunade. Esta estaba en su escritorio bebiendo su botella de sake. Natsuhi se estaba desesperando, ¿Por qué demonios Tsunade no podía darle una simple respuesta?

Tsunade soltó la botella de sake y suspiro. Natsuhi estaba a punto de explotar, ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde que estaba ahí y Tsunade solo se quedaba ahí, sentada como si nada y actuando bastante raro…

Al fin se enderezo y Natsuhi empezó a poner más atención a cada movimiento que hacia la rubia.

-Está bien –Dijo al fin –Pero tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Akatsuki no es ningún juego

-Si –Respondió sonriente –Le aseguro que tendré mucho cuidado

Tsunade asintió y en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Danzou apareció, como siempre, trayendo problemas para Tsunade.

-Tsunade –Dijo acercándose al escritorio –Tenemos que hablar

Tsunade frunció el entrecejo y lo miro molesto durante unos segundos más

-Natsuhi –Dijo sin apartar la vista de Danzou –Sal, hablaremos luego

-Si –Respondió y salió de la oficina, sin ser vista de buena forma por Danzou

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Pero por que Danzou destruyo la aldea? –Pregunto Miyu

-La aldea del remolino era una aldea pequeña, aunque tenia una estrecha relación con Konoha –Explico Miosuki –Los habitantes eran ninjas bastante reconocidos, además de que vivían muchos años. El clan Uzumaki era el más importante, debido a que gracias a ellos la alianza con Konoha fue posible, y además tenían un fuinjutsu que superaba a cualquier otro. Y no solo eso, la aldea tenía un conocimiento y un dominio de los sellos mayor a cualquier otro

-Por eso fue arrasada –Dijo Yami

-Si, y Danzou se aprovecho de que el resto de las aldeas quería evitar complicaciones y durante la guerra ninja se encargo de que la aldea desapareciera

-Pero, ¿Y no que se supone que Danzou quería conseguir los jutsus de los habitantes? –Pregunto Ayuki

-Si, y ahí es donde entran ustedes –Dijo viendo a Murasaki y a Yami, quienes se vieron mutuamente –Danzou quiso aprovecharse de que Uzushiogakure no podía defenderse debido a la alianza de las demás aldeas, y mando AMBUS de la raíz a buscar a ciertas personas de los clanes mas importantes, ejemplo, el clan Ayane

-¿Ayane? –Pregunto Yami

-Si, la mamá de Miroshi era una de las personas más fuertes de la aldea y del clan Ayane, y Danzou quería robarle sus jutsus

-¿Robárselos? –Pregunto Arika -¿Cómo?

-Las personas del clan Ayane tenían ojos especiales, si se los quitaba lograría conseguir sus jutsus

(Eso último sonó muy macabro, que miedo ¬¬…)

-¿Y nosotras que tenemos que ver? –Pregunto Murasaki

-Ustedes eran de Uzushiogakure –Respondió cruzándose de brazos –Lo mas seguro es que ustedes sean familiares de las personas a quienes quería Danzou

-¿Quieres decir –Dijo Yami –que mi verdadera familia vivía en la aldea del remolino?

-Si

-¿Y que tenemos que ver nosotras en todo esto? –Pregunto Arika

-Exacto –Apoyo Natsuhi

-De eso no estoy muy segura –Respondió levantando la vista al cielo –Supongo ustedes tienen algo que ver con los objetivos de Danzou, tal vez sea que tengan algún tipo de relación con alguno de los jinjurikis, con alguna de ellas tres o, en otro caso, un objetivo mas de Danzou

-¿Un objetivo? –Pregunto Akane, quien hasta ahora solo había escuchado -¿Cómo para que Danzou quisiera matarnos?

-Para conseguir deshacerse de cualquiera que le estorbe. Actualmente, Danzou quiere deshacerse de Akatsuki y de los jinjurikis porque sabe que estos tienen una fuerza más grande que la mayoría del resto de los shinobis. Aunque se sabe que hay más personas que tienen una fuerza más grande que estos, probablemente ustedes sean de esas personas

La mayoría, en su mente, pensó en lo que había pasado en su vida. Eso era complicado

-¿Y que se supone que hagamos? –Pregunto Yami

-Por ahora, entrenar. Muy pronto Danzou se dará cuenta de que están vivas y se encargara de que los ANBUS las atrapen

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Dijo Taichi -¿O tú crees que yo voy a dejar que Danzou se lleve a estos angelitos?

-Taichi, no empieces de pervertido –Dijo Rah Hire –A menos que quieras que te golpeen

-Pero no hay porque golpearlo –Dijo Ayuki dándole un fuerte abrazo a Taichi, poniéndolo mas rojo que la playera que traía Arika –Si Taichi-kun es muy lindo y guapo, ¿Verdad?

Natsuki se quedo viendo a Ayuki abrazando a Taichi.

_Harían una linda pareja _–Pensó sonriendo

-Sigo sin entender que diablos voy a hacer aquí –Dijo Natsuhi –Yo solo venia a buscar pistas sobre Akatsuki

-En ese caso, alguien ya se te adelanto –Dijo Natsuki –Miro-chan entro a Akatsuki, esta espiándolos para que no consigan los jinjurikis

-¿Miroshi esta en Akatsuki? –Pregunto Rah Hire -¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Desde hace un mes –Contesto Daichi –Pero por ahora todo esta normal

De repente Miroshi empezó a moverse un poco y todos se giraron a verla

-Ay –Dijo sentándose bien -¿Que?

Vio a Miosuki se paro de un salto

-¡¿OYEME POR QUE ME PEGASTE MIOSUKI? –Pregunto con los ojos blancos, bastante molesta

-Lo lamento –Dijo de forma tranquila –No tienes que enojarte

-¡¿COMO QUE NO TENGO QUE ENOJARME? ¡VUELVEME A PEGAR Y LA PROXIMA EN CABREARSE VAS A SER TU!

Arika rio un poco por la forma en la que le contesto Miroshi a Miosuki, a lo que esta solo suspiro

De repente Miroshi pareció recordar algo y se golpeo la frente con la mano

-¡Puta madre Sasori me va a matar! –Dijo con cara de preocupación

-¿Sasori? –Pregunto Yami -¿Esta en Akatsuki?

-Si –respondió a punto de echarse a correr

Sin embargo, Natsuhi la tomo de brazo y la detuvo

-¿Que tanto sabes sobre Akatsuki?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto confundida –Pregúntale a Yami, ella sabe. Yo tengo que irme antes de que Zetsu aparezca y me coma viva

-Espera Miroshi-chan –Dijo Daichi –Tenemos que hablar

Miroshi suspiro algo molesta

_¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿En donde estabas? ¿Que hiciste? ¿Con quien estabas? ¿Gastaste dinero? Tendremos que tenerte mas vigilada_

Todas esas preguntas eran las que le esperaban en la guarida

_Joder con un carajo, me lleva la chingada madre. ¿Por qué cojones insulte al cabrón de Jashin maldición? Mierda, Madara me va a mandar a la puta verga y el bastardo de Zetsu va a comerme de un bocado_

-¿Cómo entraste a Akatsuki? –Pregunto Ayuki, quien era la que más quería saber

-Peleando contra Hidan, el maldito desgraciado me hizo esta herida –Dijo viendo su brazo –Pero si no peleábamos, no me dejaban entrar

-¿Era muy fuete? –Pregunto Miyu

-ES muy fuerte. Creo que nunca voy a ganarle

-Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta –Dijo Natsuhi -¿Que tanto sabes de Akatsuki?

-Pues no se, ¿Qué quieres saber? Ni siquiera se muy bien quienes son ustedes

-Nosotras tampoco sabemos muy bien quien eres tú –Dijo Murasaki

-¿Yo? Ya les dije que me llamo Miroshi y que tengo trece años

-¿Miroshi? –Pregunto María

-Sip, Miroshi –Contesto la menor -¿Tu eres…?

-Me llamo María –Respondió la rubia

-Bueno, mucho gusto

-Igualmente –Respondió

-Bueno, a ver si entendí –Dijo Miroshi viendo a todos –La de pelo negro y ojos azules es Arika, la de pelo negro y ojos verdes es Yami, la de el ojo izquierdo verde y el derecho marrón es Murasaki, la de pelo negro y ojos marrones es Ayuki, la de pelo gris y ojos amarillos es Akane, la de los ojos grises es Natsuhi, y el de pelo rojizo es Rah –Dijo al fin –Bueno, fue un placer conocerlos pero tengo que irme

Miroshi se echo a correr y Daichi se echo a correr detrás de ella

-Oy, Miroshi-chan espérate –Dijo alcanzándola, mas ninguno dejo de correr

-No puedo, si no llego pronto Madara empezara a sospechar

-Bueno, creo que en eso tienes razón

Pronto llegaron a la casa y Miroshi tomo las cosas de Sasori, la ropa que le había dado Natsuki y su amado celular

-Espera –Le dijo Daichi

-¿Para que?

-Ten –Dijo dándole un collar que tenia colgado un amuleto con forma de el yin

-¿Que es…?

-Quédatelo, te lo regalo –Le dijo sonriendo –Vas a ver como te va a ayudar

-Gracias –Dijo Miroshi tomado el objeto –Pero, ¿Y la otra parte?

Daichi se metió la mano a la playera y saco la otra parte, que tenia colgada de la misma forma como un collar

-¿Ves? La otra parte la tengo yo

-Muchas gracias Daichi –Le dijo sonriendo

-De nada. Cuídate mucho Miroshi-chan

Daichi le dio un beso en la frente a Miroshi y la abrazo. Miroshi cerró los ojos y, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió tranquila. Antes, creía que estaba tranquila, porque ya se había acostumbrado a tener la angustia de que Madara intentara matarla, o Zetsu quisiera hacerle algo, o simplemente, por el hecho de estar en un mundo al cual ella no pertenecía. Durante todo ese mes, se había acostumbrado al estrés, y ahora que sentía como Daichi la abrazaba, sentía que no había nada de que preocuparse.

-Cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estamos, ¿Si? –Pregunto separándose de ella

-Si, muchas gracias por todo

Daichi asintió levemente y Miroshi salió de la casa

-Ahora, a ver como me va…

Miroshi se echo a correr hasta que llego a la guarida. Antes de acercarse mucho tomo el teléfono y vio la hora

_Las dos, me lleva…_

Se acerco a la entrada y de repente del suelo empezó a salir Zetsu

-Mierda, la estúpida planta bipolar

-**¿Dónde estabas niña?**

-Estaba en el cine –Dijo con sarcasmo –No te invite porque no dejan pasar a fenómenos

-Maldita cría –Dijo tomándola del cuello y levantándola un poco -¿Dónde te metiste?

-¡Suéltame idiota! –Grito molesta

-**Ayer saliste desde temprano y apenas hoy llegas a esta hora, ¿Qué hiciste?**

Miroshi intentaba soltarse, esa maldita planta podía ser muy estúpida, una pendeja, una idiota, una bipolar, una imbécil, un musgo molesto, pero aun así era muy fuerte

Zetsu sonrió al ver como cada vez mas la cara de Miroshi pasaba de ser esa piel morena clara y con las mejillas rojas, a una cara cada vez más pálida y algo morada.

-¿Que tienes? –Pregunto sonriendo -¿Te estas quedando sin aire?

-**Estúpida niña**

Zetsu le apretó más el cuello y estaba a punto de golpearla cuando apareció Sasori

-Deja a Miroshi idiota

Zetsu se giro molesto y al ver a Hiruko soltó a Miroshi, quien cayo dolorosamente en el suelo (Neh, ni modo que en donde. ¿Que me esta pasando?)

-**No te metas en lo que no te importa, marioneta**

Miroshi seguía en el piso, aun tratando de recuperar el aire mientas que poco a poco recuperaba el color rojo de sus mejillas

-Eso es para ti –Dijo Hiruko –Yo mande a Miroshi a buscar algunas cosas para mi, y por eso salió

-**No deberías confiar tanto en ella. Quien sabe si en algún momento quiera traicionarnos, como Orochimaru**

Eso molesto mucho a Sasori, y Miroshi lo sabía. Cuando Orochimaru deserto, dejo a Sasori sin un compañero y además, para el pelirrojo había sido una gran traición el que hubiera desertado al no conseguir el sharingan de Itachi

-Yo confío en que Miroshi no va a traicionarnos –Dijo al fin –Además, fuiste tu quien intento ahorcarla

Zetsu miro molesto a Sasori durante unos segundos, en los que solo se escuchaba el esfuerzo de Miroshi por respirar

-Como sea –Dijo al fin –**Ten mucho cuidado niña**

Zetsu se hundió en la tierra y Miroshi al fin se levanto lentamente

-S-Sasori no danna –Susurro

-Ven –Le dijo Hiruko

Ambos entraron a la guarida que parecía en verdad desierta.

_Valla, solo me voy dos días y ya todos se vuelven unos criminales normales…_

Entraron a la habitación de Sasori y este salió de Hiruko

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?

-Si, aquí esta todo –Dijo dándole una de las bolsas (en la otra tenia la ropa) –Perdón por tardarme, es que…

-No importa –Dijo tomando el bote con el escorpión –Pero que no vuelva a pasar, ya sabes que no me gusta esperar ni hacer esperar a la gente

-Si, lo lamento

-Puedes retirarte

-Si, con permiso

Miroshi salió de la habitación y sonrió un poco al darse cuenta de que Sasori no se había molestado, y no solo eso, la había defendido de la maldita planta bipolar

Entro a su habitación y guardo la ropa que le había dado Natsuki. Sonreía, ¿Pero porque? Hacia tiempo que sonreía solo porque si, sin razón aparente. Estaba y se sentía bastante tranquila.

Salió de su habitación aun sonriendo, cuando de repente Deidara salió de su habitación haciendo que esa sonrisa desapareciera cuando el la vio ahí. Ambos se miraron durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que al fin Deidara decidió ignorarla y simplemente se dirigió hacia las escaleras

-De-Deidara espera –Dijo Miroshi tomándolo de brazo justo antes de que el bajara, haciendo que el rubio la mirara -¿Podemos hablar?

Deidara abrió grandes los ojos y al fin suspiro

-Esta bien, vamos a mi habitación hm

Miroshi asintió y ambos entraron a la habitación de rubio. Miroshi abrió grandes los ojos al ver que parte del piso estaba negro, como si Deidara hubiera hecho explotar algo pequeño ahí

-Tobi –Dijo el rubio

Miroshi levanto los ojos al cielo al oír eso. Era obvio que Tobi había echo enojar a Deidara diciéndole algo sobre su arte

-¿De que quieres hablar hm? –Pregunto sentándose en su cama

-De lo que paso ayer en la mañana, quería pedirte una disculpa, creo que me pase un poco al contestarte así

-No importa, yo también lo lamento. Después de todo, Sasori te mando solo a ti, y tu solo querías quedar bien con el

-No es que quisiera quedar bien con el –Se defendió –Es solo que…

-No te hagas, Sasori te gusta y es por eso que siempre quieres quedar bien con el hm

Miroshi suspiro, así la tregua no duraría ni dos patadas

-¿Vas a seguir molestándome con eso por el resto de mi vida?

-No es por molestar, es la verdad, ¿O no?

Miroshi asintió levemente con la cabeza

-¿Le dijiste algo?

-No, eso deberías hacerlo tú. ¿No crees?

-Creo que si

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, mientras que Deidara hacia un pajarito de forma distraída y Miroshi simplemente veía el collar que le había dado Daichi

Deidara se dio cuenta de lo que tenia Miroshi en las manos y eso llamo su atención

-¿Que es eso?

-Solo es un collar –Respondió sin apartar la vista de el –Me lo encontré por ahí

-¿Y que hay de la ropa que tres puesta? –Pregunto viéndola -¿De donde la sacaste?

-Me la compre con algo del dinero que me quedaba –Respondió aun sin apartar la vista de el collar

-Miro, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? –Pregunto para hacer conversación

-Porque no sabia donde encontrar las flores, y además los escorpiones solo salen de noche

-¿Te pidió un escorpión? –Pregunto algo sorprendido

Miroshi asintió con la cabeza nuevamente. Por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de ver el collar

-Miro, ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si

Pero parecía estar hipnotizada por aquel collar tan raro

-Oye, ¿Qué no le falta una parte a ese collar hm?

-Si, pero no la encontré por ningún lado

Por un momento sus ojos parecieron brillar.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Si, claro

Miroshi le dio el collar a Deidara y este lo miro, no parecía ser la gran cosa

-Ten hm

-Oye –Dijo poniéndose el collar -¿Y los demás?

-Konan y Pain se fueron a la aldea de la lluvia ayer, Hidan e Itachi salieron hace rato, Kakuzu y Kisame deben estar en sus habitaciones, Zetsu debe estar por ahí y Tobi debe estar abajo buscándome hm

-Bueno, gracias –Dijo levantándose –Nos vemos luego Deidara

-¿A dónde vas?

-Haya abajo, voy a comer algo porque me muero de hambre

Miroshi estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Deidara le tomo el brazo

-¿Q-que pasa?

-Solo quería decirte que me alegra que volvamos a ser amigos

Miroshi sonrió

-A mi igual

Deidara le beso la mejilla y Miroshi salió sonriente y apretó el collar con fuerza en su mano.

De repente alguien llego por detrás y le rodeo la cadera con un brazo y con la otra mano le tapo la boca, y ambos atravesaron la pared y entraron en un cuarto oscuro y no muy grande

Al fin la soltaron y Miroshi se separo inmediatamente

-¿Que cojones te pasa Madara? –Pregunto molesta

-Oy no te enojes, ¿Por qué siempre estas de mal humor?

Miroshi lo miro molesta

-Porque tú me pones de mal humor –Dijo apartando la vista y cruzándose de brazos

-Ahora resulta –Dijo Madara cruzándose de brazos

-¿Que quieres?

-Venia a preguntarte porque tardaste tanto

-Por si no lo sabes, los escorpiones solo salen de noche –Respondió con enojo –Además me fui a dar una vuelta por la aldea, es estresante estar todos los días con ustedes

-Si claro Miroshi –Dijo Madara igualmente enojado –Eres una niña muy rara

-Gracias

-Y aparte de todo, sínica –Dijo levantando la vista

-No soy sínica –Dijo de forma un poco mas tranquila –Solo que me gusta que me digan rara

-Como se ve que solo tienes trece años

Miroshi lo miro unos cuantos segundos

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que aun eres una estúpida cría

_¬¬…_

-¡¿Que? –Pregunto elevando la voz

Madara negó con la cabeza y le tomo el brazo

-Ven

-¡Oye no me has respondido! –Grito -¡Madara! ¡Madara!

De repente volvieron a atravesar la pared pero en esta ocasión aparecieron en el bosque

-Ahora si, grita todo lo que quieras

-¡Responde a mi pregunta! ¡¿Cómo que soy una estúpida cría?

-Eso es lo que eres, solo eres una estúpida cría que no piensa

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE SI PIENSO IMBECIL!

-Vamos Miroshi, si tan solo tienes trece años

-¡¿Y QUE CON ESO?

-Que a esa edad no piensas, enana

-¿ENANA? ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA ENANA IDIOTA!

-Miroshi –Dijo poniendo su mano en la cabeza de esta –Mides 1.50, casi quince centímetros menos que Sasori; con eso me basta para decirte enana

Miroshi estaba a punto de explotar, y Madara se dio cuenta de eso así que prefirió ahorrarse fuerzas y se fue sin decirle nada más a la "enana".

-Joder –Dijo Miroshi, y luego empezó a usar una voz algo aguda, como la de una niña fresa:

-Mides 1.50, quince centímetros menos que Sasori. Eres una enana. Solo eres una niña. No piensas. Apenas tienes trece años –Dijo recordando las palabras de Madara –No te metas en lo que no te importa. Los niños siempre están mal. Los niños no pueden hacer lo que hacen los adultos, no estamos al mismo nivel –Dijo pensando en las palabras que alguna vez le dijeron sus padres –Solo eres una niña, no eres la gran cosa. Si estas bien chaparra, ¿Cómo crees que tu vas a poder con nosotros? Si hasta das ternura. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco? –Dijo, recordando las palabras de unos tipos con los que una vez si había agarrado a golpes -¡Joder! ¡A LA PUTA VERGA CON TODO ESO MALDITA SEA!

Esto último lo dijo dándole una fuerte patada al árbol más cercano a ella. Era tanto el enojo que tenia, que el árbol se partió en dos y cayo a un lado de ella

-Oye, no tienes porque desquitarte con los arboles –Dijo una voz detrás de ella –Ellos no te han hecho nada

Miroshi se giro y abrió grandes los ojos

-Tú eres… Rah Hire

**Ahora si, ¡PERDONENME POR FAVOR! Los siento mucho, mucho, mucho lo juro TTwTT**

**Ay muchas gracias por dejar reviews, me siento apoyada. Wii, pasamos los 105 ¡Si! **

**Bueno, les juro, les prometo, LES JURO Y LES PROMETO QUE SUBIRE EL CAPITULO A MAS TARDAR EL DOMINGO. A si sea que tenga que subirlo un minuto antes de las doce, lo subiré.**

**Y bueno, gracias y una ultima cosita:**

**Anka-eternalyouth: Perdona que te moleste, solo quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo llegaría Yui? No se, ¿Igual que Yami? Ah, y otra cosa, ¿Cuántos años tendría? Lo digo por que, bueno este fic esta escrito como cuando todos tienen doce años entonces, bueno ahí como tu quieras**

**Blinck-chan90: Jajaja, ¿verdad? Lo que hacemos por los primos Jajaja. Y si, no diré mi edad hasta que acabe el fic, así que a ver si aguantas por que será un fic JAJA XD**

**Bueno, gracias, besos, abrazos, y… ahí lo dejamos creo**

**¡HOLA! Si, soy yo, Kaichi. Wii, todas se pelean por mi jaja Pero no se preocupen, tengo suficiente para todas XD Wii, soy muy sexi**

**Ah, y Dimencio: ¡YO NO SOY UN VAGO! Pero si iba a casa de ojitos, imagínense; cada vez que estornuda hace temblar al edificio, cada vez que tose empieza a ahogarse, cada vez que le da frio se mete POR COMPLETO a las cobijas, cada vez que le da calor se tira al piso. Oye, tenme consideración -.- Además, ¿Yo que culpa tengo de que ojitos no pueda tomarse medio vaso de cerveza?**

**Bueno, espero me tengan consideración y me sigan queriendo tanto ;) ¡ADIÓS! (N/A: No hagan caso a lo que diga ojitos)**

**¡CALLATE IMBECIL!**

**Como dije, ¡ADIÓS!**


	19. ¿Entrar a Akatsuki?

**¡Hola! Al fin el capitulo 19, Jajaja si genial. Bueno, ya saben tengo cosas que decirles pero cuando termine el capitulo…**

**Mundo Naruto**

**19-¿Entrar a Akatsuki?**

El árbol cayó a un lado de Miroshi y una vos detrás de ella le dijo:

-Oye, no tienes porque desquitarte con los arboles. Ellos no te han hecho nada

Miroshi se giro y abrió grandes los ojos

-Tú eres… Rah Hire –Dijo sorprendida al verlo sentado en un árbol

-¿Que tienes? –Pregunto el pelirrojo bajando del árbol

-Nada, solo estaba algo enojada

-Ven, siéntate

Ambos se sentaron recargándose en el tronco del árbol que había tirado Miroshi. Y ella volvió a tomar el collar apretándolo fuertemente

-¿Te lo dio Daichi?

-Si –Respondió nuevamente sin apartar la vista de el

-¿Que es lo que tienes?

Miroshi lo miro unos segundos y aparto la vista de nuevo con un suspiro

-¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Si Daichi te dio eso, es porque creyó que estas nerviosa ¿Que tienes?

-No lo sé –Respondió sin emoción –Supongo que es frustración

-¿Frustración? –Pregunto algo sorprendido -¿Por qué?

-Por todo lo que he hecho en mi vida. Porque nunca me he llevado bien con mi familia, porque no supe valorar a mis amigos, porque no he podido hacer gran cosa en el tiempo que he estado aquí, y porque ni siquiera he logrado entender porque llegue a este maldito lugar

-Estás muy joven para hablar de esa forma, ¿No crees?

Miroshi sonrió de lado, evidentemente por la ironía del asunto

-Si, otra cosa mas a la lista de frustración

-¿Por? –Pregunto al escucharla hablar de esa forma -¿No te gusta ser pequeña?

-No es que no me guste –Respondió Miroshi –Es solo que no me gusta que los demás me tomen como inferior por esa simple razón

-Entiendo –Dijo al darse cuenta de lo que ella sentía –Por eso te peleaste con Madara

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes, ese tipo siempre me saca de mis casillas

-Se nota

-¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto cambiando el tema -¿No estabas con los otros?

-Si, pero Natsuki-nee-chan se quedo algo preocupada –Respondió sonriendo –Así que vine a darme una vuelta, solo para asegurarme de que no te hubieran matado

Miroshi suspiro

-Ya que importa –Dijo levantando la mirada al cielo –Al fin y al cabo, aquí no tengo ninguna razón para vivir

-Todos tenemos una razón para vivir, no tienes porque decir eso

-En ese caso –Dijo apretando el collar –Aun no encuentro esa razón para vivir

-Esa razón llegara sola, no importa donde estés siempre hay una razón para vivir

Miroshi sonrió de lado y rio un poco

-Suena irónico, pero tú ves mejor que yo

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque hasta ahora, has adivinado cada cosa que me perturba y me haces pensar mejor las cosas

-Es solo cuestión de agradecer lo que tienes –Dijo sonriendo –Eso siempre es lo importante

Miroshi pensó un poco. Por más que intentara, no podía entender cual era esa razón para vivir. Zetsu buscaba cualquier escusa para intentar matarla, Madara solo quería usarla para cumplir sus objetivos, los otros solo la usaban de sirvienta, y Sasori ni siquiera la volteaba a ver ni por error

Desde que había llegado a ese lugar, lo había perdido todo. No sobre lo material, sino por lo sentimental. Simplemente, ya no tenía amigos ni nada por el estilo. Si acaso, Deidara podría ser uno, aunque no era exactamente divertido estar siempre con alguien que había matado a tantas personas.

-Ven –Le dijo Rah Hire levantándose

Miroshi se levanto y lo siguió. Caminaron un poco hasta que Rah se detuvo al lado de un árbol, mas específicamente, un manzano

Rah le dio un pequeño golpe con su bastón y cayeron dos manzanas, una que el atrapo y otra que cayo en manos de Miroshi

_Genial –_Pensó Miroshi

-Cométela

Miroshi no dudo y le dio un mordisco a la manzana, saboreándola mientras sonreía

-Tenías hambre, ¿Verdad?

-Si –Respondió sonriente –No comía nada desde la mañana

-Tal vez por eso estabas de mal humor

-Jeje –Rio divertida –Supongo que si

Miroshi y Rah se sentaron a comer las manzanas

-Oye Rah, ¿Desde hace cuanto que conoces a Miosuki y los otros?

-Ah, pues desde hace muchos años –Respondió dándole la ultima mordida a la manzana –Natsuki-nee-chan y yo jugábamos juntos de chicos en Iwa

-¿Iwa? –Pregunto abriendo grandes los ojos -¿Y porque se vinieron aquí?

-Las cosas cambian conforme pasa el tiempo –Respondió de forma pensativa –Ellos vinieron aquí desde hace casi cuatro años, aunque comúnmente venia a visitarlos

-¿Venias? ¿Dejaste de hacerlo?

-Pues desde hacia varios meses que no venia. Realmente las cosas cambiaron mucho desde que vine por última vez

-¿Por?

-Creo que tu llegada los perturbo un poco

¬¬…_ ¡¿Por qué yo tengo la culpa de todo maldita sea?_

_-_¿Que tengo que ver yo?

-Lo entenderás después –Dijo poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de Miroshi

_¿Por qué…? TTwTT_

_-_¡Miroshi!

Rin apareció corriendo y se aventó encima de la pelinegra. Esta la atrapo y le sonrió

-¡Miroshi estas viva!

-No le digas eso –Dijo Rah

De repente el resto apareció sorprendiendo a Miroshi. Estaban todos menos Natsuki y Miosuki

-Oy, ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? –Pregunto abrazando a Rin –Si alguien los ve, terminaremos todos muertos

-No creo que puedan matarnos –Respondió Arika

-Yo tampoco creo que puedan hacernos algo –Dijo Murasaki

-Tranquila –Dijo Daichi –En caso de que pase algo nosotros podemos defenderlas

-Eso es cierto –Dijo Rah

Natsuhi se acerco a Miroshi y se sentó a su lado

-¿Por qué decidiste espiar a Akatsuki?

-No es exactamente "espiar" –Respondió viendo sus ojos grises –Mas bien es como vigilar

-¿Vigilar? –Pregunto Miyu acercándose un poco

-Si, lo que Akatsuki quiere es reunir a todos los bijús para conseguir al juubi, que es el objetivo principal. El problema es que la mayoría están sellados dentro de los jinjurikis, y al quitárselos ellos mueren.

-¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres hacer? –Pregunto Murasaki

-Básicamente quiero evitar eso

-¿Pero para que? –Pregunto Yami –Si al final N-

-Al final, aunque no lo logren ya habrán matado a la mayoría de los jinjurikis

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón

-¿Pero crees que te servirá estar en Akatsuki? –Pregunto Daichi –Es peligroso

-¿Y? –Pregunto sonriendo –Al final, la muerte es parte de la vida ¿O no?

Daichi le sonrió y le revolvió un poco el pelo, aunque cuando aparto la mano este volvió a acomodarse perfectamente como estaba

-Aun así, sigue siendo algo peligroso –Dijo Akane –Y si llegan a sospechar de ti, no creo que puedas hacer gran cosa

-Pero yo tengo una gran ventaja –Dijo sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Y cual es? –Pregunto Arika

-Tengo trece años y mido medio metro de altura –Respondió guiñándole el ojo –Ellos creen que yo no mato ni a una mosca

-Vaya, perece una buena ventaja –Dijo Murasaki

-La única que tiene el ser pequeño supongo –Contesto levantando la mirada –Pero bueno, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Eso quisiera yo saber –Dijo María -¿Por qué todos venimos hasta acá?

-No creo que sea por las mismas razones –Dijo Ayuki

-Concuerdo con eso –Dijo Arika

-Bueno, entonces vamos uno por uno –Dijo Miroshi –Al fin y al cabo no tengo ganas de regresar a que me digan enana

-Yo quiero unirme a Akatsuki –Respondió Ayuki –Es la única opción que me queda supongo

-¿Crees que yo también pueda entrar? –Pregunto Yami –Ya sabes, no se ni que voy a hacer ahora

-Yo venia a buscar información sobre Akatsuki –Dijo Natsuhi –Pero no creo que la mejor forma de hacerlo sea uniéndose a ella

-Creo que si te conviene –Le dijo Miroshi –Hace unos días nos mandaron a buscar unos papeles importantes a la aldea de la hierba. Si puedes entrar, cuando te asignen misiones puedes conseguir ese tipo de documentos que quiere Akatsuki

-¿Viste los documentos? –Pregunto Rah

-Solo pude echarles una ojeada, pero se en donde están. En la guarida hay un cuarto extraño al que solo he visto entrar al líder, (N/A: Se refiere tanto a Pain como a Madara) ahí suele meter todos los papeles que le traen los otros

-¿Has intentado entrar? –Pregunto Murasaki

-Si, pero uno de ellos no me deja acercarme (Claro, Zetsu)

-Si lograras entrar seria perfecto –Dijo Natsuhi –Así descubrirías más cosas

-Pero si la tienen vigilada, va a ser difícil –Dijo Miyu

-Pero también, si la tienen vigilada es evidente que ahí hay algo importante que no quieren que los demás vean –Dijo María

-Yo no sé –Dijo Miroshi –De lo único que estoy segura es de que todavía no se atreven a actuar porque necesitan de muchos otros documentos, que por lo que tengo entendido son bastante importantes

-Jashin-sama –Dijo Arika levantando la vista -¡¿Por qué demonios me estoy metiendo en esto?

-Pues es lo que les estoy preguntando –Dijo Miroshi levantándose –Pero nadie me pela

-Típico –Susurro Yami

-Te diré la verdad –Dijo María –Yo solo me meto porque todo lo que me estas diciendo sobre Akatsuki tiene que ver con alguien muy importante para mi

-Nosotros tres –Dijo Daichi, refiriéndose a Rah y a su hermano –Estamos aquí porque creemos que no es algo muy seguro que estés aquí sola

-Y porque Miosuki nos mando –Susurro Taichi

Rah se paro y le dio un golpee en la cabeza al rubio, que se sobo y lo miro con cara de desprecio

-Te detesto Rah –Le susurro molesto

Daichi suspiro negando con la cabeza. Parecía que Taichi era niño chiquito

-Bueno –Interrumpió Miroshi – ¿Que piensan hacer?

-Entrar a la organización contigo –Respondió Daichi –Así Natsuki-nee-chan no tendrá nada de que preocuparse y podremos ayudarte

-Va a ser difícil que entren –Respondió cruzándose de brazos –Y es entrar o morir, ¿Seguros de que quieren intentarlo?

-Yo si –Aseguro Ayuki –Quiero entrar a Akatsuki

Natsuhi suspiro y negó con la cabeza

-Yo igual –Dijo de forma desanimada –Si eso ayuda a Naruto y a Gaara lo hare

Al oír eso Yami, Ayuki, María y Miroshi la miraron algo sorprendidas

-¿Conoces a Naruto? –Pregunto Yami

-Si, es un amigo mío –Respondió al sentir esas miradas penetrantes sobre ella -¿Por?

-¿Eres de las que se graduó con Naruto-kun? –Pregunto Ayuki

-No –Respondió sonriendo –Yo me gradué hace un año

-¿Que tanto conocen a Naruto ustedes cuatro? –Pregunto María

-Yo no lo conozco en persona –Respondió Miroshi

-Yo tampoco –Dijo Yami –_Aunque me gustaría_

_-_El es un simple amigo –Respondió Natsuhi

Ayuki se quedo callado durante unos segundos y suspiro

-El era mi único amigo –Respondió al fin –Aunque ahora que ya tiene su equipo, casi no podíamos vernos así que es por eso que quiero entrar a Akatsuki –Dijo bastante decidida –Y así podre ayudarlo

-Entiendo –Dijo la rubia apartando la mirada

-¿Tu lo conoces? –Pregunto Yami

-Si –Respondió sin mirarla –Aunque ya hace varios años que no lo veo

-Pero en ese caso… -Dijo Miroshi -¿Entraran a Akatsuki? Así van a poder ayudar a Naruto

Yami se quedo pensando unos segundos y sonrió

_-_¿Y conocer a todos los de Akatsuki? –Pregunto sonriéndole a Miroshi -¡No me lo pierdo por nada!

Miroshi le sonrió de forma divertida.

_Genial, ya no voy a estar sola (Inner saltando por todos lados)_

_-_Yo también –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ayuki y Natsuhi

-Yo igual –Dijo María, aunque no de forma muy entusiasmada

-¿Pero que hay del resto de mis angelitos? –Pregunto Taichi

-Deja de pensar en eso pervertido –Le dijeron Daichi y Rah dándole un golpe al menor

-¡Ay! –Se quejo sobándose la cabeza -¿Por qué no dejan de pegarme y buscan una solución a lo que esta pasando? No podemos dejar que todas se vallan así como así y menos después de que mi muñeca ya…

Los dos volvieron a darle un golpe para que se callara, aunque fue un poco tarde

-¿Después de que yo que? –Pregunto Miroshi

-No nada –Le dijo Daichi –Solo que este idiota ya esta diciendo estupideces

-Desde siempre –Aseguro Rah

_¿Por qué nadie quiere decirme nada joder? –_Pensó casi llorando –_Dios mío, ¿Por qué ni siquiera en este mundo la gente me dice la verdad?_

_-_¿Y ustedes que piensan hacer? –Le pregunto Rah a las demás -¿Se van a ir o se van a unir a Akatsuki?

Las demás (Arika, Murasaki, Miyu, y Akane) se miraron entre ellas sin saber muy bien que responder. En realidad, ellas no tenían ninguna razón por la cual estar ahí, y mucho menos para estar en Akatsuki. Arika no tenia ganas de meterse en algo que a ella no le incumbía, lo que debía estar haciendo era seguir entrenando y no estar ahí parada sin hacer nada.

Murasaki tampoco tenía razón alguna para estar en Akatsuki, pero también podría resultar algo interesante. Había escuchado hablar de esa peculiar organización y en verdad sonaba interesante.

Miyu aun se preguntaba que hacia ahí. Si no hubiera sido por los gemelitos no habría ido. Pero claro, una cosa era seguir a dos chicos rubios y guapos y otra completamente diferente era entrar en una organización de criminales.

Y Akane era la que mas extrañada estaba. ¿Cómo era posible que en la mañana todavía estuviera sola tranquila y de repente estuviera con un grupo de personas que apenas conocía? No iba a entrar a una organización de criminales solo porque si, ¿O si…?

De repente una horrible sensación recorrió la columna entera de Miroshi haciéndola abrir grandes los ojos. Sintió que ese iba a ser el fin no solo de ella, si no también el de los demás.

-Escóndanse –Dijo haciendo un kunai de chakra

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Yami

-Zetsu

Solo esa palabra le vasto a la chica de ojos verdes para buscar un lugar donde esconderse

-Esperen –Les dijo Miroshi, bajando un poco su tono de voz –Tengo una idea

Todos se voltearon a ver. Esto seria el fin…

Miroshi suspiro y de repente del suelo empezó a salir su peor pesadilla:

Zetsu

-**¿Que estas haciendo aquí niña?**

**-**¿Y tu que haces aquí, planta? –Pregunto molesta

-Estúpida cría –Dijo acercándose a ella –**No terminamos lo de hace rato**

Miroshi se puso nerviosa con eso. Zetsu podía legar a pasarse cuando no estaba de humor, y hoy parecía ser uno de esos días en los que ni siquiera el Zetsu blanco parecía ser "humano"

-Ya te explico Sasori no danna porque llegue tarde –Dijo tomando su kunai de chakra con fuerza –Deja de molestarme

-**No me interesa lo que diga ese muñeco. Tú ya me debes varias**

(Cabe aclarar que eso era muy, MUY cierto. Miroshi digamos que era, perdón, ES muy complicada y suele pasarse de lista con quien no debería. Ejemplo claro era el bipolar)

-No te debo nada –Dijo alejándose un poco –Tu te mereces todo lo que te hago y digo

(¿No les digo?)

-Y tú te mereces esto

Zetsu le jalo fuertemente el pelo y le dio un golpe en la mano para que deshiciera el kunai. La tomo del cuello nuevamente y sonrió

-Esto es solo el principio

-¡Suéltame estúpida planta! –Le grito molesta

-**Ni creas que esta vez va a venir Sasori a ayudarte, estas sola**

**-**Prefiero estar sola que con otra mitad mía de otro color

Zetsu se molesto con eso y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara dejándola caer de forma brusca. Miroshi levanto un poco la mirada y Zetsu le dio una fuerte patada haciéndola rodar varios metros hacia atrás

-Me vas a pagar todas las que me has hecho niña

Miroshi sintió como se acercaba. No podía dejar que la patera mucho mas hacia atrás o todos se verían en serios problemas. Se levanto rápidamente y creo una espada con la cual defenderse de Zetsu

-**Eso no te servirá de nada**

_Maldición, ¡¿Dónde cojones están Pain y Madara cuando se necesitan? Maldición, ni hasta cuando voy a morir mi maldita y jodida suerte me tiene un poco de compasión_

Miroshi se acerco a Zetsu, algo que le sorprendió mucho al bipolar debido a que no era algo muy inteligente de su parte. Además, Miroshi era buena para planear estrategias, lo cual solo significaba que estaba tramando o ocultando algo

-¿Que haces niña?

-¿Quieres dejar de joderme? –Le dijo cuando estaba frente a el –Es detestable tener que estar cerca de ti

Zetsu le tomo la cabeza apretándola fuertemente, y la acerco a el. Miroshi no parecía estar muy asustada, y eso le molestaba. Sus ojos eran detestables, esos ojos cafés siempre parecían demostrar seguridad cuando estaba frente a el. Esos ojos cafés eran tan odiosos y molestos que cada vez que los veía le daban ganas de asesinar en ese mismo instante a la morena.

Los ojos de Miroshi eran ciertamente extraños. Eran cafés chocolate, eran brillantes, aunque cuando se ponía triste o alegre le brillaban mucho más, eran unos ojos que expresaban todo lo que ella sentía o pensaba con solo verte.

Pero había algo en esos ojos que le molestaba de sobremanera. Sus ojos eran cafés, pero alrededor del iris había una línea extraña, como si fuera una línea puntiaguda de color café claro. Eso hacia que el iris pareciera el sol y esa línea de color café fueran los rayos de este.

Todas esas razones hacían que Zetsu odiara esos ojos que básicamente quería desaparecer. Eran unos ojos lindos, pero para el eran unos ojos que le decían "No te tengo miedo"

Zetsu le apretó aun más la cabeza, pero esos ojos no cambiaron ni dudaron.

-**¿Que ocultas estúpida?**

**-**Nada que a ti te importe –Dijo apartándose de el –Y deja de joder, que te aseguro que hoy no estoy de humor

-Dime la verdad –Dijo tomándole el cuello de la playera para acercarla –**Yo tampoco estoy de humor como para aguantarte por mucho tiempo, y créeme que no dudare en matarte**

Miroshi no contesto, lo miro a los ojos decidida a no rendirse. Pero Zetsu no se iba a pelear de esa forma con la pelinegra, el tenia otros métodos

-**Estúpida cría –**Dijo dándole un fuerte golpe de nuevo en la cara

No soltó a Miroshi, en lugar de eso le dio otro golpe. Lo que quería hacer era darle una buena lección.

Ya habían quedado que, en caso de ser necesario, matarían a Miroshi no importara cual fuera la situación. Todos en la organización ya lo sabían y el fácilmente podía decir que Miroshi estaba tramando algo y la había matado por la seguridad de Akatsuki.

Le dio otro golpe, y otro, hasta que al fin le dio uno tal vez demasiado fuerte. Al dárselo la soltó y Miroshi cayó al suelo con el ojo rojo y las mejillas algo hinchadas.

_Maldita sea. Madara, Pain, apresúrense a llegar._

Miroshi no tenia ninguna posibilidad contra Zetsu, lo único que quería era hacer tiempo para que llegara Madara y si era posible Pain. Los otros querían entrar a Akatsuki, y ese tema tenia que hablarlo con ellos dos.

Fácilmente pudo haberse ido a la guarida y descansar, pero no podía dejar a los otros ahí y mucho menos con Zetsu cerca. Esa planta era peligrosa y podía llegar a matar a los demás.

Miroshi se toco la mejilla y la sintió adolorida. Zetsu sonrió, le encantaba ver que Miroshi no podía hacer nada. Saco un kunai y Miroshi abrió grandes los ojos al verlo. Zetsu se acerco a ella con el kunai en mano

-**Te dije que me la ibas a pagar estúpida cría**

Miroshi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora si la muerte estaba demasiado cerca de ella…

**Neh, si estuvo muy aburrido pero bueno… ¡PROXIMO CAPITULO PELEAS! ¡OC VS AKATSUKI!**

**Y… no sé creo que me voy a tardar un poquito para el próximo capitulo porque voy a estar algo ocupada, ya saben, exámenes, mas exámenes, tengo visitas familiares, y voy a estar de niñera también**

**Pero bueno, hay que aprovechar que tardare un poquito para que dejen sus reviews y me digan con quien les gustaría pelear. Solo que les aviso que Madara, Pain y Konan no cuentan jeje ya verán porque**

**Y bueno, quiero hacerles una advertencia: Este fic será muy, MUY LARGO. Como ya les había explicado, este fic estará dividido en cuatro partes:**

**1- Es probablemente la mas larga, y en la que aun sigo. Es cuando se conocen todos, cuando se sabe quienes son los malos y en donde se define la amistad que habrá entre todos (Tanto Akatsuki como Naruto) Esta parte sucede en el tiempo de Naruto normal, ósea no el Shippuden. Y como ya saben en esta Miroshi tiene trece años.**

**2-Esta también sucede en el Naruto normal y Miroshi sigue teniendo trece años. En esta, pues no creo que sea muy larga. Se sabe más del pasado, y por lo tanto se saben mas razones por las cuales Miroshi, Yami y Murasaki llegaron a ese mundo**

**3-Aquí ya cambian las cosas, porque esto sucede ya en el Naruto Shippuden. Por lo tanto, Miroshi ya tiene dieciséis en esta parte. Y bueno, como ya están mas grandecitos todos se sabe mas del romance (Cara pervertida) Y bueno, eso y también sobre Sasuke, ya saben, su regreso… aunque le tomare mas importancia al romance XD**

**4-Y… la ultima parte TTwTT Bueno, en esta ya pasan otros dos años. Y bueno, Miroshi ya estará grande… dieciocho años. Y bueno, pues ya es el final de todo, se termina el recorrido, y pues al fin, vencen a los desgraciados hijos de… vale me callo. Esta parte no se que tan larga estará, aunque no creo que muy larga.**

**Y bueno, el próximo capitulo espero traerlo para dentro de una semana y media o a mas tardar dentro de dos semanas. Pero no me odien, ya les di mis razones; mas que nada por los exámenes que me van a hacer.**

**Y gracias por sus reviews n_n Me hacen mas feliz el día jeje ;) Y bueno, les aviso que aun no voy a decir con quien se queda Miroshi jeje, seria spoiler DX **

**Y de una vez les digo, aprovechando lo que dijo Hinata-sweet. ¡ODIO EL YAOI Y EL YURI! Lo lamento por los fans del Yaoi pero… ¡ODIO EL YAOI Y EL YURI!**

**Ah bueno como sea, Kaichi y yo queríamos explicarles como fue que el entro a este fic… pero que el les explique n_n**

**¡Hola! Wii, Kaichi-sama esta aquí. Bueno, les explico como estuvo todo. Verán, estábamos en una fiesta, pero era fiesta de mi hermano, y a los grandes (a mi hermano) les dieron cerveza. Entonces, cuando no nos veían los grandes, tomamos tres latas de cerveza y yo le aposte a ojitos que ella no podía tomarse las tres latas seguidas. Si yo ganaba, me quedaba en el fic. Si ella ganaba, yo tenía que bailar "Payaso de rodeo". Para mi suerte ya no pudo terminarse las tres latas, le falto poco más de la mitad de la última jajajaja XD**

**Y bueno, ahí esta la historia jaja. Ya sabia que no podía tomarse mas de dos latas; nunca la vi tomarse mas de eso y creo que no lo hare.**

**Y bueno, ¡Mi nee-chan! Claro que me caes bien ;) no como ojitos, que se la pasa chingando ¡Ay! (me pego TwT) y claro que me puedes reservar, pero solo si violechan no se enoja con nosotros. Ah claro, y hablando de eso, no puedo ir a tu casa todavía porque me gaste todo mi dinero cuando me fui a los Ángeles jeje. Y bueno, cuando tenga dinero iré ¡Ay! (me pego otra vez TwT)**

**Me maltratan, ¡ojitos me pega! TwT Y yo no le hago nada. Je, pero me pega porque me adora y esta celosa ¡Ay!**

**No estoy celosa idiota. Y bueno, ya aclaramos todo así que adiós.**


	20. Traicion

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Neh, si ya se que tarde mucho; pero para que vean este capitulo esta MUY largo. Así que, piensen que la espera valio la pena.**

**Mundo Naruto**

**20-Traicion**

-**Te dije que me la ibas a pagar estúpida cría**

Miroshi cerró los ojos con fuerza. Ahora si la muerte estaba demasiado cerca de ella…

Zetsu se acerco y Miroshi se puso nerviosa. Comúnmente, habría pensado en algo de forma rápida; pero las circunstancias no estaban de su lado. En primera, todos estaban escondidos en una barrera de chakra. Al principio fue lo único que se le ocurrió; Zetsu sabía muy bien que ella tenía mucho chakra y no notaria la barrera si ella estaba cerca.

En segundo lugar, Zetsu no era TAN estúpido como parecía. Era solo cuestión de segundos en los que se daría cuenta de la barrera y eso iba a causar muchos problemas.

Y por ultimo, lo peor de todo era que Pain y Konan no estaban y Madara simplemente no podría hacer mucho como Tobi.

Zetsu levanto el kunai y Miroshi abrió grandes sus ojos cafés. Se levanto de forma rápida y retrocedió un poco.

-**No te servirá de nada retroceder –**Dijo mientras seguía avanzando –Aun así vas a morir

Miroshi no contesto, al menos no con palabras. Pero sus ojos le daban su respuesta a Zetsu: "_No tengo miedo"_

Zetsu le tomo la playera acercándola a el y le coloco el kunai en la garganta. Miroshi respiro profundamente; deseando por primera vez que Madara llegara

-¡Zetsu!

Los dos se giraron esperando ver a Hidan, aunque vieron a todos. Claro que todos menos Pain, Konan y Madara (Para la bien conocida mala suerte de Miroshi)

Aprovechando la distracción Miroshi se aparto de Zetsu y de esa muerte segura de inmediato, a lo que Zetsu la miro molesto

_Nunca creí que diría esto; pero te amo Hidan… me salvaste la vida. Pero mas te vale no hacer algo me lleve a tu Jashin-inexistente-baka_

-**¿Y ahora que quieren idiotas?**

-Cálmate Zetsu –Dijo Itachi -¿Que esta pasando?

-¿Que les estas haciendo a Miro idiota? –Pregunto Deidara algo molesto

-Nada que te importe

-¿Que están haciendo aquí? –Pregunto Miroshi –Creí que estaban "ocupados"

Claro que ellos nunca estaban ocupados, pero neh, que se le va a hacer…

-Eso es lo que queremos saber –Dijo Kisame -¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-Solo estábamos hablando –Respondió la morena de la forma mas tranquila que pudo

-Vaya, ¿Pues de que cojones hablaban, que ese imbécil te puso un jodido kunai en el cuello? –Pregunto Hidan

-De nada importante

-**Lárguense**

-No vamos a dejarte aquí con Miroshi para que la mates –Dijo Hiruko, haciendo que Miroshi se pusiera más feliz que Naruto con su ramen

-Oye, no seria mala idea dejarlos ahora que lo dices –Dijo Hidan en forma de broma –Si Zetsu la mata, ya no tendremos una cría molesta en la guarida

-Cállate Hidan

-Tsk maldito Kakuzu

-**No me importa lo que piensen. Lárguense en este momento**

-Apoyo eso –Dijo Miroshi

Era cierto que le habían salvado la vida, pero le preocupaba algo…

-Están tan distraídos en su "conversación" que ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de la barrera de chakra que hay detrás de Miroshi –Dijo Itachi, quien tenia el sharingan activado

_Me lleva. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero ahora desearía que no estuviera Itachi…_

-**Así que era eso lo que ocultabas niña**

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones a ti –Dijo molesta al ver que la habían descubierto –Hablare solo con Pain

-Tu no vas a hablar con nadie –Le aseguro la planta –**Eres una traidora**

-Yo no soy ninguna traidora imbécil

-¿Entonces que es esa barrera? –Pregunto Itachi

_¬¬… ¡POR FAVOR!_

-**Rómpanla –**Ordeno Zetsu

-¿Que? –Pregunto Miroshi a punto de desmayarse por solo escuchar eso – ¡NO!

-¿Por qué no quieres que la rompamos? –Pregunto Kisame – ¿Que es lo que hay adentro?

-N-nada –Dijo con los ojos completamente asustados –No hay nada importante

-**Les dije que la rompan **–Repitió Zetsu –Deidara

Deidara miro unos segundos a Zetsu, mientras que Miroshi los veía a los dos, primero a Zetsu y luego a Deidara

-Esta bien hm –Contesto con fastidio, metiéndose la mano a la bolsa donde tenia su arcilla y avanzando hacia donde se suponía estaba la mentada barrera

A Miroshi se le abrieron grandes los ojos al verlo. Su barrera de chakra no duraría mucho si Deidara hacia explotar dos pequeñas arañas. Solo eso bastaría para romperla. Pero Deidara no iba a usar solo dos, de seguro haría casi diez animales y con eso lo mas seguro es que mataría a los demás.

-¡Deidara espera! –Le grito Miroshi, colocándose en medio de él y de la barrera

Deidara se detuvo al ver que Miroshi estaba ahí. No le decía nada, pero sus ojos le estaban suplicando que la escuchara. Sus ojos brillaban mucho mas de lo normal, y eso solo ocurría cuando estaba feliz o, en este caso, cuando estaba triste

_Por favor, Deidara…_

Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada. Los otros lo matarían por no obedecer las órdenes; y eso no estaba en sus planes por ahora

-Lo siento Miro hm –Dijo pasando a un lado de ella

Miroshi abrió grandes los ojos al oír eso. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar. Tenia que hacer algo

-¡Detente Deidara!

Sin embargo se detuvo cuando sintió como un kunai le hacia un pequeño corte en la mejilla y seguía de largo pasando a un lado de ella. Se giro rápidamente para ver quien le había lanzado el kunai. Nada menos que…

-I-Itachi…

La distracción funciono de maravilla para que Deidara pudiera hacer lo que tenia que hacer

-¡Katsu!

-¡NO! –Grito, demasiado tarde

Las arañas explotaron alrededor de la barrera. Miroshi sintió que se le venia el mundo encima y estaba a punto de desmayarse. Todo eso, pero…

-¡MALDITA SEA TEN CUIDADO IDIOTA QUE CASI LE HACES DAÑO A MIS ANGELITOS!

Miroshi recupero su color al ver como el polvo desaparecía dejando ver a todos. Taichi traía en brazos a Ayuki y Daichi a Yami. Los demás estaban perfectamente bien. Todos, parados frente a ellos

-Ay, muchas gracias Taichi-kun –Dijo Ayuki dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras el la bajaba

-Todo por una chica hermosa –Dijo sonriéndole

Daichi negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba a Yami

-G-gracias –Le dijo al rubio

-De nada Yami-san

-¿Que cojones? –Pregunto Deidara al ver a todos

-Joder, ¿Quiénes son esos idiotas? –Pregunto Hidan sujetando su guadaña como preparándose para pelear

-Oy, ¿A quien llamas idiota? –Pregunto Taichi

-A ti, idiota –Respondió Hidan

Taichi lo miro molesto. Rival nuevo

Daichi y Rah negaron con la cabeza. Taichi no tenia remedio

-**Así que era eso lo que ocultabas idiota **–Dijo Zetsu agarrando del pelo a Miroshi

-¡Ay! ¡MALDITA PLANTA BASTARDA SUELTAME O JURO QUE AHORA SI TE CONVIERTO EN LA JODIDA ENSALADA QUE ERES!

-Cállate maldita bastarda

-¡QUE ME SUELTES CARAJO!

-¡Suelta a mi muñeca idiota!

Taichi estuvo a nada de cortarle la cabeza a Zetsu con un kunai, pero la planta reacciono rápido y se aparato de Miroshi justo a tiempo

-¡Eso Taichi! –Gritaba Rin -¡Vamos! ¡Pégale a ese fenómeno!

En ese momento todos los de Akatsuki bajaron la mirada y se dieron cuenta de que hasta enfrente estaban dos muñequitos. Uno que simplemente tenia sus manos en su saco y la otra que gritaba y saltaba como loca

-Una muñeca… ¿Que habla? –Pregunto Deidara

-¡¿QUE COJONES?! –Grito Hidan -¡OTROS MUÑECOS COMO SASORI!

-Cállate idiota –Dijo Sasori molesto

-Nos discriminan por ser muñecos –Susurro Rin abrazando a Len con fuerza; con una nube oscura encima

De ahí, cada quien empezaría con ciertos encuentros, reencuentros y sorpresas…

* * *

><p>-Itachi… -Dijo María, al ver al Uchiha<p>

-María… -Susurro sorprendido al verla

Había cambiado mucho; después de tantos años. Su pelo rubio había crecido bastante y ya no parecía ser una niña; después de todo ya debía tener catorce años. Pero lo que más le sorprendía era que ya no tenía sus ojos azules que tanto conocía; si no que más bien tenía un ojo rojo.

-Ya veo –Dijo al fin –Reongōruden…

-Si –Respondió sonriendo de lado

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?

-Nada en especial –Respondió de forma simple –Supongo es obra del destino

-Eso parece –Dijo de forma tranquila -¿Cómo están las cosas en Konoha?

-No lo sé –Respondió algo triste y molesta –Ya no pertenezco ahí

María se levanto su fleco dejando ver su protector frontal, con el símbolo de Konoha tachado a la mitad.

-Ya veo –Dijo Itachi sacando un kunai –Tu también

María también saco un kunai de su porta shurikens y se puso en posición defensiva. Probablemente no era el tipo de reencuentro que se supone deberían tener un maestro y su alumna; pero ambos querían saber como habían mejorado durante esos casi seis años

Itachi vio las cadenas que tenía María en las manos y en el cuello. Lo mas seguro es que fueran para limitar los poderes y el chakra de Reongōruden; y eso parecía ser interesante

-Vamos a ver quien gana, Itachi

-Me parece bien

María apretó el kunai con fuerza mientras que Itachi se acercaba rápidamente a ella de forma un tanto peligrosa. Aun así, María reacciono rápidamente y logro detener el ataque de Itachi justo a tiempo. Los dos trataban de ganar; sosteniendo con fuerza sus kunais esperando poder ganarle al otro.

-Parece que has mejorado mucho en estos años –Le dijo Itachi, poniendo mas fuerza

-Lo mismo digo –Contesto la rubia sonriendo un poco –Itachi-sempai

Los dos se separaron y retrocedieron. Nadie más que María conocía a la perfección a Itachi; sabía que no podía pelear mirándolo fijamente a los ojos; pero eso no era un gran problema para ella. Tenía un gran sentido de la orientación gracias al buen sentido del oído y del olfato que le ayudarían mucho en la pelea.

Itachi, por su parte, también sabía que María era fuerte. Además, si tenía cadenas era porque probablemente tenía problemas para controlar el chakra de Reongōruden. Eso no lo favorecía para nada; y menos el hecho de que María conocía sus ataques, estrategias y formas de pelea. Esta sin duda seria una pelea interesante.

María estaba ansiosa por empezar a pelear EN SERIO. Era probablemente una de las pocas veces que estaría de acuerdo con Reongōruden en algo. Ambos querían pelear contra un Uchiha, uno de los que quedaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces María se acerco rápidamente a el e intento darle una patada a Itachi, pero este logro responder de la misma forma apartándola, pero no logro hacerle nada de daño.

María saco unos tres shurikens y se los lanzo al pelinegro. Este los esquivo sin problema, pero fue el tiempo perfecto y exacto que necesitaba la rubia para acercarse a el.

-¡Katon! ¡Dai endan!

* * *

><p>-Oy, ¿Cómo se supone que estas cosas están vivas hm? –Pregunto Deidara, viendo a Rin y a Len<p>

-¿Cosas? –Pregunto Rin -¡Somos muñecos!

-Rin, Len –Dijo Rah acercándose a los tres –Aléjense de el

-¿Eh? –Preguntaron los tres viendo al mayor

-¿Quién eres tu? –Pregunto Deidara

-¡Rah! –Grito Rin acercándose a él -¡Rah! ¡El nos dijo que somos unos estúpidos objetos!

-¡Por supuesto que no te dije eso mentirosa hm! –Le grito Deidara molesto

-Rin… -Dijo Len –Estas exagerando

-¡Claro que no! –Grito Rin cruzándose de brazos molesta

Rah pasó a un lado de la muñeca acercándose a los otros dos. Era básicamente imposible no darse cuenta de que ese era el mismo chakra del terrorista que lo había dejado ciego a el y además, había echo que su "hermanita" nunca mas pudiera utilizar su ojo izquierdo.

-Aléjate Len –Le repitió al muñeco

-Esta bien –Contesto acercándose a Rin

Deidara miro alejarse al muñeco. Lo que eran esos dos y el celular de Miroshi eran las cosas mas raras del mundo…

Rah saco sus espadas y Deidara lo miro durante unos segundos. No tenía ni idea de que estaba pasando; y menos de quienes eran esos tipos. Aun así, debía pelear por lo que estaba viendo. Y bueno, al fin y al cabo no parecía ser la gran cosa pelear mientras que llegaba Tobi con Pain y con Konan; como habían quedado

De repente sin que Deidara se diera cuenta Rah lo ataco y por poco parte en dos al artista. Deidara esquivo y se aparto de inmediato.

-Oy, ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa imbécil?! –Pregunto molesto y con los ojos completamente blancos -¡Ten por seguro de que te voy a matar hm!

-Eso va para ti –Le contesto serio

-¡Vamos Rah! –Grito Rin sacando unos pompones negros de quien sabe donde -¡R-A-H! ¡Rah! –Deletreo y salto como una verdadera porrista

Len la miro durante unos segundos y empezó a alejarse de ella lentamente. Su hermana mayor a veces le daba miedo…

-Tsk –Se quejo Deidara enderezándose –Maldita sea, parece que tendré que usar mi arte hm –Dijo con su típico tono orgulloso

Deidara se metió las manos a los bolsillos y saco algo de arcilla, la cual sus bocas empezaron a masticar. Lamentablemente, el lugar no era lo suficientemente grande como para hacer sus especialidades, como lo eran la C2 y C3

De una de las bocas salió un pajarito, el cual se agrando y Deidara se subió a el. El pájaro se elevo y Deidara sonrió

-Ja, con eso será suficiente –Dijo haciendo los sellos serpiente y tigre

De la otra boca salió una pequeña araña que salto del pájaro. Después de esa, muchas mas salieron he hicieron los mismo. Todas dirigidas hacia Rah

-Raiton: Denryoku-sen

De la mano del pelirrojo salió un rayo que se dirigió hacia las creaciones de Deidara y las electrocuto de forma fácil. Deidara lo miro con odio, esas eran sus abras de arte

-¡Maldito seas! ¿Cómo te atreves a destruir mi arte hm?

-¿Eso es arte? –Pregunto algo molesto

-Por supuesto que eso es arte hm –Le contesto de la misma forma –El arte, ¡Es una explosión!

Esto último lo dijo lanzándole un pequeño pajarito. El problema era que en cuanto mas pequeñas eran esas cosas mas difícil se le hacia a Rah ubicarlas, debido a que el chakra era escaso en ellas.

-¡Katsu!

-Fūton: Kūki no kyū

Alrededor de Rah apareció una esfera de aire (Neh, que obvio) (Lo digo por que eso significa el jutsu) (Mah, olvídenlo)

El pájaro exploto pero no llego a hacerle ningún daño a Rah. Deidara lo miro bastante molesto. No solo por no poder hacerle nada con su arte, si no que también por el hecho de que al parecer tenía chakra del tipo rayo, algo que no le favorecía en nada

-Tsk, eres muy molesto –Le dijo el rubio –Además, ¡Tu rostro inexpresivo me esta hartando hm!

-Tu también me estas hartando

-¡Explosión C1! –Dijo lanzándole una araña -¡Katsu!

* * *

><p>-Eh, al parecer tendré que pelear –Dijo Hidan sacando su guadaña –Bueno, hace tiempo que no le mando un sacrificio a Jashin<p>

-Yo tampoco –Dijo Arika acercándose a el

Hidan vio a la chica sorprendido y sonrió

-Oh, así que tu también eres jashinista –Le dijo poniéndose la guadaña en el hombro –Esto será interesante

-Igual –Contesto la pelinegra sacando una espada

-Me pregunto… –Dijo apuntándola con la guadaña –Si le ofrezco a Jashin una jashinista como tu, ¿Qué me hará? Nunca lo había pensado, probablemente intente castigarme después de eso

-Probablemente –Dijo ella acercándose –Pero eso no lo sabrás a menos de que logres vencerme. Aunque claro, dudo mucho que me ganes

-Eso lo vamos a ver

Hidan tomo el cable largo que tenia su guadaña y con ayuda de el le lanzo el arma a la joven. Ella esquivo a tiempo y se acerco a el, evidentemente para intentar herirlo para conseguir su sangre

Sin embargo Hidan alcanzo a mover a tiempo su guadaña para bloquear el ataque; a lo que Arika se aparto inmediatamente.

-Parece que esto me va a llevar algo de tiempo –Dijo la menor

-Digo lo mismo. Pero aun así, será divertido. Después de todo, nunca había peleado con otro seguidor de Jashin

Arika sonrió y volvió a acercarse a el.

* * *

><p>-Dios, esto se esta volviendo un campo de batalla –Dijo Yami –Y yo no sé ningún jutsu. Y lo peor, Hidan ya esta peleando con Arika, el es el mas débil…<p>

-¿Que tienes? –Pregunto Akane acercándose a ella

-Es que… no sé hacer jutsus

-Eh, parece que a Samehada le atraen ustedes dos –Dijo Kisame acercándose

Yami dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras que Akane miraba a Kisame sin miedo.

_Bueno, al menos no voy a pelear sola –_Pensó Yami

-¿Samehada? –Pregunto Akane

-Si –Respondió Kisame –Así se llama mi espada

Kisame les mostro a Samehada, aunque evidentemente esta estaba completamente vendada.

Akane se coloco en pose defensiva y Yami miro a los dos dudando un poco.

_Demonios, no tengo ni como pelear…_

-No te preocupes –Le dijo Akane adivinando sus pensamientos –Vamos a pelear juntas

Yami asintió. ¿Que le serviría para pelear con Kisame?

Kisame sonrió levemente y se acerco a Akane; quien no se movió de su lugar

-Parece que eres muy valiente –Le dijo el

-Y tu muy fuerte –Contesto la chica de pelo gris

Kisame blandió a Samehada e intento darle a Akane con ella; pero ella esquivo la espada a tiempo y se aparto. Yami quería ayudar a Akane, pero no estaba segura de cómo

_Maldición, piensa. ¿Cómo le hago? A ver, el taijutsu servirá contra el…_

Ante eso, la imagen de Lee apareció en su cabeza automáticamente. ¿Quién mejor cuando se trataba de taijutsu, después de todo?

Akane miro a Yami y abrió los ojos como platos. Kisame también miro a la otra chica, y se sorprendió bastante

-¿QUE?

* * *

><p>-Maldición, no entiendo que ganaremos con esto –Se quejo Kakuzu<p>

-Maldición, no creí que así fueran todos los de Akatsuki –Dijo Natsuhi

-Pero hay algunos muy guapos –Dijo Ayuki mientras veía hacia donde estaban Itachi y Hidan

-¡No pienses en eso ahora! –Le grito molesta, cuando miro hacia donde estaban Hidan y Deidara –Aunque… creo que tienes razón

-¿Verdad?

-Oy, dejen de hablar –Les dijo Kakuzu acercándose -¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Las dos miraron al mayor, levantando la vista debido a que el era mas alto que ellas. Luego se miraron entre ellas y de nuevo volvieron la vista hacia Kakuzu

-Yo me llamo Ayuki –Respondió la chica de ojos cafés

-Yo me llamo Natsuhi –Respondió la chica de ojos grises

-No parecen ser muy fuertes –Aseguro el mayor –No creo que pueda cobrar ni medio yen por ustedes

-¿Que intentas decir? –Pregunto Ayuki molesta

-Nada en especifico –Respondió sin hacer nada en absoluto

-¿Tu quien eres? –Pregunto Natsuhi

-No tengo porque responderte eso –Dijo mirándola a los ojos –Además, tu no me has dicho tu nombre

-Me llamo Natsuhi –Respondió la chica –Ahora si, ¿Me vas a decir tu nombre?

-Me llamo Kakuzu –Contesto algo molesto

Ayuki saco un kunai y se alejo un poco, a lo que Natsuhi hizo lo mismo.

-No importa lo que hagan –Dijo acercándose a ellas –De todas formas, me encargare de obtener sus corazones

-¿Nuestros corazones? –Pregunto Natsuhi

-Si –Contesto el

Ayuki y Natsuhi se miraron, algo sorprendidas.

-No voy a dejar que me quites el corazón –Dijo Ayuki

-Eso lo veremos

-No creo que puedas con nosotras –Dijo Natsuhi –Nosotras somos dos, y tu eres uno; estas solo

-No necesito contar con nadie mas –Aseguro el ojiverde –Después de todo, solo necesito contar con el dinero

-¿El dinero? –Pregunto Ayuki

-Si, el mundo se maneja con dinero. Por eso no veo para que peleo con ustedes, no creo que me traigan ninguna ganancia

-¿Quieres decir con que no te traeremos ninguna ganancia? –Pregunto Natsuhi

-Quiero decir, que sus cabezas no valen ningún dinero

-¡¿Cómo que nuestras cabezas no valen ningún dinero?! –Grito Ayuki molesta -¡Ni que fuéramos objetos como para que nos pusieran un precio!

-Todo tiene un precio –Aseguro Kakuzu –Incluso las personas

-¡Por supuesto que no! –Insistió Ayuki -¡Las personas no valen dinero!

-Eso es lo que crees

-¡Que no joder!

Natsuhi se le quedo viendo a Ayuki algo sorprendida. Esa actitud no era la que alguien esperaba cuando se trata de un Akatsuki

-Ya te dije que si niña –Dijo Kakuzu molesto –Y de cualquier forma, ya te dije que ustedes no valen

-¡Vas a ver como si valemos y mucho mas que tu idiota! –Le grito la morena

-Eh, por mi no hay problema si quieren pelear conmigo –Dijo el ojiverde de forma tranquila

-¡Te vamos a ganar! –Grito Ayuki haciendo un sello -¡Vamos Natsuhi!

-S-si –Contesto con una gotita de sudor en la nuca

* * *

><p>-Así que Miroshi también resulto ser una traidora –Dijo Hiruko<p>

-Miroshi no los traiciono –Le aseguro Murasaki, que estaba frente a la marioneta

-Y según tu, ¿Qué es traer a otras personas a la guarida de Akatsuki?

-Ella no tiene la culpa de que escogieran un lugar tan fácil de encontrar –Replico la chica –Además, ni siquiera han entendido bien porque estamos aquí

-Eso no importa –Contesto mostrando la cola de la marioneta, que salió por detrás de la capa –Ahora lo único que les espera es la muerte

-¿Eh? –Pregunto al ver la cola -¿Que…?

Hiruko intento aplastar a la chica con su cola, pero Murasaki alcanzo a esquivar a tiempo.

-Maldición, ¿Qué coños es esa cosa?

Hiruko intento aplastar de nuevo a Murasaki, a lo que esta volvió a esquivar.

-Joder, esa cosa es muy molesta –Dijo haciendo un sello –Doton: Setchi kabe

Cuando Hiruko iba a aplastar a Murasaki una barrera de tierra apareció en medio de ambos, haciendo que por poco la marioneta se rompiera. Sin embargo, Sasori alcanzo a separar la cola de la tierra.

Murasaki hizo un sello y la barrera empezó a avanzar hacia Hiruko. Eso se iba a convertir en un gran problema para Sasori…

* * *

><p><strong>-Estúpido crio –<strong>Dijo Zetsu a Taichi, quien había intentado cortarle la cabeza

-¿Quién es el estúpido? –Pregunto el rubio –Después de todo, no has logrado hacerme nada

-¡Tu tampoco idiota! –Replico la parte blanca

-¡Cállate! –Grito Taichi

-Oye, hermano –Dijo Daichi -¿No crees que deberíamos explicarles lo que esta pasando en lugar de pelear?

-¡Ni de coño! –Contesto el mayor -¡Este idiota no se merece mis palabras!

-¿Que no merezco tus palabras?

-**Ignóralo –**Dijo la parte negra –**Ese idiota no sabe lo que dice**

-¡¿Cómo que no se lo que digo idiota?!

-Hermano… cálmate

-¡Estoy calmado!

-**Como si eso fuera estar calmado**

**-**No nos están hablando a nosotros –Dijo el Zetsu blanco

-**¿Quién te pregunto algo?**

**-**¡Exacto! –Apoyo Taichi

-No sean tan agresivos –Dijeron Daichi y la mitad blanca

Miyu miraba algo divertida la escena. Tal vez por el hecho de que Taichi y Daichi se peleaban igual que la mitad blanca y la negra. Esos cuatro se veían simpáticos.

-¡Que no te metas! –Le grito Taichi a la mitad negra

-**Tú no me callas imbécil**

**-**Si no debemos meternos es porque están conversando entre ellos –Dijo la parte blanca

-Oigan… -Intento decir Daichi

-¡Voy a cortarlos en dos para que cada uno se valla por su lado! –Les grito el rubio

**-¡Inténtalo!** –Contesto el molesto Zetsu

-¡Con gusto! –Grito acercándose a el con su kunai

-Detente –Le dijo Daichi tomándole del cuello de su playera negra

-¡Suéltame! –Grito tratando de avanzar -¡Voy a matar a esa planta de oficina!

-¿Planta de oficina? –Pregunto Zetsu molesto

-**¿Ahora si estas de acuerdo con matarlo?**

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Los únicos que van a acabar muertos serán ustedes!

Daichi suspiro y se quedo pensando. Miro hacia los lados como buscando algo

-Esto… Daichi-san –Oyó una voz detrás de el

-¿Eh? –Pregunto volteándose –Ah, Miyu-san –Dijo sonriendo y soltando a su hermano mayor

-¡Ay! –Grito Taichi, quien cayó debido a que no se esperaba que lo soltaran de esa forma

Tanto el Zetsu negro como el Zetsu blanco empezaron a reírse del rubio, a lo que este los miro molesto y apretó con fuerza el kunai

-¿Esta buscando algo? –Pregunto la ojivioleta de forma tierna

-Si, estoy buscando a Rah –Contesto sonriéndole –Pero llámame de tu, y no son necesarios los honoríficos

Miyu sonrió algo sonrojada y bajo la mirada

-Esto, bueno creo que el esta por allá –Dijo señalando hacia el otro lado –Donde esta el… el rubio

Miyu se perdió por un momento en la imagen de Deidara en su pájaro. A lo que Daichi la miro sorprendido

-Miyu-san –Dijo tomándola levemente del hombro -¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto sorprendida saliendo de sui trance –Ah, s-si

-Bueno, al parecer esto ya se convirtió en un enorme campo de batalla –Dijo viendo a todos peleando y a punto de destruir los pocos arboles que habían alrededor –Y eso que solo queríamos hablar…

-Si… creo que esto se complico demasiado

-¡Maldito crio!

Los dos se giraron a ver a Taichi que seguía peleándose con Zetsu. El rubio estaba sonriendo, mientras que el bipolar estaba casi completamente cubierto por sus extensiones. Al parecer se había enredado en ellas…

-**¡Idiota ayúdame a abrirlas!**

-¡Eso intento!

-Eh, así te ves mejor –Dijo Taichi sonriendo

A Daichi ya Miyu les cayó una gotita de sudor tipo-anime por la nuca. Eso era raro…

-**¡Deja de empujarme!**

-¡Tu también!

-Genial –Dijo Miyu –Tu solito acabas de dejarlo inmóvil

-Pues ya sabes linda –Dijo rodeándola con su brazo –Nadie puede vencerme, y mucho menos cuando tengo a una chica cerca a quien proteger

Miyu sonrió y Taichi la acerco a un mas a el, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara un poco, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

Daichi los miro molesto. Si había algo que detestaba era que su hermano mayor intentara conquistar a las chicas. La única razón era, que el sabia que solo lo hacia por pervertido. Si eran mas grandes que el, las conquistaba por su físico. Si eran más pequeñas, las conquistaba por inocentes. Si eran de su edad (como en este caso), las conquistaba por molestarlo a el.

Y vaya que lo estaba molestando. Era detestable ver como Taichi la acercaba de esa forma y le acariciaba sus mechoncitos purpuras; mientas que ella solo sonreía de forma inocente y angelical

Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando ese desgraciado empezó a acercarse a los labios de Miyu. Eso si, no iba a dejar que EL besara a esa nena

-¡Aléjate de ella! –Le grito molesto dándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡Ay! –Se quejo mientras se sobaba la cabeza separándose de ella -¿Que te pasa?

-¿Que pensabas hacerle a Miyu-san?

-Yo no pensaba hacerle nada –Contesto mirándolo molesto –Solo quería demostrarle que para mi es en verdad una chica muy linda

-Como no –Respondió el menor –Eres un pervertido

-¿Que me guste una lindura como Miyu quiere decir que soy un pervertido?

-No –Contesto molesto –Que te guste Miyu y TODAS las chicas que te encuentras, eso es ser un pervertido

-Esto… -Miyu no sabía ni que decir

-Que yo aprecie la belleza de las mujeres no quiere decir que todas me gusten

-¿A no?

-**Dejen de pelearse entre ustedes y fíjense en lo que pasa a su alrededor**

-¿Eh? –Preguntaron los dos girándose a ver a Miyu

-¡Ay! –Grito la ojivioleta cuando Zetsu le rodeo el cuello con el brazo

-Deberían prestar más atención a sus enemigos

-¡Suelta a Miyu! –Gritaron los dos

-Si quieren que la suelte… **intenten quitármela**

-¡Con gusto! –Gritaron al unisonó

* * *

><p>Ya todos habían encontrado un contrincante con quien pelear. Todos menos cierta personita…<p>

-Vaya, todos están peleando… -Dijo Miroshi, viendo el campo de batalla frente a ella –Parece que se olvidaron de que sigo aquí… todos están muy concentrados en sus peleas…

En ese momento el estomago de la morena gruño suplicando por comida. Una manzana no era suficiente para llenar el estomago de una chica como Miroshi.

Levanto la mirada para ver a los otros peleando. Nadie parecía estarla viendo…

-Bueno… -Dijo caminando lentamente –Creo que voy a ir a la aldea por algo de comida… -Nadie la había escuchado –Después de todo, no puedo pelear con el estomago vacio -(…) –Regreso en un rato… -(Nada) –No tardo… solo voy a comer por ahí…

Se detuvo esperando que alguien le dijera algo, que la regañaran, la amenazaran, algo. Pero nadie hizo absolutamente nada, ni siquiera mirarla de reojo

-¿Por qué todos me ignoran?

* * *

><p><strong>Wii, ¡Lo termine! Neh, me quedo muy largo y horrible pero, mah, que se le va a hacer…<strong>

**Y bueno, quería decirles que para no hacerme la vida imposible decidí que las peleas serán dos por capitulo, para que sea mas fácil de entender ;)**

**Y bueno, así se me ocurrió ponerlos a pelear. No sé, no soy muy original. Y bueno, ya veré el orden de las peleas. Como sea; otra pregunta para ustedes:**

**1-¿Cuál es el Akatsuki que mas odian sus OC? Jeje, los hare sufrir wajajaja (Lado malévolo) Wajajajaja Ah pero eso si, no pueden decir que a Madara (Ya verán porque)**

**Y bueno, respondan…**

**Mah, como sea. Solo quiero decirles…**

**Anka-eternalyouth: Eh, Yui no tardara mucho en aparecer. O bueno eso creo… pero ya se como le voy a hacer con "eso"**

**Dimencio: Mira cariño, así como puedo hacer a los Akatsukis "mas humanos"; también puedo hacerlos mas inhumanos. Así que tu decides: seguirle el juego a Kaichi o decirle adiós a Rah… para siempre… y bueno cambiando de tema, gracias por el consejo; suelo hacer eso… el problema es que ni tengo ideas DX**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: Vale, jaja buena idea :3 Solo que te tengo malas noticias… o bueno no se como lo quieras tomar. El caso es que tengo una idea, y por eso la pelea de María seria la ultima, junto con la de alguien mas. Espero no me mates DX**

**Blink-chan: Jajaja, ok… esto es divertido :3 Aww… pero Yami me da una ternura… pero no creo que sea así cuando se convierta en Sakura DX Pero cuando sea Cupido ninja… ¡Kawaii!**

**Violechan: Je, ¿Verdad que los exámenes son detestables? ¡Los odio! Pero bueno… aun me faltan unos cuantos. Aunque claro, de todas formas en lugar de estudiar tomo chocolate caliente y escucho música. Pero bueno…**

**Ikoki-vampire-love: Bueno… no sé, puse a Miyu con Zetsu por lo de los gemelos XD Pero bueno, Miyu sacara su lado malo de todas formas… lo lamentare por Itachi XD**

**Neko Melody: Vale, me parece bien. Igual y saldría en la segunda parte… pero bueno. Como sea, ahí me dices como es todo:**

**Y de una vez a todos, les dejo mi mail… y ahí cualquier cosa que necesiten, quieran o lo que sea:**

**nemuri_hime05**

**Y lo que quieran, ahí…**

**Y bueno, los dejo con Kaichi:**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Bueno… solo quería decirles esto a Violechan y a Neko-nee-chan:<strong>

**¡Ya no se peleen! Dios, ¿Por qué seré tan atractivo? ¿Será porque soy rubio? ¿O porque tengo los ojos azules? XD Neh no es cierto, bueno si pero… ya tranquilas. Al fin… algún día estaré con ustedes XD**


	21. Recuerdos

**¡Perdón! (Llorando) ¡Perdón! (De rodillas) ¡Perdón! (Suplicando) ¡PERDÓN! (Tirada) Por favor, perdónenos por habernos tardarnos tanto. Pero es que, bueno luego les doy la explicación**

* * *

><p><strong>Oigan, soy yo Kaichi. Pues, es en serio lo que dice Yuzuki. Si esta llorando, si esta de rodillas, suplicando y esta tirada. Pero bueno, lego damos explicaciones<strong>

**Mundo Naruto**

**21-Recuerdos **

-¿Por qué todos me ignoran? –Pregunto Miroshi molesta –Primero no dejan de molestarme y estar todo el tiempo detrás de mí, y ahora simplemente parece que desaparecí

De repente una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Una pequeña pero malévola sonrisa…

-Bueno, ya que al parecer todos están muy ocupados creo que iré a dar una vuelta por ahí. Solo espero que a Kakuzu no le moleste que vaya a tomar un pequeño adelanto de lo que me toca esta semana

Al ver que nadie le hacia caso corrió hacia la guarida, se metió al cuarto de Kakuzu y tomo mucho dinero (y cuando digo mucho, es MUCHO). Salió y paso a un lado de los otros como si nada

-¡Al rato vuelvo! –Grito sonriendo

_Al fin, tarde o temprano se darán cuenta de que no estoy._

Miroshi se fue de ahí, dejándolos con su enorme escándalo y peleas. Se fue a la aldea y empezó con su especialidad

-¡A comprar!

Y Miroshi compro, y compro, y compro, y siguió comprando, y compro más, y más, y volvió a comprar, y otra vez compro. Y con eso quiero decir que gasto, y gasto, y gasto, y siguió gastando, y gasto mas, y mas, y volvió a gastar, y otra vez gasto.

¿Que que fue lo que compro? Fácil; comida, comida, y mas comida. También compro ropa, ropa, y más ropa. Y también cabe aclarar que si nunca han visto una heladería en Naruto; ya saben quien es la culpable

Y bueno, después de acabar con los últimos helados de la aldea; Miroshi se encontró con Natsuki

-¡Miro-chan! ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto la peli-plateada extrañada

-¡Ah! ¡Natsuki-san! –Dijo sonriendo al verla –Vine a tomarme mi primera tarde libre

-¿Tarde… libre? –Pregunto sorprendida –Pero… ¿Que no se supone que estabas con los otros?

-Si, pero se pusieron a pelear –A Natsuki le cayo una gotita de sudor –Y como nadie me hacia caso, me vine a comer algo

-¿Y… los dejaste solos?

-Si. Pero bueno, no te preocupes. Estoy segura de que no morirán

-Pero les puede pasar algo –Dijo preocupada –A Rah-nii-san, y a Daichi-nii…

-No creo que sean débiles, además de todas formas si querían entrar en Akatsuki tenían que pelear con uno de ellos

-Pero…

-Ya no te preocupes –Le dijo despreocupada –Anda, mejor vamos a comer algo

-E-esta bien –Respondió siguiendo a la menor

Natsuki lamentablemente era una chica muy fácil de manipular y convencer…

-Esto… Miro-chan. ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a ver como están los otros? –Pregunto Natsuki después de un rato

-Pues… -Se quedo pensando –No

-Pero, ¿Y si les pasa algo? –Pregunto angustiada

-¿Como que?

-N-no se, dicen que Akatsuki es muy peligroso

-Pues si, pero de todas formas para entrar a Akatsuki tienes que pelear con alguno de los miembros. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro

-Pero Rah-nii-san y Daichi-nii…

-Estoy segura de que ellos estarán bien –Le dijo sonriente –Es mas, apuesto a que son mas fuertes que con los que vayan a pelear

-Bueno si pero… -Natsuki simplemente no podía dejar su preocupación -¿Que hay de los demás? Ya sabes, Miyu-san, y Murasaki-san…

-Murasaki-sama no tendrá problema –Aseguro de inmediato –Es mas, confío plenamente en que ganara sin ningún problema

(N/A: Claro que Miroshi aun no sabe con quien esta peleando Murasaki)

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Instinto femenino

-Ah, pues si tu lo dices

La verdadera razón por la cual Miroshi estaba segura de que Murasaki ganaría es porque si ella había logrado sobrevivir en ese mundo de locos, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

(N/A otra vez: Al parecer Miroshi ya le tiene mucha admiración y respeto a Murasaki por ser de otro mundo XD Y también a Yami)

-¿Que tienes? –Pregunto Miroshi al ver la cara de Natsuki

-No sé –Respondió con la mirada baja –Es que, Rah-nii-san apenas volvió y ahora que este con ustedes no va a pasar tiempo conmigo

Miroshi la vio detenidamente. Natsuki parecía en verdad triste por eso.

-¿Hace cuanto que no lo veías?

-Hace como ocho o nueve meses. Lo extraño mucho

-Bueno pero no te pongas así. Ya veras que viene a visitarlos casi todos los días

-¿Tu crees? –Pregunto a punto de llorar

-¡Claro! Si hasta yo que soy bien burra siendo ninja podía salirme sin que los demás me vieran, ¡El si que podrá salirse sin problema alguno!

-Eso espero –Dijo sonriendo levemente –Aunque, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Ya anda, deja de ponerte así –Dijo guiñándole un ojo –Los hermanos siempre se vana querer, por muy lejos que estén. Te lo digo por experiencia

-Por supuesto. Yo siempre voy a querer mucho Rah-nii-san. Aunque a Daichi-nii y a Taichi-nii los quiero mucho, aun no son como mis hermanos. Rah-nii-san es mi único hermano

Miroshi le sonrió y a Natsuki se le ocurrió una idea

-¿Quieres que te invite un helado?

-¡Claro! –Dijo al instante -¡Muchas gracias!

Las dos se fueron caminando hasta que encontraron una heladería viva. Entraron y pidieron el helado, y se sentaron

-Oye Natsuki-san… -Dijo Miroshi saboreando su helado

-¿Que sucede Miro-chan?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-¿Que cosa?

-¿Por qué te cubres el ojo izquierdo?

Natsuki de repente se quedo quieta, como hipnotizada mientras temblaba.

_-¡Entiende Natsuki! ¡Rah ya no puede recuperar la vista!_

_-¡Pero…!_

_-¡Entiende! ¡Los médicos ya no pueden hacer nada!_

_-¡Pues yo lo hare!_

_-¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo piensas hacer que vuelva a ver?_

_-Arriesgare mi ojo izquierdo. Si lo entreno, podre devolverle a Rah-nii-san la vista…_

_-¡Estas loca! Tienes los ojos más fuertes y maravillosos del mundo, y aun así piensas arriesgar tu ojo izquierdo por Rah…_

_-¡Rah-nii-san arriesgo sus ojos por mi! ¡Y también arriesgo su vida!_

_-_¡Oy! ¡Natsuki-san! ¡Natsuki!

-¿Eh? –Pregunto mirando a la menor -¿Que?

-¿Estas bien? –Pregunto Miroshi –Te estaba preguntando que porque te tapas el ojo izquierdo

-Ah si –Dijo regresando a la realidad –Por nada, solo no me gusta que lo vean

-Ah ok –Dijo convencida mientras seguía saboreando su helado

_Apenas ha pasado un año. Pero nii-san, solo espera un poco más… mi ojo ya casi esta listo…_

* * *

><p><em><span>Mientras con Deidara, Rah… y con la porrista Rin:<span>_

-¡Vamos Rah! –Gritaba la muñeca agitando sus pompones -¡No puedes perder contra el!

-Rin… -Le dijo Len acercándose a ella -¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Por supuesto! –Contesto sonriente -¿No ves que estoy apoyando a Rah para que le patee el trasero a ese tipo?

-Si, pero no creo que necesite de tu apoyo en verdad…

-¡Claro que si! –Grito saltando –Rah siempre dice que necesitamos apoyar a los demás, y yo lo estoy apoyando

-Pero no creo que el se refiera a ese tipo de apoyo, hermana

-¡Eres un aburrido Len! –Le dijo dándole una "cachetada" con un pompón -Yo seguiré apoyando a Rah. ¡Vamos Rah!

-Esta bien –Dijo sentándose a un lado

-¡Joder maldita sea! –Gritaba Deidara enojado -¡Deja de hacer tus malditos jutsus de porquería que destruyen mi arte como no deben hm!

-En todo caso, yo solo me estoy defendiendo –Respondió Rah –Tu eres el que me esta lanzando tus explosiones

-¡Cállate! ¡Tus estúpidas técnicas de rayo están menos preciando a mi arte!

-Hablas mucho, pero en todo este tiempo no has logrado hacerme nada

-¡Te dije que te callaras maldito bastardo! –Grito lanzándole MÁS figuritas de arcilla

-Raiton: Denryoku-sen

Una línea de rayos deshizo nuevamente las pequeñas criaturitas; pero esta vez también se dirigió a alguien más

-¡Mierda! –Grito Deidara saltando de su pájaro

El rayo alcanzo a la obra de arte y esta se deshizo casi de inmediato. Deidara cayó al suelo de forma dolorosa. Apenas y le había dado tiempo de saltar de su creación antes de terminar como ella o peor

-Maldición –Se quejo mientras se levantaba

Y apenas se levanto, una ráfaga de viento se encargo de hacerlo rodar y alejarse para terminar igual.

-Joder, ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO MALDITA SEA!

Rah no respondió; o bueno, no con palabras…

-¡Mierda!

Y una vez más, Deidara casi termina siendo "rubio rostizado"

-Maldita sea –Se quejo

El tenía todas las de perder y por varias razones:

1- Su arcilla no tenia nada que hacer contra las técnicas de rayo de Rah (la tierra es débil contra el rayo)

2- El espacio era completamente limitado. Simplemente, no podía usar grandes explosiones ni nada por el estilo. Solo la C1

3- Aunque pudiera utilizar su pájaro, simplemente las técnicas de viento de Rah también le causarían problemas

4- Rin ya lo estaba desesperando

-¡Eso es Rah!

-¡Joder ya cállate! –Le grito a la muñeca

En ese momento Rin bajo sus pompones y de inmediato se puso a llorar peor que Tobi

-¡Me grito! ¡Me grito! ¡Me grito y me dijo que me callara! ¡Rah! ¡Rah dale una paliza! ¡Rah!

-No exageres Rin –Dijo Len

-¡Me grito!

-Maldita sea –Dijo Deidara poniéndose de pie –Eres una exagerada mentirosa hm

-¡Me dijo mentirosa!

-¡Bueno ya! –Grito desesperado -¡Perdóname!

-¡No! –Respondió llorando con fuerza -¡Rah dale una paliza por gritarme!

Rah negó con la cabeza. Rin era una chica muy exagerada para ciertas cosas

-Rin, mejor vamos a ver las peleas de los demás –Dijo Len tomándole de la mano –Rah tiene que concentrarse

-Pero yo quiero apoyar a Rah… -se quejo –Y además, si le pasa algo tendremos que ayudarlo. Si no, Natsuki se va a poner como loca…

-Vamos a ver las de los demás –Insistió

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y Len se llevo a Rin arrastrándola…

-Esos dos son mas raros que el mismo Zetsu hm –Se dijo Deidara a si mismo

-No deberías distraerte tan fácilmente

Y de nuevo Deidara casi termina siendo rubio rostizado

-¡Maldición!

Apenas y le daba tiempo de esquivar los rayos. Si una de esas cosas llegaba a darle, seria adiós Deidara.

Tenia que pensar en algo rápido. Si no, moriría de una forma poco artística y sobre todo, patética. La C1 no funcionaba con Rah, la C2 era demasiado grande para usarla ahora. La C3 era demasiado destructiva como para no matar a todos los que estaban ahí (aunque, esta podría ser una opción). Sus muñecos de arcilla no tendrían suficiente espacio. Fácil, necesitaba alejarse de ese lugar para poder pelear como quería contra Rah

Hizo el sello para agrandar un pajarito y se subió a el. Al igual que la otra vez, este se elevo. Solo que en esta ocasión, este empezó a alejarse un poco

Rah se dio cuenta de eso, el chakra se estaba alejando. Tenia que alcanzarlo antes de que se alejara demasiado

Lo siguió. Deidara sonrió y saco más arañitas para lanzárselas

-¡Katsu!

-¡Fuuton: Ichijin!

Las arañitas básicamente le regresaron a Deidara y por poco y lo derriban. Para su suerte había logrado esquivarlas a tiempo. Sin embargo, el pájaro no se detuvo y seguía avanzando para poder alejarse lo suficiente de resto.

Al fin, después de un rato creyó que se había alejado lo suficiente y el pájaro se detuvo y Rah también lo hizo.

-Al fin, aquí si puedo utilizar mi arte hm

Deidara bajo de su pájaro y este desapareció. Sonrió y saco de su bolsillo arcilla y sus manos comenzaron a moldearla. En pocos segundos estas escupieron la arcilla y se hizo un "charco" del que muy pronto salió un mini-ejercito de muñecos deformes de arcilla

-Ja, con esto no habrá ningún problema hm

-¿Que son esas cosas? –Pregunto Rah al sentir un chakra tan "deforme" por así decirlo

-Estas son mis obras de arte –Respondió orgulloso –Y también son las que se desharán de ti hm

Rah no tardo en darse cuenta de los dichosos muñecos eran algo así como "marionetas". En ese caso, no seria muy difícil deshacerse de ellos. Solo necesitaba tener cuidado

Las manos de Deidara empezaron a controlar a los muñecos. Estos se acercaban a Rah de forma lenta. Rah simplemente empezó a juntar chakra en su mano derecha (con ambas pequeñas espadas en la izquierda) y la energía que fue acumulando se convirtió en una bola eléctrica; pero a diferencia del chidori, esta era como una esfera exacta

-No te servirá de nada eso –Le aseguro Deidara –Esta vez tengo suficiente espacio como para vencerte hm

-Raiton: Denba

Uno de los muñecos se le acerco a Rah y el utilizo su esfera para protegerse de este. Sin embargo, apenas lo toco este exploto de inmediato. Aun así no llego a hacerle nada; logro esquivar a tiempo.

_Entiendo, explotan cuando el lo desea. En ese caso…_

De nuevo se le acercaron, pero esta vez lo rodearon. De inmediato Rah volvió a juntar chakra en su mano y volvió a crear esa esfera de rayo

-Ya te dije que eso no te va a funcionar hm

-En ese caso eso seria mi problema

Una vez que lo rodearon Deidara estaba seguro de que había ganado la pelea. Ya no había forma de la que Rah pudiera escaparse de sus muñecos.

-¡Katsu!

-Raiton: Jiba

Todos los muñecos explotaron y a la vez la esfera de Rah se agrando de tal forma que ambos jutsus habían creado una explosión muy grande. El polvo simplemente los mantenía cubiertos a ambos, una gran nube de humo

-¿Pero que…? Joder, ¿En donde demonios esta? –Dijo Deidara tratando de ver algo

-¿A quien buscas?

-¿Que?

Apenas se giro Rah le dio un fuerte golpe que lo mando varios metros atrás. De inmediato intento levantarse de nuevo pero Rah no se lo permitió; si no que mas bien esta vez si iba a utilizar sus espadas

-Muere

Gracias a Jashin a Kami, a buda y a quien sabe cuantos mas Deidara alcanzo a moverse justo antes de que una de las espadas lo partiera en dos. Y apenas se salvo por unos pocos centímetros.

Deidara se puso morado al ver la espada justo a un lado de su cabeza. Un par de milímetros más y adiós Deidara.

_Mi-mierda…_

De repente la espada empezó a emitir electricidad; y evidentemente…

-¡Maldición!

Y pues… ¿Que les puedo decir? Bueno… Deidara le dirá sayonara a un mechoncito de pelo

-¡Joder! –Grito al darse cuenta de que su pelo estaba completamente quemado

Rah sonrió divertido. El olor a quemado del pelo de Deidara era bastante agradable para el

-¡¿De que cojones te ríes idiota?! –Grito molesto -¡Me queme por tu culpa!

-Esa era la idea –Dijo sin borrar esa sonrisa

-Maldito, primero mi arte y después a MI

-Y aun no acabo

-¡Pues yo tampoco hm!

Ambos empezaron a juntar el chakra que necesitaban para hacer sus respectivos jutsus. Deidara en realidad no tenía ganas de utilizar jutsus que tenía planeados solo para Itachi, solo pensaba utilizar como máxima opción la C3 (como máxima)

Rah tampoco pensaba utilizar demasiada fuerza. En realidad, hasta ahora no había utilizado ni la mitad y ya había estado a punto de matar a Deidara. La verdad, suponía que podía ganarle fácilmente si tenia cuidado; cosa que evidentemente Deidara no parecía tener.

Aunque Deidara ya sabia que no debía subestimar a Rah, en especial porque sabia que era bueno dominando el elemento rayo y eso le afectaba en gran parte a el. Tenia que fijarse bien en todo lo que hiciera

Deidara hizo un par de sellos. Quería acabar de una buena vez por todas la pelea y regresar a ver que había pasado con los otros; y si el idiota de Tobi ya había traído a Pain y a Konan

**Flash Back**

-¿Que Miroshi ya regreso? –Pregunto Itachi

-Si –Contesto Deidara –Supongo debe estar por ahí acabándose lo que nos quedaba de comida hm

-¿Y aun así la dejaste ir a la cocina sola? –Pregunto Hidan -¡Se va a acabar todo!

-Tú pagaras los alimentos –Dijo Kakuzu

-Joder, si se los acaba que los pague ella hm –Dijo molesto

-**No esta**

-¿No esta quien? –Pregunto Kisame

-No esta Miroshi –Contesto el lado blanco

-¿Entonces que esta haciendo? –Volvió a preguntar Kisame –Parece que Deidara no pudo mantenerla vigilada

-¡¿Y desde cuando yo tengo que vigilarla?!

-Pues lo normal es que vigiles a tu novia, Deidara-chan –Rio Hidan divertido

-¡Cállate imbécil hm!

-Dejen de pelearse –Ordeno Sasori –Hay que ir a buscarla

-¡Tobi va a buscar a Pain-san y a Konan-san!

-No –Dijeron todos

-¿Pero porque? –Chillo el chico-lolipop -¡Tobi es un buen chico!

-Joder idiota, ellos están en Amegakure –Dijo Hidan -¿Cómo mierdas piensas llegar hasta allá?

-¡Tobi es un buen chico y sabe llegar rápido! –Aseguro saltando –Tobi puede traer a Konan-san y a Pain-san en un rato

-En ese caso ve –Dijo Sasori –Y apresúrate

-¡Si! –Grito Tobi y de inmediato salió corriendo a buscar a los dos

-Ya nos deshicimos de un crio –Dijo Kakuzu cuando Tobi salió –Ahora vamos a buscar a la otra

-Si –Contesto el resto (a excepción de Hidan)

-Que la busque Deidara –Dijo el peli-plateado –Al fin, es su novia después de todo

-¡Te dije que te callaras idiota!

Itachi y Kakuzu solo negaron con la cabeza y después de unos cuantos minutos más de discusión, al fin salieron a buscar a la cría… digo a Miroshi

**Fin Flash Back**

-Enjambre de arte –Dijo al fin

Pronto montones de arañas se dirigían hacia Rah de forma rápida. De inmediato Rah reacciono, poco antes de que estas lo atraparan y terminara explotando

-Raiton: Denki uebu

Una telaraña de puros rayos apareció entre las arañas y Rah. Estas quedaron atrapadas y en pocos segundos se electrocutaron sin poder explotar nuevamente sin embargo…

-¿No que debía poner mas atención a lo que pasaba hm?

Rah se sorprendió al escuchar la voz del rubio detrás de el. De un rápido movimiento se giro con la espada en la mano y lo atravesó cuando…

-¿Un clon de arcilla?

De inmediato se aparto de el y apenas se libro de la explosión. Por mas que trataba no lograba localizar a Deidara por ningún lado, fue cuando se dio cuenta de…

-¡Arriba!

-¡Demasiado tarde hm!

Un muñeco de arcilla salto del pájaro. De inmediato Rah se alejo del lugar; pero era imposible salvarse de la explosión

-¡Katsu!

El muñeco exploto en mil pedazos, con un gran alcance por cierto. Deidara simplemente sonrió orgulloso y triunfante mientras miraba hacia abajo desde su pájaro.

-Ja, eso le pasa por menos preciar mi arte hm

-¿De quien esta hablando?

Deidara abrió grandes los ojos y sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la espalda al oír la voz del pelirrojo. Cuando se giro este ya estaba a punto de matarlo con la espada. De un rápido movimiento intento apartarse y saltar del pájaro, aunque Rah logro lastimarle seriamente el brazo cortando su capa

-¡Mierda! –Dijo Deidara al llegar al suelo, con el brazo sangrando

Rah salto del pájaro y cayo sano y salvo al suelo. Deidara aun no entendía como demonios se había escapado de la explosión, pero era evidente que había sido un jutsu muy poderoso

Aun así, seguía sin querer utilizar su C4. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue la C2, pero no estaba seguro de tener suficiente chakra y arcilla.

Rah al fin había descubierto la forma de evadir las explosiones de Deidara. Solo era cuestión de encontrar el lugar en donde iba a explotar la arcilla. Pero no podía cometer ningún error o acabaría muerto.

También tenia que admitir que la explosión había estado muy cerca de matarlo. Además, sabía que los jutsus que había utilizado para salvarse gastaban demasiado chakra; pero eso no era tanto problema ya que sabía que Deidara también había gastado ya demasiado chakra.

Deidara estaba pensando en algo, ya sabía que varios de sus jutsus no le harían nada a Rah; otros necesitaban demasiado chakra.

**¡Hola! Bueno ahora si. ¡Perdón! Emm… todo tiene una explicación. Eh tenido problemas en la escuela y en mi casa (bueno, de internet) Pero al fin, aquí esta el capitulo. Les juro no vuelve a pasar. Y gracias por sus reviews a todos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por supuesto que no vuelve a pasar niña. Si gaste más de doscientos pesos comprándote helados para calmarte los nervios de que no actualizaba. Pero bueno, no pasara NUNCA MÁS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno jeje. ¿Que les digo? Pues primero que nada algo muy importante para todos:<strong>

**¡NO PIENSEN! Ya, queda prohibido pensar. Ya se que son súper inteligentes y que yo soy una burra. Pero bueno dejen que yo les de las sorpresas que les quiero dar. Eso va principalmente para dimencio y para Kyuubi-no-Akitami; pero también para los demás. Para lo único para lo que pueden pensar es en cierta curiosidad con Rin y Len**

**Y bueno. Sobre algo mas personal hablare con ustedes por mensaje privado después porque me están presionando.**

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno, soy yo otra vez. Perdón por la tardanza pero fue culpa de ojitos. Y como sea, quiero decirles que vamos a hacer un pequeño concurso:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Adivinen nuestra edad! Quien adivine nuestra idea podrá tener lo que quiera a excepción de esto: una foto<strong>

**Pero bueno, adivinen nuestra edad, son dos oportunidades. La de Kaichi y la mía. (N/A: Kaichi es mas grande que yo) Y además, solo pueden decir un número exacto.**


	22. Parejas extrañas

**¡Hola! Je, perdón por la tardanza TTwTT Pero, bueno luego explico. Bueno, leí sus reviews y me asuste con algunas de sus respuestas. Es decir, ¿Qué cojones? ¡Con un carajo alguien gano! Demonios. Lastima, ganaron.**

**Aunque, de todas formas tendrán que esperar a que acabe el capitulo. Así que ya, no sean tramposos y léanlo bien, ya después se enteraran de quien gano. Pobre del que se adelante, porque aun que no lo crean los estoy vigilando en todo momento.**

**Eso sonó muy macabro ojitos. Bueno si, hola soy yo, Kaichi XD. Les diré la verdad, a mi también me asustaron algunas respuestas. Es decir, no mucho por mi si no que más bien por Yuzuki pero bueno da igual. Aquí esta el capitulo y después… diremos quien gano…**

**Mundo Naruto**

**22-Parejas extrañas**

-¡Ayuki estas loca! –Gritaba Natsuhi asustada

-¿Por qué lo dices? –Pregunto ella bastante tranquila

-¡Mira nada mas lo que haces!

-¿Yo?

-¡Si! ¡Por tu culpa estamos así!

Ambas chicas estaban atadas al árbol. Kakuzu las había tomado desprevenidas

-No te preocupes –Se apresuro a decir –Estaremos bien

-¡¿Cómo?!

-Tengo un plan –Dijo guiñándole el ojo

-Dejen de hablar idiotas –Ordeno Kakuzu –Me pregunto cuanto me darán por ustedes

-¡DEJA DE DECIR QUE NOS VAS A VENDER! –Grito Ayuki molesta

-Ayuki, ¡En lugar de gritar sácanos de aquí! –Grito Natsuhi tratando de desatarse

-Ah, claro –Dijo recordando su situación

Ayuki junto un poco de chakra en su dedo y movió un poco su mano, tratando de alcanzar desde atrás la cuerda, para cortarla. Después de un poco, logro cortarla y liberarse sin problema. Sin embargo, se encargo de disimularlo, para que Kakuzu no se diera cuenta.

-Ayuki… -Repetía Natsuhi

-Tranquila –Le dijo algo seria

Kakuzu estaba algo distraído, no podía creer que los demás no pudieran ganarle a unos enanos y enanas. Simplemente era increíble que siendo parte de Akatsuki no pudieran vencer a ciertas personas.

Ayuki aprovecho esa oportunidad para desatarse rápido

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Natsuhi al ver que estaba liberada

Cuando miro a Kakuzu se asusto un poco, pero…

-¡Katon! ¡Shōnetsu no doragon!

-¡Kyaa!

Ayuki hizo un sello y de su boca salió un dragón que se dirigió a Kakuzu y paso muy cerca de Natsuhi. Kakuzu reacciono muy rápido y de repente desapareció bajo la tierra

-¿Que? –Pregunto Ayuki sorprendida

-Es una técnica de tierra –Se apresuro a decir Natsuhi retrocediendo un poco –Esta debajo de la tierra

-¿Debajo? –Pregunto murando el suelo -¿Cómo?

-Esta por aquí –Dijo mirando el suelo -¡Súbete al árbol!

Natsuhi se subió rápido al árbol y Ayuki hizo lo mismo. No dejaban de ver al suelo, tratando de localizar a Kakuzu

-¿Dónde esta? –Pregunto Ayuki

-No lo sé –Contesto la ojigris –Pero debe estar por aquí

Natsuhi ponía mucha atención al suelo, tratando de averiguar donde estaba el ojiverde. Su mirada recorría todo lo que estaba debajo de ellas, buscando a Kakuzu. Aunque Ayuki no se dio cuenta, los ojos de Natsuhi ahora eran de un color rojo brillante

-¡Ahí esta! –Dijo señalando hacia un lugar en el suelo

-¡Doton! ¡Fudō bubun!

El pedazo de tierra que señalaba Natsuhi se levanto después de que Ayuki hiciera un sello. El pedazo de tierra se elevo, dejando ver a Kakuzu quien de un salto salió del agujero

Ayuki sonrió de lado. El pedazo de tierra volvió a caer y en menos de un segundo Kakuzu esquivo y se salvo por nada.

-¡Maldición! –Se quejo Ayuki al ver que su técnica había fallado

-¡Ayuki cuidado! –Grito Natsuhi

-¿Eh? –Pregunto demasiado tarde

Kakuzu apareció detrás de ella y estaba a punto de darle un golpe a Ayuki, pero Natsuhi intervino a tiempo

-¿Pero que?

Kakuzu se quedo quieto, no podía moverse. Su puño estaba a centímetros de la cara de Ayuki, quien solo abrió los ojos como platos y después se giro a ver a Natsuhi

-¿Que hiciste? –Pregunto sorprendida

-¿Que les paso a tus ojos? –Pregunto Kakuzu, aun sin poder moverse

Natsuhi no contesto. Sin embargo, Kakuzu de repente se movió y termino en el suelo. Aunque quien sabe como hizo para caer de pie

-Genial –Dijo Ayuki -¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Telequinesia –Respondió mirando a Kakuzu

-Así que era eso –Dijo Kakuzu un poco más tranquilo

-¿Telequinesia? –Pregunto Ayuki abriendo grandes los ojos -¡Que genial!

-Gracias –Contesto Natsuhi sonriendo

De repente el puño de Kakuzu golpeo a Ayuki (quien estaba distraída en ese momento) haciéndola caer del árbol

-¡Ayuki! –Grito Natsuhi al reaccionar

-Ay… -Se quejo adolorida, colocando su mano en la mejilla

-¿Pero como…?

Natsuhi se sorprendió al ver que la mano de Kakuzu regresaba a su lugar gracias a una especia de hilos que la sujetaban.

-¿Que es eso? –Pregunto sorprendida

-Ay… -Dijo Ayuki mientras se levantaba

Ayuki miro a Kakuzu con cierto odio. Su mejilla estaba algo roja por el golpe que había recibido, pero…

-¡MALDITO BASTARDO! –Grito molesta -¡¿TE DAS CUENTA?! ¡A UNA MUJER NO PUEDES GOLPEARLA Y MUCHO MENOS DE ESA FORMA JODER!

-Ayuki, no es momento para eso –Dijo Natsuhi bajando del árbol

La peli-morada miro fijamente a Kakuzu. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera tantos tipos de vida en el?

-¿Cuántos corazones tienes? –Pregunto bastante confiada

Kakuzu la observo bien. Natsuhi parecía ser un gran peligro, tal vez las había subestimado…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque tienes muchos tipos de vida en ti –Respondió mirándolo seriamente –La única explicación es que tienes mas de un corazón

-Vaya, para ser tan joven eres muy inteligente –Dijo levantando el brazo –Tienes razón, tengo mas de un corazón

El antebrazo de Kakuzu se separo del resto del brazo, dejando ver los hilos negros de este. De repente, ambas observaron que entre estos había algo que se movía

-Un corazón –Susurro Natsuhi sorprendida

-¿Eso es un corazón? –Pregunto Ayuki

-Si –Respondió Kakuzu

_Ya veo –_Pensó Natsuhi –_Por eso nos dijo que nos quitaría nuestros corazones_

_-_Pero, ¿Como? –Pregunto Ayuki sin entender

-Cuando gano una batalla, utilizo los corazones de mis victimas –Contesto al tiempo que unos cuantos hilos salían del montón

Los hilos se dirigieron hacia las dos chicas. De inmediato ambas esquivaron de un salto, pero no iba a ser tan fácil

Natsuhi no podía usar la telequinesia, era demasiado difícil controlar algo que se movía tan rápido y que además era algo delgado. Ayuki podría utilizar algunas de sus técnicas, pero seria solo suerte si lograban funcionar contra Kakuzu

-¿Que hacemos? –Pregunto Ayuki esquivando de nuevo

-No lo sé –Respondió Natsuhi –Estoy pensando en algo

De repente un montón de hilos estuvo a punto de aplastar a la peli-morada.

-¡Natsuhi! –Grito Ayuki asustada

Natsuhi abrió grandes los ojos y se quedo quieta. Simplemente no podía reaccionar

-¡Katon! ¡Shōnetsu no doragon!

De nuevo un dragón salió de la boca de la pelinegra y quemo los hilos

-¿Estas bien?

Kakuzu acerco los hilos una vez mas a el. Pero la gran mayoría ya estaban quemados

Natsuhi reacciono al fin y miro a Ayuki algo sorprendida

-G-gracias –Susurro

-De nada –Contesto sonriendo

Kakuzu las miro fijamente. Era obvio que no eran tan débiles como parecían. Además, también parecían ser bastante inteligentes

No quería utilizar alguno de sus corazones. Seria una gran perdida de chakra y sobre todo de tiempo. Además, quería cavar lo más pronto posible con todo eso

Kakuzu hizo unos cuantos sellos y de repente la tierra debajo de la dos se volvió como arena movediza

-¿Pero que…?

Natsuhi intento salir de la arena, pero le fue imposible. Ayuki abrió grandes los ojos un tanto asustada.

-¡¿Que mierdas es esto?! –Pregunto gritando fuerte

Natsuhi trato de pensar en algo. Miro como Ayuki trataba de salir de las arenas movedizas, y…

-¡Ayuki! ¡Utiliza tu técnica de tierra!

-¿Eh? –Pregunto extrañada -¿Para que?

-¡Tu solo hazme caso! –Grito asustada, ya que la arena le llegaba ahora hasta por arriba de las rodillas -¡Haz que caiga en medio de nosotras!

-De-de acuerdo –Contesto haciendo el sello

Kakuzu al prever lo que planeaba Natsuhi se aparto un poco. El pedazo de tierra donde estaba antes se elevo y en menos de dos segundo cayo en medio de ambas chicas. Las arenas movedizas se movieron un poco, dejando menos hundidas a las dos. De inmediato Natsuhi empezó a mover el pedazo de tierra frente a Ayuki

-¡Súbete a el! –Grito con dificultad. Era muy difícil mover algo así

Ayuki se subió a el, tratando de salir de las arenas movedizas. Una vez arriba, Natsuhi empezó a moverlo hacia donde estaba ella y de la misma forma se subió a el

Kakuzu volvió a utilizar sus hilos y trato de tirarlas a las dos de nuevo. Sin embargo, Natsuhi ya tenía un plan

-Ayuki

-¿Que pasa? –Pregunto sin apartar la vista de Kakuzu (no quería distraerse de nuevo)

Natsuhi se acerco a ella y le susurro algo al oído. Ayuki sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Kakuzu decidió observarlas detenidamente a partir de ese momento. Planeaban algo y de seguro no seria nada bueno

Cuando un montón de hilos se acerco a ellas, en lugar de esquivar Ayuki se coloco enfrente de ellos y cuando estaba a pocos centímetros de los hilos, el dragón apareció y quemo los hilos

Kakuzu trato de regresar los hilos para que no se quemaran, pero sintió algo que le atravesaba el brazo

-¿Que?

Natsuhi había aprovechado la distracción de las llamas para llegar detrás de el y enterrarle un kunai donde les había enseñado que estaba su corazón.

-Nunca debiste enseñarnos donde estaba –Dijo sonriendo

Ayuki utilizo lo que quedaba de hilos para usarlos como un puente y acercarse a Kakuzu

-¡Katon! ¡Shōnetsu no doragon!

El dragón estaba a punto de quemar a Kakuzu y…

_Mientras tanto, con el dúo jashinista_

-Peleas bastante bien para ser una cría –Acepto Hidan

-Tu también pelas bastante bien –Contesto Arika sujetando con fuerza su espada

-Si, supongo que no se podía esperar menos de una jashinista –Dijo sonriendo

Arika sonrió y volvió a acercarse a el. Hidan tomo su guadaña y la paso enfrente de el tratando de darle a Arika, pero esta se agacho rápidamente y le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder

-Mierda –Se quejo molesto

Arika tomo su espada y estaba a punto de atravesarlo cuando el se defendió con su guadaña. Ambos trataron de ganarle al otro durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que al fin Arika se separo

-Eres bastante fuerte –Dijo Hidan recargando su guadaña en su hombro

-Tu igual –Contesto respirando con cierta dificultad

Hidan era algo más grande que ella y tenia mas fuerza física. Aunque Arika aun así tenia mucha fuerza

Hidan volvió a tomar su guadaña y como buen maniaco que era, empezó a mover su guadaña de un lado a otro frente a Arika. Ella solo retrocedía esquivando. Era muy difícil esquivar algo que no tenía una sucesión

Hidan por poco y llega a cortarle la mejilla, pero ella se agacho y rodo hacia atrás. Se levanto y tomo su espada con fuerza, se acerco a Hidan rápidamente y…

-Ja, demasiado lenta –Rio Hidan antes de mover su guadaña a punto de cortarle la cabeza (si, que mala soy XD)

Arika abrió grandes sus ojos azules y de un movimiento rápido se acerco a Hidan y de alguna extraña forma se cayo en cima de el.

No supo como lo hizo pero aprovecho y tomo su espada, a punto de cortarlo cuando este se defendió con su guadaña. Como aun seguía encima de el, a ambos les costaba trabajo sujetar con fuerza sus respectivas armas

-Maldita sea, ¡Quítate de encima! –Grito molesto

Arika no respondió y siguió forcejeando contra Hidan. Si intentaba separarse de él de seguro podría matarla

Para sorpresa de Hidan, Arika tenía mas fuerza de la que creía. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña le estuviera haciendo igual en una pelea?

-¡Joder! ¡Quítate de encima o juro que Jashin te castigara!

-¡Al que va a castigar es a ti! –Contesto molesta

-¡Tu serás el próximo sacrificio para Jashin estúpida!

-¡Ese serás tu idiota!

Ambos se miraron con cierto odio. Ahora la pelea no era con las armas, era con las miradas.

Y ahí esta la lección de hoy. Esa es la razón por la cual no debes poner a pelear a dos jashinistas juntos.

-¡Maldita hija de perra te dije que te quitaras de encima!

-¡En ese caso quítame!

Y aunque Hidan lo intento, no pudo quitársela de encima. Pero aun, parecía que Arika ya le estaba ganando…

-¡Ah mierda! –Grito cuando ya tenia su guadaña muy cerca de el

Arika sonrió. Pero Hidan al fin utilizo toda su fuerza y la alejo empujando la con fuerza. Ambos se levantaron al mismo tiempo mientras respiraban con dificultad.

-Joder, eres muy fuerte –Dijo Hidan tratando de disimular su dificultad para sujetar la guadaña –Eso es molesto

Arika no contesto. Esa no era la forma más agradable de dar un cumplido.

-Oye, esto me esta aburriendo –Dijo Hidan –Hay que pelear en serio

-Como quieras

Por más que se acercaran, no podían cortar al otro. Arika era muy rápida y esquivaba fácilmente, y Hidan era muy fuerte y bloqueaba todos los ataques.

Ambos ya sabían que la debilidad del otro eran las cualidades de ellos mismos. Hidan no era muy rápido y Arika no era muy fuerte. Tenían que usar eso en su contra

-Jashin me castigara por tardarme tanto en matarte –Dijo tranquilo

-¿Matarme? –Pregunto molesta –Yo soy inmortal

-Te equivocas –Repitió algo mas molesto –YO soy inmortal

-¡Yo me encargare de matarte!

-¡Eso es imposible!

-¡Tu no puedes matarme a mi!

-¡Eso crees tu!

De nuevo la pelea se convirtió en una pelea de miradas. Ya ni siquiera Miroshi con Zetsu…

-¡Esto es una estupidez! –Grito Arika algo molesta

-¡La única estupidez aquí es que todos estén peleando!

Ambos miraron al resto. La segunda guerra mundial no se comparaba con ese campo de batalla.

-Esto es una locura –Aseguro Arika –Aunque varios podrían ser sacrificios para Jashin…

-Oye, esos son mis sacrificios –Dijo Hidan –Y tú también eres una

Arika lo miro molesta. Era obvio que Hidan no entendía

-¡Que tu vas a ser MI sacrificio para Jashin!

-¡Yo no puedo ser un sacrificio para Jashin joder!

Bueno. Después de diez minutos de gritarse estupideces sobre Jashin que supongo ninguno de nosotros entenderían al fin ellos mismos decidieron continuar con la pelea.

-Te demostrare que no puedes ganarme –Aseguro la ojiazul

-Eso te lo demostrare yo

Arika y Hidan tomaron con fuerza sus armas. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y en pocos segundos ya estaban uno frente al otro. Arika tenía su espada muy cerca de la cara de Hidan y él tenía su guadaña demasiado cerca de la mejilla de ella.

-¡Gane! –Dijeron al unisonó

Lo que siguió ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Ambos pasaron a un lado del otro, seguros de que habían dado. Cuando se separaron, Arika sintió como la sangre recorría su mejilla. Se giro algo preocupada, pero vio que Hidan también sangraba de la mejilla

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos. La única forma de averiguar quien ganaría era por la rapidez que tuvieran ahora

Ambos tomaron sus armas y estaban a punto de probar la sangre del otro cuando…

**Y bueno ahí esta XD Ahora empieza lo bueno, ¡Lo del concurso! A ver, primero veamos las respuestas (están por el orden de fecha del review):**

**Dimencio: 14 y 16**

**Albii-chan: 14 y 16**

**Kyuubi-No-Akitami: 14 y 16**

**Violechan: 16 y 17**

**Blink-chan: 15 y 17**

**Neko Melody: 13 y 15**

**Bueno… no sé. ¿Tu que opinas Kaichi?**

* * *

><p><strong>Pues… ¿Que quieres que te diga ojitos? Insisto en que algunas respuestas me dan miedo ¬¬…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno pues, la verdad es que se acercaron mucho todos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Eso si, no se alejan mucho algunas respuestas con otras. Y además, casi todos nos pusieron una diferencia de dos años de edad<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Pues me duele mucho hacer esto… (Mas que a ustedes, créanme) pero bueno. El o la ganadora es… (Chan chan chan) es… (Suspenso) es… ja los estoy haciendo sufrir. Es… es…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ah joder ya basta! ¡Yo lo digo! ¡La ganadora es mi Neko-nee-chan!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Oye, yo lo quería decir TTwTT<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Tardaste demasiado ojitos.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno si, ¡Tengo trece años! Si, ¿Se acuerdan que hablamos de mi graduación? A pues salí de la primeria XD Y aun no me adapto muy bien a la secu, por eso tardo en actualizar.<strong>

**Por cierto, nada mas para decirles. Cuando empecé a escribir el fic tenía 12. (La fecha dice que fue en abril, y yo cumplo el 10 de mayo). Y pues, ténganme piedad. Solo tengo trece añitos**

* * *

><p><strong>Si, y aun así tomas como si fueras Tsunade ojitos. La hubieran visto el viernes, hasta me dio miedo todo lo que tomo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cállate Kaichi. Y bueno, es tarde. Perdón por la tardanza pero la mama de Kai nos manda a dormir XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Te duermes conmigo? XD<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No, me tiraste el viernes.<strong>


	23. No se metan con las de otro mundo

**¡Hola! Soy Kaichi, ¿Me extrañaron? XD Ok no, bueno perdón pero para todo hay una explicación lógica, y bueno tiene que ver con el hecho de que yo este escribiendo esto y no ojitos. Bueno el caso es que Yuzuki esta enferma y pues digamos que tiene dificultades para escribir. Y bueno, ya les dejamos aquí el cap. Solo les digo que las groserías se las debemos a nuestra querida amiga Chocolatito-chan**

**Chocolate: Hola n_nU**

**Kaichi: Aww, ¿No es tierna? Deberían conocerla, es muy linda niña. Bueno luego les explico bien, ¡El cap.!**

**Mundo Naruto**

**23-No se metan con las de otro mundo**

-¿QUE?

Los ojos amarillos de Akane parecían dos señales de luz de lo abiertos que estaban. Y simplemente Kisame no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Mientras que Yami…

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS ME PASO?! –Pregunto asustada

-Ah-ah…

Akane miraba a Yami con la boca abierta; o bueno, a la que antes era Yami…

-Tú, te pareces al shinobi de Konoha…

-A-ah…

Yami se giro y se fue corriendo hasta llegar al rio (seguida de los otros dos) esquivando al resto de los que estaban ahí y se miro en el agua

-¡¿CÓMO MIERDAS ME CONVERTÍ EN LEE?!

Mientras Yami miraba su reflejo ellos dos la miraban a ella. La verdad es que ninguno se atrevía a decir nada…

-¿Cómo es posible? –Pregunto Yami -¿Desde cuando yo…?

-¿Que te paso? –Pregunto Akane

-N-no lo se –Contesto sin apartar la vista de su reflejo

-Vaya, parece que ni siquiera conoces tus propios poderes –Dijo Kisame sonriendo –Pero eso no me importa a mi

Las dos de inmediato se giraron a ver a Kisame. Yami se levanto y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al correr hacia el rio, donde Kisame tenía una enorme ventaja.

-¡Ah vamos a morir! –Grito de inmediato Yami-Lee

Akane se coloco en posición defensiva al ver a Kisame sujetar con fuerza a Samehada. Yami (O… ¿Lee?) (Bueno, ustedes entienden, es Yami con el cuerpo de Lee XD) (Bueno ahora si, ¿En que estaba? Ah claro) Yami se acerco a Akane y le susurro al oído

-Ten cuidado, tiene jutsus de agua. Tenemos desventaja

-Ok –Susurro la chica de los ojos amarillos

Kisame tenía sujetada con fuerza a Samehada. Al parecer las dos tenían bastante chakra, o al menos el suficiente para satisfacer a su espada. Increíblemente, ellas solas se habían guiado hasta su muerte segura al decidir acercarse al rio.

-Bueno, me parece que la pelea ahora será más interesante

_Vamos a morir, vamos a morir, vamos a morir_

Yami estaba bastante nerviosa. La pobre había llegado apenas hacia unas horas a ese mundo y ya tenia que pelear con un Akatsuki. Además, no tenia ni idea alguna de quien era Akane, pero no se veía muy grande ni fuerte (claro que, las apariencias engañan)

Akane sin embargo se veía bastante tranquila. No parecía estar asustada ni mucho menos. Bastante normal, a diferencia de Yami que simplemente no podía estar quieta. Y mano ahora, que quien sabe como se había convertido en Rock Lee

-Parece que están demasiado inquietas –Dijo Kisame divertido –Pero eso para mi no es ningún problema. Tal vez puedo ayudarlas a quedarse quietas si les corto las piernas

La sola idea hizo que ambas se imaginaran su sangre derramada por todos lados y hasta a Akane le dio cosa

-¿Tienes algún plan? –Pregunto Yami

-No –Respondió como si nada –Pero dices que es bueno con los jutsus de agua, ¿No?

-Si

-En ese caso solo hay que alejarnos de ella y ya –Dijo de forma tranquila

-No creo que les sea tan fácil –Dijo sonriendo –Eso se los aseguro

Las dos le miraron algo extrañadas. No estaban muy seguras de que pensaba a hacer, aunque Yami tenía un cierto mal presentimiento

-Doton: Chika sensuikan no tabi

Las dos abrieron grandes los ojos al tiempo que Kisame hacia varios sellos en segundos. En pocos segundos Kisame ya estaba bajo la tierra, en algún lugar debajo de ellas. Al principio las dos solo miraban al suelo tratando de localizarlo

-¿Donde esta? –Pregunto Akane mirando hacia todos lados

-No lo sé –Respondió Yami-Lee haciendo lo mismo

Las dos comenzaron a acercarse, quedando espalda con espalda intentando protegerse de cualquier ataque que viniera. Sin embargo, cuando ya estaban a punto de quedar completamente juntas, algo salió de la tierra justo en medio de las dos haciéndolas apartarse de inmediato

-¡Samehada! –Grito Yami asustada una vez apartada

Gran parte de la espada sobresalía de la tierra y esta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro; siguiendo a ambas chicas. Se movía a gran velocidad. Akane esquivaba fácilmente, y Yami lo hacia también. Increíblemente, parecía bastante más flexible de lo que normalmente era.

Era obvio que Kisame trataba de acercarlas al rio de nuevo. Claro que ellas trataban de alejarse lo más posible.

-¡Genial! –Se felicito a si misma

-¿Te parece genial nuestra situación? –Pregunto Akane

-No me refiero a eso –Respondió esquivando de nuevo a la espada –Pero es genial que pueda moverme tan rápido

Akane se quedo extrañada por tal respuesta, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar algo la espada se le acerco y tubo que saltar hacia atrás dando una voltereta para esquivar

-No podemos seguir así todo el tiempo –Le dijo a Yami mientras esta esquivaba –Tenemos que averiguar donde esta

-¿Pero como si no podemos verlo? –Pregunto haciéndose a un lado

Akane se quedo sin respuesta. Solo volvió a esquivar la espada que se le acercaba. Exactamente igual que una aleta de tiburón, pero mucho mas peligrosa

-No podemos verlo… -Susurro Yami para si misma

_Tal vez, con el Byakugan podríamos saber donde esta…_

Evidentemente, al pensar en eso lo primero en lo que pensó fue en Hinata. Y sorpresa, una nueva transformación…

-¡Maldición! –Dijo Akane esquivando por muy poco a Samehada

Cuando se giro a ver a Yami para ver como estaba, esta ya no era Lee, ahora era una niña de pelo corto y azul, y unos extraños ojos blancos.

-¿QUE? –Pregunto asustada -¿OTRA VEZ?

-¿Que? –Pregunto Yami

La chica miro sus manos y de inmediato reconoció ese color claro de piel. Abrió la boca como si fuera a gritar, pero no pudo de la sorpresa.

-Soy… ¿Hinata?

De repente escucho un fuerte ruido y cuando levanto la vista vio a Samehada acercarse. Como si fuera una experta, hizo un sello y alrededor de esos extraños ojos resaltaron las venas de la chica. Increíblemente, pudo alcanzar a ver donde estaba Kisame.

-¿Pero que…? –Pregunto Akane

Yami de repente preparo su puño y cuando la espada estaba enfrente de ella, la esquivo y apenas lo hizo dio un fuerte golpe en la tierra. Esta se quebró y Kisame apenas logro hacerse a un lado. Aun así, ya lo habían descubierto.

-¿Que?

Kisame abrió grandes los ojos al ver que la pequeña niña volvía a transformarse en la misma chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes que había visto desde un principio.

Yami levanto la mirada y su cara de sorpresa fue hasta más grande que la de Akane y la de Kisame. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado tener tanta fuerza como para quebrar la tierra?

Los tres se quedaron callados durante unos segundos. Kisame solo miro a Yami al principio algo molesto, pero después de eso sonrió de lado

-Vaya vaya, parece que tienes poderes interesantes –Dijo poniéndose a Samehada en el hombro

-¿Eh? –Pregunto levantando la vista

Kisame sujeto a Samehada y se acerco rápidamente a Yami. Akane no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, aunque Yami reacciono a tiempo y esquivo; justo lo que quería Kisame.

Yami se movió para evitar el ataque, pero al único lugar que podía moverse era al lado donde estaba ale rio. Mala suerte…

-¡Yami! –Grito Akane asustada -¡Aléjate de ahí!

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, cuando Yami trato de regresar a su lugar Kisame le dio un fuerte patada en el estomago que la mando muchos metros atrás, exactamente cayo en el agua

-Eso esta mejor –Dijo sonriendo

-Demonios –Susurro Akane

La peli-gris corrió hacia donde estaba Yami y al pasar aun lado de Kisame este no hizo nada. Su plan iba a la perfección, ya estaban en el agua y no las dejaría salir de ahí.

-¿Estas bien?

-S-si –Respondió levantándose con cuidado

Kisame sonrió y se acerco un poco. Hizo un sello y Yami abrió grandes los ojos al verlo, sin embargo Kisame fue muy rápido.

_-_¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!

Una ola se creo con el agua que había, no era muy grande pero si lo suficientemente fuerte como para arrasar con ellas. Estaba a punto de aplastarlas así que Yami cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo Akane reacciono rápido y en menos de un segundo hizo un campo de fuerza grande para las dos que las cubrió de la ola. Yami solo abrió los ojos y vio toda el agua pasar por encima de ellas.

Kisame se puso algo serio. Esto le estaba tomando más tiempo del que esperaba, y solo quería terminar con ellas y cortarlas en pedazos minúsculos para regresar con el resto.

La ola cesó y el campo de fuerza desapareció. Pero apenas desapareció un montón de agua las encerró y las dejo atrapadas en una esfera

-Suirō no Jutsu

Las dos habían quedado atrapadas en la prisión de agua de que Kisame había hecho. Sus clones de agua mantenían la mano dentro, para que la prisión no se deshiciera. Kisame solo sonrió.

Akane comenzó a pensar, tratando de encontrar una forma de salir de ahí. Yami creía saber como, pero le costaba trabajo respirar. Al parecer, la prisión la estaba dejando sin aire.

_Parece que no tiene experiencia como ninja, pero aun así es buena peleando_

Kisame tenía algo de razón, pero ni siquiera eso lo sabia Yami.

Con Yami básicamente inmóvil, Akane tenia que encontrar la forma de salir de ahí antes de que ella también empezara a ahogarse. Miro a los clones, y luego miro a Kisame. El no les estaba poniendo mucha atención, estaba más preocupado en otra cosa:

_¿Que es lo que esta pasando? Parece que ahora si, Miroshi se paso de bocota. Al parecer, todos siguen peleando. Estos enanos resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que parecían._

Yami, con lo ultimo que le quedaba de fuerza, trato de transformarse de nuevo, esta vez en Neji. Le costaba trabajo concentrarse debido al agua, pero aun así ella era muy fuerte y sabia que podía hacerlo.

Al fin, lo logro. Akane y Kisame estaban en otra cosa (se habían olvidado por completo de ella) Pero eso le sirvió de maravilla, porque sin ningún problema logro bloquear el chakra de la prisión, deshaciéndose de ella y de un golpe logro vencer al clon de Kisame.

Akane y Kisame la miraron sorprendidos por la rapidez de sus movimientos, y en segundos hizo lo mismo con la esfera de Akane y el otro clon.

Kisame tomo a Samehada y estuvo a punto de matarla cuando Akane se interpuso y logro hacer un campo de fuerza como un escudo para protegerse.

Kisame se aparto, mientras que Yami y Akane recuperaban el aire. Yami regreso a su forma normal, sentía que ya no tenia fuerzas.

-Bien hecho, Yami –Dijo Akane

-S-si –Respondió sintiéndose orgullosa de si misma. Si hubiera tenido fuerzas, habría saltado de alegría.

Kisame aun así decidió matarlas de una buena vez. Hizo un sello que hizo que Yami casi quisiera temblar.

-V-va a invocar a sus tiburones…

-¿Que? –Pregunto Akane abriendo grandes sus ojos amarillos -¿Aquí? ¡Pero si no hay suficiente espacio!

-Aunque no lo creas, mis tiburones pueden llegar aquí sin ningún problema –Dijo Kisame sonriente

Pero justo en ese momento…

_Mientras tanto, con Murasaki y Sasori…_

-¿¡Ah mierda porque carajos no puedo darle!?

Murasaki ahora trataba de esquivar los kunais que lanzaba la marioneta y a la vez trataba de darle con uno, pero sus esfuerzos no daban frutos.

-¡Ah! ¡¿COMO COÑO SE SUPONE QUE LE VOY A GANAR A ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA TIENE CUERPO JODER?!

De todas formas, Sasori también estaba algo preocupado; por muy poco y Murasaki casi terminaba haciendo pedazos a Hiruko. Si no es que logro lanzarle un kunai envenenado antes de que hiciera el último sello, habría acabado de una forma patética.

Murasaki trataba de pensar, y cuando digo que trataba de pensar quiero decir que trataba pero su instinto destructor podía más que ella. Solo quería tomar la cola del escorpión, levantar a la marioneta con ella y lanzarla muy, muy lejos.

El único y gran problema era que…

-¡¿POR QUE COJONES TODAS LAS COSAS QUE TIENE ESA JODIDA COSA TIENEN QUE TENER VENENO CHINGA?!

-Que estupidez –Dijo Sasori irritado –Deja de gritar niña, tu voz me desespera

-¿Que? –Pregunto Murasaki extrañada -¡Pero si ni siquiera te lastimas los oídos!

Sasori se quedo serio. Aunque fuera una marioneta, podía escuchar y los gritos de Murasaki se escuchaban peor que las explosiones de Deidara. Sin duda esos pulmones no eran pulmones normales.

-¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? –Se preguntaba Murasaki -¡¿Ah chinga que hago?!

_Ella sola se esta presionando. No parece ser una ninja muy experimentada_

-¿¡AH QUE HAGO!?

Murasaki dijo esto dando un salto con fuerza y cuando cayó al suelo, este comenzó a partirse en dos. Esto hizo que Hiruko tuviera que hacerse a un lado, obviamente deshaciéndose de la capa. Murasaki lo miro y sonrió divertida.

-Vaya vaya, parece que con eso de la fuerza puedo ganarte (sonrisa macabra)

Sasori susurro un "mierda" para si mismo. La fuerza física de Murasaki parecía ser mucha, y Hiruko no soportaría más de tres golpes de esa niña

En segundos Murasaki apareció frente a la marioneta y trato de golpearla. Apenas a Sasori le dio tiempo de moverla para esquivar. Murasaki ya no pudo detener el golpe y termino golpeando el suelo haciendo un gran hoyo en el.

Así estuvieron un rato, y Murasaki solo hacia hoyos en el suelo cada vez más grandes.

-Oye Len, ¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto rin señalando un hoyo

-Pues un hoyo, supongo –Dijo asomándose a el con ambas manos en los bolsillos del saco

-¿Un hoyo? –Pregunto abriendo grandes los ojos -¿Y quien lo hizo? ¿Un gigante?

-No lo sé –Respondió mirándolo fijamente

De repente detrás de ellos escucharon un fuerte sonido y al girarse, solo alcanzaron a ver dos figuras por encima de ellos. Cuando bajaron la mirada…

-¡Otro hoyo Len! –Grito rin señalando el enorme agujero -¡Fue el gigante!

-No… -Respondió asustado –Fue Murasaki-san

-¿Eh? –Pregunto mirándolo asustada -¿Mu-Murasaki…?

-S-si…

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose el uno al otro mientras escuchaban como Murasaki seguí y seguía haciendo hoyos por todos lados. Pronto no fue solo en el suelo, si no que también en los arboles haciendo que enormes pedazos de madera salieran volando por todos lados.

Murasaki no lograba darle bien a Hiruko; solo alcanzaba a rozarlo, deshaciéndose de uno que otro pedazo de madera. Sasori estaba enfadándose, aunque eran pequeños los pedazos a la larga si seguía así terminaría costándole mucho trabajo arreglar todos los pedazos. Y ya sin Miroshi, "su sirvienta"; tendría que enviar a Deidara por todo y eso le iba a costar mas trabajo.

Mientras Sasori pensaba en todo esto, Murasaki ya había pensado y tenia un plan (aunque no lo crean, lo tenia). Y ya lo tenía atrapado.

Hizo un sello y de repente un enorme pedazo de tierra se levanto justo detrás de Hiruko, pero este ya no podía detenerse y sin duda alguna terminaría muy mal. Todo iba bien pero…

-¡MURASAKI!

…

De repente ese enorme y agudo grito deshizo el pedazo de tierra salvando a Hiruko. Murasaki abrió grandes los ojos y la ira comenzó a invadirla

-¡Murasaki! –Dijo Rin -¡Eres muy fuerte! ¡¿En serio tú hiciste esos hoyos?! ¡Que genial!

-Rin… -Dijo Murasaki a punto de explotar -¿Que…?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto levantando la mirada

Len sintió la ira de Murasaki y tomo la mano de Rin tratando de alejarla. Pero Murasaki no los dejaría escapara tan fácilmente

Mientras tanto Hiruko se recupero y se acomodo bien. Eso había estado cerca, pero ya no caería en la misma trampa otra vez.

-Rin…

-¿Q-que sucede? –Pregunto algo asustada

-¿Por que…?

-¡Ah!

Rin y Len se abrazaron con fuerza. De por si Murasaki ya estaba enojada por la pelea con Sasori, ahora los iba a matar a los tres "muñecos".

Pero, la salvación llego con…

**Yuzuki: Bueno, hola. Je, si ya se soy una maldita. Bueno lo siento mucho en serio, estoy enferma y he tenido pues muchos compromisos. Pero bueno, Kaichi ahorita les explica. Bueno, me voy a morir sola. Al fin, creo que ya nadie me quiere así que mi muerte no traerá problemas. Se cuidan y en verdad lo siento.**

**Kaichi: Es como estar junto con un zombi ¬¬… Pero la muy necia no quiere ir al doctor**

**Chocolate: Hay que llamar al exorcista n_nU**

**Kaichi: Ay, que linda. ¿Ven? Chocolatito-chan quiere ayudar a ojitos. ¿No es tierna?**

**Chocolate: n_nU**

**Kaichi: Bueno el caso es que ojitos esta enferma y la verdad que da miedo (no daré detalles, es un fic "familiar") Pero bueno, esta mal y no puede estar mucho en la computadora. Y bueno, esperemos no vuelva a pasar. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir, ¡Bye!**


	24. Algo malo esta pasando

**Volví gente QwQ ¿A-alguien esta leyendo esto? ¿Me recuerdan? Soy yo Miro TTwTT La que hasta hace un año todos amaban ok no .w. Mah ya se todos me odian. (:c) Pero bueno luego les digo bien todo… ahora el cap. que les debía desde hace años…**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mundo Naruto<span>**

**24-Algo malo sucede**

Zetsu tenía a Miyu bien agarrada del cuello, casi ahorcándola. Una visión que ni Daichi ni Taichi podían soportar.

-¡Suelta a Miyu! –Gritaron los dos

-Si quieren que la suelte… **intenten quitármela**

-¡Con gusto! –Gritaron al unisonó

De repente los dos hicieron una serie de sellos de forma increíblemente rápida, que haría competencia con la rapidez de Kakuzu o Rah a la hora de hacer sellos.

-¡Chimei-tekina kagami! –_Espejos mortales_

Los dos desaparecieron en un instante, Zetsu miro a ambos lados sin moverse, prestando atención a cualquier chakra que pudiera percibir cerca suyo. Lamentablemente para su suerte, había demasiados peleando cerca de ellos y el campo de batalla era completamente algo que nunca había visto, con todos sacando a volar cualquier cosa con o sin vida que se encontrara cerca.

-¿Buscas algo? –Susurro alguien detrás de el

-**¡Mierda!**

Iba a darle un golpe rápido cuando este desapareció. Uno de ellos se coloco detrás de el y le propicio una patada justo como la que le hubiera gustado a Miroshi dársela. Zetsu soltó a Miyu y el otro gemelo la atrapo a tiempo antes de que se cayera.

-¿Estas bien linda? –Pregunto Taichi de forma coqueta pero bastante amable

-Ah, si –Contesto Miyu sonriendo y sujetándose un poco el cuello a causa del dolor –Muchas gracias, Taichi-san

-No hay de que –Dijo bajándola levemente y sonriendo de forma ganadora

Obviamente eso era para molestar a Daichi, quien en realidad se podría decir había hecho la mayor parte. Pero de cualquier forma, no iba a pelearse por una tontería como esa con su hermano, y menos en frente de Miyu. Seria algo muy estúpido, así que lo único que hizo fue suspirar diciéndose a si mismo "Es mi hermano"

-¿Estas bien Miyu-san? –Fue lo único que atino a decir a tan incomodo momento

-Si –Respondió sonriendo tiernamente –Gracias, Daichi-san.

-**Dejen de jugar idiotas**

Zetsu le tomo la pierna a Taichi y increíblemente lo hizo "meterse" a la tierra junto con el.

-¡Taichi! –Grito el gemelo horrorizado al ver a su hermano desaparecer tan bruscamente

-Y ahora vas tu –Dijo Zetsu haciendo lo mismo con Daichi

-¡Mierda! –Alcanzo a articular

-¡Ni lo pienses!

De repente la mano de Zetsu fue cortada por el repentino ataque de la espada de Miyu; dejando libre a Daichi. Este se sorprendió bastante por la rapidez con la que se había movido la oji-violeta.

-Gracias, Miyu-san –Respondió mirándola fijamente

-De nada –Respondió sonriendo tiernamente (Yandere detected ok no .w.)

-Maldición –Dijo Zetsu saliendo de la tierra junto con Taichi medio desmayado

**-Mira lo que pasa por tu culpa idiota **

-No fue mi culpa que me cortara el brazo

La parte blanca se regenero de forma extraña. Miyu miro a Taichi para ver que tal estaba.

Se veía algo débil, pero no parecía haber quedado realmente herido.

Zetsu levanto la mirada hacia ella. La rapidez del movimiento no era algo normal en ningún ninja, ni siquiera en Itachi.

-¿Que me miras? –Pregunto de forma firme pero inocente

-**No hay nada que mirarte, estúpida**

-Oye, a las mujeres no debes hablarles de esa forma –Dijo Taichi mirándolo desde el suelo –Debes respetarlas

Le dio una patada en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder solo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para poder levantarse de forma tranquila.

Se levanto y se sacudió un poco el pelo, acomodándolo como era debido. Según su "estilo" increíblemente agradable. Con el pelo medio largo como el de Hidan, pero rubio y libre de gel o cualquier peinado extraño. Parte del ojo derecho cubierto por su pelo, a contrario de su hermano que tenia cubierto el izquierdo de la misma forma. Ese peinado que podría dejar a cualquier chica muriéndose por el.

-Ah, demonios –Dijo con un suspiro –Mi pelo esta lleno de porquería de planta y tierra

-Tranquilo hermano –Dijo Daichi sonriendo de lado –Ahora tiene un tono mas "natural"

Miyu sonrió levemente, tratando de contenerse para no molestar a Taichi. Sin embargo, este sonrió ampliamente, divertido por la broma.

-¿Eso crees? –Pregunto orgulloso –Bueno, supongo que es verdad cuando dicen eso de que las hierbas hacen bien al pelo. Pateare traseros de planta mas seguido.

Los tres se rieron por el tono de voz del rubio. Actuaba como si estuviera realmente sorprendido de que se viera bien (obviamente, bromeando de su mal estado) y que en verdad quería volver a intentarlo.

Estaban riéndose cuando Miyu alcanzo a ver como Zetsu casi atrapaba a Taichi. Esta abrió grandes los ojos y en segundos saco su espada y corto a Zetsu a la mitad, literal.

Los dos dejaron de reír y vieron a Miyu, algo sorprendidos pero sobre todo, asustados por el repentino ataque que no se esperaban. Además, la escena no era realmente un espectáculo muy agradable de ver.

-Ya esta –Dijo Miyu sonriendo –Ensalada para los dos

No pudieron evitar reírse una vez más, pero esta vez por el lamentable estado de Zetsu. Este los miro con desprecio, queriéndose decirse un par de cosas el uno al otro con tal de echarse la culpa.

Tan divertidos estaban que no se dieron cuenta cuando Zetsu los atrapo a los dos y los dejo "plantados" en el suelo. Estos se miraron asombrados mientras este estaba a punto de hacerles quien sabe que (Violarlos, ok no.-.) cuando Miyu se apareció y le quemo el trasero (literal) con un jutsu de fuego.

Los dos salieron de la tierra y la miraron como si fuera una autentica heroína, y lo era.

_Mientras tanto, lejos, lejos de ahí… bueno no mas bien a poco de ahí pero bueno_

María suspiraba con fuerza, tratando de recuperarse de los ataques de Itachi. No era fácil esquivar, ni mucho menos atinar a darle. Ninguno de los dos estaba realmente herido; pero los esfuerzos por darle al otro hacían que ambos perdieran chakra.

-María –Dijo Itachi, mirándola a los ojos

María lo miro seria, tratando de adivinar que era lo que quería decirle. Conocía a la perfección ese tono de voz, el tono de voz que usaba cuando quería hablar de forma seria con ella.

Para su sorpresa Itachi sonrió levemente, apenas perceptible pero notoria. Ella abrió un poco los ojos sorprendida.

-Has crecido mucho –Le dijo de forma amable –Y se ve que ahora eres mucho mas fuerte

-Tu también, sensei –Dijo ya tranquila, tratando de contener su felicidad de que Itachi reconociera su esfuerzo de tantos años.

-No entiendo que haces aquí, cuando deberías estar en Konoha –Dijo cortándole la ilusión.

-Ya no pertenezco ahí –Dijo recuperando la compostura –Como tu

-Ya veo –Dijo borrando esa sonrisa –Decidiste seguir mis pasos

Eso le molesto un poco. ¿Seguir sus pasos? ¿Que quería decir con eso? Podía ser un alago, tomando en cuenta que era lo que quería hacer. Pero la forma en la que la decía no le agradaba para nada, lo decía con cierta decepción, y hasta con cierto odio.

-Aunque los siguiera, tus pasos nunca serán los míos –Dijo mirándolo fijamente –Tu decidiste hacer lo que hiciste, yo no

-Pero al fin y al cabo lo hiciste, ¿O no? Matar a tu familia no es mas que una acción, aunque no hayas tomado la decisión lo hiciste y el resultado es lo que te trajo hasta aquí. Igual que todos nosotros. No podemos hacer lo que queremos, hacemos lo que nos mantendrá vivos a nosotros. Matar, o morir

_Itachi… ¿de que estas hablando? Tu, cambiaste_

-En ese caso, ¿Quieres decir que tengo que matarte si quiero vivir?

-Exacto –Dijo sacando un kunai –Vivir o morir, asesinar o ser asesinado

_Vivir o morir, asesinar o ser asesinado, la elección es simple. Los humanos siempre escogerán lo que es mejor para ellos. Le tienen miedo a la muerte, a los mounstros. Como tu_

_ ¡Cállate, Reongōruden! Yo no soy un mounstro, ni un fenómeno, soy una persona_

-No es lo que eres –Dijo Itachi, como si pudiera escuchar la conversación –Es lo que creen que eres

_Un mounstro, es lo que ven en mi… es lo que ven _–Se dijo así misma –_No me ven a mi, ven a Reongōruden, ven a lo que le tienen miedo…_

María cada vez se perdía más en su interior, cada vez mas Reongōruden e Itachi la hacían recordar. Sangre, muerte, nuestro destino es morir, mas matar, matar es nuestra decisión. En ese caso, ¿Fue su decisión matar a alguien? No, ella no había querido eso. Ella solo quería protegerlos.

Itachi podía sentir ahora el increíble chakra de Reongōruden. Increíblemente fuerte, como si se tratase de varias bestias con cola. Era increíble que María pudiera soportarlo así.

Pero no por mucho, los recuerdos la comían por dentro. O mejor dicho, Reongōruden la comía por dentro. Quería salir y matar a todos los que estaban afuera. Pero ella trataba de contenerse. Sabia lo que el quería, pero también era casi imposible resistirse a ciertas cosas. La "silueta" del león apareció alrededor de María, quien se contenía.

Itachi, ¿Por qué de repente se aparecía? O, ¿Era ella la que había regresado a su vida? ¿Que tenia que ver Miroshi? ¿Que estaba sucediendo ahora?

Algo paso, algo extraño, Reongōruden la estaba dominando. Ella miro a Itachi, fijamente… Itachi podía ver como el chakra de Reongōruden se estaba haciendo más grande y parecía que estaba rodeando cada vez más a María. Sus ojos parecían molestos pero en el fondo, estaban suplicando ayuda, ayuda desesperada.

Y de repente, una gran fuerza hizo que algo así como un "campo de fuerza" rodeara a María, y avanzará como una ráfaga de viento hacia todos lados a gran velocidad. Itachi de inmediato se vio envuelto en ella.

_Con Deidara y Rah…_

Ahora si, Deidara pensaba usar todo su chakra para deshacerse de Rah y de sus ataques de una vez por todas. Rah simplemente se estaba cansando de todo eso.

-Ahora si, ¡Estas muerto hm!

-Eso dices –Dijo sujetando fuerte la espada

(Noten que lo viene diciendo desde hace un año cuando dejé de publicar XD)

Estaban a punto de matarse (bueno según ellos) cuando una gran ráfaga de viento comenzó a empujarlos hacia el campo de batalla de nuevo.

-¿Y ahora que mierdas sucede? –Grito Deidara molesto al ser atraído por el viento

Rah sentía que algo andaba mal, muy mal…

_Con Natsuhi, Ayuki y Kakuzu_

Kakuzu estaba a nada de ser rostizado gracias al dragón de fuego de Ayuki cuando el viento lo detuvo y las atrajo hacia el centro de todas las peleas.

-¿Waa que pasa? –Grito Natsuhi

Kakuzu se quedo callado y miro hacia donde se dirigían cuando sus ojos se perdieron junto con los de las chicas en esa imagen tan temible.

_Con Hidan y Arika…_

Ambos estaban listos para llevar a cabo su ritual. Solo tenían que probar la sangre del otro y probar que pasaría si se lastimaban. Lamentablemente el experimento fue interrumpido cuando el viento los detuvo y comenzó a moverlos hacia otro lado.

-¿¡Pero que mierdas!? –Gritaron ambos al unisonó

_Con Akane, Yami y Kisame…_

Akane y Yami miraban con miedo el agua. ¿Cómo le ganas a unos tiburones? Eso es casi imposible de hacer. Para su buena (por ahora) suerte algo las alejo de ahí. Kisame se sorprendió por ser atraído de esa forma por un chakra tan grande.

-¿Ahora que? –Pregunto Akane, más que asustada, confundida por tantos hechos extraños.

_Solo a mí me pasa esto ¬¬_

_Con Murasaki, Sasori, Rin y Len…_

-¡Waa por favor no nos mates! –Gritaba Rin abrazando con fuerza a Len -¡Aun somos muy jóvenes para morir!

Murasaki sonrió de una forma macabra. Por muy adorables que fueran, esa oportunidad habría sido única…

Pero la salvación que tanto pedía Rin llegó. Aunque no de la mejor forma. Una enorme fuerza hizo que todos de repente fueran atraídos hacia el centro.

-¿Pero que coño sucede ahora? –Pregunto Murasaki mirando a Sasori

Este intento que la marioneta se quedara inmóvil, pero su intento no funciono y la marioneta salió volando junto a los otros 3.

_Con Miyu, Daichi, Taichi, y la planta horrenda…_

-**Malditos críos… **-Dijo Zetsu al fin unido y en su forma normal (si es que a esa cosa se le puede llamar así)

Los tres miraron a la planta con algo de seriedad, pero de una forma burlona. La verdad, les daba mucha risa que Miyu le hubiera cortado así la cara.

Daichi de repente sintió algo de brisa, pero una llena de chakra. Antes de que pudiera decir algo todos la sintieron y de repente fueron "empujados" por ella. De inmediato Taichi tomo entre sus brazos a Miyu y la abrazo fuerte mientras era movido por el viento. Esta se sonrojo levemente. Esos hermanos eran muy tiernos.

Bueno, o eso aparentaba Taichi. Pero a Daichi no le hacia ninguna gracia que el fuera así.

Zetsu, por su lado, fácilmente pudo haberse ido evitando el enorme imán que era el chakra. Pero su curiosidad (metiche) impidió que este hiciera un mínimo de esfuerzo por huir.

_En el centro del bosque, en el interior de María…_

De alguna forma, y por alguna razón desconocida, todos estaban "atrapados" en el interior de María. Aunque eso no era lo peor, lo peor era lo que estaban viendo frente a ellos. Un enorme león, de enormes ojos rojos, en una jaula mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Que es este lugar? –Pregunto Deidara

Itachi miro a su ex alumna ahí, parada cerca de Reongōruden. Se veía seria, pero a la vez muy indefensa.

-María…

-Waa –Rin corrió a subirse y abrasar a Rah -¿Que es eso?

-No lo sé… -Susurro. Aunque no podía "verlo" sabía que tenía unas características muy parecidas a las de un Bijú. Su chakra era increíblemente enorme.

La mayoría solo miraban al frente, Akatsuki trataba de ver que era eso. Definitivamente no era una bestia con cola, pero era algo demasiado grande. Incluso la espada de Kisame pareció reaccionar de forma especial con su chakra.

El león saco su pata de repente, acercándola a María. Esta ni siquiera se movió. No necesitaba de eso. Solo lo miro a los ojos. Estaba molesta, muy molesta.

-¿Por qué me haces esto ahora? –Le pregunto apretando los puños.

El león comenzó a reír. Era una risa bastante sarcástica, y también bastante temible.

-Joder, ¿¡Que cojones es esa mierda!? –Pregunto Hidan sacando la guadaña.

-Es enorme… -Susurro Akane.

-Interesante… -Dijo Kisame con una sonrisa –Ahora veo de donde saca tanto chakra

-Ni se te ocurra acercártele –Ordeno Sasori –Esto puede ser de gran utilidad.

Daichi intento acercarse a María, pero Itachi se lo impidió. Parecía que ella no estaba para nadie en ese momento.

El león los miro fijamente y pareció que intentaba romper el sello. Eso se estaba saliendo de control, demasiado. Y tal como aparecieron en ese lugar, de la nada regresaron a la realidad. Todos estaban ahí, de nuevo.

Y cuando digo todos, es TODOS. Pain, Konan y Tobi también estaban ahí.

María miro fijamente a Tobi, sabía que el había sido quien los había sacado de ahí. Nadie mas de los que estaba adentro pudo haberlo hecho, y Pain aunque se veía fuerte no daba la pinta de haber sido el.

Se hizo un silencio largo, en el que todos se miraban con cierto odio. Akatsuki, y del otro lado los extraños con los que habían peleado. Parecía que todo volvería a iniciar cuando…

-¡Volví!

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno ahora si… Regrese gente QwQ aunque nadie lea esto y nadie me recuerde regrese para no irme mas TTwTT soy tan feliz c': Bueno tengo que pedir disculpas la verdad me pase de ******. Pero bueno si alguien aun quiere que continué el fic lo haré c': Y pues… solo les diré que Kaichi ya no estará mas con nosotros escribiendo…<strong>

**Ah bueno pues cualquier cosa mándenme un inbox y ya me dicen TODO lo que quieran… hasta pueden matar a si moderadora no hay problema :c jaja. Bueno, ahora si ¡Bye! (PD: ¡LOS AMO!)**


	25. Todo comienza de nuevo

**Hola OwO7 Perdón por no actualizar de inmediato eh tenido mucho trabajo (: c) Pero bueno aquí les traigo el cap.…**

**Mundo Naruto**

**25- Todo comienza de nuevo**

El silencio pareció ser eterno. De un lado, Akatsuki. Del otro, un montón de desconocidos. La pelea iniciaría de nuevo, ya con el líder ahí cuando…

-¡Volví! –Grito Miroshi haciendo que todos se giraran a verla

(…)

-¿Te habías ido? –Preguntaron varios

Miroshi se quedo callada por un momento, mirándolos a todos mientras ellos la miraban a ella.

-Si –Dijo con los ojos algo llorosos -¿Q-que nadie se dio cuenta?

Todos se miraron entre si callados o apartaron las miradas. La verdad… ni si quiera se acordaban de Miroshi.

-No –Respondieron todos

(…)

-Waa –Dijo haciéndose bolita en el suelo -¡A nadie le importo aquí!

-Al fin se da cuenta –Susurro Hidan

-Miroshi déjate de estupideces –Dijo Pain tomándola de la cabeza y levantándola -¿Puedes explicar que sucede aquí?

-¿Eh? –Pregunto levantando la mirada –Ah ya… ¿Te refieres a estos?

-¿Estos? ¬¬ –Pregunto Murasaki

-Ah de eso tengo que hablar a solas contigo –Respondió tomándole de la mano –Ah, ¡Tobi!

-¡Tobi es un buen chico! –Grito de inmediato

-No idiota –Dijo levantando la vista al cielo –Ven quiero pedirte algo

-Yo también voy –Dijo Rah acercándose

-Bueno… -Dijo Miroshi

Pain la miro de forma extraña. Esto no era algo muy bueno que digamos. Se giro a ver a Tobi por un segundo a lo que el asintió levemente. Por alguna razón esto no le daba buena pinta…

-No sé les ocurra pelearse o hacer alguna tontería mientras no estamos –Advirtió al fin –Konan, vigílalos

-Si –Respondió la peli-azul algo sorprendida

Todos miraron a los 4 irse (Pain, Rah, Tobi y Miroshi). Daichi suspiro y miro a los Akatsukis.

Oigan –Dijo sonriendo amablemente –Perdón por lo de antes. Ya saben, supongo que solo queríamos defendernos

-Si, solo eso –Aseguro el otro gemelo –Lo sentimos… menos por ti planta estúpida.

-**Hijo de…**

-Ejem –Dijo Murasaki poniéndose en medio de todos –No creo que deberíamos estar peleando; considerando que seremos un gran equipo todos.

-Murasaki-san tiene razón –Dijo Daichi –No tenemos porque seguir peleando.

-Jajaja –Rio Zetsu –Ustedes jamás entrarán a Akatsuki. **Es mas, deberíamos ahorrar tiempo y matarlos a todos de una vez por todas.**

_Mientras tanto, dentro de la guarida más chafa del mundo…_

-Y bien –Dijo Pain mientras entraban a la ya bien conocida habitación secreta -¿De que se trata todo esto Miroshi?

-Pues la verdad, no tengo ni la mas mínima idea –Respondió la chica –Solo sé que todos ellos quieren entrar a la organización por diferentes y muy extrañas razones que la verdad ni recuerdo.

-¿Cómo los conociste? –Pregunto Madara con su voz normal, algo que sorprendió a Pain ya que Rah estaba ahí.

-Se encontró a Natsuki –Respondió Rah –Y por alguna razón después se encontró con todos ellos.

_ ¿Eh? Rah y Madara… ¿Se conocen?_

-Ya entiendo –Respondió el enmascarado –Bueno, lamento decirte enana que no pueden entrar. Esta es una organización de criminales, no una guardería.

Mira quien lo dice "Tobi" –Dijo Miroshi frunciendo el ceño –Vamos, te conviene.

-¿En que podría servirnos tener un montón de críos en Akatsuki? –Pregunto Pain –Ya tenemos suficiente contigo

¬¬…

-Te diré porque –Dijo levantando su tono de voz –Si te conviene que yo siga con ustedes te convendrá mucho mas que estén ellos. Son fuertes, lograron hacerles frente a los demás.

-Eso no me sirve de mucho –Concluyó

-Yo creo que si –Interrumpió Rah –La mayoría de esas chicas no son normales, mucho menos Daichi y Taichi y eso lo sabes muy bien

-Es verdad, pero seriamos demasiados. Akatsuki se caracteriza porque no necesitamos de demasiadas personas para cumplir nuestros objetivos.

-Por ahora –Dijo Miroshi sonriendo –En el futuro "puede" que necesites mas

Madara comprendió a la perfección lo que significaba eso. No era un "tal vez", era un "lo necesitaras". Miroshi sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro; aunque claro estaba que podía estarle mintiendo para su conveniencia.

-Mira –Dijo acercándose a el –Si dejas que entren, yo me hare cargo de todo. El dinero, los cuartos, y la comida. Además, puedo demostrarte que son realmente fuertes. Y, sobre todo que te conviene tanto a ti como a mi. Tú necesitas más poder, así cumplirás más rápido tus objetivos y yo podré averiguar más sobre mi misma.

Madara sonrió. Era obvio que eso no era exactamente lo que ella quería, pero si el le hacia pensar que el estaba desprevenido le convenía bastante. Era una buena oportunidad de saber que tan leal y honesta estaba siendo con él.

-Acepto –Dijo acercándose a la puerta –Todos están dentro de Akatsuki.

Pain lo miro algo extrañado. ¿Acaso estaba seguro de lo que había dicho? De cualquier forma a Miroshi eso no le importaba en lo mas mínimo. Ella estaba feliz.

-Por cierto –Dijo Madara saliendo de la habitación –Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos Rah

-Hm, y supongo que no te veré dentro de un buen tiempo –Dijo este siguiéndolo.

El mayor sonrió levemente ante el sarcasmo y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los otros.

Miroshi y Pain se miraron unos segundos algo confundidos, pero prefirieron callar hasta ver si les explicaban algo mejor.

Los cuatro salieron y se encontraron con que Murasaki y Konan trataban de que los otros no se pelearan… claro que algunos simplemente no ayudaban mucho.

-Oe –Dijo Miroshi –No se peleen. Miren los voy a presentar

-¿Eh? –Dijo Deidara. En ese momento todos se "calmaron"

-Ellos son los nuevos integrantes de Akatsuki –Dijo la menor bastante contenta –Bueno, primero el de pelo rojizo es Rah-sama, luego la rubia es María-san, luego la de ojos azules es Arika-san, luego la de los mechones y ojos violetas es Miyu-san, luego la de ojos verdes es Yami-sama, luego la de ojos de distinto color es Murasaki-sama, luego la de ojos cafés es Ayuki-san, la de ojos amarillos es Akane-san, la de ojos grises es Natsuhi-san, y los rubios son Daichi y Taichi-san.

(.-.)

-No entendí nada –Dijo Kisame -¿Cómo supones que nos aprendamos sus nombres?

-A la mierda eso –Dijo Hidan –A nadie le importa

-Pues deberá importarte –Dijo Pain –Ellos son tus nuevos compañeros

Miroshi le saco la lengua al jashinista y miro al resto de los Akatsukis.

-Bueno –Continuó –La planta de oficina es Zetsu

-Hija de…

-El de pelo engominado es Hidan

-Estas muerta cabrona ¬¬…

-El rubio es Deidara, el de la mascara es Kakuzu, el de la marioneta es Sasori-sama, el de pelo oscuro es Itachi-san, el… eh bueno el es Kisame .w. –Dijo señalándolo

-Miroshi… =w=

-Eh bueno la chica es Konan y el jefe es Pain –Concluyó

-¡¿Y que hay de Tobi?! –Pregunto el buen chico

-¿Eh? –Dijo mirándolo –Ah si, el de la mascara de paleta es Tobi

-Miro-chan se olvido de mi –Lloriqueo el chico

-Lo siento –Dijo Miroshi (Miro… ¿pidiendo disculpas? O.O)

-Bueno –Dijo Murasaki -¿Y ahora que?

-Miroshi, encárgate de ellos –Dijo Pain –El resto, vámonos

-Hm, como sea –Dijo Deidara dándoles un ultimo vistazo a los nuevos antes de seguir al líder

-Tsk lo ultimo que nos faltaba, mas enanos que cuidar –Se quejo Hidan –Ya teníamos suficiente con Deidara-chan y la loca de Miroshi

-Cállate imbécil –Reprocho Deidara

-Nosotros no somos unos enanos –Dijo Arika, a lo que Hidan sonrió

-Ya lo veremos ja

-Bueno –Dijo Miroshi –Vengan vamos a ver que cuartos hay

-Dudo mucho que alcancen para todos –Dijo Itachi –Aunque no es como si fuéramos a quedarnos mucho tiempo más aquí.

Miroshi lo miro por unos segundos y pensó por unos segundos.

-Supongo que tendremos que compartir cuartos…

-¡¿QUE?! –Grito la mayoría

-¡Ni loco! –Dijo Hidan

-¡Yo quiero con Mura-san! –Dijo Taichi

Murasaki lo miro algo seria, a lo que el chico le sonrió tiernamente.

Rah suspiro y se acerco a Miroshi

-¿Que se te ocurre?

-Pues… Ya que todos en la organización tienen una pareja, supongo que lo mas lógico es que para que todos tengamos donde dormir tendremos que compartir la habitación

-¿Y nosotros que? –Pregunto Akane –Nosotros no tenemos pareja

-Pues… -Miroshi miro a Pain. Este miro a su vez a Tobi quien pareció decirle algo… con el sharingan

-Miroshi –Dijo después de unos segundos –Ponles su pareja a ellos.

-¿Eh? –Pregunto abriendo grandes los ojos -¿Yo?

-Estamos perdidos… -Susurro Kakuzu

Yami se acerco a Miroshi y le susurro algo al oído

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte. Tal vez así te cuesta menos trabajo

La morena asintió levemente cuando se dio cuenta de que todos las estaban mirando.

-¿De que hablan? –Pregunto Ayuki

-De nada –Respondió Yami –Solo voy a ayudar a Miro-chan

-Bueno vamos adentro –Dijo Konan –Se esta oscureciendo

Todos entraron susurrándose cosas entre ellos, sobre como eran y cosas así. La mayoría se preguntaba que había pasado entre Miroshi, Pain y Madara… y también con el nuevo.

Entraron y de inmediato Hidan pateo a Miroshi quien cayó y rodo varios metros hacia adelante hasta que choco con una pared (por donde se entraba a la cocina).

-Ay… -Susurro para si misma

-Ponte a trabajar enana, si alguien va a cambiar sus cosas a mi cuarto no quiero que sea mientras duermo

-O-ok… -Respondió mientras se levantaba y se sobaba la cabeza

-No tienes porque tratarla así –Dijo Daichi acercándose a ella y ayudándola –Es una niña

-Mira enano, a mi me importa una mierda lo que tu me digas yo la trato como se me de la jodida regalada gana

-Pues no conmigo cerca –Dijo Taichi poniéndole una espada en el cuello sin que se diera cuenta –A mi niña la dejas…

Hidan intento sacar su guadaña en ese momento pero antes de que lo hiciera Kakuzu le sujeto el brazo con fuerza

-Déjalo –Ordeno

Hidan iba a maldecir, cuando se dio cuenta de que tenia las de perder, por lo que solo susurro un "joder" y se aparto.

-Parece ser que alguien tiene nuevos guardaespaldas –Dijo Kisame

-¿Crees que necesito guardaespaldas? –Pregunto Miroshi molesta –Solo quédense aquí un momento ya regreso

Miroshi subió las escaleras mientras todos la miraban. Murasaki se acerco y Yami y le susurro al oído:

-Yo les ayudo a elegir los cuartos

La ojiverde asintió levemente. Justo en ese momento Miroshi venia bajando con un lápiz y un cuaderno en la mano

-A ver… -Dijo acercándose y sentándose en el suelo (en medio de todos) –Empecemos con lo fácil: Kisame con Itachi, Deidara con Sasori, Konan con Pain, Hidan con Kakuzu, y Zetsu con Tobi.

-Bien –dijo Yami sentándose a su lado

-Ahora… los nuevos –Dijo pensando un poco

-¡Yo con Ayuki! –Dijo Murasaki levantando su mano y sonriendo

-Vale –Respondió la morena anotando

-¿Puedo estar yo contigo? –Pregunto la ojiverde, a lo que Miro asintió.

-Yo con mi hermano –Dijo Daichi chocando la mano con la de su gemelo

Miroshi dio un vistazo rápido a las demás pensando como seria lo mejor.

-Bueno… ¿Que tal Akane-san y María-san juntas?

Ambas se miraron un momento y asintieron levemente

-Por mi no hay problema –Dijo la rubia.

-¿Por qué no Natsuhi-chan con Miyu-chan? –Sugirió Murasaki

-Buena idea –Dijo Yami mirando como Miro anotaba

Miyu le sonrió a la peli morada, quien le devolvió la sonrisa de forma amistosa.

-¿Quién falta? –Pregunto Miro

-Creo que solo Rah y Arika… -Respondió Yami

-¡Y nosotros! –Grito Rin abrazando a Len

-Ustedes se quedan con nosotros –Dijo Daichi

Antes de que Arika preguntara algo alguien apareció en la puerta y todo el mundo la miro. Era Natsuki, quien de inmediato abrió grandes los ojos y se sonrojo.

-Etto… lo siento… y-yo…

-¡Natsuki-san! –Grito Tobi mientras se acercaba a abrazarla

-¿Natsuki-nee? –Preguntaron los gemelos

-Ho-hola… -Dijo la chica correspondiendo y sonriendo

De repente Rah se apareció y lo aparto –Aléjate de MI Natsuki –Dijo molesto –Y tu, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo… venia a verte… -Respondió la chica mirando a los Akatsuki, cuando reconoció a alguien y de inmediato se escondió detrás del pelirrojo y lo abrazo

-¿Quién es esta hm? –Pregunto Deidara intentando verla

-¡Es una amiga de Tobi! –Grito el buen chico –Jefe, jefe, ¿Puede quedarse? ¡Aunque sea solo hoy!

Pain lo miro por unos momentos y luego miro hacia Rah

-Preséntate niña –Dijo este

Natsuki (sin apartarse de Rah) Se asomo un poco dejándose ver

-Me llamo Natsuki –Dijo sonrojada –Mucho gusto…

Por alguna extraña razón, Pain no dejo de verla por unos cuantos segundos. Se veía muy linda, inocente, tierna…

-Y es mía –Dijo Rah molesto –Así que a excepción de Daichi y Taichi nadie se la acerca

Pain frunció el ceño. Lo último que se había querido imaginarse era que tuviera novio…

-No es para tanto nii-san –Susurro la albina

-¿Nii-san? –Pregunto Pain

Por alguna razón, eso le agrado… al parecer entonces no eran novios. Sin embrago Rah solo frunció el ceño y la abrazo.

Daichi sonrió… era demasiado sobre protector con ella, y siempre lo sería.

-Mucho gusto –Dijo al final el peli-naranja – ¿Piensas quedarte?

-Este… yo…

-Ella duerme conmigo –Dijo Rah de inmediato. Varios juraban que lo rodeaba un aura oscura…

-Bueno, y entonces ¿Que hay de mi? –Pregunto Arika -¿Dormiré sola?

-¡Yo quiero cambiar con ella! –Grito la mayoría. Varios no querían compartir cuarto

-Si a ti te parece bien, puedes estar sola, o cambiar con alguien más –Dijo Pain

-Yo quiero cambiar con ella –Dijo Kakuzu –No quiero estar con este loco… es capaz de robarme mi dinero

-Tampoco es como si yo quisiera estar contigo –Respondió Hidan molesto

-Esta bien… cambio con Kakuzu –Dijo la chica sonriendo

Arika quería molestar un poco a Hidan, un poco…

-Bueno –Concluyó Miroshi haciendo los últimos apuntes y correcciones mientras Yami leía.

-Bien –Dijo Murasaki tomando la libreta –De izquierda a derecha los cuartos serán: Pain y Konan, Tobi y Zetsu, Itachi y Kisame, Sasori y Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan y Arika, Daichi y Taichi, María y Akane, Natsuhi y Miyu, Yami y Miroshi, y al ultimo Ayuki conmigo. ¿Falto alguien?

Todos negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien… pueden ir cambiándose a sus cuartos –Dijo la chica de ojos bicolor, tomando "el liderazgo". Que además le sentaba muy bien.

Todos decidieron ignorar ese hecho y se dirigieron de mala gana a sus cuartos. Deidara miro de reojo a Natsuki quien se sonrojo al verlo. Rah se percato de esto (quien sabe como .w.) y le tomo la mano a la chica

-No te le acerques mucho… por favor nee

-No lo haré –Respondió siguiéndolo

Deidara frunció el entrecejo y siguió mirándola cuando alguien se le acerco

-¿De-Deidara-san?

El rubio se giro a ver a Miyu, quien lo miraba extrañada pero alegre.

-Tu… eres de Iwa hm

-Si… soy Miyu Kuro

-Oh… creo que si te recuerdo hm –Dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza –Lo siento, no te reconocí al principio

-No se preocupe –Respondió la chica sonriendo –Un placer verlo de nuevo

-Igualmente –Dijo Deidara sonriéndole amablemente.

-Deja de ligar y ve por tus cosas, idiota –Dijo Kisame riendo

-Cállate hm –Respondió molesto

-Oe Miroshi, ¡Tu novio ya le esta echando los perros a otra! –Grito Hidan cargando varias cosas

-Jodete –Dijo Miroshi saliendo de su cuarto –Deidara no es mi novio, te lo dejo para ti

-Hija de perra Jashin te…

-Jashin se hará cargo de ti si terminas esa oración –Dijo Arika sonriendo

-Tsk como no…

-¡Somos Akatsukis Len! –Gritaba Rin -¡¿Te das cuenta?!

-Si, me doy cuenta hermana –Respondió este sin mucho entusiasmo

-Joder… no sé como ni cuando esta organización se convirtió en una guardería –Dijo Sasori

-Acostúmbrense –Ordeno Konan.

Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus habitaciones y comenzaban a conocerse mejor… Miroshi sintió algo que hacia mucho no había sentido: Un dolor, algo no normal que sentía en el pecho; como una opresión. Esto por alguna razón, incremento hasta que mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su nuevo cuarto se desmayó.

**No quedó como quería pero bueno, ya el próximo será más interesante. Amo jugar con Rah XD Bueno como sea, solo algo más: ¿Pueden ya decirme BIEN, DE MANERA DEFINITIVA quien será su pareja? Por favor porque si no me hago bolas _ **

**Y bueno sería todo :3 Gracias por leer de nuevo (n.n) Los amo, bye cx **


	26. ¿Conocernos?

**Hola #3o Ya sé, me tarde de nuevo #.u Perdón, no entiendo bien a esta computadora y se traba demasiado #wQ ****(ojito lastimado) Bueno como sea, esté cap. también es relleno pero a partir del próximo haré cosas malas c: Se los dejo…**

**Mundo Naruto**

**26- ¿Conocernos?**

Se escucho un fuerte ruido, como si algo se hubiese caído sobre el no muy fuerte piso de madera que tenia la construcción. Todos se asomaron para ver quien había sido al que se le había caído algo cuando se dieron cuenta de que era Miroshi la que estaba tirada en el suelo. Natsuhi fue la primera en reaccionar y se acerco con rapidez a la pequeña. Le dio una mirada rápida y vio como recuperaba el conocimiento. Los originales y ya bien conocidos Akatsukis, lo ignoraron por completo y siguieron con lo suyo; algo que le pareció extraño a los nuevos.

-Miro, Miro ¿Estas bien? –Le pregunto Murasaki pasando su mano frente a ella -¡Oe Miro!

-¿Que le paso a Miro-chan? –Grito Tobi

-Se desmayó –Respondió Rah –Debe estar agotada

Miroshi comenzó a abrir los ojos y se llevo una mano al ojo derecho. Después se incorporo un poco más y observo a todos

-¿Que sucede? –Pregunto algo confundida

-Te desmayaste Miro-chan –Dijo Natsuki

-Ah si –Dijo levantándose con la ayuda de Daichi –No pasa nada, estoy bien… pero mejor me voy a dormir ya

-¿Segura que estas bien? –Pregunto Akane

-Si, solo algo mareada –Respondió algo cansada –Bye…

-Hasta mañana Miro-chan –Dijo Daichi dándole un beso –Descansa

-Igual, nos vemos

-Bye Miro –Dijo Yami

-Nos vemos –Dijeron varios

La chica se fue a dormir. Apenas cerró la puerta todos escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Arika y Hidan.

-¡Esta es mi habitación!

-¡Es de ambos! ¡Así lo dijo Murasaki!

-¡Me vale una mierda lo que haya dicho esa tipa!

-En ese caso, ¡Este es mi lado!

-¿Y por que va a ser ese TU lado?

-¡Por que quiero que sea MI lado!

-¿¡Joder por que cojones tengo que compartir mi cuarto contigo!?

-Tampoco es como si a mi me encantará la idea de compartirlo contigo

-¿Que esta pasando aquí? –Interrumpió Itachi acercándose

-Parece que alguien no esta muy feliz en su habitación –Dijo Akane

-Mas bien, parece que no están muy felices con su pareja –Dijo Rah

-Pero si ella fue la que quiso estar con Hidan… (.-.) –Susurro Murasaki

Itachi se asomo al cuarto y vio a Arika y a Hidan, cada uno con sus cosas de un lado, mirándose molestos. Parecía que la idea de Arika no había resultado muy bien; o al menos no tanto a su favor.

-Dejen de gritar y solo dividan el cuarto –Dijo María –De todas formas, solo lo usaran para dormir

-Y tal vez para otra cosa si quieren… -Susurro Ayuki dirigiéndose a Miyu, quien soltó una leve risa la cual no le agrado nada a Hidan.

-Ya quisiera ella –Aseguro con su típica sonrisa sarcástica

-Como no –Dijo Arika de la misma forma –Jashin te castigaría de por vida si te me acercas demasiado

-Ja… Ni que me interesara acercarme a ti

Arika ignoro eso, salió de la habitación y regreso poco después con un poco de cinta con la cual dividió el cuarto por la mitad. Cada quien con su cama, cada quien con un mueble, cada quien con luz suficiente: Perfecto.

-No puedes cruzar esta línea –Ordeno Arika –Si lo haces despídete de tu inmortalidad

-Como digas zorra… -Contesto molesto y regreso a su lado.

-Vaya… habrá problemas para adaptarse a esto –Dijo Itachi regresando a su cuarto

Los demás fueron a buscar camas (ya que cada cuarto solo tenia una). Los gemelos cargaban una con facilidad (su fuerza era casi como la de Tsunade… bueno no tanto pero casi) y entre los dos terminaron de llevar todas a los respectivos cuartos.

-Vaya Taichi-kun… eres muy fuerte –Dijo Konan al verlo cargar la cama sobre sus hombros

-Ja, ¿Tú crees? –Pregunto sonriendo –Supongo que es por el ejercicio

Konan iba a seguir hablando con él cuando Pain apareció y la tomo del brazo

-Konan necesito que vengas un momento

-Esta bien –Contesto seriamente siguiéndolo

-Hasta luego Konan-san –Dijo el rubio mirándolos con curiosidad

-Hasta luego

Pain y Konan se fueron y caminaron hacia un cuarto algo oculto donde se encontraron con Madara

-¿Que sucede? –Pregunto la chica

-Eso quisiera saber yo –Dijo Pain mirando a Madara.

-Tranquilos, todo es parte de un plan –Contesto tranquilo –No pasa nada, son solo unos críos; pero que pueden servirnos.

-¿Y si Miroshi nos traiciona? –Pregunto Konan

-Podremos descubrirlos –Respondió –Además, conozco a algunos; sé como son.

-¿Seguro? –Pregunto el peli-naranja

-Seguro, ustedes solo vigílenlos para que no hagan estupideces

Diciendo esto se levanto, tomo su capa y salió de la habitación

-Tengo que salir…

Pain y Konan se miraron entre ellos algo confundidos, pero decidieron ignorarlo mientras fuera posible. Después de todo, Madara estaba bastante tranquilo.

Mientras tanto, este llegó a una casa y toco la puerta. Miosuki abrió y dio un par de pasos hacia otras sorprendida.

-¡Obito! ¿Que haces aquí? –Pregunto molesta

-Eso debería preguntármelo yo… creí que habías dejado de seguirme hacia años

La muñeca lo jalo y lo metió a la casa para que no lo vieran y cerró por completo todo.

-Lo hice, no necesitaba seguirte más. Solo fue una casualidad que estuvieras aquí. Sabes que yo siempre eh querido alejarme lo mas posible de ti.

-Como no… ¿Sabes? Diría que has cambiado mucho.

-No quieras hacerme bromas –Dijo sentándose en su viejo sillón

-No bromeo, es la verdad –Aseguro –Bueno como sea, solo quiero decirte que Rah y Natsuki están seguros

-Más te vale… Si les haces algo te mataré

-Tranquila, les tengo tanto aprecio como a ti.

-Yo no necesito de tu aprecio idiota

Madara (o Obito o como quieran .w.) se quito la mascara y se acerco a ella, acariciando su mejilla de porcelana.

-Tomaré eso como un te quiero –Dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Idiota –Dijo ella molesta –Lárgate

-Oh bueno ya. Sigues siendo igual de gruñona

-Hm cállate… =w=

Él solo sonrió, se puso la mascara y salió de ahí.

Mientras tanto… Rah estaba durmiendo a Natsuki con su discurso

-Dios… ¿Cómo se te ocurre venir aquí? ¡Son criminales! Podrían intentar hacerte daño, lastimarte, incluso podrían intentar matarte. ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Rah-nii-sama… lo siento –Dijo la chica tallándose los ojos como niña pequeña –Yo solo quería estar ceca de ti

Rah se quedo callado un momento. La verdad; el también quería estar con ella… pero había una razón por la cual le había causado tanta molestia su llegada a ese lugar

-No quiero que te pase algo

Natsuki se acerco a él y lo abrazo acariciando su pelo.

-No me pasará nada, lo prometo

El mayor suspiro y correspondió al abrazo; suplicando porque así fuera.

Y en lo que ellos trataban de descansar, Murasaki y Ayuki hablaban de cosas totalmente distintas.

-Ayuki, vos sos de Konoha, ¿cierto?

-Si –contesto esta –Pero no soy shinobi

-¿A no? –Pregunto alzando la vista – ¿Y como sabes tanto de ninjutsu?

-Pues se podría decir que me entrene sola –Contesto sonriendo

-¡Vaya! Tu fuerza me sorprende

-Gracias. También tú eres muy fuerte

-Lo sé –Contesto guiñándole el ojo; dejando ver solo su lindo ojo azul –Oye… ¿Crees que podamos descubrir algo sobre Akatsuki?

-No lo sé… pero creo que sé como podemos hacerlo; tengo una idea

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo?

Ayuki se sentó para explicarle con claridad su plan…

Mientras, Yami y Miroshi no podían dormir así que hablaron un rato.

-Oye Miro… ¿Extrañas tu casa?

-Pues… si –Contesto mirando al techo –Extraño mucho mi vida

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Pues… en teoría desee estar aquí… pero no creí que fuera tan duro

-¿Lo es?

-Si… me siento muy sola aquí; todos los días me levanto creyendo que puede ser el último día de mi vida, y me da miedo que mi plan no funcione

Yami hizo lo mismo que su compañera y levanto la vista hacia el techo; pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. De repente, una pregunta invadió su mente.

-Miro, ¿Crees que algún día regresemos?

Miroshi se quedó callada unos segundos pensando en su respuesta; pero lamentablemente, esa pregunta era tal vez demasiado difícil para ella.

-No lo sé

**Bueno… como ustedes me hacen bolas con lo de las parejas lo dejaré para después #. Y bueno… hora del spoiler #3o Bueno a partir del próximo capítulo habrán varias misiones, empezare con unas simples y después haré unas mas importantes :3 Ya lo verán.**

**Bueno, bye los amo #wo**


	27. Las misiones de la mala suerte

**Hola gente #.n Tiempo sin leernos, pero eh aquí el cap. Que debía. Es corto, pero el siguiente ya casi lo termino y esta mas largo… #we**

**(Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, pero no veo bien y no me puedo fijar en como escribo :P )**

**Mundo Naruto  
>27- Las misiones de la mala suerte<strong>

Ahora que había "aliados" con Miroshi, ella creyó que se sentiría más segura, protegida, acompañada, alegre, confiada, tranquila, relajada…

Gran error.

En realidad, se sentía un poco más inquieta; ya que le preocupaba mucho el hecho de que tal vez algo saliera mal y los descubrieran. Adiós plan, adiós regreso a casa, simplemente: adiós vida.

Y no solo eso, si no que lo de sentirse "acompañada" no fue para nada como ella creyó. Todo lo contrario, ya nadie le hacía caso; ni siquiera Tobi se fijaba en lo que hacía. Parecía que todos tenían muchos amigos nuevos, y los Akatsuki y los nuevos habían hecho lazos que Miroshi jamás logró hacer con ninguno de ellos.

Aun así, hablaba con casi todos (aunque muy poco, claro) en especial con Daichi, quien hacía lo posible por mantenerla vigilada y cuidar de ella. También pasaba mucho tiempo con Yami, con quien le era más fácil relacionarse ya que la entendía mejor por ser del mismo mundo.

Increíblemente, la organización criminal se había vuelto como "una familia". En solo un par de semanas, todos se conocían bien e incluso conocían las costumbres de los demás.

Durante esas dos semanas que estuvieron juntos, se intentó obtener más información, aunque lamentablemente, no funcionó muy bien…

_Flash Back_

Yami, Arika y Miroshi caminaban en silencio mientras se dirigían a sus cuartos a buscar algo para entretenerse. Mientras Arika y Miroshi se distraían con las pocas cosas que tenía esa vieja casa-cueva oculta, Yami ponía mas atención a su alrededor. De repente, escuchó las voces de Zetsu y Madara hablando en una habitación cercana.

-Oigan, no hagan ruido –Les dijo en un susurro a las otras mientras se acercaba a la puerta –Vengan

Las dos se miraron y en seguida la siguieron. Al llegar, las tres se acercaron para poder escuchar la conversación:

**-¿No crees que ya fue demasiada pérdida de tiempo?**

-No, ya te dije que tengo todo planeado. Además, las cosas llevan su tiempo, ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Creo que estás tomando las cosas con demasiada calma… **Deberías pensar en tus planes con más seriedad**

-No te preocupes, de cualquier forma, dudo mucho que alguien llegue a descubrir lo que tenemos

_-¿De que estará hablando? _–Pensó Yami

Las tres se acercaron lo más que pudieron al darse cuenta de que estaban bajando el volumen de su voz. Sin embargo, cuando estaban demasiado cerca, Zetsu abrió la puerta y las tres cayeron de inmediato. Al levantar la vista y ver la horrible, espantosa y traumante cara de Zetsu, Yami y Arika se pararon de un salto corrieron con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de ahí. Miroshi, quien reaccionó un poco después (cara de Zetsu: No apta para personas propensas a odiar a lo estúpido o que tienden a reaccionar de forma negativa ante los fenómenos) Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo e intento alcanzarlas, sin embargo, a mitad del pasillo, sintió como la mano de Madara la tomaba de la cabeza. Al verlo, lo único que pudo reconocer fue el brillo de su ojo a través del pequeño agujero de su máscara.

_Fin Flash Back_

Después de dos semanas de tristes golpes para Miroshi, ella suplicaba que por favor algo cambiara la rutina y le brindara al fin un respiro. Solo algo de descanso, eso necesitaba.

Y al fin, parecía que eso iba a suceder. Pain había llamado a todos para que se reunieran. Según lo que dijo era algo "sumamente importante" y "extremadamente necesario".

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala. No sabían porque Pain los había mandado a llamar a todos. Pero la verdad, la mayoría tenía un mal presentimiento, a excepción de Miroshi, quien esperaba que pasara algo mejor.

-¿Ya están todos? –Pregunto Pain

-Si hm

Todos formaban un medio círculo y enfrente de ellos estaban Pain y Konan. El líder decidió explicarles cual era la razón de su llamado

-Bien. Debido a que últimamente no se han estado llevando muy bien… -Algunos se miraron entre ellos (no hace falta decir quienes) –Creo que la mejor forma de que se lleven mejor es que pasen un tiempo juntos. Así que, todos irán a una misión de dos semanas con la pareja que les indique

-Mierda –Susurro Murasaki

-¿Que dijiste Murasaki? –Pregunto Pain algo molesto

-No, nada "líder" –Dijo bastante tranquila

Pain solo negó con la cabeza y siguió hablando. La verdad no tenia ganas de discutir sobre tonterías con Murasaki

-Bien. Los equipos vana ser: Arika con Kakuzu y Ayuki

-¡No! –Se quejo Arika

-Ni si quiera se quejen –Dijo Konan –No los vamos a cambiar

Arika y Kakuzu se miraron con cierto odio, la idea no les agradaba para nada, ya que las últimas semanas ellos no habían dejado de pelear. Digamos que Arika le recordaba demasiado a Hidan, lo cual les causaba algo de conflicto al momento de relacionarse… Además, Ayuki no podía soportarlo. Le parecía demasiado extraño y aburrido.

-Rah con Deidara –Continuo Pain

-¿Que? –Preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, molestos

-Ya les dije que no voy a cambiar –Insistió el líder –Así que, tendrán que aguantarse

-Oye Pain, tampoco se trata de que mates al pobre de Deidara –Rio Hidan

Rah simplemente no toleraba a Deidara: lo quería completamente lejos, en especial cuando Natsuki (quien solía visitarlo diariamente) estaba ahí. Si el rubio se acercaba unos 6 metros, Rah le lanzaba un rayo de inmediato.

-A María le toca con y Natsuhi Zetsu –Dijo ignorando a Hidan

María y Zetsu solo se miraron de forma seria, aunque todos sintieron la tensión que se hacia en el lugar. Natsuhi en cambio quería hacerse el harakiri en ese mismo instante. De todos, ellas odiaban más a Zetsu. Siempre las vigilaba y molestaba, diciendo que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad las mataría por ser "peligrosas"

-A Miyu le toca con Sasori e Itachi –Continuo Pain

-¿Que? –Pregunto Miyu

Itachi miro a Sasori y a Miyu. Sin duda alguna esta misión seria la más difícil del mundo. Miyu agradeció que al menos estuviera con Sasori; pero mataría a Itachi. Le parecía un sujeto muy extraño y sobre todo presumido, demasiado insoportable…

-A Tobi le toca con Miroshi

-¡NO! –Gritaron los dos de inmediato

-¡No líder! –Chillo Tobi -¡Miro-chan es muy mala y siempre le pega a Tobi! ¡Si están solos por dos semanas Tobi acabara muerto!

-¡No pienso ir con el! –Dijo Miroshi cruzándose de brazos -¿Acaso me ves cara de niñera?

-Si –Contesto Kisame

Los dos Zetsu se empezaron a reír. Miroshi estaba a punto de decirles algo cuando Pain hablo

-Cállense y dejen de quejarse. Exactamente, esta misión es para que se lleven mejor

-Como no –Dijo Murasaki –Antes de eso acababan todos matándose

-A Taichi le toca con Kisame –Dijo sin prestar atención a Murasaki, lo cual obviamente a ella no le agrado mucho

Taichi elevo los ojos. Habiendo tantas chicas… ¿Por qué con el maldito pez?

-A Hidan le tocara con Akane

Ambos se miraron. No se llevaban mal, pero no congeniaban muy bien. Akane era tranquila, mientras que Hidan… bueno era un maniaco total. Además, ella tenía cierto poder de "control" sobre los demás, cosa que a Hidan le ponía los pelos de punta.

-¿Y que hay de mi? –Preguntó Murasaki –Ya no queda nadie más…

-¡Quedamos nosotros! –Se apresuro a decir Rin mientras jalaba del brazo a Len

-Yo también falto… -Dijo Yami

Murasaki sonrió creyendo que iría con ella y que se salvaría de las horribles misiones del resto, pero…

-Sobre eso… -Dijo Pain –Konan decidió que Yami iría conmigo y tú irás con ella

-¿Qué? –Dijeron las dos chicas del otro mundo

-¿Por qué? –Lloriqueo Murasaki –Yo quería quedarme en casa

-Con Pain –Susurro Yami –_Mátenme…_

-Ya, es como lo decidimos –Dijo Konan –Será un avance para la organización

-¿Y que hay de mi? –Preguntó Daichi –Yo me quedé sin equipo

(…)

-Oh, es verdad –Dijo Konan –Me olvidé de ti

-Pero tú no te llevas mal con nadie –Pensó Pain –Así que… Supongo que puedes ir con los muñecos

-¡Si! –Dijo Rin saltando -¡Somos el mejor equipo!

Daichi sonrió y todos lo miraron con cara de odio

-Maldito suertudo –Dijo Kakuzu

-¿Y por cuento tiempo será? –Pregunto Deidara

-Dos semanas –Respondió Pain

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron todos

-¿Estás loco? –Pregunto Rah -¿Y que sucede con mi hermana? ¡No pienso dejarla aquí sola tanto tiempo!

Pain se mordió la lengua por un segundo.

-Creo que ya tiene suficiente edad para estar sola, no necesita que estés pegado a ella todo el tiempo

Rah se molesto un poco. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin ella, y ahora quería estar todo el tiempo a su lado

-¡Tobi esta seguro de que Natsu-chan estará bien! –Dijo el niño bueno para calmar la tensión

-Vale –Dijo Rah –Como sea

Miroshi mientras tanto estaba en el suelo, llorando y con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-Mátenme… por favor…

-Déjate de tonterías niña –Dijo Pain –Y todos vayan por sus cosas, mañana nos vamos

Los demás obedecieron y se fueron maldiciendo mientras subían las escaleras. Muchos creyeron que, seguramente, no saldrían vivos esta vez

-¿Por qué? –Lloraba Miroshi –Creí que esta vez sucedería algo bueno

-¿Estar conmigo no es bueno? –Pregunto Tobi

-¡NO!

**Bueno, hola :T Emm, solo les diré que bueno, hoy se cumplen 7 meses desde que murió mi querido amigo Kaichi #.u Y bueno, también quisiera decirles que por favor me manden (si les interesa) un mensaje a inbox. Los que me tienen en Facebook mándemelo por ahí, es más fácil verlo :P Es algo que quisiera discutir con muchos n.n**

**Bueno, nos leemos luego Bye, los amo**


	28. Hora de partir

**Hola gente #.n)/ Aquí les traje el cap. Mucho más largo para compensar el anterior que fue muy corto **

**Mundo Naruto  
>28- Hora de partir<strong>

-T te voy a extrañar mucho –Dijo Natsuki ante la despedida de Rah

-Y yo a ti, pero solo son un par de semanas –Respondió sonriendo –No es nada, ¿Verdad?

-No claro que no –Dijo con una gran sonrisa

-_Vamos, se fuerte _–Pensaba para si mismo

Daichi los observaba sonriendo. Se veían como un par de niños pequeños

Murasaki se acerco y sonrió al ver al rubio

-¡Hola Daichi-san!

El rubio giro su vista y sonrió al ver a la chica acercándose

-Hola Mura-san –Saludo tiernamente -¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-Porque me acabo de cruzar con Taichi =w= -Respondió bajando un poco la cabeza

-Oh… -Dijo levantando una ceja – ¿Estas bien?

-Si, no paso nada –Respondió restándole importancia -¿Qué haces?

-Veo como se despiden esos dos –Dijo señalando al par

-Oh, ¿Crees que Natsu-chan este bien? –Preguntó inclinando su cabeza

-Si, en realidad, ella no me preocupa para nada –Dijo dando un suspiro –El que me preocupa en realidad es Rah

-¿Rah? ¿Por qué? –Preguntó extrañada

-Pues… es demasiado sobreprotector .w.

Murasaki comenzó a reírse. Sin duda, esos dos eran casi inseparables

_Flash Back_

Murasaki, Ayuki y Akane regresaban de la aldea cuando se encontraron con Natsuki, quien al parecer se dirigía hacia la guarida

-¡Natsuki! –Grito Ayuki llamando la tención de la peli-plateada

-¿Eh? Oh, hola chicas

-Hola Natsu-chan –Saludo Akane -¿Vas a la guarida?

-Eh, si –Respondió sonriendo –Iba a ver a Rah…

-¿Y que llevas en esa bolsa? –Preguntó Murasaki señalando el objeto

-Oh, es solo un poco de comida que le hice –Respondió tiernamente

Las cuatro siguieron caminando, hablando de cosas sin importancia. Ayuki y Murasaki hablaban de cualquier cosa, mientras que Akane y Natsuki solo se reían de los comentarios que hacían.

La conversación llevo a una conversación sobre los chicos, y Murasaki no pudo evitar preguntar algo

-Oye Natsuki…

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó extrañada

-¿Te gusta Rah? –Contesto acercándose a ella con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Oh! –Dijo Ayuki -¡Te gusta Rah! Por eso siempre estas cerca de el

-¿Qué? –Grito sonrojada -¡C-claro que no!

-¿Y por qué te pones tan roja? –Pregunto Akane sonriendo

-P pues por lo que dicen –Respondió intento mostrarse molesta –Él es mi hermano, solo quiero cuidarlo… Hace mucho que no lo veía y lo extrañaba mucho

Las tres se miraron sorprendidas y por un momento se hizo el silencio

-Bueno, pero ahora puedes verlo –Dijo Ayuki, señalando la casa. Habían llegado.

Las cuatro entraron y apenas llegaron Tobi apareció.

-¡Akane-san!

La chica de pelo gris sonrió. Ese chico le parecía agradable a pesar de aparentar ser tonto.

-Hola –Respondió sin mucha emoción en su voz

-Si claro, hola Tobi –Dijo Ayuki, en forma de sarcasmo

-¡Hola!

-¿Qué hacían afuera? –Pregunto Kakuzu, apareciendo de quién sabe donde

-¿Te importa? –Pregunto Murasaki, en un intento por evadir el hecho de que se habían gastado su dinero

Kakuzu lo ignoro y se fue. Las cosas estaban algo tensas, después de todo, ninguno de los Akatsuki querían a los nuevos ahí. Estaban simplemente, arruinando y degradando a la organización.

-Como sea –Dijo Murasaki al tiempo que tomaba el brazo de Natsuki –Vamos con Rah

La chica asintió y las cuatro subieron las escaleras en silencio. En el pasillo, se encontraron con el chico quién estaba hablando con Itachi.

-¡Oye Rah! –Grito Ayuki

Los dos dejaron de hablar. Al ver a las chicas, Itachi decidió irse y dejar la conversación para después.

-Mejor hablemos luego –Fue lo único que dijo

Rah suspiro y después le sonrió amablemente a las cuatro. Sin embargo, cuando estas se acercaron para saludar, de la nada aparecieron Tobi y Deidara (este último perseguía a la pobre paleta).

-¡A un lado hm!

Rah se apartó dando un simple paso hacia atrás, recargándose en la pared mientras los otros dos pasaban frente a él, sin embargo, las chicas no fueron tan rápidas y los dos chicos casi chocaron con ellas. Ayuki y Murasaki perdieron el equilibrio por un momento, pero tras unos segundos de dar unas vueltas y recuperarse, ambas lograron pararse como si nada de nuevo.

-¡Joder idiotas! –Grito Murasaki -¡ Deberían tener mas cuidado!

Akane esquivo a ambos de forma tranquila e incluso elegante. Sin embargo, Natsuki no tuvo tanta suerte y Tobi hizo que la pequeña perdiera el equilibrio y sin querer chocó con Deidara, quien termino por caer sobre ella.

Natsuki de inmediato vio sus ojos azules y se puso algo roja pero sobre todo, muy, muy inquieta. Parecía que quería alejar su cuerpo lo más posible, como si el rubio transmitiera una enfermedad mortal al tocarlo.

Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar y articular un "lo lamento", Rah ya tenía su espada en la nuca de este, lista con mucho chakra. El más mínimo movimiento podría matarlo.

-Tú… –Dijo sonriendo de forma sádica –Aléjate de mi hermana…

Deidara no pudo moverse. Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, al tiempo que podía ver su corta vida pasar frente a sus ojos. Era el fin, la efímera vida que siempre deseo resulto ser más efímera de lo que había planeado.

-Oh Rah –Dijo Murasaki tomando la mano de este intentando apartar la espada –No hay necesidad de pelear…

Mientras tanto, Ayuki ayudaba a Deidara a alejarse y Akane le dio la mano a Natsuki para que se levantara.

A Rah lo cubría un aura oscura. Odiaba que se le acercasen demasiado a la chica, y tratándose de Deidara no podía evitar tener ganas de matarlo, ahorcarlo, descuartizarlo…

-Vamos –Dijo Murasaki intentando calmarlo –Ese idiota no vale la pena

-Cállate hm –Ordeno el rubio

-¡Idiota! –Dijo Murasaki molesta -¿¡Todavía que me tomo la molestia de salvarte el culo me contestas así!?

El chico solo se rasco la cabeza y se giro a ver a Natsuki

-Lo siento –Fue lo único que dijo

La pequeña solo abrió grandes sus ojos rojos y asintió levemente.

Rah estaba a punto de seguirlo, pero Ayuki y Murasaki lo detuvieron… bueno casi…

_Fin Flash Back_

-¿Por qué es así con ella? –Pregunto la castaña

-Pues, desde que eran niños ha cuidado de ella –Respondió Daichi –Supongo que es porque siente que debe protegerla más que a nadie ya que es su hermana

-Oh –Dijo la chica sonriendo –Que tierno

-No… -Respondió el rubio –Da miedo =w=

-Oh Mura-chan –Dijo el gemelo que acababa de llegar mientras abrazaba a la chica por detrás

-Kaichi… -Susurraron los dos

El chico comenzó s subir su mano, y justo antes de llegar a los pechos de la chica y que esta le diera la paliza de su vida, Pain llegó y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Si vas a hacer eso, no lo hagas aquí idiota

-Ay…

-Gracias Pain –Dijo la chica sacudiendo su ropa, como si hubiese algún tipo de "germen" –Aunque no era necesario, pude haberlo hecho por mi misma

En ese momento todos los demás bajaron. Nadie parecía estar de buen humor. La tensión en la sala era grande.

-¿Ya están listos? –Pregunto el líder

Todos bajaron o apartaron la mirada. Esto sería lo peor

-Tomaremos eso como un si –Dijo Konan

-Joder, ¡Nadie quiere estas putas misiones!

-Nadie te pregunto si las querías Hidan –Le regañó Kakuzu

-Se suponía que esto era una organización criminal… No una guardería –Se quejó Sasori

-No somos unos críos –Dijo Arika algo molesta

-Al menos la mayoría de nosotros no lo somos –Dijo Natsuhi

-No que va –Dijo Kisame –Sois todos unos enanos

-¿Enanos? –Preguntó Murasaki molesta -¿En serio? ¡Ni que tuviéramos la estatura de Miroshi!

-Oye… TTwTT

-Oh, lo siento –Dijo la chica sonriendo y sacando la lengua

-Como sea –Dijo Pain –Solo tengan sus misiones y váyanse en cuanto estén listos

Konan les dio un pergamino por equipo, en el que venían sus misiones y lo que debían hacer. Al recibirlos, los integrantes se peleaban por ser el primero en leerlo.

-Sin duda alguna, estas misiones serán un fracaso –Comentó Itachi mientras leía

Todos dieron un largo suspiro mientras leían las instrucciones.

_Arika, Kakuzu y Ayuki:  
><em>Aldea Takumi. Infiltrarse en la aldea y robar las mejores armas que haya (conseguir las necesarias para toda la organización o al menos quienes las necesiten)

-¿Aldea Takumi? –Preguntó Ayuki

-Es una vieja aldea, los habitantes son artesanos que se especializan en construir armas –Respondió Kakuzu –Aunque desde hace algunos años ha sido muy ignorada por el resto de las aldeas.

-Armas ¿Eh? –Dijo Arika sonriendo –Eso me agrada

_Rah y Deidara:  
><em>Kumogakure. Infiltrarse en la aldea y descubrir información sobre el tipo de armas que se usan en la aldea y sobre Killer Bee.

-Joder… -Susurro Deidara -¿Por qué a una aldea como esa?

-Killer Bee –Dijo Rah ignorando al rubio -¿El jinjuriki?

Rah pensó un poco. Estas misiones no eran tan patéticas como creía que serían.

_María, Zetsu y Natsuhi:  
><em>Kusagakure. Buscar información sobre Orochimaru y sus posibles subordinados en la aldea y buscar posibles descendientes del clan Uzumaki.

-¿Descendientes del clan Uzumaki? –Preguntó María

-**Se sabe que los sobrevivientes del clan se esparcieron por todo el mundo –**Respondió Zetsu –No debe ser sorpresa que haya algunos ahí, después de todo es una aldea bastante pacifica

-¿Para que quieren saber sobre ellos? –Preguntó Natsuhi, algo preocupada por el hecho de que tal vez serían malas noticias para Naruto.

-**Eso no les importa, solo sigan las órdenes**

Las dos chicas se miraron algo preocupadas, ambas tenían lo mismo en mente: Naruto.

_Miyu, Sasori e Itachi:  
><em>Takigakure. Infiltrarse y robar el "agua del héroe" y traerla a salvo de regreso. (Mucho cuidado con ella idiotas ¬¬ no deben fallar)

-¿Agua del héroe? –Preguntó Miyu -¿Y eso que es?

-Es algo que solían usar los habitantes de la aldea –Contesto Hiruko –Pero es demasiado peligrosa para quien la use, un cuerpo humano no puede ser capaz de soportar esa arma de doble filo

-De todas formas, la protegerán como un tesoro –Aseguro Itachi –No creo que podamos obtenerla tan fácilmente

_Miroshi y Tobi:  
><em>Konohagakure. Infiltrarse y buscar información sobre Orochimaru y sus aparentes planes.

-¿En Konoha? –Preguntó Miroshi mirando fijamente a Tobi

-¡Si! –Contesto el chico de forma alegre

Miroshi estaba confundida. ¿Qué demonios estaba tramando ese sujeto? ¿Para que mandarla a Konoha?

_Kisame y Taichi:  
><em>Otogakure. Buscar información sobre Orochimaru y los ninjas que habitan en esta aldea. Buscar laboratorios de Orochimaru.

-¿Laboratorios? –Preguntó Taichi

-Si –Respondió el hombre tiburón sujetando fuertemente su espada –Orochimaru suele hacer experimentos con varias personas. Además, el fundo esa aldea

-¿Experimentos? ¿Cómo cuales?

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar –Respondió sonriendo

_Hidan y Akane:  
><em>Hoshigakure. Infiltrarse y robar parte de "la estrella" (meteorito que usan los shinobis de la aldea para hacerse más fuertes)

-¿Usan un meteorito para hacerse más fuertes? –Preguntó Hidan –Pero que idiotez

-Creo que mejora el chakra –Dijo Akane –He escuchado un poco sobre esa aldea, aunque es muy ignorada por otros

-Joder, ¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién quisiera hacerle caso a una aldea que obtiene "fuerza" de un maldito pedazo de mierda?

Akane pensó un poco. ¿Para que querrían algo como eso en Akatsuki?

_Daichi, Rin y Len:  
><em>Sunagakure. Infiltrarse y buscar información sobre Sabaku no Gaara, el jinjuriki.

-¡¿Un jinjuriki?! –Grito Rin -¡Nos va a matar!

-Rin, no nos va a matar –La tranquilizo Len

Daichi se quedo pensando unos minutos. ¿En serio? ¿A Suna?

-Que extraño… -Susurro para si mismo

_Konan y Murasaki:  
><em>Kirigakure. Infiltrarse en la aldea y en el cuerpo de ninjas que se encargan de la protección a la Mizukage Mei Terumi. Obtener información sobre la posible guerra que se desate con Iwagakure.

-¿Guerra? –Preguntó Murasaki algo confundida

-Desde hace muchos años, las aldeas han tenido muchos problemas –Respondió Konan –Es muy probable que se desate una guerra, sobre todo tomando en cuenta lo tercos que son la Mizukage y el Tsuchikage

Todos intentaban pensar en lo que sucedería en sus misiones. Algunos incluso dudaban de si seguirían vivos.

-¿Y que hay de nosotros? –Le pregunto Yami a Pain

-Tu me acompañaras a Amegakure –Respondió seriamente –Te explicare más tarde

Yami bajo la mirada. Estar solo con Pain iba a ser muy aburrido.

-Bien, busquen lo que necesiten y váyanse lo antes posible

-¡Si! –respondieron todos con poco entusiasmo

-Esto…

Pain se giro de inmediato para ver a Natsuki, quien apenas había intentado rozarlo un poco con su delicada mano.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó recuperando su seriedad

Natsuki bajo la mirada. ¡Dios! Se veía tan tierna así, tan dulce. Era simplemente hermosa, parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Era como una niña pequeña, una princesa, una flor… Todo lo que pudiese representar la felicidad eterna. Ella, ella si representaba y le hacía sentir la paz que tanto deseaba para el mundo

-Rah-nii…

Y esas palabras hicieron que de inmediato su perfecto mundo de arcoíris se derrumbara. Rah, Rah, Rah… ¡Todo él! ¿Por qué era lo único en lo que ella pensaba? ¿Acaso estaba enamorada de él? Después de todo, si en verdad lo viera solo como un hermano, no tendría que preocuparse tanto

-¿Qué sucede con él? –Pregunto algo molesto

-¿Estará bien? –Pregunto levantando su cara hacía el peli-naranja

Esa mirada, parecía que podría romperse en cualquier momento

-Claro que si –Respondió apartando la mirada –Me preocuparía más por Deidara, probablemente termine matándolo

-Oh, bueno –Dijo Natsuki sonriendo –Él no puede ser tan cruel

_-¿Oh si? –_Pensó para si misma

-Como sea –Dijo Pain dándose la vuelta –No te preocupes por él, sabes que si te preocupas te volverás una carga

La chica abrió mucho sus ojos. Sujetó fuertemente la manta con la cual cubría su ojo derecho y miro hacía el suelo

-Si, lo siento

-Ella jamás será una carga

Pain sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. ¿Por qué ahora?

-Nii-san –Dijo Natsuki mirando a su hermano

Rah puso su mano en la cabeza de esta y le revolvió un poco el pelo. Ella le sonrió dulcemente. El jefe solamente se fue sin decir nada. Esa escena era simplemente horrible, desagradable, insoportable…

-¿Qué te sucede? –Preguntó Konan apareciendo de la nada

-Nada –Respondió este

Konan lo miro extrañada. Ese no era el Pain que conocía, el chico serio. ¿Qué demonios le sucedía? Pain, no, Nagato actuaba muy raro desde hacía un tiempo. Parecía hipnotizado o algo.

_Flash Back_

-No entiendo por que aceptas que todos esos niños estén aquí –Se quejaba Konan –Una cosa era tener a Miroshi, pero todos esos…

-Tranquila –Repetía Obito –No pasa nada

-¿Conoces a Natsuki y a Rah?

Konan y Obito miraron a Pain algo extrañados. ¿A que había venido eso?

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Por nada… Solo me parece que él la sobreprotege demasiado

-Pues claro –Dijo Konan –Es su hermana

-No son hermanos –Aseguro el enmascarado –O al menos, no tienen la misma sangre

-¿Qué? –Pregunto la chica -¿Entonces por qué…?

-Es la costumbre –Interrumpió el chico –Pero no son nada realmente

_Fin Flash Back_

Si ella en verdad lo veía como a un hermano, bien. Pero si no…

-Lo mataré…

_Mientras tanto…_

-¡¿A Konoha!? –Preguntaron María y Natsuhi al unísono

-Si… -Respondió Miroshi -¿Qué hago?

-Aprovechemos la oportunidad –Dijo Yami –Gánate la confianza de Naruto y de Tsunade

-P pero… Tobi va a estar ahí U.U

-Eso no importa –Dijo Rah cruzando los brazos –Solo has lo que el te diga, y averigua lo que puedas

-Yo intentare sacarle algo de información a Pain –Dijo Yami

-Y yo a Konan –Dijo Murasaki

-Yo puedo averiguar algo sobre el tal Sasuke –Dijo Taichi

-Bien –Dijo Daichi –Cuidado con que no los descubran

-Claro –Dijo Ayuki sonriendo alegremente

-Bien, vámonos –Dijo Natsuhi

Todos comenzaron a caminar, directo hacia el bosque. Ahí, se separarían y cada uno iniciaría su maravillosa desventura

-Miro-chan –Dijo maría tomando el brazo de la menor

-¿Eh? –Pregunto Miroshi -¿Qué sucede?

-Podrías… ¿Asegurarte de que Naruto este bien? –Pregunto con la voz algo seca

Miroshi la miro a los ojos, al principio algo sorprendida. Finalmente, sonrió de forma tranquila

-¡Claro que si! –Dijo de forma alegre

La rubia le sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza

-Gracias

Al fin, había llegado la hora. Tomarían caminos y direcciones distintos, por lo que era hora de despedirse

-¡Que Jashin los bendiga a todos! –Grito Arika sonriendo, obviamente de forma sarcástica

-Tsk, ¡Ojala todos se mueran de una puta buena vez! –Dijo Hidan

-Ojala murieras tu idiota –Le dijo Deidara

-¡Cállate! ¿¡Que no ves que soy inmortal!?

-Lo único inmortal que tienes es tu estupidez

-¡Joder Kakuzu! ¿¡De que lado estás cabrón!?

-Cállense –Ordeno Konan –No es como si tuviésemos tan poco tiempo

-Como sea… -Susurro Kisame

-¡Vámonos! –Grito Taichi siendo el primero en desaparecer

En ese momento, todo el mundo comenzó a avanzar en distintas direcciones. Las misiones habían iniciado…

_Mientras tanto… en un lugar no muy lejano ni muy cercano…_

-¿Dónde estoy? QwQ –Lloriqueaba una chica, asustada al ver que estaba en un lugar completamente extraño

-Ok, no debo asustarme… -Se dijo a si misma mientras se acercaba a un río

(…)

-¡Ahh!

¿Pero que había pasado? Ella recordaba estar en camino a la escuela, con su uniforme, y muerta de sueño… ¿Cómo había llegado a un lugar como ese? Y más importante aun…

-M-mis ojos… No son grises –Se dijo mientras veía sorprendida su reflejo –Y mi pelo no es blanco…

Su ropa también era muy distinta. En realidad, todo en ella era distinto. ¿Pero que había sucedido?

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! QwQ

**Bueno, primero que nada feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado Segundo, me encantaría decirles que estás misiones las hago porque son parte muy importante de la trama… Pero en realidad solo es para divertirme un poco con los OC :P**

**Bien, el próximo capítulo inician las misiones. Espero poder subirlo mañana. La mayoría de las misiones ya están casi terminadas (las escribí hace tiempo y serán 2 misiones por cap.) Así que díganme, ¿Cuáles les gustaría que subiera primero? **

**Dudo mucho que termine haciéndoles caso… Pero díganme de todas formas #we Bye bye **


	29. Odio es igual a dolor

**Hola #3o Perdón por actualizar hasta hoy, tuve que salir el fin de semana, pero aquí esta el cap.**

**Mundo Naruto  
>29-Odio es igual a dolor<strong>

-Tobi… ¿Falta mucho?

-Si

-¡Ahh!

Me iba a volver loca. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. A pesar de que solo había transcurrido cerca de una hora, caminar demasiado no era algo que me agradase demasiado, y menos estando con alguien tan irritante como él…

La aldea en donde Akatsuki se escondía era Tanigakure, una pequeña aldea oculta en el país de los ríos. Estaba al sur oeste del país del Fuego y no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Konoha. Se podría decir que se encontraba rodeada por Konohagakure, Sunagakure y Amegakure.

Creo que a Rah y a Deidara no les irá tan bien, ya que ellos tendrían que viajar más lejos… Al igual que Konan y Murasaki quienes además tenían que cruzar mar.

Hasta eso, tuve mucha suerte ya que Konoha estaba bastante cerca. Lo malo seguía siendo que no me sentía segura para nada. Esto era demasiado sospechoso para mi comprensión.

-Tobi… ¿Con que intención haces esto?

-¿De que hablas Miro-chan?

-Vamos… deja esa voz tan molesta –Dije poniendo una mano en mi cabeza

-Bueno ya… -Dijo al fin seriamente -¿A que te refieres?

-No soy tan tonta –Le dije mirándolo fijamente –Debe haber una razón por la cual se te ocurrió que tu y yo viniéramos solos a Konoha

-Tal vez si…

-¿Y se puede saber cual es?

-Tal vez sea…

Tobi se detuvo y se quedo frente a mí. Lo mire. El silencio se hizo algo incomodo. ¿Acaso tan importante era lo que quería decirme? ¿O sería acaso que pensaba matarme en ese mismo instante? ¿Era una trampa? ¿Lo había descubierto todo? Ó acaso… ¿Sería que quería contarme algo importante? ¿Algún tipo de confesión? ¿Acaso me contaría sus planes? ¿Me mostraría su cara? ¿Acaso ya confiaba lo suficiente en mí?

-¿Qué…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la oración, él puso su mano en mi pecho y lo apretó con fuerza

(…)

-¡Idiota! –Grite al tiempo que intentaba golpearle la cara. Sin embargo, en ese momento desapareció rápidamente.

-¿¡Pero que mierda crees que haces?! –Grite molesta al ver que había retrocedido un par de metros

-Oh, lo siento –Respondió como si nada –Solo quería comprobar…

-¿¡Comprobar que?!

-Ya sabes, los rumores

-¿Eh? –Pregunte bajando mi tono de voz -¿De que rumores hablas?

-Que eres plana

(…)

-Tsk –Susurre para mi misma y seguí caminando –No vuelvas a hacerlo

-No te preocupes –Me dijo en un tono que me pareció burlón –Ya comprobé todo

Me detuve un segundo y lo mire bastante molesta. Esto se estaba volviendo algo personal…

-Que éste plana no quiere decir que no pueda partirte la cara…

-Oh, pero… ¿No te has dado cuenta? Las que tienen pechos más grandes, son más fuertes

Intente ignorar eso, sabía que solo quería hacerme enojar y no debía darle el gusto. Solo quería que le gritara o algo, o que me sintiera mal conmigo misma, o solo quería divertirse un poco. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, debía ignorarlo.

Aunque, por un momento no pude evitar pensar que tenía razón. Tsunade tenía pechos muy grandes, y ella era fuerte. También la Mizukage, Murasaki y Hinata. ¿Sería verdad? Las de pechos grandes eran fuertes…

-_Aunque, Sakura esta plana y es fuerte… _

Una vez que pensé en eso y en que solo se trataba de un estereotipo inventado por él, en un intento de hacerme ver mal, me calme. Hasta ese momento, no me había preocupado mucho sobre mi aspecto general y en mi físico. Si bien, era una persona delgada y que solía arreglarse, no tenía un cuerpo maduro. De hecho, me sentía algo mal ya que era demasiado obvio que era la mas joven en la organización.

Sin embargo, Akane se veía menor de lo que era y aun así era linda. Es más, eso le daba cierto beneficio a su forma misteriosa. ¿Sería que podría llegar a ser como la vampira?

-¿En que tanto piensas? –Me preguntó la paleta interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-Nada –Respondí en tono cansado -¿Falta mucho?

-Si

Pensé un poco. Era la tercera vez que preguntaba eso y seguía respondiéndome lo mismo. ¿Acaso si quiera estábamos en la dirección correcta? ¿Y si era verdad que quería tendernos una trampa?

-No actúes así –Me dijo rascándose la cabeza –No tienes que preocuparte, ni que te fuera a hacer algo

-No puedo tranquilizarme –Dijo bajando la mirada -¿Qué se supone que haga en Konoha?

-Solo gánate la confianza de Tsunade

-¿Y que hay de ti?

-Yo solo te vigilaré, no puedo dejar que ellos me descubran aun. Sería algo muy estúpido

Abrí grandes mis ojos. ¿Quería que yo sola lo hiciera todo? Demonios. Esto iba a ser peor de lo que imagine. Aunque comencé a comprender: Me estaba probando. Era obvio que sospechaba demasiado de mí y quería ver que tan desesperada estaba

Pero, ¿Y los demás? ¿Acaso también los estaba probando? Podía ser, después de todo, a los que más sabían (en este caso, a María, Rah, Yami y a mí) nos había mandado con quienes podían vigilarnos mejor o distraernos más de nuestro objetivo: Obtener información

-_Es verdad –_Pensé –_María no se lleva nada bien con Zetsu, y cuando esta cerca de él su ira puede llegar a descontrolarse. Y mandaron a Rah con Deidara, la UNICA persona en este mundo que podía hacerlo perder su tranquilo y bien manejado control._

Era cierto, eso estaba planeado mejor de lo que habíamos creído

-_Y Yami y yo… vamos con Pain y Tobi…_

-Mierda –Susurre para mi misma

-¿Qué te pasa? –Me pregunto Obito

-_Se aprovecharon… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? De haberlo notado, lo habría impedido. _

-Nada –Respondí mordiéndome el labio

_-Chicos, más vale que se den cuenta… No hagan nada demasiado obvio o sospechoso_

Solo podía confiar en que el resto lo notaría. Solo eso: Confiar en mis amigos.

Seguimos caminando otro rato en silencio, en el cual mi angustia aumentaba cada vez más de nivel. ¿Qué era lo que iba a hacer? Era ese sentimiento extraño, como una fuerte opresión en el pecho que se elevaba a la garganta y que causaba que mi cabeza diera vueltas a la vez que trataba de asimilar un dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Una sensación que me recordaba la muerte.

Nunca había estado muerta, pero desde pequeña tuve esa sensación cuando sabía que algo malo iba o podría pasar. Un sexto instinto tal vez, o simplemente una naturaleza de protección a uno mismo.

Fuese lo que fuese, esperaba que pronto terminara. Tanto pensaba en eso, que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor y mucho menos me fijaba en lo que hacía Tobi.

-¡Miro-chan! –Grito al tiempo que sujetaba mi cabeza con fuerza y me tiraba al suelo, justo detrás de una roca. Mi cabeza se hundió en la tierra y quede completamente inmóvil.

Tobi miro a un lado y a otro, como si se tratase de un marinero buscando alguna isla. Al final, quito su mano de mi cabeza y se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Oh, creí que era alguien –Dijo en tonó infantil –Debió ser un animalito

Intente levantarme, pero estaba demasiado adolorida como para hacerlo. Ni siquiera quería sacar mi cabeza de la tierra y darme cuenta de lo mucho que mi pelo estaba desarreglado, lleno de pasto y suciedad. Sin contar, claro esta, que probablemente ya me había dejado la cara completamente arruinada.

-Oye, Miroshi –Dijo con su verdadera voz –Este no es momento de dormir, todavía falta mucho para llegar a Konoha

-Maldito… -Susurré para mi misma, al tiempo que mi nivel de agresividad aumentaba al mil por hora

Después de otros veinte minutos, aun seguía revisando mi pelo oscuro, tratando de asegurarme de que no hubiera nada horrible en él.

Me distraje haciendo eso, y para cuando me di cuenta, Tobi no estaba frente a mí.

-¿Eh? ¿Tobi? –Me gire hacia todos lados -¡Tobi!

De repente escuche algo extraño aproximarse. El suelo se movía, claramente como si se tratase de un terremoto. Mire hacia todos lados intentando descubrir que se trataba, pero no salía nada de ninguna parte.

De la nada Tobi se apareció corriendo y detrás de el toda una manada de jabalíes enormes. Mis ojos se llenaron de miedo al verlos (le tengo miedo a muchos animales .w.)

-¡Miro-chan! –Grito Tobi al tiempo que se subía a un árbol -¡Corre!

Seguí su consejo y de inmediato corrí con toda la prisa y rapidez que me fue posible. Intente subir a un árbol como el, pero el suelo se movía demasiado como para que pudiera intentarlo sin caerme. Además, seguía demasiado adolorida como para moverme con facilidad.

Esta vez, había algo seguro: O yo moría aplastada, o Tobi moría ahorcado por mí más tarde.

Me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Tenía cortadas, raspones, golpes y heridas en todo el cuerpo. Ni siquiera tenía fuerza suficiente como para golpear a Tobi.

-¿Falta mucho? –Me resigné a preguntar

-No, ya casi llegamos

Al fin. Lo único que quería era llegar, encontrar un lindo lugar donde quedarnos y dormir el resto de la semana (aunque muy probablemente, Tobi arruinaría mi sueño)

-Mira –Dijo la Paleta –Llegamos

Levante la mirada y me encontré con la gran puerta a la entrada de la aldea. Era más grande de lo que creía, y traía cierta sensación a tranquilidad y a la vez miedo.

Intente dar el primer paso para acercarme lo suficiente y entrar, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. La angustia regreso y por todo el cuerpo sentí un frió helado. Mis piernas temblaban un poco, y mi torso se tambaleaba a nada de caer junto con el resto de mí.

-¿Estás lista? –Me pregunto acercándose

Antes que pudiese contestar, él me golpeó fuertemente cerca del estómago. Abrí grandes los ojos al sentir el dolor expandirse al resto de mi cuerpo; para después cerrarlos lentamente al tiempo que perdía la conciencia.

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente. Estaba acostada en una cama algo incómoda, y con una cobija demasiado delgada como para cubrirme del frió que sentí en ese instante.

Me senté y mire mis heridas: estaban curadas. Era obvio que ese era el hospital de Konoha. Al ver hacia las ventanas me di cuenta de que estaba atardeciendo. Se veía realmente lindo…

-Oh, ya has despertado

Me gire a ver a la dueña de esa voz; nada más y nada menos que Tsunade.

-Bien –Dijo acercándose hasta llegar al lado de la cama –Disculpa si te parece algo grosero, pero ¿Podrías decirme quién eres?

-Me llamo Miroshi –Contesté de la forma más indiferente que me fue posible

-¿Miroshi? –Preguntó Tsunade, supongo que porque nunca había escuchado sobre mi

-¿Qué te paso? –Continuó –Te encontramos a la entrada de la Aldea, desmayada y con muchas heridas

En ese momento recordé todo lo que había ocurrido.

-_Ese puto me las va a pagar… ¬¬_

-No lo recuerdo –Mentí –Solo recuerdo…

Me sujete la cabeza, intentando disimular que me dolía a la vez que pensaba en que podría decir. Al parecer, Tsunade interpretó esto como algo que no debía preguntar y decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Tanigakure –Respondí mientras me tallaba los ojos

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… ¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en Konoha –Me respondió en un tono de voz más tranquilo.

-¿Konoha? –Pregunté, intentando hacer que mi voz sonara un poco más dulce, para causar ternura y compasión en la Hokage –Pero debo regresar…

-Estás muy débil como para regresar –Me dijo bajando la mirada –Mejor espera…

-No quiero causar molestia –Interrumpí –Y no tengo donde quedarme…

Esto ultimo lo dije con un hilo de voz, a punto de llorar (o al menos eso quise que creyera) y con una fragilidad que hasta a mi me sorprendió.

-Por eso no te preocupes –Dijo Tsunade tratando de tranquilizarme con una sonrisa –Podemos encontrar un lugar para que te quedes por unos días

Sonreí y después la mire a los ojos, tratando de mostrarme lo más adorable que pude

-¿De verdad? QuQ

-C claro que si –Me dijo acariciando mi cabeza –Lo que sea por ayudarte

-Vaya, si que eres una buena actriz –Dijo Tobi, al tiempo que veía el enorme departamento –Poco falto para que te diera comida

-¿Y quien dice que no me la dio? –Pregunte sonriendo ampliamente

Logré hacer que Tsunade se apiadara lo suficiente de mi como para que me diera todo lo necesario como para pasar esas dos semanas de forma especial, como tratándose de un hotel cinco estrellas.

-No me agradezcas –Dije mientras me acostaba en la enorme cama

-Enana… yo duermo ahí

Lo mire molesta. Entendía que lo de antes había sido parte del plan para que me infiltrara a Konoha sin ningún problema, pero que quisiera quitarme MI cama… Ya era algo mucho mas grave

-Para nada –Dije de forma agresiva –Yo la conseguí, es mía

El sujeto se me acerco (demasiado) y me miro directamente con su sharingan

-Lo diré lentamente… Q-U-I-T-A-T-E

Intente alejarme. Conocía muy bien a la paleta, lo suficiente como para saber que me sujetaría la cabeza y sería mi fin… totalmente.

Sin embargo, mi orgullo me impidió que me quitara; aunque a su vez mi miedo me impidió hablar o decir alguna palabra

-Miroshi… -Dijo enojado –Quítate de MI cama

-No –Respondí molesta

-Quítate ya…

-No

En ese momento empezamos una pelea infantil y sin sentido. No sé si él solo estaba burlándose, pero yo si estaba algo molesta; tal vez demasiado, ya que en un momento mi mente se bloqueó y entro en un trance de dislexia mental en el cual dije la peor idiotez que se me pudo ocurrir…

-¡Eres muy molesto! ¡Por eso Rin prefería a Kakashi!

(…)

Nunca, nunca, jamás, por nada volveré a acercarme demasiado a ese tipo.

Ahora que mi… Digo, la cama había sido ocupada; tendría que dormir en una cama mucho más pequeña e incómoda. Pero bueno… el dolor de mi cuerpo no podía soportarlo y simplemente me acosté, quedando dormida en el instante que mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

Al despertar, un par de rayos de sol entraban por la ventana; dando directamente a mi cara.

Horrible

Me cubrí con la cobija. ODIABA, ODIO, y ODIARE el sol. En el mundo real, mi piel era del mismo tono que tenía aquí (claro, incluso un poco pálido) Pero mi cara y mis manos se quemaban con el Sol, y me hacían adquirir un tonó bronceado que no me gustaba mucho; y al descubrir mis piernas y mis brazos, estos estaban pálidos completamente por la falta de sol. Esto claro, me hacía ver como un horrible Zetsu bicolor.

-Púdrete –Le susurre al maldito causante de mi color de piel

-¿Qué?

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme frente a frente con la mascara de Tobi. Me aleje de un salto de inmediato (omitiendo el grito que estuve a nada de soltar) llegando hasta la esquina de mi cama y de la habitación, pegada a la pared abrazando la cobija con fuerza frente a mi.

-¡¿Pero que haces aquí?! –Le grite molesta y a la vez asustada

-Oye, no grites tan alto –Me dijo moviendo sus manos frente a mi intentando calmarme –Si alguien te escucha, creerán que estas loca… Más de lo que estás.

-Responde –Dije aun más molesta por el hecho de que me tratara como tonta -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues, es NUESTRO departamento niña –Dijo cruzándose de brazos –Puedo estar donde yo quiera

-¡Pero en mi cuarto no! –Dije a nada de explotar –Necesito privacidad

-Oh… -Dijo en un tonó demasiado burlón -¿Cómo para que? No me digas que ya vas a empezar a invitar a más tipos aquí. ¿No crees que será un poco incómodo tener sexo en un lugar con tan poco espacio?

-Tal vez sería menos incómodo si la cama grande fuera mía –Dije levantándome –Oh, pero tal vez para eso la querías tu, ¿No?

-Idiota –Dijo tomando mi cabeza con fuerza –En lugar de decir tonterías ve a bañarte y arreglarte, que con esa apariencia jamás te ganarías la confianza de nadie

-Mira quien lo dice –Susurre al tiempo que me soltaba

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada

Antes de que pudiese dar un paso, me dio una fuerte patada que hizo que cayera y rodara hasta chocar con la pared del baño; al tiempo que se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Estas dos semanas serían mucho más largas de lo que creí.

Al salir del baño, me asomé para asegurarme de que era seguro salir. Mire a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de algo: Tobi no estaba. No había ni el más mínimo ruido…

Termine de arreglarme, tome un par de cosas y salí. Quien sabe donde demonios estaría ese idiota. De cualquier forma, no debía hacer ninguna tontería porque seguramente me estaría observando.

Observando… ¿Y si lo estaba haciendo en ese momento? ¿Y si la noche anterior había hecho un jutsu para que, mientras no estuviera, él pudiera vigilarme?

-Que horror –Dije para mi misma, descartando completamente la idea.

Últimamente, Tobi estaba actuando exageradamente extraño. Casi no parecía ser él. Le gustaba hacerme bromas, obviamente para hacerme enojar. Pero había algo más. Aunque sonara extraño, se estaba volviendo un hombre agradable, tierno, amable e infantil. Tal vez, como solía serlo en el pasado

Sin embargo, no debía confiarme de aquello. Eran solo suposiciones e ideas mías que, si bien podían ser ciertas, no tenían un grado de probabilidad que debiese tomar en cuenta.

Salí y me dispuse a dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo y conocer un poco la aldea. Si bien, era mucho mas grande de lo que parecía en el anime.

Caminaba por las calles y muchas personas se giraban a verme de forma extraña. ¿Acaso tenía algo? ¿Me había peinado extraño?

Saque mi celular y revise mi reflejo en la pantalla. Mi pelo estaba arreglado, mi ropa limpia, mi cara bien lavada; nada fuera de lo normal. Entonces, ¿Por qué me miraban de esa forma?

Continúe, intentando ignorarlo y actuar de la forma más normal que pude. Tal vez así, la gente también me miraría de forma normal o aun mejor, dejarían de fijarse en mí.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú!

Mire hacia el frente y abrí grandes mis ojos al ver a el chico que estaba frente a mi, mirándome fijamente. Parecía estar molesto, demasiado. No pude evitar dar un pequeño paso atrás antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

-Naruto…

**Bueno, esta corto porque tuve que quitarle una parte :P Aclaro: Las primeras serán las más largas. La próxima tengo planeadas que sean las de Yami, Daichi y una OC nueva (ya la conocerán) o la de María y Natsuhi.**

**Bueno, bye #w.)/ Saludos a todos (/#_.)/**


	30. El primer encuentro

**Mundo Naruto  
>30- El primer encuentro<strong>

-¡Oye! ¡Tú!

Mire hacia el frente y abrí grandes mis ojos al ver a el chico que estaba frente a mí, mirándome fijamente. Parecía estar molesto, demasiado. No pude evitar dar un pequeño paso atrás antes de poder articular palabra alguna.

-Naruto…

-¡Tú!

Retrocedí una vez más al ver que se acercaba peligrosamente. Sin embargo, eso solo hizo que él aumentara su velocidad y terminara demasiado (DEMASIADO) cerca. Me apunto con su dedo y me miró de forma acusadora.

-¡Tú!

-¿Yo? –Pregunté moviendo mi cuerpo hacia atrás

-¡Tú eres la que apareció ayer en la entrada de la aldea! ¿Cierto?

-Ah… -Susurre con algo de alivio, al ver que no se trataba de algún tipo de ataque o algo por el estilo –Sí… Soy…

-¡Ven!

Naruto me tomó del brazo y me jaló con fuerza, haciendo que casi me cayera. Mientras corríamos todo el mundo nos miraba y se decían algo que por la velocidad del rubio no pude escuchar. También me pareció haber escuchado que susurraba algo como "al fin la encontré", o algo por el estilo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Solo ven –Me dijo apretando un poco mi brazo, aunque para mí se sintió tal vez un poco más doloroso de lo que debió ser

Naruto me llevó hasta la oficina de Tsunade, algo que me extrañó y a la vez me preocupó. ¿Acaso querían hacerme más preguntas? Si era así, iba a matar al maldito Tobi por dejarme sola y a mi suerte.

-¡Aquí está!

Al entrar al lugar me di cuenta de que no solo estaba Tsunade, sino que además frente a su escritorio estaban Sakura e Ino. Respiré hondo, intentando calmar la ansiedad que sentí en ese momento.

-Ah, gracias Naruto –Dijo Tsunade sonriendo levemente al verme

-¿Ella es? –Preguntó Ino levantando una ceja –No parece ser la gran cosa

-¿Qué? –Pregunte sintiéndome realmente ofendida, ¿Qué quería decir?

-No seas grosera, Ino –Le reprimió Sakura –Bienvenida a Konoha

-Ah, gracias –Respondí con una leve sonrisa ante el trato amable, pero sin saber realmente que más decir o si debía presentarme

-Miroshi –Escuche que me hablaba Tsunade –Perdona que te llamara sin avisar, pero quería saber cómo estabas

-Estoy bien, gracias –Dije intentando sonar "agradable" (o siendo algo hipócrita, como quieran llamarlo)

-Me alegra –Dijo mirándome con una cara que no pude descifrar debido a que veía demasiado borroso, pero que al parecer mostraba cierta sospecha hacia mi –Te presentó a Sakura Haruno y a Ino Yamanaka –Al decir esto salude levemente con mi mano -¿Te parece bien si ellas te dan un recorrido por la aldea?

-¿Eh? ¿Y qué hay de mí-_dattebayo_? –Preguntó Naruto haciéndome a un lado -¿Solo me hiciste buscarla por todos lados para dejarle todo a Sakura-chan?

-Bien, si tanto quieres ayudar, ve con ellas –Dijo Tsunade con un tic en la frente. No parecía de muy buen humor y eso me asusto

-¿Qué? –Se quejó Ino

-¡Bien! –Dijo Naruto felizmente colocando sus manos tras su cabeza –Iré con Sakura-chan~

-Esto… No es necesario –Aseguré intentando evitar pasar el tiempo con ellos.

Aun cuando la "gran" idea de Tobi era que ellos confiaran en mí, en ese momento yo no tenía ninguna intención de relacionarme mucho con ellos, y mucho menos pasar todo el día a su lado.

-Si vas a estar aquí un tiempo, me parece que deberías conocer un poco el lugar –Aseguro de forma insistente, algo que me hizo sentir un poco extrañada. Asentí levemente, aunque pensando en cómo escaparme de esta.

-Bien, pueden retirarse –Dijo al fin bajando la mirada a su escritorio (aun cuando no había nada que observar en él)

-¡Sí! –Respondieron los tres, Naruto con un entusiasmo interesante.

Salimos y de inmediato Sakura intentó hacerme platica, preguntándome cosas como de donde venía, donde estaban mis compañeros, si recordaba algo… Y mil cosas más que con mucha suerte logré evadir de la mejor forma que pude; aunque por las caras de Sakura e Ino, no parecía haberlas engañado lo suficiente.

Aun así, supuse que lo mejor era no hablar demasiado, y mantener la boca cerrada hasta que pudiese hablar con Tobi para que por lo menos el me ayudara o me sugiriera alguna mentira que nos sacara de apuros.

Increíblemente, traer a Naruto había sido maravilloso: Ese idiota decía y hacía tonterías que mantenían a Sakura y a Ino distraídas, y cada vez me hablaban menos. Tan solo me daban una que otra descripción de algún lugar, y nada realmente relevante. Naruto, sobre todo, me decía donde había buenos restaurantes; incluso quiso entrar a algunos pero Sakura definitivamente no se lo permitió.

-Sakura-chan, no seas mala… -Decía en un tono de voz algo molesto, y extraño.

Sakura e Ino parecían tener una vena en la frente, me quede callada, dudando de si el decir algo podría calmarlas o solo alterarlas aún más.

En un momento, creí divisar a Hinata medio escondida detrás de un árbol. Antes de poder fijarme bien, Ino levanto su brazo y lo movió en un intento de hacer un efusivo y nada discreto saludo.

-¡Hey, Hinata!

Me pareció que la pobre chica se asustó al ser descubierta. Se sonrojo y se escondió un poco más en el árbol, aunque…

-Ah, ¿Hinata? –Decía Sakura acercándose a ella -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Eh? –Dijo saliendo de su – muy malo– escondite –Ahm, yo…

-Hey, ¿Qué estamos esperando? –Se quejaba Naruto con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

Hinata enrojeció, y no pude evitar hacer una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, producto del tic nervioso que me vino al momento.

_-No sé, pero Tobi me las va a pagar –_Pensé -_¿Qué supones que haga?_

Para cuando salí de mis pensamientos, me di cuenta de que Ino me estaba presentando a Hinata. Ella pronunció un "Mucho gusto" y dio una pequeña y amable reverencia. Hice lo mismo, respondiendo un "igualmente" apenas audible.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hinata? –preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, obviamente haciendo que las mejillas blancas de la chica volvieran a ser rojas –Creí que estarías en tu casa practicando con Neji

-Uhm, sí –Respondió bajando la vista –Pero, decidimos hacer una reunión todos, y yo… pensé que debía decirte, Naruto-kun

-¿Una reunión? –Preguntamos los cuatro al unísono

-S-sí –Respondió, creo que apenas reparando que Sakura, Ino y yo _seguíamos _ahí.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el rubio levantando el tono de voz -¿Por qué nadie me había dicho nada-_dattebayo_?

-Ah, ahora lo recuerdo –Dijo Ino levantando la mirada –Creo que Shikamaru había dicho algo sobre pasar juntos el día

-Parece interesante –Sakura sonrió y dirigió su vista hacia mí -¿Quieres venir?

-_Di que no _–Fue lo que cruzo por mi mente

-Claro –Respondí, para luego golpearme mentalmente en la cabeza. No quería ir, ni estaba en mis planes, y por supuesto no estaba preparada para terminar junto a todos los ninjas de Konoha. Lo único que quería era regresar, si no es que con los demás, a mi casa.

Mientras caminábamos no puse mucha atención a lo que hablaban los otros. Pensé en los demás, no sabía ni recordaba cuales eran sus misiones, solo creía recordar un poco los lugares. A decir verdad, me sentía muy segura en Konoha (no por nada, ahí estaba el protagonista de todo), pero, ¿Y los demás?

Suspire y levante la mirada al cielo por un segundo. Quería gritar mil maldiciones al extraño ser que me había traído a este lugar.

_Mientras tanto… _

Ni una palabra.

Ni un sonido.

Ni una mirada.

Nada.

El tic en el ojo de Deidara cada vez se hacía más notable. Tan solo veía la espalda y el rojizo pelo del joven que caminaba frente a él. En todo el camino, no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra, vamos, ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarlo.

No entendía el profundo odio que este le profesaba, pero la única palabra con la que podía describir a ese sujeto era, sin duda, _raro, _en todo el sentido de la palabra. Le recordaba un poco a Sasori cuando apenas se estaban conociendo, pero dudaba mucho que alguna vez pudiera sentir el aprecio que sentía por su maestro hacia este tipo.

Además, los dos pelirrojos eran peligrosos, pero este tenía un _no sé qué _que lo aterraba más. Para empezar, cualquiera que lo viera así, apacible, tranquilo y con su bastón para guiarse ante su ceguera, seguramente sentiría compasión por él; sin imaginar (vamos, sin que siquiera pasara por su mente) el hecho de que Rah fuera tan peligroso como matar a alguien en cuestión de segundos.

Deidara más que nadie, sabía que las apariencias engañaban. Recordaba que, sus primeros días en Akatsuki había pensado (gracias a su pobre e inmadura ingenuidad) que Sasori era _esa cosa_. Cual había sido su sorpresa al ver salir a un chico joven, pelirrojo, y sencillamente _hermoso _de la marioneta. Su cara de ingenuidad y obvia envidia era algo que Sasori aun disfrutaba recordar.

Y aun así, seguía sin entender como un sujeto, apenas unos años mayor que él, hubiera estado a punto de matarlo sin piedad.

Lo peor de todo era que este lo estaba ignorando como si su existencia no valiera nada. Eso _en verdad _molestaba al rubio. Bien, había ignorado el hecho de que su arte había sido humillado – aunque nunca lo admitiría así – por ese sujeto. Pero la actitud que estaba tomando era demasiado para soportar.

Pero, ¿Qué no debía ya estar acostumbrado? Sasori no era muy diferente a él, de hecho, ambos eran algo parecidos en cuanto al trato que le daban. ¿Qué de diferente había? ¿Qué no los dos eran igual de molestos?

Tal vez era el hecho de que a Sasori no le tenía miedo (aunque claro, _jamás_ dejaría que Rah se enterará que su sola presencia cerca le ponía los pelos de punta). Además, lo que lo unía a Sasori era una profunda admiración, admiración que no pensaba reconocer, pero que tenía hacia él pelirrojo desde que se enteró de lo que en realidad era: una marioneta.

Y es que, Sasori se había hecho arte a sí mismo. Claro, Deidara no estaba de acuerdo con que sus muñecos eran _arte_; pero Sasori si lo creía. Y el simple hecho de que su superior había llevado su visión a tal punto de haberse hecho a sí mismo una marioneta (lo que según su visión era la perfección y la belleza absoluta), había hecho que el rubio simplemente lo admirara, y que quisiera ser como él: hacerse a sí mismo arte. Aunque claro, en su caso todavía tenía que esperar. Pero algún día, el mismo sería la explosión más perfecta del mundo.

Pero mientras tanto, tenía que aguantar el viaje hasta la aldea oculta de las nubes. Por un momento paso por su mente que tal vez podría dejar a Rah y subir el solo con su pájaro hasta las montañas, encargarse el solo de la misión y hacer que el otro quedará como un tonto. Sin embargo, cambió de idea rápidamente, suponiendo que Rah seguramente lo mataría apenas bajara de ahí (si no es que él lograba subir sin la ayuda del artista).

Rah estaba molesto, ¿Qué clase de misión requería de un sujeto como él? Bueno, era cierto que necesitaría de sus (en su opinión, _estúpidos) _pájaros de arcilla, pero bien sabía que de algún modo él podría arreglárselas solo de algún modo.

¿Misiones para llevarse bien? Se suponía que esos sujetos eran criminales, ¿Qué tenían que hacer esas misiones?

Suspiró, no le gustaba estar de malas, pero la presencia de Deidara lo dejaba molesto y alterado. Vaya que quería matarlo, y la sola idea de cómo se escucharían sus gritos cuando lo torturara lo hizo sonreír levemente.

-Está oscureciendo, hm –Escuchó decir al rubio detrás de él

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, no tenía idea de que tan tarde era, pero sabía que Deidara no mentía. Pensó un poco. Debían descansar, y lo sabía, además, la molestia detrás de él seguramente esperaba dormir.

Deidara frunció el ceño al sentirse ignorado. No hubo ninguna reacción por parte del otro. Una vez más, no es como si fuese algo extraño. Recordaba que Sasori también solía ignorarlo mucho en un principio. Pero esta vez, estaba molesto en lugar de indignado.

-Busca un lugar para descansar

Se detuvo en seco. No había escuchado la voz de su temporal compañero en todo el día y ahora que la escuchaba, no parecía exactamente molesta. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Está bien hm

Encontraron un lugar pequeño, rodeado de árboles, que parecía bien para pasar la noche. Cada uno se recostó contra un árbol, alejados del otro. Deidara estaba más que aburrido. Estaba cansado de caminar, mas no tenía sueño. ¿Y ahora? Tenía ganas de explotar algo, pero sabía que si lo hacía Rah lo lastimaría más de lo necesario.

Y el susodicho seguía sin decir nada. Pensó un par de veces en sacar una conversación o como mínimo, preguntarle la razón de su odio, pero prefirió hacerse el indiferente y evitarse problemas.

Todos se habían quejado de sus misiones, pero él era al que peor le había ido. Tenía la sensación de que cualquier acción, por mínima que fuese, ocasionaría el enojo del moreno.

-Mañana continuaremos temprano –Dijo al fin, con una seriedad absoluta

¿Le estaba dando órdenes? Para empezar, ÉL había entrado después a la organización, Deidara debía ser quien le dijera que hacer, ¿O no?

-¿Desde cuándo tú das las órdenes, hm?

Rah sonrió de forma casi sínica

-¿Y por qué no las daría yo?

-Porque yo estoy en Akatsuki desde antes, hm – Respondió molesto. Al diablo si Rah quería matarlo, lo haría explotar

-Eso no quita que seas un inmaduro inútil –Aseguro aun con esa sonrisa –La misión sería un fracaso si te dejara a ti al mando

-¿Qué? –Deidara subió el tono de su voz –Sin mi arte, jamás podrás subir hasta las montañas de Kumogakure en el tiempo establecido

-Ah, ¿Hablas de tus estúpidas figuras de plastilina?

-Es arte –Se defendió

-No es como si yo supiera de eso, ya que no puedo verlo… -El tamaño de su sonrisa creció –Pero lo agradezco, apuesto a que hasta un niño haría mejores figuras que tú

-No quiero escuchar eso de alguien que no sabe nada sobre el arte como tú, que morirá sin conocer lo que es la verdadera belleza

-Yo tampoco quiero escuchar eso de alguien que morirá fatídica y patéticamente por culpa de sus explosiones

(…)

Había dicho… ¿Fatídica? ¿Patética? ¿Cómo podía decir eso? Sería su arte definitivo, su obra maestra, lo último que el mundo vería de su magnífica existencia, y él… ¿él había llamado a esa maravillosa decisión de explotarse a sí mismo una forma patética de morir?

Imperdonable

Deidara sacó algo de arcilla y empezó a moldearla

-Te demostraré lo grandioso que es mi arte hm –Dijo sonriendo, aunque estaba extremadamente molesto

-No me importaría matarte ahora mismo –Aseguro Rah dando un suspiro –Pero creo que este no es el momento, además, quiero descansar por ahora

-Ja, ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –Dijo indispuesto a dejar que Rah se escapará

-¿Por qué le tendría miedo a alguien como tú? –Y dicho esto, le lanzo un rayo desde su bastón

Deidara no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio descansaba tranquilamente en su cuarto. No estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir (en akatsuki, eso no era ninguna prioridad), pero cuando lo hacía lo disfrutaba al máximo. Estaba soñando con su arte, cientos de mariposas volando y explotando en el cielo…

-Creí haber dicho que nos iríamos temprano –Dijo Rah electrocutando al "bello durmiente"

Una vez que pudo asimilar que había sido despertado por el ahora ser que más odiaba, después de Itachi, Deidara maldijo en voz baja suspiro frunciendo el entrecejo, al tiempo que se levantaba y con esfuerzo intentaba caminar detrás de él.

No dijo nada, ni lo haría. Tampoco admitiría para nadie más que para sí mismo lo que estaba pensando en ese mismo instante (después de todo, no quería malos entendidos) pero era inevitable:

Extrañaba a Sasori.

_Mientras tanto…_

-_Esto está muy callado… _

Natsuhi iba en medio de María y de Zetsu. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, absolutamente nada. Sus ojos grises indicaban que estaba aburrida o en todo caso, desesperada por salir de ahí.

No había convivido mucho con María, la chica parecía intimidante (vamos que, el hecho de que su ojo izquierdo fuese tan rojo y amenazante no era exactamente algo que ayudase) pero no parecía ser una mala persona; aunque era bastante seria y callada, por lo que decidió que iniciar una conversación con la rubia no sería exactamente lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

Miro a su derecha y levanto su vista. De inmediato la regreso hacia el frente. Iniciar una conversación con Zetsu no estaba en sus planes.

El bosque empezaba a ser algo extraño, María miraba los árboles a su alrededor. Cada vez más grandes, cada vez más verde, cada vez más silencio, cada vez más angustia. Sus ojos se pasearon por las hojas que había sobre ellos. Ni Zetsu ni Natsuhi habían dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino, y ella tampoco pensaba hacerlo.

No había tratado a ninguno de los dos, apenas habían cruzado algunas palabras. Natsuhi parecía agradable, Zetsu le parecía indiferente.

A decir verdad, en Akatsuki casi no había tratado con nadie. Unas cuantas palabras con todos, y nada más. Una que otra vez había molestado un poco a Deidara, y pasado tiempo con Kakuzu e Itachi, pero realmente no podía decir que los conocía.

Solo era una suposición, pero sentía que había causado algo de miedo a los demás. Estaba acostumbrada, pero se decepcionó ya que por un momento había creído que estando rodeada de gente fuerte, el león dentro de ella no causaría ninguna molestia con quienes estaban a su alrededor.

Cubrió su ojo izquierdo, dejando a la vista solo su ojo azul. Justo ahora iban hacia la aldea oculta de la hierba, donde al parecer, había probables integrantes del clan Uzumaki. No pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se oprimía un poco, ante la idea de que tal vez todo esto fuese una mala idea que afectaría a Naruto.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado caminando, pero los hongos enormes hongos y los anchos árboles le dijeron que estaban cerca. Y Zetsu lo confirmó casi de inmediato:

-**Nos separaremos **–Ordenó –**Me adelantaré, en caso de que haya peligro**

Cuando la parte negra rompió el silencio, Natsuhi solo pudo suspirar. No era la voz más agradable… Pero era mejor que seguir en el silencio

-De acuerdo –Dijo María, preguntándose qué clase de peligro podría haber para alguien como ella.

Zetsu se desvaneció debajo de la tierra. María continuó y Natsuhi la siguió, jugando con su pelo y ordenando su fleco, dejando que sus delgados y casi pálidos dedos pasaran por sus mechones largos y morados. El silenció reino de nuevo.

-Parece que los rumores eran ciertos –Decía el Zetsu blanco a su otra mitad

**-Sí… Esto es interesante**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… Dudo mucho que alguien llegue a leer esto, pero de cualquier forma, prometí terminarlo, así que haré un intento por hacerlo. Honestamente, no escribo desde hace tiempo, así que debe tener muchos errores, pero igual, aprovecharé que recupere mi inspiración después de ese fatídico (en mi opinión) final que dio Kishimoto. Bien, no tengo excusas. Pero igual, después de TANTO tiempo, ya me decidí a acortar y terminar el fic que con suerte, <strong>_**alguien **_**leerá. **


	31. Desagradables compañías

**Mundo Naruto  
>31- Desagradables compañías<strong>

-¡Naruto-kun!

El grito de Lee hizo que Miroshi alzará la vista, casi de forma insegura. Al ver a los 11 de Konoha, todos reunidos, sus piernas temblaron levemente. ¿Qué carajos le estaba pasando? La sola pregunta terminaba en maldiciones dentro de la mente de la chica.

-¡Cejotas!

Neji de inmediato giró su mirada hacia ellos, mirando fijamente a Hinata y a Miroshi. Pronto, el resto también se fijó en la presencia de la morena.

-¿Quién es ella? –Preguntó Lee mirándola fijamente. Miroshi sintió como una extraña sensación le recorría la espalda por completo

-Ah, ella es Miro-san –Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa bastante dulce

-Hola –Saludó con una simpleza

-Aw… Parece tierna

_-¿Tierna? ¡¿Tierna?!_

Miroshi reunió todo su autocontrol para no matar a Tenten en ese instante. Sonrió levemente, intentando ocultar el la repentina hinchazón de su vena, susurrando un _"Gracias"_ apenas audible.

-Mucho gusto –Saludo Lee con una sonrisa -¿Tú también vienes a entrenar con nosotros?

-¿Eh?

-¡Por supuesto-_dattebayo!_ Hoy decidiremos quién es mejor para Sakura-chan

Sakura, Ino y Tenten estaban a nada de explotar. Hinata, por su parte, sonreía tímidamente mientras una gota de sudor recorría su nuca.

-Tsk, que molesto –Se quejó Shikamaru

-No venimos a entrenar, Lee –El tic en el ojo de Neji acentuaba el tono molesto que había adquirido su voz

-Eso es cierto, esto solo era para pasar el rato todos juntos

-¡Tenten! –Lee de repente había adquirido cierto brillo en sus ojos que, en realidad, Miroshi hubiera preferido jamás ver –Estás siendo floja, no hemos entrenado lo suficiente, ahora que estamos todos juntos, es momento para comparar nuestras habilidades

-Cierto –Dijo Choji –Aunque… igual podríamos comer algo juntos después

-Por nosotros no hay ningún problema en comparar fuerzas con Naruto, ¿Verdad, Akamaru?

-He, por mí tampoco hay ningún problema

Kiba y Naruto se miraron de forma casi sádica. Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza con molestia, mientras que Shino permaneció completamente inmutable. Ino estaba a punto de reclamar cuando Lee se acercó a Miroshi

-Sé que acabamos de conocernos… -Dijo entrecerrando las cejas -¡Pero, quiero pelear contigo!

(…)

-¿Qué?

Miroshi no quería pelear. De hecho, su idea sobre esta estúpida misión era tomársela como unas "vacaciones" de su entrenamiento, y por nada del mundo había cruzado por su mente usar su fuerza, en ningún momento.

-Miro-san acaba de salir del hospital ayer –Recordó Sakura en mi defensa –No creo que aún esté en condiciones de pelear

-Concuerdo con…

-¡Tonterías, Sakura-san! –Interrumpió de inmediato a Miroshi –Si queremos que se alivie pronto, lo mejor será que empiece a entrenar hoy, ¡y así cuando se recuperé ella estará ya al 110% de su capacidad!

La gota de sudor que cayó por la nuca de Miroshi cuando Tenten golpeo al cejudo no era nada comparada con la cara de Ino y Sakura: Una de completa desaprobación y, hasta cierto punto, de desprecio por las ideas del chico.

-Por cierto… ¿Por qué estabas en el hospital? –Preguntó Ino

-Ah –Miroshi sonrió levemente –No recuerdo bien… solo, creo que me golpearon…

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué? –Preguntó Tenten

_Porque al idiota con el que venía no se le ocurrió mejor forma de meterme a la aldea_

-Supongo que me confundieron con algún ninja mensajero y trataron de buscar la información

Ella misma se sorprendió de lo que dijo, pues nada tenía que ver con lo que había cruzado por su mente. Todos empezaron a decir cosas como _"Que terrible" _ y _"Al menos estás bien"_ cuando de repente, Miroshi tuvo que moverse rápidamente, esquivando el ataque de Lee.

-Sí pudieron derribarte, es porque no eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Miro-san –Dijo con una pose que indicaba que iba a iniciar una pelea

-Oye, Lee –Tenten se acercó un poco –No tienes…

-¿Estás diciendo que soy débil? –Preguntó Miroshi con un aura oscura a su alrededor –Si es así, puedo demostrarte que _sé_ defenderme

-Miroshi –Neji deicidió intervenir. Sabía que Lee era fuerte, más que la menuda joven de enfrente –No le hagas caso. Lee es…

-¡Bien! –Dijo Lee acercándose a ella rápidamente, con la intención de darle una patada en la cara

Miroshi se agacho, juntando chakra en sus manos. Como siempre, esté tomaba una forma uniforme que asemejaba a unas llamas moradas en las manos de la peli-negra. En cuanto Lee se giró para darle un puñetazo, Miroshi lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado y trato de golpear a su atacante con el chakra, sin embargo, este logró esquivarlo y Miroshi terminó golpeando el suelo, creando un enorme agujero en el.

-¿Qué? –Naruto abrió grandes los ojos -¿Qué fue eso?

-¡Byakugan!

Neji observó como Miroshi se disponía a atacar de nuevo a Lee. Con ayuda del Byakugan, analizó a la chica y notó como gran parte de su chakra estaba siendo acumulado en sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Kiba, acercándose un poco más para ver mejor la pelea

-No puede ser… -Susurro Neji, casi para sí mismo –Tiene una cantidad impresionante de chakra

-¿Chakra? –Preguntó Shikamaru, dirigiendo su mirada a los ojos del Hyūga

-Es tanto… que al acumular tanto en sus manos, la densidad de este hace que se vea de ese color violeta –Entrecerró un poco los ojos -¿De dónde saca tanto chakra?

-¿Estás diciendo que esas llamas, es chakra? –Preguntó C hoji

Antes de que Neji pudiese contestar, Miroshi golpeo un árbol cuando Lee esquivó su ataque, provocando que este cayera estrepitosamente.

-Que fuerza –Comentó Ino al ver aquel árbol tirado

-No… no es fuerza… -Dijo Neji, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba, se dirigió de inmediato a su compañero de equipo -¡Lee, no dejes que te golpee!

Lee miró a su gran rival. No se había percatado de que este tenía el Byakugan activado hasta ese momento. Lo miro, con cierta duda en su mirada, obviamente debido a que no entendía el porqué de la advertencia.

-¡Si te golpea con eso, estás muerto! –Gritó tratando de que este dejara su cara de idiota y se concentrará más en su batalla

Asintió y de inmediato tuvo que esquivar otro ataque por parte de Miroshi. Mientras tanto, los demás veían a Neji, esperando recibir algo más de información. Sin embargo, este no parecía estar a punto de decir nada.

-Oy, ¿Qué fue eso? –Preguntó Kiba

-Esa fuerza, es debido al chakra –Respondió sin apartar la vista de la pelea –Su fuerza no es lo destructivo… el chakra lo es

-¿El chakra? –Preguntó Tenten, regresando la mirada a Miroshi –Quiere decir…

-Quiere decir que es tan denso, que si te toca, la fuerza de este te romperá todos los huesos –Concluyó Shikamaru. Al fin había entendido como funcionaba –Lee está en problemas

-¡Hay que detenerlos! –Gritó Naruto acercándose a ellos

-¡Espera, Naruto!

Haciendo caso omiso a las advertencias de Neji, Naruto corrió a donde Lee y Miroshi. Al fin, la chica estaba a punto de golpear al pobre cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a, instintivamente, se alejó de ambos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué acaso piensas matar a cejas encrespadas!?

-¿Eh? –Preguntó al tiempo que el chakra desaparecía, dispersándose de nuevo por todo su cuerpo

-Eso fue peligroso –Dijo Ino, una vez que todos se habían acercado de nuevo

-¡No hay problema! –Dijo Lee, una vez más con aquel anormal brillo en sus ojos –Miro-san es muy fuerte, no hay duda. Pero… aún le falta mucho para alcanzarme

-No tienes derecho a decir eso… considerando que casi te mata –La aclaración de Tenten solo hizo que Ino, Sakura y Choji asintieran, mientras que Hinata y Shikamaru lo miraron como si fuese un bicho raro (y… lo era)

-Miro-san… -Miroshi vio como Lee le dirigía una mirada llena de determinación -¡Bien hecho! A partir de ahora… ¡Deberías disfrutar de tu juventud al máximo con todos nosotros!

-¡Cierto-_dattebayo_!

Ambos recibieron un golpe por parte de sus compañeras de equipo. Shikamaru susurró un _"que problemático"_ y Choji sugirió que fuesen a comer algo de carne. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Lee y Naruto prácticamente se llevaron a Miroshi arrastrándola hasta el lugar.

_Esto podría ser divertido…_

**asdfghputoelqueleajklñ**

_Mientras tanto…_

Ayuki en verdad estaba pensando seriamente en suicidarse. Quería en verdad romper el silencio y hablar con la pelinegra de ojos azules que estaba a su lado, pero el amargado de Kakuzu estaba enfrente y la pobre sentía que, cualquier cosa, por mínima que fuese, sería razón suficiente para que este quisiera matarlas.

Arika por su parte, estaba pensando en alguna forma de molestar a Kakuzu. No había una razón especial, pero lo odiaba. Era tan… molesto. No sabía que tan buena era la relación entre la chica de ojos marrones que caminaba a menos de un metro de distancia. Aun así, tenía entendido que no era muy buena.

Arika hubiera dado su vida (de no ser inmortal, claro está) por no ir con Kakuzu. Además, ella lo que hubiera querido era ir con Hidan. En el poco tiempo que llevaba en Akatsuki, apenas y habían tenido tiempo de hablar… y ella tenía cosas serias que tratar con él.

Kakuzu no había dicho nada –y seguramente, no lo haría– más que para dar algunas órdenes. Su misión no era nada complicada (de hecho era bastante simple, robar armas era algo que hasta un simple Chūnin debería ser capaz de hacer) así que pensaba matar a alguien y conseguir la recompensa.

Tanta gente había agotado recursos.

Era cierto que de algún modo, los gemelos habían contribuido _bastante_ económicamente, pero, claro, para Kakuzu seguía siendo insuficiente, o al menos para él. Los demás no eran parte de su prioridad. Esto, claro, incluía a las dos niñas que iban detrás de él.

Arika no era exactamente parecida a Hidan. Tal vez, se parecieran un poco, pero sin duda Arika no era TAN demente como su compañero. Supuso que era debido a su edad, ya que esta tenía apenas 13 años. Sin embargo, el hecho de que ambos tuvieran las mismas habilidades y religión hacía que a Kakuzu le diera dolor de cabeza.

Por otro lado, Murasaki… Bueno Kakuzu seguía algo molesto por aquella pelea que había tenido con ella y Natsuhi. La verdad, tenía que admitir que la había subestimado bastante, pero ya que sabía cómo era, no pensaba cometer el mismo error.

-Ya casi llegamos –Indicó con seriedad, aun con los brazos cruzados mientras caminaban.

-Al fin… Me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento –Se quejó Arika, estirándose lo más que pudo –Por fin podré ofrecer algunos sacrificios a Jashin…

-No

-¿Qué?

-No –Repitió Kakuzu –Ustedes traerán las armas, yo me encargaré de los habitantes

Silencio

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Arika finalmente, frunciendo el ceño

-Nosotras también podemos ayudar –Aseguró Ayuki, indispuesta a quedarse sin hacer nada

-No lo harán –Dijo nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos –Podrían ser un estorbo

(…)

-¿Estorbo? –Los ojos Azules de Arika se oscurecieron un poco. Kakuzu apenas tuvo tiempo de darse la vuelta y detener la espada que había sido movida con la única intención de matarlo.

-No me cuestiones –Sujeto con fuerza la espada, evitando que Arika se moviera –O te mataré

-¿A mí? –Su sonrisa no podía ser más grande –Quisiera ver eso

No se movieron, y únicamente se dedicaban a matarse con la mirada. Ayuki los miro y suspiró con resignación.

_Esto va a ser tan molesto…_

**asdfghputostodosjklñ**

_Mientras tanto…_

Konan y Murasaki no habían hablado mucho en todo el tiempo del viaje. Si bien, Murasaki había tratado de hacerle la plática y sacarle algo de información, Konan parecía reacia a hablar sobre cualquier cosa.

-¿Cómo llegaremos allá? –Preguntó Murasaki, rompiendo el silencio nuevamente (o por lo menos, haciendo el intento)

-Conseguiremos un bote –Respondió secamente, haciendo que la castaña diera un largo suspiro. Murasaki era silenciosa cuando se trataba de matar… pero de eso a estar callada cuando no había una razón en realidad había una gran diferencia. Ella era una persona escandalosa, y el silencio le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

Por lo que había llegado a conocer en el tiempo que estuvo ahí era que… Eran aburridos.

Aburridos al punto que daba aún más flojera levantarse y verles la cara de lo que debería ser normalmente. Sí bien no todos eran así (Deidara y Tobi eran unos escandalosos, los gemelos eran divertidos, y Hidan era bastante… interesante) la mayoría le resultaban muy poco agradables o al menos, no muy tratables.

¿De los demás? Ayuki era con quien mejor se llevaba. Yami le caía muy bien. Apenas había hablado bien con María, pero resultaba agradable. Con Rah solía hablar bastante bien, y disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Miroshi… Bueno, la niña parecía verla como un modelo a seguir o algo por el estilo (y si así seguía, bien por ella).

Konan… Bien, no había intentado hacer amistad con ella, y ahora se arrepentía un poco. El viaje era el más largo de todos, y sentía que a menos que encontrará a alguien lindo con quien hablar… iba a matar a alguien.

Cualquier interés que tuviera Akatsuki en Mei Terumī o la aldea Oculta de la Niebla en realidad a ella la tenían sin cuidado –al igual que muchas otras cosas– pero no era como si pudiera simplemente irse. Sabía que debía ayudar a Miro…

_Aunque esto me termine jodiendo a mí… _

Al fin, después de lo que pareció una completa eternidad, parecía que al fin se acercaban al mar. La neblina aún no estaba cerca de ellas, pero Murasaki creyó que podía divisarla a través de sus ojos.

Frunció levemente el ceño. Se había controlado de sobremanera hasta ahora. No había gritado, apenas había abierto la boca y cuando lo hacía de esta no salía ni una sola grosería. Algo estaba mal con ella y le molestaba

_¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Murasaki? Estás actuando como una estúpida y madura fruta… Tú no eres así joder, tú deberías estar dándole órdenes a Konan. ¿Qué coño estas esperando? Anda… has algo_

Y sin embargo, suspiro y decidió que guardaría toda esa energía tan negativa para después. La aldea estaba llena de agua, y eso era un gran beneficio para sus –magníficas– habilidades. Seguramente podría matar a alguien ahí y desahogarse un poco.

_Más vale que sea así…_

**asdfghputoseverywherejklñ**

_Mientras~ __ Miroshi anda gay~ (?)_

-Pain… -Se atrevió a hablar Yami después de un buen rato

El mencionado se sintió de cierta forma _ofendido._ Cada día, había alguien más que en lugar de llamarlo _líder _se daba el lujo de llamarlo como se les diera la gana. Primero, Miroshi, pero lo había dejado pasar. Luego, Murasaki, y hasta el momento había hecho lo posible por no perder la compostura.

Y ahora también Yami.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó al fin, sin hacer esperar mucho a la chica

-¿Qué vamos a hacer en Amegakure? –Soltó mirando la espalda del que ella sabía era el cuerpo de Yahiko. Este siguió caminando, sin girar en ningún momento su cabeza hacia ella.

-Tengo que hacerme cargo de la aldea –Respondió seriamente –Y no podía dejarte sola, así que me ayudarás en lo que puedas

_-Espero que no me trate como a una sirvienta… _-Pensó dando un suspiro –_Pero, si me vuelvo su mano derecha… podría tener algo de suerte y enterarme mejor de cómo están las cosas. La verdad… las cosas están demasiado extrañas_

Tobi había decidido que Miroshi y Yami podrían ser de ayuda y a la vez, una amenaza. Esa era la razón por la que Yami había terminado con él. Si bien, era cierto que todos habían sido emparejados con quienes no congeniaban bien, en realidad la idea era tenerlos vigilado a todos. Así, Miroshi, Yami y Murasaki habían terminado con quienes pudiesen mantener perfectamente un ojo encima de ellas. En cambio, Rah –al igual que otros– habían sido emparejados con alguien que los tuviera _ocupados _(por no decir que con ganas de matarlos y ya).

Una vez que llegasen a la aldea, tendría que ver qué hacer con la chica. No quería aceptarlo pero… estaba nervioso. Él tenía el doble de la edad que tenía Yami, y se preguntaba si de alguna forma tendría que cuidar de ella. No podía evitarlo, sentía que sin Konan necesitaba proteger _algo_.

O en este caso, a alguien.

Yami iba pensando mucho. Se preguntaba cómo y porqué había llegado ahí, y si era una buena señal o no. También pensó en las consecuencias que podría traer consigo si hicieran algo mal. Pero, a pesar de eso, en verdad estaba dispuesta a hacer que las cosas cambiarán. Y más si podía ayudar a Naruto en algo.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>OMAKE<strong>_

-Mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori… Yo voy a hablar sobre las habilidades de Miroshi.

**Miroshi, la vergüenza de Akatsuki**

-Para empezar, la habilidad principal de Miroshi se basa en el uso y manejo de su Chakra. Ya que tiene una gran cantidad, la densidad de este lo hace verse de un tono distinto al que normalmente es. Ya que ella es demasiado pequeña y no tiene mucha fuerza física, recurre a su chakra y lo concentra en gran cantidad en sus manos y piernas, provocando que sus golpes adquieran fuerza y un poder mucho más destructivo. Es bastante inteligente, pero aun así, a pesar de tener una técnica única, sus habilidades en el ninjutsu y kenjutsu aún son de un nivel básico. Además, es una vergüenza para el genjutsu y su resistencia es prácticamente nula. Ni siquiera tiene la velocidad suficiente como para huir en caso de ser necesario. A decir verdad, al igual que el estúpido de Deidara, ella también es la clase de persona que morirá joven. Dudo mucho que sobreviva más de un año en la organización.

_RincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiro_

-Que cruel… Danna –Susurró con un aura oscura a su alrededor

_RincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiroRincónemodeMiro_

**Estadísticas:**

Ninjutsu: 1,5  
>Taijutsu: <span>3,5<span>  
>Genjutsu: <span>0<span>  
>Inteligencia: <span>3,5<span>  
>Fuerza: <span>2,5<span>  
>Velocidad: <span>2,5<span>  
>Resistencia: <span>1,5<span>  
>Sellos manuales: <span>1<span>  
><strong>Total: <strong>**16**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, sobre el omake… No sabía cómo explicar dentro de la historia las habilidades de todos así que se me ocurrió que un Akatsuki los explicara. En cuanto a las estadísticas pues, supongo que me inventaré los números a menos que alguien me de los de su OC.<strong>

**Bien~ Quería que fuera más largo pero… ya me cansé. Igual, espero terminar pronto esta parte. Ya empecé a escribir la 2da, a ver si alguien la lee (? Como sea, con un review hubiera sido feliz, así que 4 me hicieron extremadamente feliz. Muchas gracias (: **


	32. La serpiente blanca

**Mundo Naruto  
>32- La serpiente blanca<strong>

Sí había una misión aburrida, definitivamente era esta. Justo tenía que haberle tocado con el tempano de hielo de Itachi, y con el insensible Sasori.

Para empezar, odiaba a Itachi. No sabía por qué (o tal vez sí, que más daba) pero el punto era que lo odiaba. Sasori, le daba igual, no era desagradable; pero el hecho de que este fuera algo lento por ir dentro de esa marioneta resultaba desesperante. Además, ninguno de los dos decía nada, y seguramente no lo harían.

Itachi se preguntaba con qué propósito hacían esto. Normalmente, solo hacían encargos para ganar dinero que sirviera a la organización –y a Kakuzu, al parecer– pero esto le resultaba ridículo. ¿Para qué quería Akatsuki algo como el Agua del Héroe? Además, resultaba estúpido que los hubieran mandado a los tres: Primero, por qué en una misión de infiltración como esta, lo ideal sería que hubieran ido como máximo dos. Segundo, Kakuzu hubiera sido el mejor para ir a aquel lugar, puesto que era su aldea y debía saber más sobre ella que ellos tres.

Debía decir que, por muy indiferente que se había mostrado (como siempre), la idea de ir con Sasori y Miyu le resultaba desagradable. La oji violeta había dejado muy en claro que no le agradaba, desde el primer día. No entendía el porqué de ese odio, ni le interesaba, pero si era un poco molesto que cada vez que está lo veía lo tratará _mal._ Por otro lado, Sasori y él no habían tenido jamás una muy buena relación. Al parecer, Sasori estaba molesto con él debido a lo sucedido con Orochimaru, aun cuando no había sido su culpa –la serpiente se lo buscó, después de todo– pero al marionetista parecía importarle poco. No lo odiaba, a diferencia de la peli negra, pero al mismo tiempo no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Sería mentira decir que se sentía incómodo. Pero eso era irrelevante, lo importante era conseguir esa estúpida agua y regresar pronto. Le ponía de nervios estar tan cerca de esos dos, en cuanto antes regresaran, mejor.

Sasori también maldecía en su mente. De todos… tenía que estar con el Uchiha. Era molesto, un engreído que se creía de lo mejor, cuando ni siquiera había podido capturar al mocoso inútil que contenía al Kyūbi. Tampoco era como si le importase demasiado, pero cada vez que veía a Itachi, recordaba a Orochimaru y no podía evitar sentir cierta clase de odio. No es que extrañara al sannin, no. Pero el solo pensar que ahora tenía que _cuidar_ del mocoso de Deidara por culpa de su deserción era deprimente.

Pensó entonces en cómo debían realizar la misión. Supuso que Itachi ya se habría dado a sí mismo el puesto de líder, pero no pensaba ir el por esa estúpida botella. No conocía del todo las habiliades de la joven de Iwa, pero por lo que había escuchado de Deidara, era bastante fuerte.

-Itachi –Llamó finalmente, captando la atención de ambos peli negros -¿Cuál es tú magnifico plan?

-¿Se supone que _yo_ debo tener un plan?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Miyu con una sonrisa sarcástica -¿El gran Uchiha Itachi no tiene un plan?

Itachi frunció el ceño. Lo que faltaba, ahora los dos estaban en su contra.

-Yo no dije eso, tan solo pregunté si yo debería tenerlo. Después de todo, ustedes también podrían tener el suyo

-Tal vez sería mejor que el genio de Konoha nos iluminase con su sabiduría

Sasori no lo podía creer. Esa _mocosa_ se estaba poniendo al tú por tú con el Uchiha. Sin duda alguna, le había ahorrado a él todas sus palabras.

-Sí es así, supongo que estará bien si dejó que tú y Sasori se encarguen –Contestó sin girar la vista hacia ninguno de sus acompañantes

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Sasori, evidentemente molesto

-¿Tú no harás nada? –Ok, si Sasori estaba molesto, Miyu iba a explotar

-Bueno, si quieren que haga algo en ese caso, ¿Cuál es su idea?

-¿Por qué no te encargas tú, mientras Sasori y yo te esperamos aquí y nos ahorramos algo de camino?

-¿No deberías demostrar tus habilidades, ahora que eres un miembro de Akatsuki?

-¿Estás diciendo que no confías en mis habilidades?

-Es suficiente –Los dos se detuvieron al escuchar la voz grave y horrorosa de Hiruko –Miyu y yo nos encargaremos de distraer a la gente, tú encárgate de conseguir el agua, Itachi.

Con eso dio fin a la conversación. Itachi y Miyu no dijeron nada más, aunque de vez en cuando no podían evitar dedicarse una que otra mirada de odio.

**asdfgseacercamicumplehjklñ**

-Tsk, esto es muy molesto –Se quejaba cierto rubio -¿Para qué demonios quiere Akatsuki información sobre Orochimaru?

-Porque él fue parte de Akatsuki –Respondió Kisame con una sonrisa, haciendo que Taichi lo mirará con curiosidad.

-¿Lo echaron?

-No –Respondió con cierta felicidad, pues el niño hablaba mucho más que Itachi, y resultaba algo más divertido –El desertó

-¿Por? –Pregunto alzando una ceja

-Al parecer, tenía cierto _interés_ en el sharingan de Itachi-san, pero no lo consiguió.

-¿Interés? Supongo que te refieres a que quería quitárselo, ¿No?

-Algo así. Cuando Itachi-san no lo dejó obtenerlo, desertó

-En ese caso… ¿Para qué buscamos sus laboratorios? –Cuestionó de nuevo –Si desertó, ¿Qué importa lo que haga?

-Orochimaru sabe mucho sobre Akatsuki –Aseguró sonriente –Tenemos que tener un ojo en el por si acaso

Taichi lo pensó un poco. ¿Qué clase de persona sería Orochimaru? Había escuchado de él, mas no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. De hecho… a menos que se tratase de alguna chica, el mundo entero era algo de desinterés para él.

-Miroshi tiene suerte –Dijo Kisame de repente –Si le hubiera tocado conmigo, habría tenido algunos problemas con Samehada

-¿Tú espada? –Preguntó metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

-Sí –Su tono de voz denotaba un total orgullo –Desde que la enana llegó, Samehada ha querido comerse su chakra

-Creí que se alimentaba de _tu_ chakra –Comentó con extrañeza

-Casi siempre absorbe el chakra de mis contrincantes. Pero, el caso es que el chakra de Miroshi es algo _denso_, y se parece al de un Jinchūriki.

-Tú también tienes una gran cantidad de chakra –Comentó sin darle importancia a lo que decía el hombre-tiburón

-Sí, y tengo más que ella –Explicó –Pero el de Miroshi es algo _especial_. Parece que fue drenado por mucho tiempo, y ahora sale con una densidad que lo hace más fuerte y efectivo que el nuestro.

Taichi cerró los ojos. No sabía mucho de Miroshi, ni de su familia, a diferencia de Daichi. Sin embargo, sabía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía habilidades especiales, y que algún día sería tan fuerte como el resto de la organización.

-Como sea, ¿Cuánto falta para salir del país del fuego?

-Dos días más

Suspiró pesadamente. En realidad, odiaba tener que ir tan lejos. Apenas iban a la mitad y el país del fuego resultaba ENORME, y supuso que por nada del mundo podrían hacer una pequeña parada en Konoha para descansar.

De cualquier forma, tenía cierto presentimiento. Era una sensación peligrosa… y sabía que tenía que ver con Orochimaru.

**(?)**

_Mientras tanto..._

Miroshi no decía nada. Sería poco decir que se sentía incomoda, y se sorprendió a sí misma pensando en que le gustaría que Tobi estuviese ahí, aunque la golpeara o lo llamara enana, creía que sería mejor que sentirse tan nerviosa y sola.

-Ey, Miroshi –Tenten la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que esta levantará la vista al fin -¿Vas a quedarte aquí un tiempo?

-No lo sé… -Respondió regresando la vista a su comida –Supongo que debería regresar pronto

-Puedes quedarte un tiempo –Aseguro Sakura –Podríamos mandar un mensaje a tu aldea

-No creo que sea necesario –Aseguro con una sonrisa nerviosa –Supongo que estará bien solo descansar un tiempo y regresar después.

Asintieron y siguieron conversando. La peli negra no participó mucho en la conversación, pero realmente la disfrutaba y más de una vez soltó una risa cuando el resto discutía sobre cosas tan triviales que casi resultaba estúpido.

-Hace mucho que no pasábamos el tiempo juntos –Comentó Ino con una sonrisa

-Sí, es bastante agradable

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Sakura. Después de comer, salieron a recorrer un tiempo la aldea, cuando empezó a atardecer, cada quien se dirigió a su casa. Después de varias despedidas amables por parte de todos, y una que otra invitación a futuras reuniones, Miroshi se dirigió hacia el apartamento. En cuanto abrió la puerta y dio un paso dentro, Tobi la tomó del brazo y la jalo con fuerza, para después cerrar la puerta con rapidez.

-Oye, ¿Qué fue eso?

-Te estaban siguiendo –Dijo en un tono bastante tranquilo –Ten más cuidado

-¿Siguiendo? –Frunció el ceño, preguntándose quien habría sido

-Sí, parece que eres algo sospechosa –Se cruzó de brazos, sin darle demasiada importancia –Como sea, tenemos que hablar

El tono de su voz la asustó. Todo el mundo sabe que la frase "_tenemos que hablar_" jamás era una buena señal, pero el hecho de que Tobi lo dijera causaba un total escalofrió en cualquiera. Más si era Miroshi.

-¿De qué?

Tobi la tomó del brazo con fuerza –tal vez demasiada– haciendo que esta hiciera una mueca de dolor. Aun así, no la soltó, y la arrastró con fuerza hasta la habitación donde él dormía, mucho más grande y casi sin ventanas. Ahí al fin la soltó.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-¿Eh? –Levantó la vista, sin entender en un principio, cuando recordó que el día anterior había mencionado a Rin. Fue en ese momento cuando se puso pálida, dándose cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Yami, que había llegado tiempo después de ella, le había explicado quien era Tobi, así como puesto al corriente en otros aspectos de menor importancia. Sin embargo, habían supuesto que era mejor que él no supiera que lo sabían.

Demasiado tarde.

-Siempre lo supe –Aseguro evitando ver el sharingan –Aunque no estaba segura… hasta este momento

Tobi se cruzó de brazos, sin decir nada. No estaba convencido, y sabía que había algo más. La presencia de Miroshi antes parecía ser algo conveniente, pero ahora le preocupaba infinitamente que arruinara sus planes. No estaba en sus planes matarla, de hecho, había hecho lo posible por que se hiciera más fuerte –a pesar de que los resultados hasta ahora no habían sido muy favorables– pero al parecer tendría que tomar medidas drásticas. El problema, claro estaba, en que Yami también parecía saber _algo. _Era obvio que desconfiaba de ellas, pero le había parecido bien que se quedarán en Akatsuki, donde al menos podía vigilarlas.

-¿Tobi? –Miroshi no entendía porque de repente la paleta había puesto su mano debajo de la barbilla en forma pensativa, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso -¡Hey! ¡Tobi! –Movió una mano enfrente de él, esperando llamar su atención, pero este seguía sin verle a los ojos.

-Maldito –Susurro molesta –Deja de ignorarme…

Sin embargo, este seguía perdido, pensando en quién sabe qué. ¿Acaso estaba pensando en un plan? ¿Sobre qué?

-¡Despierta, idiota!

Miroshi intentó golpearlo, sin embargo, lo único que logró fue atravesar su cuerpo y caer de forma estrepitosa en el suelo. Aun así, el enmascarado no se había movido en lo más mínimo, seguía igual de inmutable. Solo por intentarlo, Miroshi intentó golpearlo de nuevo, aunque una vez más su puño solo logró atravesarlo. Lo intentó de nuevo, una vez, dos veces, tres veces…

-Deja de jugar

Tobi se dio la vuelta e intentó golpearla, sin embargo, inesperadamente Miroshi cerró los ojos y su cuerpo se convirtió en muchos pétalos rosados, casi transparentes, que se dispersaron un poco impidiendo ser tocados por el puño de Obito. En cuanto apartó el brazo, estos se unieron de nuevo y Miroshi regresó a su forma normal, aun con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente esperando el golpe.

El Uchiha se sorprendió. ¿Desde cuándo Miroshi sabía hacer eso? Observó cómo esta abría lentamente los ojos, y se aseguraba de aun seguir viva. No, no sabía hacerlo, al parecer. ¿Acaso había sido involuntario?

La golpeó de nuevo, pero esta vez, si lo logró.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué mierdas te sucede? –Pregunto sujetando su cabeza, justo donde había recibido el golpe –Eso me dolió, estúpido

Por un momento, creyó que le diría algo como "_esa era la idea_" o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, solo la miro de forma pensativa. ¿Acaso estaba enojado? Miroshi empalideció, por muy jodida que fuera esa paleta, debía admitir que le tenía cierto miedo.

No funcionó. ¿Acaso había sido un reflejo? En todo caso… ¿Cómo podría hacer que ella volviera a hacerlo? No podía –por muy atractiva que fuese la idea– golpearla hasta que lo lograse. Debía haber alguna otra forma.

-¿Tobi? –Preguntó con cierto miedo –Hey… ¿Estás bien?

La actitud de su compañero la estaba preocupando. ¿Pensaba matarla? No parecía ser eso, más bien parecía que estaba preocupado o pensativo. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, igual, no parecían ser agradables. Se sobo la cabeza, aun adolorida, y lo miro esperando a que este le diera una explicación a su actitud.

-¿Qué fue lo que sentiste cuando intenté golpearte?

-¿Aparte de querer matarte? –Preguntó con ironía, pero al ver que este parecía hablar _en serio_, decidió que debía dejarlo por la paz –Miedo, supongo. No esperaba que me golpearas… Así que me asusté

Igual, ¿De qué forma podía asustarla de nuevo, tomándola desprevenida? No, él no quería esperar. Se había arriesgado demasiado con Miroshi, tenía que encontrar la forma de que esta usara sus poderes, así tuviera que medio matarla en el intento. La tomó del brazo, ignorando las quejas de esta y desaparecieron gracias al Kamui de su sharingan.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó molesta cuando este la dejó caer en medio del bosque. ¿Cuándo habían llegado ahí?

Sin darle tiempo de defenderse, Obito la golpeó con fuerza. Miroshi intentó alejarse, pero este la siguió intentando lastimarla. Con un kunai, se dispuso a –aparentemente– matarla.

-¡¿Qué mierdas sucede contigo?! –Gritaba intentando esquivar los ataques de este -¡¿Qué carajos hice ahora?!

Pasaron varias horas, y aun así Miroshi no dio indicios de mostrar aquel poder extraño. Seguía defendiéndose con su chakra y con los pocos jutsus que sabía de tierra y rayo. Tobi se estaba desesperando, eso era un gran problema.

Al fin, después de varios intentos, logró alcanzarla y cuando estaba a punto de lastimarla en la mejilla con el kunai, Miroshi se convirtió en varios pétalos que se alejaron de su atacante, para después unirse de nuevo a unos cuantos metros. Al aparecer nuevamente, Miroshi estaba respirando con dificultad, demasiado cansada como para seguir luchando con quien obviamente era mucho más fuerte que ella.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-No lo sé –Respondió con la respiración entrecortada. Ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, pero sabía que se había salvado por muy poco –Yo…

Una vez más. Solo pudo ver el kunai frente a su ojo, cuando de inmediato disperso su chakra en todas direcciones, logrando hacer que su cuerpo se convirtiera en aquellos extraños y rosados pétalos.

-Parece ser que ahora si lo sabes

Miroshi apareció un poco más alejada, hincada en el suelo y esperando a que su pulso regresara a la normalidad. Estaba agotada, solo quería tirarse ahí mismo y descansar las próximas dos semanas. ¿Sería eso mucho pedir?

-Eso creo –Soltó con un suspiro -¿Por qué?

-Supongo que no esperaba que tuvieras las mismas capacidades de tu hermana –La levantó con el cuello de su blusa, sin importarle la cara de disgusto de la menor –Pero debe ser una buena señal. Vámonos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó alzando la voz -¿Casi me mataste solo para averiguar si podía hacer eso? ¿Acaso estás demente? ¡Hey, idiota!

Antes de seguir escuchando los gritos molestos de Miroshi, se teletransportó directo al apartamento, dejándola sola en medio del bosque. Si tanto iba a quejarse, regresaría por su cuenta. Después de todo, por él no había ningún problema en que ella apareciera hasta dentro de varias horas.

Miroshi pensó en como regresar. Ni siquiera tenía idea de donde estaban, y no pudo evitar pensar en lo estúpido que había sido gritarle a Obito, sabiendo que sin él no podría regresar. Aun así, no se arrepentía demasiado, ese imbécil parecía no tener ningún tipo de consideración hacia su débil y pequeña compañera.

Estaba demasiado oscuro, y aun así no le dio mucho miedo. Estaba demasiado cansada, así que se recargó en un árbol y se quedó profundamente dormida.

.

Parpadeó un par de veces, para luego incorporarse y poner la mano en su nuca. Definitivamente, esa no había sido la mejor forma de dormir que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

-Parece que ya estás despierta

Se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Giró la cabeza con rapidez y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-Orochimaru…

Esté soltó una leve carcajada. La cara de sorpresa y de miedo de esa mocosa era algo bastante divertido. Aun así, él no había venido exactamente a divertirse, sino más bien a _investigar_ un poco con ayuda de esa niña.

-Tú eres Miroshi, ¿No es así?

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?

-Sé muchas cosas, después de todo, me gusta investigar –Se acercó, provocando que le menor temblara un poco –De cualquier forma, tú también sabes quién soy.

_Tobi, cabrón. ¿Dónde mierdas estás cuando te necesito?_

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Solo quiero hablar contigo –Aseguro sonriendo. No parecía querer hacerla daño, o al menos no aún –Tan solo te quitaré un minuto.

-¿Sobre qué? –Pregunto poniéndose de pie, en caso de que tuviera que huir

Orochimaru giro la cabeza hacia ambos lados, aparentemente buscando algo.

-Parece que tu compañero te dejó sola –Miroshi se estremeció. Si moría, sería culpa de la jodida paleta –Mejor para mí. Estoy seguro de que no le agradaría que yo hablara contigo sobre esto.

-¿De qué?

La serpiente regresó la vista a la mocosa y sonrió de forma divertida.

-Sobre ti –Aseguró con simpleza –Miroshi Ayane. Tu clan desapareció hace demasiado tiempo, pero aún sigues viva. Y al parecer, aún conservas sus habilidades.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos? –Preguntó por primera vez, interesada

-Sé bastante –Aseguro, feliz de haber conseguido la atención de la chica -¿Acaso te interesa un poco? Sí es así, puedes acompañarme. Te puedo contar todo lo que quieras –Alargó su sonrisa, sacando su lengua un momento –Y también puedo contarte un poco sobre tu querida organización, Akatsuki.

Eso era demasiado. ¿Cómo sabía tanto? Su nombre, su familia, incluso Akatsuki. ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-¿Cómo sabes todo esto? –Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo

-Ya te lo dije, cuando me interesa algo, lo investigó bien. Y tú me pareces bastante interesante.

-¿Por qué?

Detrás de Orochimaru apareció una serpiente que se acercó a Miroshi y se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo. Está no se movió, pero estaba segura de que en cualquier momento le daría un ataque cardíaco.

-Parece ser que sabes bastante… Tal vez deberías compartir esos conocimientos conmigo.

Después de escuchar esas palabras, todo se volvió negro.

-¿Ahora donde se metió esa estúpida?

Bien, tal vez no había sido muy inteligente de su parte haber dejado a Miroshi sola, sabiendo que no conocía el lugar y estaba herida –aunque admitía que el tiempo de calidad solo sin escuchar gritos había sido agradable– pero ya debía haber regresado. Pasaban de las 3 de la tarde y aún no había señal de ella. No había escapado, de eso estaba seguro. Pero tal vez se había perdido o la habían raptado. Suspiro, si la raptaban tendría que ir por ella y, la verdad, no tenía ninguna intención de rescatarla. La última vez que decidió rescatar a alguien… bueno, así habían terminado las cosas.

Dudo mucho en si debía buscarla o no. Podría fácilmente buscarla con el Kamui y ya, pero quería evitar a toda costa usar demasiado sus habilidades en Konoha. Al final, decidió que esperaría a que ella regresara. Si no lo hacía pronto, iría a buscarla.

Aun cuando algo dentro de él le decía que algo andaba mal, que debía ir a salvarla de aquello que no la hacía volver, no se atrevió a moverse de ahí. No fue hasta que empezó a atardecer, que le pareció que había sido demasiado esperar y se teletransportó al mismo lugar donde habían estado la noche anterior.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarla dormida.

-En verdad… -Se acercó a ella, intentando calmarse a sí mismo para no matarla –No puedo creer que sigas aquí, durmiendo como si nada

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo frente a ella, se dio cuenta de que aparentemente sí le había pasado algo. Para empezar, estaba demasiado pálida, casi blanca. Sus ojos mostraban unas ojeras que, al menos ayer, definitivamente no tenía. No parecía herida, pero sí parecía estar grave. ¿Acaso alguien le había hecho algo? Y si ese era el caso, ¿Qué le habían hecho?

-Miroshi –Habló con voz fuerte. La única que podía decirle que había sucedido era ella –Despierta

No se movió.

No era extraño, en realidad. Miroshi no era la clase de persona que se despertara fácilmente. La mejor forma de despertarla era con violencia, pero lamentablemente, Deidara no estaba ahí para aventarle una de sus bombas. Tendría que hacerlo el mismo. Sin embargo, antes de hacer algo, Miroshi tembló y abrió los ojos levemente.

-¿Tobi?

A pesar de la cara de dolor y miedo que tenía, estaba feliz de verlo. Nunca creyó que ver esa estúpida máscara le alegraría tanto. Aun cuando parecía que él no estaba tan feliz de verla, agradecía que estuviera ahí.

-¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, enana? –Preguntó dándole una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Ok, tal vez no estaba tan feliz.

-Ay… -Se quejó con un hilo de voz. Obito tomó esto como una alerta. El que ella no hubiera reaccionado de forma agresiva quería decir que algo andaba mal. La levantó y regresaron al apartamento. Prácticamente la aventó hacia la cama y pensó en que debía hacer. Él no era un experto curando a las personas (aunque podía hacer el intento) pero si la llevaba al hospital, podrían descubrir algo que quizás lo perjudicaría. Después de todo, al parecer Tsunade no se fiaba mucho de ella.

-Eres una molestia, ¿Sabes?

Se dio la vuelta dispuesto salir, pero la mano de Miroshi tomándolo con fuerza del brazo lo detuvo. Al darse la vuelta, vio que esta estaba sentada, con la cabeza baja y respirando con dificultad. Cuando al fin levantó la vista, se sorprendió al ver que esta estaba llorando, pero que sus ojos lo miraban casi con odio.

-Es la última vez que me dejas sola, maldito hijo de puta –Dijo casi entre dientes, sin soltarle.

-Está bien –Respondió alejándose de su agarre -¿Pero qué te paso?

No respondió. No pensaba hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó estática, esperando que él comprendiera el mensaje. El Akatsuki suspiró, sabiendo que ella no diría nada, al menos por ahora. Sin embargo, por como estaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que averiguarlo. Algo estaba mal, y tenía que saber que era.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok~ Les tengo 2 malas noticias, y 1 buena: Las malas es que esta semana entro a curso, y voy TODOS los días. La otra es que mi tablet entró en coma, así que ya no podré escribir en clases (al menos supongo que mejoraré mis notas :P ) La buena es que tengo adelantado bastante, así que la única razón por la que tardaré en publicar será porque no pueda usar el internet.<strong>

**Bien, dejando eso de lado... Las estadísticas de Rah están bien, pero sobre las de Arika y Yami, los números son del 0 al 5, así que no puedo poner mas de eso (así lo hizo Kishimoto, no es mi culpa) **

**Y a Viole... ignora mis sensuales insultos (? y sobre el romance, supongo que no será hasta la siguiente parte (aunque ya casi termino esta, le quedan muy pocos capítulos... 5 o seguramente menos, supongo). Y no hay problema con lo de Hidan, de hecho me estaba matando la cabeza con quien diría el de Mura, así que está perfecto.**

**Bien, nos vemos~ Y disculpen los errores, supongo que no estoy en mi mejor capacidad últimamente. **

**R.G.**


	33. Mal cercano

**Mundo Naruto  
>33- Mal cercano…<strong>

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde mierdas está esa estúpida aldea? –Preguntó Hidan, ya harto de caminar tanto.

-En el país de los osos –Respondió la oji amarilla con un suspiro.

Debían decir que habían tenido la mejor misión de todas. No se llevaban mal antes, aunque no se habían tratado. Pero hasta ahora, habían logrado congeniar bastante bien. A pesar de que Akane era muy callada, no se quejaba de las maldiciones de Hidan, sino que incluso reía un poco de vez en cuando, de forma algo dulce. El peli plateado debía decir que se sentía bastante bien con ella como su compañera, pues hacía MUCHO tiempo que no caminaba sin estar peleando con quien estaba a su lado. Claro que… esa persona siempre solía ser Kakuzu, así que era extraño estar con alguien más.

-¿Para qué carajos quieren una estrella? ¡Pain definitivamente está mal de la cabeza! ¿Qué clase de criminales cree que somos?

-Supongo que quiere probarla –Acomodó su pelo gris y ondulado mientras hablaba de forma pensativa –Ya ves, te hace más fuerte

-Ha, yo no necesito de algo como eso para hacerme más fuerte –Alardeo el oji violeta.

-Tal vez tu no, pero hay quien tal vez sí –Dijo al fin observando los árboles que había sobre ellos, dando una sombra completa. –Ya casi llegamos, creo que lo mejor será atacar durante la noche. ¿Por qué no descansamos un poco?

-Eh… -Soltó con un suspiro, llevándose la mano a la nuca -¿No sería mejor atacar cuando es de día? Así tendríamos más luz. En la oscuridad no vamos a ver nada

-No te confíes –Sugirió Akane –Tengo entendido que hay algo de _seguridad_ al entrar, así que mejor hay que planear las cosas.

Hidan dio un largo suspiro. Pensó en reclamar, pero no lo haría, definitivamente. Primero, porque estaba cansado de caminar y le vendría bien una siesta. Segundo, siempre perdía en las discusiones –aunque odiara admitirlo– así que… mejor dejarlo por Jashin. Se sentó y recostó sobre un árbol, quejándose de lo mucho que le dolía todo, mientras que Akane solo lo miraba con sus ojos amarillos, analizando lo… _curioso_ que resultaba Hidan.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto este de forma un tanto agresiva, al darse cuenta de que era observado.

-Lo siento, pero es gracioso como alguien como tú se queja tanto del dolor, y después dice disfrutarlo.

-Lo disfruto cuando alguien más también lo siente –Dijo sonriendo de forma casi sádica -¡Eso en verdad causa éxtasis!

_-Eso no es normal –_Pensó con una gota de sudor cayendo por su nuca

Esperaron a que anocheciera, hasta que finalmente Hidan se aburrió y Akane decidió que sería bueno ir. Se acercaron lentamente al lugar de la extraña aldea. Cuando estaban acercándose al cañón que rodeaba la aldea, la peli gris detuvo a su compañero.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó este frunciendo el ceño, pues las ganas de matar a alguien eran demasiadas.

-Este lugar está lleno de gas venenoso –Sus ojos se asomaron por el lugar, tratando de ver si había alguien cerca –No por nada es llamado el Barranco del Diablo

-¿Y cómo cojones se supone que pasemos entonces?

Para sorpresa del Jashinista, la albina hizo lo que parecía ser un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos.

-Quédate dentro y no te alejes de mí –Sugirió sonriendo levemente –A menos que quieras morir

-Ha –Rio sujetando su guadaña –Como si yo pudiera morir.

Entraron sin ningún problema, y se acercaron lentamente a lo que parecía ser el centro de la aldea. El lugar parecía desierto, y estaba demasiado tranquilo… Y eso solo irritaba cada vez más a Hidan.

-Joder, este lugar apesta –Soltó molesto –Yo esperaba encontrar a alguien pronto, hace mucho que no ofrezco un sacrificio a Jashin

-Ya encontrarás a alguien –Hidan se detuvo al sentir que ella le tomaba el brazo para detenerlo –Pero por ahora, mira eso

Los dos miraron escondidos entre los arbustos a algunos chicos que parecían estar "practicando". Uno de ellos tenía a su alrededor una gran cantidad de chakra morado y blanco, algo que llamó su atención.

-Oye, se parece al chakra de Miroshi –Hidan se acercó un poco más -¿No crees?

-Ciertamente… -La chica le hizo una seña para indicarle que debían guardar silencio para escuchar

-Has mejorado mucho, Sumaru –Dijo una joven al chico que usaba ese extraño chakra –Yo aún no puedo usar técnicas tan buenas.

-Tal vez sea porque no has estado practicando lo suficiente en la estrella, Hokuto

Siguieron practicando, y cada vez más Hidan confirmaba que ese jutsu era muy similar al chakra de Miroshi.

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente –Dijo Akane, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo su vestido –Vamos a buscar esa estrella o lo que sea

Hidan asintió, feliz de que al fin pudiesen hacer algo más divertido que esperar y estar escondidos. Con la sorprendente habilidad de Akane de escabullirse (y también de ayudar a Hidan a hacerlo) llegaron a lo que al parecer era el dojo de entrenamiento de esa aldea. Al acercarse, sintieron una sensación extraña, como si hubiera alguien con una gran cantidad de chakra ahí.

-Hay alguien, hay que tener cuida… ¡Hidan!

Demasiado tarde, este ya estaba abriendo la puerta del lugar con una patada y alzando su guadaña

-¡Muy bien! He estado esperando esto por un buen rato… ¡Al fin puedo luchar con…! ¿Eh?

Akane se acercó y vio que solo había niños ahí, sentados alrededor de un pedestal con una extraña roca en él. Todos giraron su vista hacia ellos, entre asustados e intrigados. Hidan solo pudo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Qué putas hacen unos niños aquí? –Preguntó molesto -¡Jashin-sama se reiría de mí si esperara que yo le diera sacrificios como estos!

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –Preguntó un niño poniéndose de pie, a lo que los demás le imitaron de inmediato

-Vinimos por una "estrella" –El albino recargo su guadaña en su hombro -¿Acaso saben dónde está?

-Creo que es eso –La oji amarilla señalo la roca –La "estrella" que usan para su entrenamiento

Los niños se tensaron de inmediato, pero ninguno tenía intenciones de pelear con ellos. Hidan en verdad daba miedo…

-¡Akahoshi-sama no les permitirá llevarse la estrella! –Grito una mocosa de pelo oscuro -¡Él los derrotara si intentan hacer algo!

En ese momento la mueca de disgusto de Hidan se volvió en una sonrisa sádica. Akane solo suspiró, pues sabía lo que ocurriría ahora.

-¿Y dónde está ese tal Akahoshi? Suena como que será un gran sacrificio

-Ten cuidado, Hidan. Esa cosa parece darles más fuerza de la que tienen

-He, ¡Como si aun con eso pudieran matarme!

Los niños se fueron a buscar al tal Akahoshi, mientras que otros vigilaban que no tomaran la estrella. Akane intentó advertirles que de cualquier forma se la llevarían, pero estos insistieron en traer al líder de la aldea. Y Hidan estaba feliz con eso.

**Asdfghthissucksjklñ**

_En la aldea de la arena…_

-Fue muy fácil entrar, ¿No, Len?

-Supongo…

Daichi iba con Rin y Len en sus hombros. Rin a la derecha y Len a la izquierda. Habían pasado sin problema alguno a la aldea, y estaban bastante felices de que nada malo hubiese pasado. Daichi iba tranquilo, caminando en las desiertas calles de Suna. Era de noche, estaba algo cansado y ya había pasado cerca de media semana desde que salieron de la guarida.

-¿Y… qué hacemos ahora, Daichi?

-Pues… busquemos un lugar dónde descansar y mañana buscaremos al Jinchūriki

Encontraron un pequeño hotel donde dormir, y Daichi recibió algo de información acerca de dónde podría estar Gaara. Sin embargo, seguía preguntándose qué clase de misión era. ¿No era una pérdida de tiempo investigar acerca de él?

En realidad, TODAS las misiones parecían una pérdida de tiempo, y eso era preocupante, pues significaba que Pain y Madara estaban planeando otra cosa en la que seguramente ellos no estaban involucrados satisfactoriamente.

Sobre Madara… bueno, hasta ahora parecía haberlos tolerado bastante. Recordaba que la querida prima de Miroshi lo había llamado un "idiota muy fuerte" y alguien "paciente pero aterrador". Y hasta ahora, lo único aterrador era que no hubiera hecho nada malo.

Pero eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Había algo, acerca de Miroshi y Yami que lo tenía realmente preocupado. Murasaki había llegado –según ella– hacía muchos años, y aun así nunca regreso de donde venía. Pero… ¿Y si no era así con las dos pelinegras?

Negó con la cabeza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y decidió que lo mejor era descansar y dejar de pensar negativamente. Ya mañana se encargaría de terminar la misión de forma rápida y regresar para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien.

_Al día siguiente~_

-¡¿Qué?!

Kankurō y Temari retrocedieron un poco ante la repentina actitud del rubio. Este de inmediato se encogió de hombros y se calmó apenado.

-Lo siento… ¿Pero están seguros de que no está?

-Sí –Respondió Temari -¿Pero para qué lo buscas?

-Quería hablar con él… -Respondió bajando la mirada

-¿Qué tienes que hablar con mi hermano? –Preguntó el marionetista

-¿Hermano? –Preguntó en automático, levantando la mirada -¿T-tú eres su hermano?

Kankurō frunció el ceño y sonrió, haciendo una mueca que al oji azul le resultó extraña

-Sí… ¿Tienes algún asunto con él?

-Pues… no, pero ya que eres su hermano, ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-¿Eh? –Los dos hermanos de la arena lo miraron, mientras que este solo sonreía dulcemente -¿Ayudarte?

Daichi asintió. Mientras, en la bolsa ninja en su cintura, Rin sonreía alegre.

_Esto es divertido~_

**Asfghashitashitashitjklñ**

-¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas seguir así? –Preguntó por quinta vez

-¿Por qué no vas a conseguirme algo? –Miroshi estaba pálida, ojerosa, y se veía casi demacrada –No estoy como para salir ahora.

-Oh, vamos –Obito se cruzó de brazos -¿No piensas decirme que te dejó así?

-Tal vez el hecho de que me hayas dejado sola en medio de la noche –Respondió alzando la vista y frunciendo el ceño –Es una suerte que no haya muerto

-Más bien una desgracia…

Miroshi gruño y bajo la cabeza nuevamente, recargándola en la mesa, sin importarle lo incómodo que era estar en esa posición.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –Preguntó al fin, con la voz mucho más dulce, casi como si le diera miedo preguntar.

-Aquí –Respondió como si fuera obvio (y lo era) –Y no puedo creer que no se te haya ocurrido regresar.

Miroshi no respondió, y solo sintió como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba considerablemente, obligándola a soltar un par de lágrimas que, sin embargo, no eran importantes según ella. Pensaba que debía hacer, pero la angustia en su interior le impedía crear pensamientos razonables.

-¿Crees que Yami esté bien con Pain?

Obito siguió observándola. Esa actitud tan _tranquila_ lo tenía preocupado, pues Miroshi parecía ser ahora un lobo disfrazado de un cordero. Claro que, eso también podría aplicar para él, ¿no?

-¿Por qué preguntas tantas tonterías?

Otra vez, no hubo respuesta. ¿Acaso esa niña pensaba hacerse muda? La verdad era que la idea, en cualquier otro momento, le hubiera resultado gratificante. Pero en este instante le resultaba muy, muy molesto en verdad.

-Iré a traerte algo, no has comido nada y…

-No

-¿Qué?

La pelinegra alzó la mirada, mostrando otra vez el ceño fruncido en una clara señal de molestia.

-No vas a ningún lado, idiota –Ordenó con la voz ronca –A partir de ahora, no me vas a dejar sola

-No puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo. Y yo tampoco puedo estar contigo siempre.

-Sí puedo quedarme –Aseguró alzando una ceja –No pienso salir, a menos que este con alguien… o que me asegures que estarás cerca.

-¿Para qué quieres que yo esté cerca?

-Porque sí –Y una vez más, dejo caer su frente sobre la mesa.

-Eres una molestia –Dijo con un suspiro largo. Esa niña parecía no querer cambiar de opinión.

Sin embargo, era extraño. ¿Acaso quería que él la vigilara? Lo iba a hacer, por supuesto; sin embargo él había supuesto que ella intentaría evitarlo y hacer cosas por su cuenta. Sospechaba mucho de Miroshi, y que ella le dijera que la siguiera era algo inesperado.

Aunque no estaba equivocado. En realidad, Miroshi había dicho eso por miedo a que Orochimaru apareciese de nuevo y le hiciera algo. Sin Tobi cerca, ella seguramente estaría pérdida, y en poco tiempo muerta. Tendría que tener cuidado con lo que llegara a hacer y decir cerca de Naruto, porque si no las cosas acabarían realmente mal.

-Estoy cansada… -Susurro –Y tengo hambre

La iba a golpear, en serio. No, matarla. ¿No acababa de decirle que _no_ fuera a conseguirle nada? En serio, esa mocosa era la cosa más bipolar del universo.

-Acabas de decir que no te dejara sola. Y yo no pienso ir contigo a comprar algo

Otro gruñido. En ese momento Tobi pensó que parecía como un gato mimado al que cuando se disgusta te gruñe y si intentas acercarte, seguramente intentará arañarte. Considerando esa idea, decidió que lo mejor era no hacerla enojar más. Se sentó frente a ella y la miro pensando que debía decir.

-¿Quieres algo?

-No –Respondió después de pensarlo un poco y soltar un largo suspiro. Se puso de pie sujetando su cabeza y se fue hacia la habitación –Me voy a acostar… Si te atreves a irte te partiré la cara.

Ante esa amenaza este solo suspiro. Tenía un verdadero mal presentimiento, y la pregunta de Miroshi acerca de Yami lo había dejado pensando demasiado. ¿Estaría bien la oji verde?

* * *

><p><strong>Al fin... después de tantos intentos por publicar lo logre, soy feliz~ Como sea, gracias por los reviews (? y y y...<strong>

**Viole: 1.- No soy tierna... 2.- Omaiga, a Mura le gusta lo mismo que a Miro 3.- Escribo un poco en el cel, pero odio el teclado de la pantalla... necesito un teclado físico, o me harto a lo poco que escribo :v 4.- Sobre mi cumple, fue el 10 (? Gracias~**

**Riko: Seguiré la historia original lo más posible, aunque seguramente al momento de la Cuarta Guerra habrá bastantes diferencias, pero haré lo posible por que no sean demasiado extremas. Supongo que no quiero ser como Kishi the Killer (?**

**Bueno, hasta la próxima vez que pueda publicar. Bye bye~**


End file.
